Perfect Sense
by Nathalea
Summary: A 27 ans, Drago Malefoy souffre d'une étrange maladie qui lui dérobe ses sens, l'un après l'autre, inéluctablement. Tandis qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la nuit, Hermione Granger, Médicomage, tente de lui venir en aide.
1. Remords

Bonjour amis lecteurs,

Me revoici avec une Dramione, ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira.

Le titre et le thème sont inspirés du film du même nom, "Perfect Sense", que je vous encourage fortement à voir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Nathalea

* * *

Il fait sombre dans la boutique de Drago Malefoy. La lumière est précieuse ici. Elle se concentre en un unique endroit : une lanterne posée à même le bureau, à côté de la Pensine. Penché sur la vasque aux reflets d'argent, Drago travaille. D'un effleurement de sa baguette, un souvenir remonte à la surface, se déroule comme une amante l'invitant de ses bras. Drago n'a pas connu d'amante depuis longtemps.

Il caresse le souvenir, le laisse délier ses volutes dans l'atmosphère aérienne de la Pensine. Un homme et une femme se tiennent debout dans une grande salle de réception. L'homme est au bar, la femme lui sourit à travers la foule. La fête bat son plein tout autour d'eux. Un défilé d'inconnus bien habillés, de rires et de musiques entrainantes. La femme se rapproche. Elle est très belle, avec des cheveux d'acajou et une sublime robe rouge. Ses lèvres sont rouges elle aussi. Drago n'a qu'à s'approcher un peu plus de la Pensine pour respirer son parfum de fruits et de jasmin. Tout est là, dans les moindres détails. La tentation de cet homme, son désir pour cette femme. Et la faute qui s'en est ensuivie.

Drago ne s'attarde pas sur les évènements. Il promet à ses clients une totale objectivité et un respect absolu de leur vie privée. Cela ne l'intéresse pas de voir ce qui se cache sous cette sublime robe rouge. Ou peut-être que cela l'intéresse, peut-être que cela lui manque, la chaleur, la beauté, le contact d'une peau sur la sienne. Mais il se les refuse. Voilà pourquoi il ne plonge pas son visage dans la Pensine pour contempler cet homme faire l'amour à cette femme aux cheveux roux, à deux cents kilomètres de son épouse légitime.

Non. Drago reste à distance. Suffisamment proche pour accomplir son travail, rien de plus. D'une secousse assurée de sa baguette, il fait défiler le souvenir jusqu'à la fin et efface tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre d'hôtel. A présent, il faut reconstruire. Cette soirée au bar a bel et bien eu lieu. La femme en robe rouge était bel et bien présente, magnifique, et elle est bien venue parler à cet homme. Il lui a répondu avec courtoisie. Mais rapidement, plusieurs détails lui ont déplu. Son parfum, tout d'abord. Ce n'était pas du jasmin, non, pas du tout. C'était du lilas. Comme le parfum de cette garce qui l'avait laissé tomber lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. L'homme déteste le lilas.

Ensuite, sa voix. Aigue, beaucoup trop aigue. Elle lui perce les oreilles dans le brouhaha ambiant. Tellement différente de la voix de sa femme : douce, profonde et grave, cette voix qui l'avait fait succomber pour elle…

La discussion ? Ennuyeuse. La rousse rit et s'exclame sans arrêt, dans l'espoir de faire réagir l'homme, mais il préfère déguster le saladier d'olives vertes que le serveur vient de déposer devant lui. Non, il n'y avait pas d'olives vertes dans le souvenir d'origine, mais à présent, il y en a. Des olives vertes dont l'homme raffole, marinées exactement comme sa femme sait si bien le faire. D'ailleurs, elles ont exactement le même goût que les siennes. Décidément, l'homme ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la rousse, il pense à sa femme.

Il abrège la discussion, de lui-même, poliment. La femme fait la moue. L'homme ne se sent pas coupable. Il part se coucher, en songeant à la maison qu'il retrouvera dès le lendemain au soir, et aux bras tendres de sa femme, qui l'accueilleront.

Drago repasse le souvenir depuis le début. Il peaufine certains détails, en modifie d'autres. Il remplace la musique d'ambiance par une valse délicate qui passait lors du mariage des deux époux. Sa baguette s'active tel un pinceau à la surface de la Pensine. Il modifie l'éclairage pour que la rousse paraisse moins belle, moins à son avantage. A l'inverse, il réchauffe les couleurs de la petite chambre où son client passera désormais la nuit seul, sur un matelas ferme avec un oreiller moelleux. Drago s'amuse même à esquisser quelques rêves : de pures créations de sa part, par simple fantaisie, pour ponctuer les huit heures de sommeil qui s'ensuivent. Enfin, le jour se lève, son client quitte sa chambre d'hôtel, seul. La rousse a complètement disparu de son esprit.

Satisfait, Drago s'autorise un léger sourire. Le souvenir modifié est parfait, un vrai travail d'orfèvre. Pourtant, la conscience de venir en aide à un mari adultère voile un peu la fierté qu'il pourrait ressentir. Peu importe. La moitié des clients qui franchissent sa porte souhaitent oublier le souvenir de choses dont ils ne sont pas fiers. L'adultère tient une bonne place dans cette liste infinie de péchés. Mais Drago ne juge pas. Il serait bien le dernier à avoir le droit de juger.

Prélevant délicatement le souvenir du bout de sa baguette, Drago le glisse dans une fiole et contemple quelques instants ses circonvolutions qui s'enroulent à l'intérieur du verre. Quelle ironie qu'un mensonge puisse être aussi beau. Il termine de ranger ses affaires puis retourne au comptoir de sa boutique :

\- Monsieur Wells ?

L'homme du souvenir l'attend déjà, pile à l'heure, dans son complet noir impeccable du Ministère. Drago lui tend la fiole :

\- Tenez, ceci devrait résoudre entièrement votre problème.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

L'homme lève le souvenir à la lumière avec circonspection. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'espoir se dessine sur son visage :

\- Avec ce nouveau souvenir, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais trompé ma femme ?

\- Vous ne vous en souviendrez plus, oui. Dans votre mémoire, vous aurez pris un verre avec cette femme, discuté un peu avec elle, et puis vous serez monté vous coucher en pensant à votre épouse. Vous pourrez même lui montrer ce souvenir en guise de preuve, si jamais elle émet un jour des soupçons envers vous.

L'homme se passe une main tremblante sur les lèvres. Il transpire :

\- Et je… Je ne me sentirai plus coupable ? Je n'y penserai plus du tout, vraiment ?

\- Vous n'aurez aucune raison de culpabiliser pour une chose dont vous ne conserverez pas le moindre souvenir.

\- Mais, et vous ? Je vais forcément me souvenir que je vous ai demandé de modifier mes souvenirs, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis très oubliable, ne vous en faites pas. Un petit sortilège avant de quitter ma boutique, et vous serez un homme neuf.

\- Toutes ces heures où je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil, en repensant à cette nuit…

\- Le cerveau humain a de merveilleuses capacités d'adaptation. Implantez-lui un souvenir dans la tête, et il s'y accroche dur comme fer. Il remodèle tout son système de croyances autour de ce nouveau souvenir. Il faut que cela lui semble cohérent, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis pas le seul maitre à l'œuvre : votre cerveau va se charger de remplir les trous et de modifier ce qui ne colle pas. Donnez-lui vingt-quatre heures, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et je vous garantis que dès demain, vos insomnies seront dues à la culpabilité de ne pas avoir confié à votre femme que vous vous étiez fait draguer dans ce bar. Rien de plus. Vous pourrez même le lui avouer, et elle prendra cela pour un gage d'honnêteté. Elle sera touchée que vous ayez tenu à le lui dire, même s'il ne s'est rien passé et que rien n'était de votre faute.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Faites-moi confiance. Je vois ça tous les jours.

\- Très bien…

L'homme débouche la fiole. Il sort sa baguette à son tour, et cueille de la pointe le souvenir modifié qui apportera la paix à sa conscience torturée. Drago le regarde faire, en silence, toujours sans juger. Il surveille que tout se passe bien tandis que le souvenir reprend place dans l'esprit de son maître. L'homme bat des paupières plusieurs fois de suite. Il est un peu perdu, c'est normal. C'est souvent le cas après l'intégration d'éléments modifiés. Il reste planté devant le comptoir quelques secondes, puis un souvenir béat s'épanouit sur son visage :

\- Ma femme fait les meilleures olives marinées de Londres, vous savez ?

Drago sourit :

\- Oui, je sais. Voici les souvenirs annexes que vous m'aviez confiés afin d'affiner mon travail.

Il lui tend une petite boite contenant une dizaine de fioles. L'une d'elles porte l'inscription « Olives ». L'autre l'étiquette « Lilas ». Il y en a pour tous les sens : « Valse de mariage », « Lumière du crépuscule », « Matelas et Oreiller ». Autant de petits riens, qui pourtant font tout. Qui constituent la carte de notre monde. Ils en dessinent les contours, ils nous définissent, nous et ce que nous percevons. Après plus de dix ans à exercer son métier, Drago en a plus conscience que jamais. Les petits riens de ces fioles suffisent à définir un individu plus profondément que n'importe quelle analyse psychiatrique. Et lui, que mettrait-il dans ces fioles ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?

Son client le dévisage toujours d'un air ébahi. Patiemment, Drago lui restitue un à un les souvenirs du bout de sa baguette, avant de faire disparaitre la boite et les fioles. L'homme se laisse faire, perplexe. Le souvenir des olives marinées lui provoque un gazouillement de plaisir. Alors, profitant de son hébétude, Drago efface délicatement de sa mémoire tout souvenir de sa visite à la boutique, comme une minuscule écaille de vernis que l'on dissout dans l'oubli. Il est doué pour ça, Drago. Se faire oublier.

Le client s'en va, heureux. L'esprit en paix.

Drago ne peut pas en dire autant.

Il retourne dans sa boutique, où tout parait terne et sans vie après l'éclat séducteur du souvenir. Il rallume quelques chandelles qui ne projettent que des nuances de gris. Le thé n'a pas d'odeur, pas de saveur. S'il en a eu un jour, elles ont disparu depuis longtemps. Avalées par les souvenirs, elles aussi.

Drago soupire. Dix ans à effacer, modifier, apaiser les souvenirs des autres. Dix ans à guérir la conscience des sorciers, quand lui ne peut échapper à la sienne. Il aimerait pouvoir dire que c'est le hasard qui a motivé son choix de carrière, mais ce serait bien sûr faux. Drago touche à l'illusion qu'il se refuse à avoir. La paix, la tranquillité d'esprit sont à une caresse de sa baguette magique, une seule. Mais il ne les mérite pas. Il ne peut pas infliger ce désaveu aux victimes qui sont mortes par sa faute.

Drago ferme les yeux, presse les lèvres, serre les poings. Il les revoit tous. La nuit, dans son sommeil, ils lui rendent visite en silence et leurs traits n'expriment rien d'autre que de la tristesse. Ils ne disent jamais rien. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Leurs yeux hurlent pour eux : « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Drago ? Tout est de ta faute. Nous sommes tous morts par ta faute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as tués, Drago ? ».

Ils sont devenus plus réels que la boutique à ses yeux. Ils vivent dans la chaleur des bougies, l'odeur de la cire, ils se nourrissent du goût du thé et l'habitent, l'avalent, envahissent tout. Ils le remplissent et le vident, le coupent du reste du monde.

Drago inspire à fond en reprenant pied tout à coup. Il serre les poings si fort que ses mains tremblent. Il doit se forcer à dénouer ses doigts un par un. De minuscules demi-lunes écarlates laissent des traces dans le creux de ses paumes. Il ne les sent même pas. Elles ne comptent pas. Tout semble si irréel…

Drago regarde en arrière, vers le fond de la boutique, vers la Pensine qui pourrait le délivrer, ne serait-ce que le soulager l'espace de quelques heures… Mais non, il ne peut pas. Ce ne serait pas juste. Le monde sorcier l'a absout depuis longtemps, mais lui ne l'a jamais fait. Il n'y a jamais eu de procès pour Drago Malefoy à la fin de la guerre, jamais de jugement, jamais de punition. Harry Potter et une foule d'autres gens se sont portés garants de lui en soulignant son jeune âge, la pression terrible qui pesait sur lui à l'époque, et les choix déterminants qui l'avaient conduit à ne pas dénoncer Potter devant Bellatrix, à ne pas tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'Astronomie…

Mais Drago l'a fait, pourtant. Indirectement. Il a tué Dumbledore.

Le 30 juin 1997, Drago Malefoy a activé l'Armoire à Disparaître qu'il avait réparée lui-même tout au long de l'année, et qui a permis à une horde de Mangemorts de se déverser dans Poudlard et de faire tomber le château. A la suite de cette prise, Albus Dumbledore a été assassiné. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir pendant une année, et des centaines de gens sont morts. Tout cela à cause de Drago. Un seul évènement, un seul. Un seul domino qui a provoqué la chute de tous les autres. Et pourtant, on ne l'avait pas tenu pour responsable…

Drago approche une bougie de sa main sur le comptoir. Lentement, il laisse planer sa paume au-dessus de la flamme, plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que la douleur attaque sa prison de chair, enfin, et le transperce. Pour que la douleur physique égale enfin la douleur interne. Drago laisse planer sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle :

\- Malefoy ?

Drago sursaute. Il retire sa main sans se préoccuper de la brûlure qui forme une corolle sur sa peau. A l'entrée de sa boutique se tient un autre fantôme, un souvenir qu'il n'a pas croisé depuis longtemps, mais qui le torture tout autant que les autres. Hermione Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame-t-il.

Sur le moment, la surprise se dispute tellement à la honte dans son esprit qu'il ne peut rien dire d'autre. Honte qu'elle l'ait découvert dans cet état de faiblesse, angoisse face aux remords qu'elle réveille déjà en lui…

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

Elle se rapproche du comptoir. Elle dévoile ses cheveux bouclés sous un capuchon trempé de pluie. Drago n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait :

\- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme cela, s'excuse-t-elle sans le regarder.

Drago ne sait toujours pas quoi dire. Après la fin de la guerre, il s'est retiré de la vie publique en faisant tout pour ne plus jamais croiser la route de ses anciens camarades. Il n'a jamais revu Potter, Weasley et Granger. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai appris ce que tu faisais dans cette boutique, reprend Granger, les mains étroitement serrées devant elle comme si cette visite lui faisait mal à elle aussi. Et je… Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

Drago recule. Il voit Granger, il voit l'adolescente qu'il a connue par-dessous la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. Il voit la jeune fille sale et maigre que sa tante Bellatrix a torturée à même le sol de son salon, sans qu'il ne dise un seul mot. Il voit les restes du mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » dépasser de sa manche sur son poignet gauche. Il les voit, et il se dégoûte. La brûlure de sa main palpite pour emplir tous ses sens. Granger fait partie de ses victimes, exactement comme tous les autres :

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, se force-t-il à répondre au bout d'un moment. Mais je préfère te prévenir : je ne pense pas que je pourrai travailler avec toi.

Granger avale sa salive. Pour la première fois, elle affronte son regard, avec une forme de défi sur le visage. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis la guerre :

\- C'est parce que je suis Née-Moldue, c'est ça ?

Drago met un peu de temps à comprendre sa réponse. Ses mots fracassent ses pensées, brisent ce qui le préoccupait pour imposer une réalité toute autre :

\- Non, pas du tout, s'entend-il protester. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Il perd la force de se justifier avant même d'en éprouver le désir. Ce n'est pas surprenant, après tout, que Granger pense cela de lui. Cela ne servirait à rien de l'en dissuader :

\- J'ai traité beaucoup de survivants de la guerre, c'est vrai, reprend-il le plus posément possible. Je redessine leurs souvenirs, je les apaise, je les aide à surmonter leurs traumatismes. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais travailler sur tes souvenirs. C'est trop personnel, pour toi comme pour moi, tu comprends ? Je risque d'apparaitre dans certains de tes souvenirs, et… Je ne peux pas faire ça, non, vraiment, je t'assure… Je ne peux pas.

C'est à son tour de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui raconte. Drago le voit dans ses yeux. Elle a de grands yeux bruns, hantés, comme les siens. Hantés à cause de lui, sans doute… Au moins en partie.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour que tu modifies mes souvenirs, rétorque alors Granger.

Elle se tort les mains. Elle a maigri depuis Poudlard. Elle est plus maigre que dans le Manoir. Ses cheveux bruns qu'elle s'échinait à coiffer sont laissés en friche, secs, ébouriffés. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne les a plus coupés. Sa peau sans maquillage laisse deviner les os sous la pâleur de glace. Elle non plus n'a pas de couleurs. Elle est terne, sauf ses yeux. Ses yeux brûlent d'un éclat féroce :

\- Ce sont mes parents que je voudrais que tu aides.

Drago hausse les sourcils :

\- Tes parents ?

\- Oui. Pendant la guerre, j'ai effacé leurs souvenirs de moi, pour qu'ils ne partent pas à ma recherche. Mais… Quelque chose a mal tourné. Je n'ai pas réussi à inverser le sortilège quand je suis rentrée. Pire encore : il s'est répandu. Il a effacé tous leurs autres souvenirs, peu à peu…

Granger détourne la tête. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle vire au blanc :

\- J'ai consulté tous les spécialistes, j'ai étudié la question moi-même, j'ai fait des études de psychomagie, mais… Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé leurs souvenirs, Malefoy. Je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais m'aider à les leur rendre.

\- Comment ?

Drago n'a pu retenir cette exclamation. Ce que Granger raconte lui semble tellement délirant qu'il ne peut retenir ses mots :

\- Je modifie les souvenirs, Granger. Je ne peux pas les recréer.

\- Et si tu travaillais à partir des miens ? Si je te donnais tous les souvenirs que je garde de mes parents, et que tu les modifiais, pour qu'ils deviennent les leurs ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça représente des milliers de souvenirs, Granger ! Toute une vie ! Tu crois que tu vas retrouver tes parents juste parce que tu leur auras implanté le souvenir de la fois où tu es tombée de vélo quand tu étais petite ?

Drago s'interrompt. Il a vu la peine sur le visage de Granger, elle est brûlante comme une gifle. La culpabilité referme son étau sur lui. Tout cela aussi, c'est de sa faute. Granger a ensorcelé ses parents pour partir en guerre à cause de lui. Ce n'est que justice que le passé s'échine ainsi à le rattraper :

\- Excuse-moi, reprend-il. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, vraiment. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réalisable.

\- J'ai de l'argent, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de l'argent, se défend Drago avec dégoût. Modifier tes souvenirs pour leur faire croire qu'il s'agit des leurs représenterait un travail phénoménal. Et ce ne serait qu'une recréation imparfaite, grossière, une interprétation de ma part et de la tienne, d'après l'image que tu te faisais d'eux. Tu ne pourras jamais te mettre dans leur tête et savoir comment ils ont vraiment vécu les choses, pour me demander de les redessiner ensuite. Tu ne ferais que recréer l'image de tes parents, pas tes parents tels qu'ils étaient vraiment.

\- Mais…

\- Et ensuite. Même en admettant que ça marche. Cela ne suffirait pas. La vie de tes parents n'était pas définie que par toi. Si tu me dis qu'ils ont perdu tous leurs autres souvenirs… Alors, ils ne savent plus qui ils sont. Ils ont perdu leur identité. Comment alors pourraient-ils retrouver leur relation l'un avec l'autre, leur relation avec toi ?

\- Et si je trouvais d'autres souvenirs ?

\- Lesquels ?

\- Les souvenirs de tous ceux qui les ont connus. Et si je reconstituais leur vie, à travers toutes les personnes qu'ils ont croisées, tous les moments qu'ils ont vécus ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu envisages ?

\- Oui. Oui je m'en rends compte, parfaitement.

Granger pose ses mains sur le comptoir. Elles ont l'air si petites sur la texture du bois. Elle articule doucement :

\- J'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à tenter de réparer ce que je leur avais fait, Malefoy. J'y passerai les vingt années suivantes si c'est nécessaire.

Drago la regarde dans les yeux, et c'est son propre crime qu'il voit.

\- Je refuse de te donner de faux espoirs, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais tu acceptes ? Tu peux m'aider ?

Il secoue la tête :

\- Je vais t'aider. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je te dois bien ça.

Dans sa main, la brûlure l'élance, le déchire. C'est la seule chose qu'il est encore capable de ressentir.


	2. Whisky

Une semaine plus tard, Drago reçoit de nouveau Granger dans le petit salon qui lui sert d'arrière-boutique. La Pensine, son outil de travail, miroite sur le dessus du bureau. Les rideaux sont tirés pour lui permettre une concentration optimale. Aucun bruit ne leur parvient de la rue.

En entrant, Granger fronce le nez, plissant les yeux pour percer l'obscurité :

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas aéré cette pièce ? demande-t-elle en passant un doigt sur les meubles empoussiérés.

– Je ne sors pas beaucoup, répond sobrement Drago.

Cette nouvelle rencontre le terrifie. Il voudrait s'en couper comme ses clients se coupent de leurs souvenirs : ne rien ressentir, se distancer de ce qu'il est en train de vivre… Mais alors, serait-il encore humain ?

« Avec ce dont tu es coupable, est-ce que tu crois encore l'être ? », rétorque sa conscience.

Drago avale sa salive. Il laisse Granger allumer un bâton d'encens sans en sentir l'odeur. Tous ses sens sont focalisés sur leur présence à tous les deux dans cette pièce, ici, à cet instant, avec les fantômes qu'ils amènent.

– Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? commence Drago pour couper court aux préambules.

– Oui, répond Granger.

Elle a l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. Certes, elle a toujours la tenue d'une jeune femme qui n'a pas le temps de prendre soin d'elle, mais au moins a-t-elle regagné quelques couleurs, et les cernes sous ses yeux ont presque disparu. Une conséquence de l'acceptation de Drago, peut-être ? Il le souhaiterait. Que son aide rende un peu de bonheur à la jeune femme. Que la souffrance qu'il s'apprête à endurer se convertisse en sérénité pour Granger, telle une forme étrange de transfusion. Oui, une transfusion, exactement. Drago donnerait bien toutes les couleurs de son monde si cela pouvait rendre les siennes à Granger. Mais pour cela, il faudra souffrir…

Drago inspire à fond. De sa besace interminable, Granger vient d'exhumer une quantité impressionnante de souvenirs, qui flottent devant eux dans leurs petites capsules de cristal. Autant de fragments de vie prisonniers pour toujours…

Drago les dispose sur une armoire derrière lui et sort son carnet de notes. Pour travailler sur ces souvenirs, il devra être seul. Hors de question qu'il montre ses réactions devant Granger…

– J'ai suspendu tout autre contrat à partir d'aujourd'hui, déclare-t-il en parcourant son carnet. Ça va déjà me prendre un certain temps de passer tout ça en revue. Ils sont classés par ordre chronologique ?

– Oui. J'ai réuni tout ce que j'ai pu à partir de l'entourage proche de mes parents en une semaine. C'est un premier tri, mais j'en trouverai d'autres par la suite.

– Je n'en doute pas. Bon, je voudrais procéder dans l'ordre, histoire de rendre cela le plus propre possible. Le meilleur moyen de construire un ensemble solide et cohérent, c'est de remonter le fil de la vie de tes parents depuis le début, en suivant une évolution logique. Le problème, c'est que nous ne possédons que très peu de souvenirs de leur enfance… Donc, je vais avoir besoin de tes précisions.

Posant sa plume sur le parchemin, Drago inscrit la date du jour :

– J'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout ce qui ne figure pas dans ces souvenirs, déclare-t-il. Toutes les anecdotes que tes parents t'ont un jour racontées sur leur enfance. Sur leur famille, leur maison, leurs activités… Tout ce que tu sais d'eux à cette période, venant d'eux-mêmes ou de témoignages extérieurs.

Granger prend une grande inspiration. Drago peut voir dans ses yeux que cette demande est douloureuse pour elle. Elle va devoir parler des heures durant de ses parents amnésiques à un presque inconnu, un ancien ennemi à qui elle n'a sans doute aucune envie de se confier. Elle n'est pas venue le trouver par choix, mais par nécessité. Drago est le seul à faire ce qu'il fait, et il le fait bien.

– Par où est-ce que je commence ? demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment, désarmée.

– Par le début, répond simplement Drago. Où sont-ils nés ?

Et elle commence. Au début, ses mots sont hésitants. Assez rapidement cependant, cette lueur que Drago a vu brûler dans son regard une semaine plus tôt revient en force. Cette ardeur qui ne lui fera jamais rien lâcher, jamais, jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui soient rendus. Drago ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine forme d'admiration tandis que sa plume gratte le papier. Et une once de regret, comme toujours… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être aussi courageux que Granger des années plus tôt ? Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ressentir cette flamme de volonté pure animer sa vie comme un météore ?

Mais ces considérations sont vaines. Au stade où en est sa vie, Drago n'a plus l'envie ni la volonté de convoiter quoi que ce soit. Il ne le mérite pas. Alors, il se contente d'écouter la vie d'une autre, en tentant de déceler à travers ses paroles l'enfance de ses parents.

– D'après mon oncle, mon père était un petit garçon très malicieux, sourit Granger sans plus faire attention à lui. Un jour, il a coupé l'eau chaude dans toute la maison de mes grands-parents, juste parce qu'il s'était amusé avec une des vannes. Un autre jour, il a activé l'alerte incendie de son école ! Oh, et puis un jour…

Drago se perd dans ce qu'elle raconte. Le portrait dressé de cet enfant malicieux qu'il ne connaîtra jamais le plonge dans des abîmes de mélancolie. Ce n'est qu'un témoignage indirect qu'il a là. Le récit d'une fille, relatant les paroles d'un oncle… Deux intermédiaires se dressent déjà entre le père de Granger et lui. Que penser alors de l'image qu'il en retire ? Que penserait-on, si l'on appliquait la même méthode à sa propre vie ?

Drago n'a pas d'enfant. Mais il songe à l'enfant qu'il a été. Que se passerait-il, si l'on interrogeait ses camarades de classe pour reconstituer cet enfant ? Quelle image retirerait-on de lui ? Sans doute pas celle d'un jeune garçon malicieux, mais bien celui d'un enfant gâté, arrogant, capricieux et fanatique, un futur petit Mangemort en puissance…

Drago ferme les yeux, très brièvement. La honte qu'il ressent lui serre la poitrine plus fort que jamais. Mais il doit continuer. Pour Granger. Parce qu'il le lui a promis.

Pendant des heures, ils s'entretiennent dans la pièce obscure de l'arrière-boutique, tentant de ramener à la vie ces enfants perdus, les parents d'Hermione, et de rapiécer les restes de leur vie comme un patchwork délavé.

Régulièrement, Drago désespère devant ce que leur tâche a de vain. Mais il continue malgré tout. La flamme dans les yeux de Granger lui interdit de cesser. Et la douleur dans sa paume le motive. Jusqu'à ce que le regard exercé de la jeune femme ne la remarque :

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? s'exclame-t-elle soudain, le faisant sursauter au milieu d'une phrase.

Drago jette un vague regard à sa brûlure :

– Rien du tout, répond-il. Continue, il ne faut pas perdre le fil.

– Ça date de la dernière fois ? Avec la bougie ?

– Granger, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te consulter, il me semble. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Médicomage.

– N'empêche que tu devrais quand même te soigner. Ça a l'air infecté. Une simple pommade suffirait en plus, si tu m'en avais parlé…

– Stop.

– Mais ça doit te faire souffrir atrocement ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ? Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses encore écrire avec une plaie pareille !

Drago regarde sa main. Elle l'élance au rythme lent de son cœur. Rien d'aussi insupportable que les tourments qui déchirent sa conscience.

– Je me soignerai, élude-t-il pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Continue, s'il-te-plait.

Elle finit par s'exécuter, avec méfiance. Drago, lui, oublie déjà la brûlure dans sa paume. Comme tout ce qui l'entoure, cela n'a aucune importance. Son environnement immédiat s'efface devant le passé qui le consume. La plupart du temps, il vit dans ses souvenirs ou dans ceux des autres, et jamais la réalité ne lui semble plus vive qu'en ces instants.

 **XXX**

Trois mois s'écoulent. Granger revient chaque semaine avec un nouveau lot de souvenirs. Parents éloignés, vieux amis, anciennes relations de travail ou camarades de promo… Chaque souvenir se révèle crucial pour reconstituer la vie de Jonathan et Edith Granger. Et cependant, à chaque nouvel arrivage, la moisson se révèle plus maigre…

Granger est désespérée. Drago le voit lorsqu'elle ramène les brefs souvenirs du boulanger auquel le jeune Mr. Granger achetait des croissants pour ses parents le dimanche. Ces souvenirs ne révèlent pas grand-chose de la personne que Jonathan était autrefois, et n'avanceront pas Drago dans son travail. Pourtant, à force de passer en revue ces multiples vues de son existence, Drago se surprend à connaître Jonathan Granger, petit à petit. Il apprend les caractéristiques de son sourire. La façon dont son regard s'illuminait lorsqu'il retrouvait un ami. Sa joie de vivre au jour le jour, sa jeunesse pleine d'avenir. C'était un enfant intelligent. Un talent qui serait amené plus tard à réaliser toutes ses promesses, contrairement à Drago. Et ce simple constat lui fait mal.

Drago consacre désormais tout son temps à retravailler les souvenirs apportés par Granger. La plupart du temps, il conserve les atmosphères, les environnements, se contentant de changer le point de vue de l'observateur pour faire apparaître le monde à travers les yeux de Jonathan ou d'Edith Granger. Néanmoins, à mesure qu'il remonte le temps, Drago craint de voir arriver ce jour fatidique où Hermione entrera dans l'équation.

Et ce jour finit par arriver.

Granger est nerveuse ce matin-là, Drago le voit bien. Ensemble, ils ont fini d'esquisser l'enfance et l'adolescence de Mr. et Mrs. Granger. A présent, il est temps d'aborder leur parcours à l'université. C'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés : à l'école de médecine où ils apprendraient tous les deux à devenir dentistes, avant de poser ensemble les bases de leur vie commune…

Leurs deux existences se rejoignent à cet instant-là. Et bientôt arrivera Granger.

Hermione dépose les souvenirs sur l'étagère, comme elle en a l'habitude à présent. Elle se tort les mains tandis qu'elle attend l'habituelle séance de prise de notes qui ponctue leurs rencontres. Drago l'interroge sur tout, le moindre détail, le moindre instant. Aujourd'hui, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle déclare :

– Il y a le souvenir de ma naissance là-dedans.

Elle esquisse un sourire crispé :

– J'ai retrouvé l'une des sages-femmes qui s'est occupée de l'accouchement. C'était une amie de ma mère à la fac.

Drago comprend aussitôt. Cette fois, ils arrivent dans le concret. Le réel. Ce qu'ils ont reconstitué jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un squelette : maintenant, il va falloir le nourrir de chair et de sang… Ce sont ses parents que Granger veut retrouver. Les parents qui l'ont accueillie en ce monde, qui l'ont élevée, chérie. Cela commence aujourd'hui. Avec le souvenir d'une naissance survenue presque trente ans plus tôt.

Drago lui-même sent la panique le saisir. C'était ce qu'il redoutait en se lançant dans ce projet. Reconstituer la jeunesse de Mr. et Mrs. Granger, deux parfaits inconnus à ses yeux, passe encore. Mais reconstituer la jeunesse de leur fille… C'est différent. Drago a pour politique de ne jamais travailler sur les souvenirs de personnes qu'il connaît. Mais Hermione Granger n'est pas juste une fille qu'il connaît. C'est une héroïne de guerre. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, Elu du monde sorcier. Drago et elle se sont tous les deux battus lors de l'ultime bataille de Poudlard, mais pas du même côté. Depuis toujours, ils se sont affrontés. A coup d'insultes et de gifles tout d'abord, des bêtises d'enfant. Et puis un jour, les insultes sont devenues tangibles… Les menaces sont devenues plus que des mots. Elles sont devenues réelles. Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort, pendant qu'Hermione Granger rejoignait la recherche des Horcruxes aux côtés de Potter. Drago a regardé sans rien dire tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange torturait Granger à même le sol de son salon. Il a vu ces mots, ces mots prononcés si souvent, « Sang-de-Bourbe », être ancrés dans la réalité physique de sa chair. Non, Hermione Granger n'est pas juste une fille qu'il connaît. Elle incarne à elle seule tous les mauvais choix qu'il a faits. Tous les remords qu'il portera dans son cœur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En cela, il la hait, il la craint, et dans le même temps, il aimerait tellement tout effacer…

C'est sa chance aujourd'hui. Non pas de tout effacer, mais de guérir. De racheter au moins l'une des fautes qu'il a commises. En rendant à Granger ses parents perdus, sacrifiés sur l'autel de la guerre. Alors, pour cela, Drago doit accepter les souffrances à venir.

– Tu veux un verre ? demande-t-il à Granger avant de s'y mettre. Je crois qu'on pourrait en avoir largement besoin, toi et moi.

Elle hésite.

– Rassure-toi, je serai sobre pour m'occuper des souvenirs, ajoute-t-il. Mais pour l'instant, nous ne faisons que discuter. Un petit verre pour accompagner une discussion entre vieux ennemis, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle finit par acquiescer. Elle semble avoir aussi peur que lui d'aborder ce souvenir, mais pour des raisons différentes, sans doute. Elle souffre de l'absence de ses parents. Elle redoute de les avoir perdus pour toujours, à cause de son propre sortilège. Elle s'en veut. Et elle ne trouve aucun réconfort dans le fait de se confier à un Malefoy.

Drago fait fi de sa propre clairvoyance. Exhumant une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu de l'un de ses tiroirs, il laisse le liquide ambré tournoyer quelques instants à la lueur des bougies, tel un souvenir doré. N'est-ce pas là le meilleur souvenir de tous : une promesse d'ivresse, et d'oubli peut-être ?

Drago leur sert une généreuse portion à tous les deux, puis entrechoque son verre à celui de Granger sans lui demander son avis :

– A nos parents, dit-il, amer.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, mais trop tard : la rancœur s'est échappée de lui-même. Granger ne répond rien. Elle goûte son whisky du bout des lèvres, avant de grimacer :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé ce truc. C'est trop amer pour moi.

Drago hausse les épaules en engloutissant son verre cul sec :

– Pour moi, ça n'a pas vraiment de goût. C'est l'effet qui compte.

Granger le dévisage bizarrement, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle contemple la paume de sa main qui a fini par cicatriser naturellement, lui laissant une vilaine marque boursouflée sur sa peau pâle. Elle lui a déjà proposé plusieurs fois d'arranger ça, mais Drago a toujours refusé.

– On s'y met ? demande-t-il lorsque son regard insistant finit par le mettre mal à l'aise.

Granger semble revenir à la réalité. Elle acquiesce, termine son verre d'une traite et se tend lorsque la chaleur envahit son ventre. Alors seulement, ils abordent le jour de sa naissance.

 **XXX**

Le soir venu, Drago titube dans les rues de Londres. Il semblerait que la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu se soit bue toute seule, finalement. Dans l'après-midi qui a suivi le départ de Granger, Drago a choisi de couper court au suspense tout de suite en attaquant sa terreur de front. Il a visionné le souvenir de la sage-femme, et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'est mis à le modifier.

Il lui a fallu le revisionner des dizaines de fois, encore et encore, pour l'adapter d'abord au point de vue de Jonathan Granger, puis à celui de sa femme. Des dizaines de fois, il lui a fallu assister à la venue au monde de la petite Hermione Granger. Et le bonheur de ses parents, le soulagement de sa mère, l'amour inconditionnel de son père, cette petite bulle de perfection et de quiétude, que la vie ne tarderait pas à balayer comme un fétu de paille…

Granger a été aimée. Cela oui, Drago l'a vu, dès son premier jour. Elle aussi était amenée à un brillant avenir, à une existence sans nuages, parce qu'elle le méritait. Mais à cause de Drago, tout cela a été gâché…

Alors, Drago a fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Puis sa bouteille et lui sont devenus meilleurs amis au fil de l'après-midi. Et à présent, il déambule seul dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche d'une nouvelle meilleure amie, peut-être ?

Il y a un bar à l'angle de sa rue. Les bars, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée. Ils grouillent toujours de gens prêts à le reconnaître, prêts à lui rappeler quelle ordure il incarne et à ponctuer leurs propos de quelques coups de poings si le message ne suffit pas.

Tant mieux. C'est exactement ce que Drago recherche ce soir. Lui non plus ne comprend pas pourquoi il est libre de respirer et de se promener ivre dans cette ville à cette heure-ci. Où est la punition que ses crimes promettaient ? Quand viendra-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas vivre sans elle ? Quelle que soit la direction vers laquelle il se projette, où qu'il regarde, sa vie est un enfer. Et il ne désire même pas s'en échapper. Non, il veut en ressentir la brûlure, jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Ressentir, enfin !

Drago pousse la porte du bar. Il ne fait rien pour se montrer discret et déjà, des doigts se pointent vers lui.

– Alors quoi, je n'ai pas droit à un verre ? provoque-t-il.

La porte se referme sur lui.

 **XXX**

Aux urgences de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ce soir-là, Drago Malefoy arrive avec quatre côtes fêlées, un nez cassé et une main en miettes. La jeune interne qui le reçoit pousse un cri devant le sang répandu sur sa chemise et court prévenir le Médicomage de garde. Une certaine Hermione Granger.


	3. Sainte-Mangouste

A trois heures et demie du matin, Hermione s'affaire aux urgences de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il y a souvent plus de peur que de mal dans ce service de la capital anglaise : les sortilèges que les ivrognes du pub voisin se balancent au visage peuvent parfois mal tourner et donner des effets impressionnants, mais rien que la sagacité de la jeune femme ne parvienne à régler en deux tours de baguette. Cette fois-là pourtant, quelque chose est différent. Hermione le sait rien qu'au regard de l'interne qui vient la solliciter :

– Mage Granger, bredouille la novice. Drago Malefoy est à l'accueil.

L'espace d'une seconde absurde, Hermione se demande ce que Malefoy peut bien venir faire sur son lieu de travail, alors qu'ils ont rendez-vous le lendemain. Et puis elle aperçoit le sang sur la blouse de sa collègue :

– Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle en sentant son sang se figer.

– Une bagarre, répond l'interne. Il a été assez vague.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, tordant ses mains devant elle sans oser regarder sa supérieure. Hermione comprend instantanément :

– Restez-là, ordonne-t-elle. Occupez-vous des autres.

Et elle part rejoindre l'entrée du service. Ses pensées sont contradictoires tandis qu'elle se fraye un chemin entre un homme poursuivi par ses chaussures et une femme dont la tête siffle comme une théière. Elle a bien vu la lueur dans les yeux de la petite interne : un mélange de dégoût et de crainte. Si elle est venue trouver Hermione, ce n'est pas par manque de compétence : c'est parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'occuper d'un Malefoy. Et Hermione ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cela. Le point de vue de la jeune fille est compréhensible. Qui d'autre ne réagirait pas comme elle ? Quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione elle-même se serait sentie mal à l'aise de voir Malefoy surgir dans son service. Pourtant aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, elle connaît Malefoy, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais connu durant leurs années à Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr, ils sont loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, et il ne livre pas grand-chose sur lui. Mais elle l'a fréquenté suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne mérite pas cette réaction instinctive de la part des gens. Drago Malefoy a changé. Il n'est pas le Mangemort terrible et impuni que sa réputation lui prête. Même si elle n'irait pas jusqu'à excuser ses fautes passées, Hermione a bien conscience qu'il ne la regarde plus avec le même venin dédaigneux que durant leur adolescence. Les idéaux pourris qui noircissaient le cœur du jeune Drago Malefoy ont disparu. Il a perdu sa foi en sa cause, elle s'est envolée en même temps que Lord Voldemort, et peut-être même longtemps auparavant.

Non. Aujourd'hui, Hermione est mal à l'aise, car elle voudrait défendre Malefoy alors que le Royaume-Uni tout entier voudrait le condamner. Elle est mal à l'aise, car la vision qu'elle a toujours eue de son ancien ennemi a changé, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Malefoy n'est et ne sera peut-être jamais un homme bien. Mais il est l'homme qui a accepté de l'aider, malgré tout, quand tous les autres avaient renoncé depuis longtemps. Il a accepté de l'aider alors qu'elle était au plus bas. Il a accepté de l'aider, malgré l'immensité de la tâche, la certitude quasi absolue de leur échec. Parce que c'était important pour elle. Parce qu'elle était désespérée.

Hermione arrive à l'entrée des urgences avec son désespoir en tête, et la crainte de voir sa seule chance de soigner ses parents réduite en bouillie sur le dos d'un brancard.

Il n'en est rien. Malefoy fait peine à voir, mais lorsqu'elle arrive devant lui, il est encore en état de la reconnaître :

– Granger ? dit-il avec sa morgue habituelle.

Ce n'est pas personnel : Hermione a fini par s'en rendre compte avec le temps. C'est juste sa façon normale de s'exprimer. Il s'adresse à elle comme il s'adresserait à n'importe qui d'autre dans ce service. Si ce n'est qu'il est surpris de la voir :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, rétorque Hermione. Je travaille ici, je te signale. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Malefoy secoue la tête :

– Rien de très grave. Je me suis battu avec des connards, c'est tout.

– Ils ont gagné on dirait.

– Ouais.

Malefoy n'ajoute rien de plus. Il ne la regarde pas, semble presque gêné de la voir là. Hermione, elle, ne sait pas quoi penser. Lorsque Malefoy et elle se sont quittés le matin même, il allait bien, même si tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient attaquer le gros du travail avec le souvenir de la naissance d'Hermione. Et la voilà qui le retrouvait maintenant, douze heures plus tard, le nez cassé et la main en sang…

– Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? insiste Hermione en amenant à elle un plateau de compresses.

– Ma tête ne leur est pas revenue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça te surprend ?

– Où est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

– Au bar. C'est un interrogatoire, ou une consultation médicale ?

Hermione prend une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme. Changement ou non, Malefoy a conservé son don pour lui être insupportable :

– Si tu veux mon avis, tu l'as un peu cherché.

– C'est ça, c'est de ma faute.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça…

– J'ai montré mon visage. Pardon d'avoir eu l'audace de sortir en public. C'est bon, tu vas me remettre le nez en place maintenant ?

Hermione soupire. Pointant sa baguette devant elle, elle articule :

– Episkey.

L'os se consolide avec un craquement sonore, sans que Malefoy ne réagisse. Un autre sortilège ressoude instantanément les os de la main droite. Hermione tapote les blessures avec une compresse d'eau froide :

– Je suis désolée que ça te soit arrivé, dit-elle plus calmement. Tu ne mérites pas d'être traité comme ça.

– Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, raille-t-il.

Hermione s'apprête à contrer, mais renonce. Malefoy est comme ça. Tout en piques et en sarcasmes qui l'isolent du reste du monde. Qui l'en préservent.

– Tu devrais prendre davantage soin de toi, c'est tout, se permet-elle de commenter. Tu es aussi pâle qu'un Inferius. Tu ne sors jamais de ta caverne pleine de miasmes, et je parie que tu ne manges pas beaucoup non plus.

– C'est toi qui me dis ça, miss « j'ai des cernes de six pieds de long » ?

– C'est bien connu que les Médicomages font les pires patients, réplique Hermione posément.

Elle lui accorde un sourire. Ses compresses absorbent doucement le sang sur la peau fine du jeune homme :

– Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses, reprend-elle alors, rattrapé par le sérieux qui gouverne sa vie. Si tu te saoules, ou si tu n'es plus dans la capacité de travailler, les souvenirs…

Malefoy baisse les yeux. Elle a perdu quelque chose, Hermione le comprend instantanément. Ce semblant de légèreté qu'ils partageaient vient de fondre comme neige au soleil :

– Ça ne va pas ? demande-t-elle. Tu as mal autre part ?

– Non, répond Malefoy.

Il se lève, repoussant les compresses loin de lui :

– Je serai en état de travailler demain, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, amer. Fidèle au poste. C'est bien à ça que je sers, pas vrai ?

– Malefoy, je ne voulais pas dire…

– Laisse tomber. Tu as raison de t'inquiéter de tes priorités. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, de toute façon ?

– Tu es injuste, proteste Hermione. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste…

Elle expire longuement, sans trouver ses mots :

– Par moments, je suis un peu déconnectée, finit-elle par avouer. Tu comprends, je travaille tout le temps… C'est difficile parfois pour moi de… De penser à autre chose. De me rappeler qu'il y a autre chose, dans la vie. D'autres personnes.

Malefoy la dévisage longuement. Elle a honte de s'être livrée de cette façon. Elle n'est même pas vraiment sûre de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Finalement, Malefoy hoche la tête :

– Je te dis à demain du coup.

– Attends ! Tu ne vas pas repartir avec des côtes cassées, si ?

Malefoy baisse la tête vers son torse :

– Des côtes cassées ?

– Je peux le voir rien qu'au relief de ta chemise. Et à ta respiration. Retire ton haut.

Sceptique, Malefoy se rassoit sur le brancard. Il déboutonne sa chemise et l'enlève avec réticence. Depuis les trois mois qu'elle lui rend visite, Hermione a remarqué qu'il porte toujours des tenues très sobres : chemises claires sur pantalons noirs. Un héritage de son élégance d'autrefois, sans tout l'étalage qui allait autour. Tout juste de quoi passer inaperçu. En-dessous, sa peau est blafarde, et nimbée d'hématomes.

– Ils ne m'ont pas raté, c'est tout, commente Malefoy.

Hermione fait non de la tête :

– Ces côtes-là sont cassées, dit-elle en effleurant la zone du bout des doigts.

Puis, les sourcils froncés :

– Tu n'as pas mal ?

Il hausse les épaules :

– Pas plus que si tu m'appuyais sur un bleu. C'est désagréable, c'est tout.

Cette fois, l'instinct d'Hermione est alerté :

– Ce n'est pas normal, dit-elle, pensive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais preuve d'insensibilité.

– De quoi ?

– D'insensibilité.

– Si c'est encore un truc pour m'insulter, je…

– Tu ne ressens pas la douleur. Du moins, pas assez.

Malefoy se fend d'un rictus :

– Crois-moi Granger, je souffre bien assez comme ça.

– Je ne crois pas, non.

Hermione est d'un sérieux mortel. Une multitude de signaux d'alarme s'éveillent dans son esprit :

– Tu ne sens pas le goût du whisky, poursuit-elle. Ni l'odeur de ton arrière-boutique.

– Ça ne veut rien dire !

– Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as mangé quelque chose de vraiment délicieux ?

– Quoi ?

– Réfléchis. Ton plat préféré, n'importe quoi…

– Je n'en sais rien moi !

– Ou senti une odeur vraiment agréable ? Tu as d'autres troubles sensoriels ? Vision, ouïe…

– Tout ça ce sont des conneries !

Hermione soupire. Pointant sa baguette une dernière fois sur Malefoy, elle ressoude ses côtes sans même y penser :

– Viens avec moi, dit-elle.

– Quoi ?

– Viens avec moi.

– Granger, il est quatre heures du matin, si tu veux qu'on se remette à bosser demain…

– Je suis de garde toute la nuit de toute façon.

– Oui, eh bien pas moi.

– Il fallait y réfléchir avant de chercher des ennuis au bar. Maintenant viens avec moi, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes.

Elle ajoute :

– Si j'ai tort, je t'offrirai une bouteille de ce fameux whisky dégueulasse que tu aimes tant. Ça te va ?

Malefoy rit et hausse de nouveau les épaules :

– Si tu es prête à perdre ton argent, je ne vais pas dire non.

Et il se décide enfin à la suivre dans le dédale des étages de Sainte-Mangouste. Le bureau d'Hermione se trouve au quatrième niveau, au service des pathologies des sortilèges. Le même étage où Harry, Ron et elle avaient croisé Gilderoy Lockhart lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, en rendant visite à Arthur Weasley… Tout cela lui semble si loin désormais. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour que ses parents seraient dans un état pire que celui de Lockhart. Ou même que les parents de Neville…

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Hermione déverrouille son bureau. C'est une petite pièce encombrée, sans fenêtres, où elle passe la majorité de son temps sans se préoccuper du cadre.

– Et c'est moi qui ne sors jamais de mon antre ? commente Malefoy, sarcastique.

– Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et on en reparle, réplique-t-elle. Bon. Où est-elle ?

Furetant entre les piles de documents qui parsèment son bureau, Hermione finit par exhumer une Pensine, d'un modèle plus petit mais tout aussi sophistiqué que celle de Malefoy :

– Quand tu travailles sur les souvenirs des autres, reprend-elle, est-ce que tu as l'impression que leur ressenti est plus intense que le tien ?

Malefoy hausse à nouveau les épaules :

– Pas vraiment. Ça dépend de la qualité des souvenirs. Certaines personnes sont plus douées pour se rappeler que d'autres. Certaines sont plus douées pour extraire leurs souvenirs aussi, tout simplement. Et puis parfois, les gens se souviennent très bien de certaines choses et puis moins d'autres. Tout cela fait varier l'aspect du souvenir.

– Mais lorsque tu t'introduis dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un, insiste Hermione, tu ne t'occupes pas que de l'aspect visuel, je me trompe ?

– Non, bien sûr. Tous les sens sont très importants. La vue n'est que le plus superficiel de tous : ce sont les quatre autres sens qui vont véritablement ancrer le souvenir dans le réel. Qui vont le rendre tangible, crédible.

– D'accord. A l'intérieur du souvenir, tu as accès à la vue, l'ouïe, et l'odorat, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et le toucher. Je peux sentir les textures, même si je ne peux pas interagir avec elles.

– Très bien.

Hermione pointe sa baguette sur sa tempe, et, lentement, en extrait un long filament argenté :

– Lorsque tu entres dans le souvenir d'une autre personne, explique-t-elle en déposant le filament dans la Pensine, tes propres sens n'entrent plus en ligne de compte. Ce n'est pas ton corps qui perçoit ce qui se passe, uniquement ton esprit, qui découvre les perceptions d'un autre corps. Autrement dit, si tes sens physiques sont émoussés… Ça ne devrait pas être le cas de ton esprit. Tu devrais être capable de ressentir les choses dans la Pensine exactement comme je les ai ressenties.

Malefoy grimace :

– Tu ne vas pas me faire revivre la fois où tu t'es fait pétrifier par le Basilic, hein ?

Hermione rit :

– Non. Tu ne pourrais pas éprouver ce que j'ai éprouvé de toute façon. La douleur, c'est une sensation intérieure. Tout ce que tu peux partager avec moi dans ce souvenir, ce sont les stimuli extérieurs.

Elle désigne la Pensine :

– Un petit plongeon ? En l'honneur du whisky ?

Malefoy secoue la tête :

– Où est-ce que ça va m'emmener ?

Hermione le gratifie d'un clin d'œil :

– Suspense.

Malefoy soupire. Il se penche néanmoins vers la Pensine, et Hermione l'accompagne dans son souvenir. Le tourbillon argenté les emporte jusqu'à une journée torride, quelque part au fin fond du souk de Marrakech. Hermione s'était rendue là avec ses parents des années plus tôt, lors de vacances familiales. Sa silhouette d'enfant papillonne entre les étals de bijoux. Ici et là, des marchands interpellent ses parents pour leur vendre des étoffes ou des souvenirs en tous genres. L'air embaume le sable, la pollution, les épices, les pâtisseries au miel et la sueur. Un mélange à des milliers de kilomètres de cette vieille ville de Londres.

Adulte au milieu de son propre souvenir, Hermione guette la réaction de Malefoy. Il regarde autour de lui, surpris par le cadre exotique, mais il ne pose aucune question. Il suit les parents d'Hermione lorsque ceux-ci déambulent entre les allées. Ils finissent par arriver devant une boutique un peu particulière : une maroquinerie. Juste derrière, les effluves de la tannerie parviennent jusqu'au souk : un infecte mélange de chair animale et d'urine de vache, laissé à macérer là en plein soleil. Il fait plus de quarante degrés.

Malgré l'ancienneté du souvenir, Hermione suffoque sous cette chaleur écrasante. Elle a l'impression que l'odeur de la tannerie pénètre le moindre de ses pores, s'agrippe à ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses poumons. C'est de loin l'odeur la plus insoutenable qu'elle ait jamais respiré.

A ses côtés, Malefoy semble sur le point de perdre connaissance. Hermione les éjecte hors de la Pensine, là où l'air renfermé de son petit bureau leur parait soudain propre et frais :

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? s'exclame aussitôt Malefoy, dont le teint a pris une intéressante couleur verdâtre.

Hermione s'autorise un sourire :

– Une tannerie, explique-t-elle. Une fabrique de cuir.

– J'ai toujours su que vous les Moldus étiez des sauvages…

Hermione se tend, mais Malefoy la gratifie à son tour d'un sourire narquois :

– Quoi, tu as laissé ton humour dans la Pensine ? Moi, pour sûr, j'y ai laissé mon odorat…

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Tu n'as pas eu l'impression que c'était plus intense que ce que tu as l'habitude de ressentir avec ton propre corps ?

– Evidemment que si. Mais c'est normal. Tu m'as emmené en Enfer sur Terre.

– Je parle sérieusement. J'ai observé beaucoup d'anomalies dans tes perceptions ces trois derniers mois, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrais au moins me laisser faire d'autres tests. Ce souvenir prouve…

– Ça ne prouve rien du tout.

– Tu as été choqué ! Frappé de plein fouet, parce que tu n'as plus l'habitude de ressentir les choses aussi intensément ! Si tu veux encore comparer avec d'autres souvenirs…

– Ça ne changera rien.

Posément, Malefoy recule la Pensine sur le plan de travail :

– Tu as beau être Médicomage, dit-il lentement, c'est moi le spécialiste des souvenirs. Alors écoute-moi bien. Ton argument n'a aucune valeur, parce que nous n'expérimentons pas tous le monde de la même façon. Il n'y a rien de plus trompeur et de plus subjectif que les sens. Deux personnes peuvent vivre la même expérience et la ressentir différemment. Deux personnes peuvent voir un seul et même objet sous un même éclairage et le trouver d'une couleur différente. Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre dans la peau des autres, c'est impossible. Tant que nous ne le pourrons pas, pour autant que je le sache, nous ne pourrons jamais émettre de certitude sur quoi que ce soit. Tu voulais connaître ma nourriture préférée ? C'est la framboise. Eh bien, je n'ai aucune idée de si la framboise a le même goût pour toi que pour moi. De la même façon, ce que tu m'as fait vivre aujourd'hui… C'est ton ressenti. Ton expérience face aux stimuli que ton corps a reçus. Rien ne me garantit que j'aurais ressenti la même chose. Ni que mes perceptions sont anormales par rapport aux tiennes.

Hermione entrevoit où cette discussion est en train de les mener, sans vouloir aller jusqu'au bout :

– C'est pour ça qu'il est risqué de toucher aux souvenirs des autres, poursuit malgré tout Malefoy dans un murmure.

Dans ses yeux, il y a de la peine, comme s'il était déjà désolé de la blesser :

– C'est pour ça que le travail que nous faisons toi et moi ne mènera sans doute à rien… Parce que tu ne pourras jamais reconstituer ce que tes parents ont vécu. Ce ne seront que des visions, des réinterprétations personnelles mises bout à bout, provenant de centaines de sources différentes, parfois même inventées de toutes pièces… Ton projet en lui-même est biaisé dès le départ. Ce ne sont pas tes parents que tu veux recréer, mais l'image que tu avais d'eux-mêmes. Tu ne pourras jamais les retrouver.

Timidement, Malefoy lève une main vers elle, et lui presse l'épaule. Hermione sent deux larmes symétriques trahir ses yeux :

– Je suis désolé, murmure le jeune homme.

Et il s'en va, la laissant seule avec cette vérité terrible. Qu'elle connaissait déjà.


	4. Framboises

Le lendemain, Drago attend Granger dans la pénombre de son arrière-boutique. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il a ouvert grand les fenêtres, aérant l'atmosphère, permettant à la lumière du soleil de profaner les lieux. Il s'attendait à l'agression des bruits de la rue, mais non. Pas de circulation, pas de bavardages des passants, pas de courant d'air sur sa peau. Rien qui ne lui soit perceptible. Il a refermé les fenêtres au bout de quelques instants, rassuré par l'opacité de ses rideaux en velours. Depuis, les minutes s'écoulent.

Il est plus de midi. Granger est en retard, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé en trois mois. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil capitonné, Drago se repasse en boucle les événements de la soirée. Il a beau avoir bu plus que son saoul hier soir, il se souvient parfaitement de son arrivée à l'hôpital. De Granger, de la Pensine, et de la discussion qui s'en est suivie. Il sait qu'il s'est montré dur avec elle, et il s'en veut. En y réfléchissant, il avait simplement passé une soirée de merde, et il avait un peu relâché la pression sur elle. Ça, et ses théories farfelues sur sa prétendue insensibilité...

— Je t'en foutrais, de l'insensibilité, murmure Drago pour lui-même. Si j'étais vraiment insensible, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour toi.

Drago attend une heure. Puis deux. Sur le coup de quinze heures, il prend son manteau et transplane à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Je voudrais voir le Mage Granger, dit-il à l'agent d'accueil, un vieux sorcier dont les sourcils froncés ne laissent guère de doute : il l'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? crache l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à l'armoire à glace chargée de la sécurité.

— Nous avions rendez-vous, répond posément Drago. Elle n'est pas venue.

— Elle n'est pas de service aujourd'hui, postillonne l'agent. Elle était de garde toute la nuit.

— Vous savez où je pourrais la joindre ?

— Même si je le savais, ce n'est pas à vous que je le dirais.

Drago recule. Il est habitué à ce genre d'attitude à son égard. Pourtant aujourd'hui, cela lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein visage :

— Je vois, dit-il malgré tout. Merci pour votre aide.

Il sent le regard du garde peser sur sa nuque. Il n'est pas le seul : toutes les personnes assises à l'accueil le dévisagent, et déjà la rumeur enfle. Drago se passe une main sur le visage :

— Vous pouvez m'indiquer les toilettes, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Le vieux sorcier renifle bruyamment :

— Si j'étais vous, je rentrerais chez moi pour y aller.

Drago ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Pas aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas obtenu de réponses, il ne sait toujours pas où est Granger, et il refuse de s'incliner devant ces abrutis :

— Très bien, je trouverai moi-même.

— Monsieur !

L'agent de sécurité le rattrape alors qu'il s'enfonce dans le dédale de couloirs :

— Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

— Je vais juste aux toilettes, j'en ai pour une minute.

— Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous promener seul dans les couloirs.

— Ah bon ? Vous accompagnez tous les visiteurs qui franchissent cette porte ?

— Monsieur Malefoy...

— Accompagnez-moi alors, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous rassurer.

— Je me dois d'insister.

L'agent lui empoigne le bras :

— Ne me touchez pas ! s'exclame Drago.

Le garde recule. L'atmosphère de l'entrée se fige. Drago soupire. Il sait qu'il suffit d'un faux pas, d'un seul, pour que la situation bascule. Comme la veille au bar. Comme à chaque instant de sa putain de vie depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il est fatigué de se battre. Mais ce matin, il s'est réveillé avec de nouveaux remords plein la tête, des remords envers Granger. Ceux-là, il peut encore les réparer. Alors il compte bien le faire :

— Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponses décentes, déclare-t-il en regardant le garde droit dans les yeux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire d'entrer. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

— Vous avez eu votre réponse. Le Mage Granger ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Revenez demain. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir de droite. Ne trainez pas.

Drago recule à pas lents. Il sent que le garde ne le lâchera pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au croisement. Alors seulement, la pression énorme qui pesait sur lui se relâche. Il aperçoit la porte des toilettes, s'y engouffre quelques instants et ouvre les vannes : il respire à fond, le souffle saccadé, la sueur ruisselant dans son dos. Voilà pourquoi il garde toujours ses rideaux fermés sur l'extérieur. Voilà pourquoi il vaut mieux vivre dans le passé que dans le présent.

Rapidement cependant, il lui faut reprendre ses esprits. Le garde ne tardera pas à avoir des soupçons s'il reste trop longtemps enfermé là-dedans. Nul doute qu'il reste posté à l'autre bout du couloir, à compter les secondes. Drago n'aura pas d'autre chance. Alors il se glisse hors des toilettes et prend le chemin des ascenseurs. Une fois parvenu au quatrième étage, il ne lui est pas difficile de retrouver le bureau de Granger. Drago ne serait pas étonné qu'elle y travaille même en dehors de ses heures de garde... Voire même qu'elle s'y soit endormie.

Il frappe à la porte, guettant nerveusement le balai des infirmières qui se pressent derrière lui. Il frappe encore, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. De toute évidence, le vieux schnock à l'entrée n'a pas menti : Granger n'est pas à l'hôpital. Drago se résout à rejoindre l'accueil, quand un fracas phénoménal le fait sursauter juste à côté de lui. La porte voisine du bureau de Granger jaillit presque de ses gonds, révélant un homme en peignoir, les traits ahuris, les cheveux hirsutes, la bouche ouverte sur un cri informe. Il se met à courir dans tout le couloir, renversant les chariots des infirmières au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite troupe de nurses ne se mettent en tête de le rattraper :

— Jonathan ! crient-elles en tentant de l'apaiser. Jonathan, il faut que vous vous calmiez maintenant ! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas de crème au caramel ce soir !

— Petrificus Totallus ! lance l'une des femmes.

L'homme s'écroule aussitôt au sol, aussi raide qu'une statue de marbre. Avec une stupéfaction qui confine au choc, Drago reconnaît Jonathan Granger.

— Qui a fait ça ?! s'exclame une voix.

Comme une tornade, Hermione émerge de la porte du service, le visage tordu de rage :

— Qui a jeté ce sort ? Répondez !

Les infirmières se confondent en excuses :

— Pardonnez-nous, Mage... Mais il était incontrôlable...

— Incontrôlable ? Je vous avais dit qu'il ne supportait pas les piqûres ! Vous devez toujours m'appeler avant de tenter ce genre de procédures ! Et son état ne justifie pas que vous le traitiez comme un animal, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

La jeune femme tremble de fureur. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux écarquillés. Sa peau blême fait ressortir ses cernes, la couronne de cheveux secs et ternes qui entoure son visage. Elle paraît presque avoir sa place dans ce service, elle aussi, parmi les patients. Visiblement, c'est ce que se disent les infirmières sous ses ordres. Drago, lui, éprouve une horrible compassion. Le désespoir d'Hermione l'atteint comme s'il était le sien. Et la douleur de voir son père traité ainsi...

Jonathan Granger repose immobile à ses pieds. C'est presque comme s'il était mort. Son regard figé ne fixe rien. Drago s'agenouille lentement auprès de lui, et effleure ses cheveux. C'est étrange. Le lien qu'il ressent pour cet homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui. Cet homme qu'il a vu grandir, apprendre, aimer, se marier, s'épanouir. Cet homme dont il connait la fille. Il a totalement disparu aujourd'hui... Voilà ce qu'il est advenu de Jonathan Granger. Et cela brise le cœur de Drago en deux. Pour la première fois, il obtient un bref aperçu de l'horreur qui baigne la vie d'Hermione depuis des années. Sa réalité entre en collision avec la sienne, et il en sera à jamais changé. Il ne peut plus fuir, désormais. Il est impliqué. Il s'est attaché à cet homme qu'il ne connait pas. Et, plus que jamais, il comprend la détresse d'Hermione, et la nécessité pour lui de l'aider...

— Malefoy ?

La voix de Granger trébuche sur son nom. Un épuisement total semble s'être abattu sur elle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago lève les yeux. Toutes les infirmières de l'étage semblent prêtes à appeler la sécurité d'un moment à l'autre :

— Nous avions rendez-vous ce midi, articule-t-il lentement pour ne pas paraître menaçant. Tu n'es pas venue, alors j'ai cru... Que tu avais oublié, ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

« Ou que tu m'en voulais encore pour hier soir... »

Cela, il n'ose pas le dire. Mais il se doute très bien que Granger a compris. Le regard de la jeune femme se perd dans le couloir, sur le chaos autour d'elle. Elle sort sa baguette et, d'un petit geste sec, remet tout en ordre avec l'adresse qui lui est propre :

— Allez-vous-en, ordonne-t-elle alors aux infirmières.

— Nous sommes vraiment désolées, Mage...

— Je vais m'en occuper maintenant. Merci.

— Est-ce que... vous voulez que l'on appelle quelqu'un ?

Granger les dévisage l'espace d'une seconde absurde :

— Qui donc voudriez-vous appeler ?

A nouveau, les regards se tournent vers Drago. Granger ne cache pas son dégoût :

— Allez-vous-en, c'est tout.

Elle dirige alors sa baguette vers son père et le fait léviter en douceur :

— Tu peux m'attendre dans mon bureau, dit-elle à Drago sans lui accorder un regard, tout en déverrouillant la porte à distance. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et, avec une infinie douceur, elle entraîne devant elle le corps immobile de son père à l'intérieur du service.

Drago reste sans bouger, planté au milieu du couloir, devant la porte du bureau de Granger. Il se sent stupide. Il se sent étranger. La sensation d'avoir assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, une blessure secrète et intime, dans laquelle il s'est introduit malgré lui. Il a honte. C'est pourquoi, il se sent incapable d'affronter le regard de Granger en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Incapable d'attendre comme un imbécile devant son bureau, jusqu'à ce que tous les squelettes soient retournés dans le placard, tous les fantômes sous le tapis. Drago franchit la porte du service de Granger.

A l'intérieur, c'est une succession de petites chambres aux murs blancs, que l'on a tenté d'égayer avec quelques peintures mouvantes. Drago entend la voix de Granger non loin. Il la trouve dans l'une des petites cellules, plus chaleureuse que les autres. Il y a des étagères accrochées aux murs, ici. Des livres, des bibelots, quelques photos immobiles qui représentent toutes des paysages. Une multitude de poissons colorés tournent en rond dans un aquarium peuplé de ruines submergées. Une boîte à musique égrène sa mélodie douce sur la table de chevet.

Il y a deux lits. Le premier recueille le corps pétrifié de Jonathan Granger. Sur le second, son épouse, Edith, regarde le mur en face d'elle sans prêter attention à ce qui se passe.

— Je suis désolée qu'elles t'aient fait ça, Papa, murmure Granger. Je vais te libérer tout de suite, c'est promis. D'abord, on prend un peu d'eau sucrée, d'accord ?

Entre les lèvres, elle lui glisse une sorte de petit coton-tige imbibé d'eau, jusqu'à ce que la terreur dans les yeux de son père s'atténue. Elle a sans doute mélangé l'eau avec un calmant.

— Voilà. Ça fait du bien, non ? Allez, je te libère maintenant.

Elle passe doucement sa baguette au-dessus de ses membres durcis :

— Finite Incantatem.

Aussitôt, Mr. Granger se détend. Ses iris accrochent ceux de sa fille avec insistance, tel un enfant perdu cherchant ses repères.

Drago frappe pour marquer sa présence :

— Granger, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais... Tu as besoin d'aide ?

La jeune femme frémit, se retourne :

— Je t'avais demandé d'attendre ! s'écrie-t-elle.

— Je sais.

Drago sait qu'ils se tiennent au bord d'un précipice. Il vient sans aucun doute de violer le domaine le plus sacré de son existence. Elle ne veut probablement pas de lui ici. Pourtant, il désire l'aider. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laissera plus tomber. Qu'elle n'est plus seule dans ce cauchemar :

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule, dit-il simplement en transposant ses pensées.

Il parcourt la chambre des yeux, s'attardant sur la silhouette maigre d'Edith qui se balance d'avant en arrière. Granger suit son regard :

— Tu t'es montré très clair hier soir, répond-elle, acerbe. Tu ne crois pas en ce que nous faisons. Alors excuse-moi si j'ai manqué notre rendez-vous.

Drago soupire :

— Justement, j'ai repensé à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir... Je regrette. C'était injuste de ma part d'être si dur avec toi.

— Tu n'as pas été dur, tu as été franc. Crois-moi, je comprends. Tu n'es pas le premier à venir à bout de ta patience au sujet de mes parents... Tous les jours, je vois comment mes infirmières me regardent. Mais elles ne peuvent rien dire, parce que je suis Hermione Granger...

Granger rit. Il y a de l'amertume dans ce rire :

— Alors ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à rajouter ce poids sur ta conscience. Je sais très bien que toute cette histoire a l'air folle. Je ne te demande pas d'y croire, seulement de faire ce pour quoi je te paye. Tant pis si tu approuves ou non.

Drago a l'impression qu'elle vient de le frapper. En quelques mots, Granger vient de le jeter à l'écart de son existence. De le réduire à un simple prestataire faisant son travail sans conviction. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas :

— Granger, je regrette..., supplie-t-il. J'ai eu tort de désespérer. Je veux t'aider, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, et je refuse de te faire de fausses promesses, mais... On va essayer. Toi et moi, on va essayer, jusqu'à ce que ça donne quelque chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse dire, au moins, que nous avons tout tenté.

Granger laisse échapper quelques larmes, qu'elle essuie aussitôt :

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis aussi soudainement ?

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'ai juste arrêté d'être con.

Drago regagne le couloir :

— Je suis désolé si je me suis introduit dans ta vie privée, dit-il tandis que la jeune femme baisse les yeux. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Tu n'as rien à me cacher à propos de tes parents. Au contraire, plus j'en apprendrai sur eux, mieux cela vaudra. Alors, je vais retourner t'attendre dans ton bureau maintenant... Viens quand tu seras prête.

Il fait mine de sortir, mais Granger le retient :

— Attends ! Reviens.

Surpris, Drago hésite.

— Tu as raison, reprend Granger. Tu ne peux pas réussir ton travail si tu ne connais pas les patients. Reste.

Drago reste. Granger lui propose une chaise pour qu'il s'assoie auprès de Jonathan. Alors, il la regarde s'activer sans rien dire, prélevant un peu du sang de son père tandis que celui-ci semble presque endormi.

— On les avait installés dans des chambres séparées, au début, explique Granger sans croiser son regard. Ils étaient plus faciles à gérer de cette manière. Leur présence respective semblait les perturber. Mais au bout de quelques mois, j'ai insisté pour qu'on les mette ensemble. Je pensais que cela pourrait leur faire du bien de renouer un lien. D'avoir une personne familière dans leur vie, au jour le jour. Que cela faciliterait le retour ou la création de souvenirs, peut-être... Ils s'y sont faits maintenant. Ils sont plus calmes.

— Et est-ce qu'ils interagissent ensemble ?

Granger soupire. Derrière elle, sa mère se recroqueville sur elle-même, la tête entre ses bras repliés, les genoux relevés. Un filet de bave s'écoule de sa bouche entrouverte.

— Ils ne peuvent pas, répond-elle lentement. J'ai l'impression que le sortilège a effacé toute trace de souvenirs de leur mémoire. Y compris la parole, le langage... Même s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose, ils n'ont plus les mots pour le faire. Ni même la capacité d'y penser, pour ce que j'en sais...

Drago reste muet. Que répondre à une telle horreur ? Tandis qu'il contemple la mère de Granger reprendre son éternel balancement, il n'ose imaginer le vide qui règne dans son esprit. Que peut-elle ressentir à cet instant ? Est-elle encore capable de ressentir quelque chose ? Est-elle heureuse, insouciante, dans l'incapacité totale de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ? Ou erre-t-elle au contraire dans des ténèbres sans fin, perdue, avec personne pour lui expliquer qui elle est, où elle est, hors d'atteinte et terrifiée ?

Toutes ces questions, nul doute que Granger se les est déjà posées. Avec cette insupportable incertitude.

— Il semble qu'ils soient incapables d'intégrer de nouveaux souvenirs, poursuit Granger. C'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas les fixer...

Drago fronce les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que notre thérapie marchera du coup ? A quoi est-ce que cela servira de leur implanter de nouveaux souvenirs, s'ils les oublient aussitôt ?

— Je crois qu'ils n'arrivent pas à créer de nouveaux souvenirs parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucune fondation dans leur mémoire. Plus aucun repère. Par conséquent, rien n'a de sens pour eux. Imagine : qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais, toi, si ton corps te transmettait un milliard d'informations par seconde, sur lesquelles tu ne pourrais même pas poser de mots ? Si tu avais tout oublié, absolument tout : chaque son, chaque objet, chaque couleur... Comment bâtir des souvenirs sur un néant pareil ? Mais si nous leur implantons une grande quantité de souvenirs en masse, d'un seul coup... Si nous leur réimplantons les bases du langage, de la compréhension du monde qui les entoure... Alors, peut-être qu'ils auront à nouveau des fondations assez solides pour commencer à rebâtir quelque chose par-dessus. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Drago comprend. Mais plus que jamais, l'ampleur de la tâche, et la responsabilité qui pèse sur leurs épaules, lui semblent immenses.

— Tu es sûre que ça marchera ? demande-t-il, incertain.

Granger éclate de rire :

— Si j'avais des certitudes, ce serait trop facile... Mais je dois essayer. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer leur absence de nouveaux souvenirs. Le sortilège a fait son œuvre : il a tout effacé, il n'est plus actif. Cela signifie que nous devrions pouvoir reconstruire, désormais...

— Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur psyché ?

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien... Modifier un souvenir, aussi minime soit-il, ça a toujours des conséquences. Confusions, réajustement de la mémoire, perte de la notion du temps... Là, on ne parle pas de modifier un souvenir, mais d'en implanter de nouveaux. Une énorme quantité de nouveaux. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait ça de toute ma vie. Quelles conséquences est-ce que cela aura sur eux, de remplir leur vide avec une gigantesque masse d'informations d'un seul coup ?

A l'air trouble qui se peint sur le visage de Granger, Drago se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à cette éventualité :

— Je ne sais pas, articule-t-elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de tout implanter d'un coup, de toute façon... Nous devrons nous y prendre petit à petit... Leur faire suivre un genre de progression. Nous assurer qu'ils intègrent bien les premiers souvenirs avant de continuer avec les suivants. Leur permettre d'avoir un genre de recul...

— Un recul de quelques jours n'équivaudra jamais au recul de plusieurs années, objecte Drago. Et lorsque tu leur auras implanté les souvenirs de leur petite enfance, que se passera-t-il ? Tu les laisseras se prendre pour des enfants de quatre ans dans des corps d'adultes ?

— Je ne sais pas, écoute, je... Ce sont des problématiques que je n'ai pas encore réglées pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je suis...

Granger enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle semble exténuée. Hésitant, Drago finit par lui poser une main sur l'épaule :

— Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'y suis encore allé fort avec toi.

Elle fait non de la tête :

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est toi le spécialiste des souvenirs, dit-elle en se forçant à se redresser. Tu as raison de te poser toutes ces questions. Nous allons y réfléchir. Viens, allons dans mon bureau, je... Je déteste parler d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Drago jette un dernier regard à Jonathan et Edith Granger. La vision qu'ils lui évoquent est celle de patients atteints de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Une déficience Moldue affreuse et vorace, ne laissant derrière elle que des enveloppes vides. Est-il vraiment possible de les sauver... ?

Granger le pousse vers la sortie de la chambre :

— Non, Granger, écoute..., proteste Drago en lui saisissant les mains. Tu es crevée. Je ne suis pas médecin, et pourtant même moi je peux le voir. Nous n'arriverons à rien de plus aujourd'hui.

— Mais je...

— Rentre chez toi. Bois une tisane, mange quelque chose de chaud, et va te coucher.

— Mais nous avions rendez-vous !

— Tu es ma cliente exclusive, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as donné suffisamment de travail pour toute une vie. Je vais tranquillement retourner bosser, et on se verra demain.

Devant sa réticence, Drago insiste :

— Ils ne t'en voudront pas d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour toi, Granger. Ils voudraient que tu prennes soin de toi, tu ne crois pas ? Va dormir. Ils seront toujours là à ton réveil, et moi aussi.

Granger finit par rendre les armes :

— J'ai une chambre juste à côté de la leur, confie-t-elle. Je vis pratiquement ici en fait, tu sais...

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? sourit Drago.

Il réalise brusquement qu'il lui a pris les mains. Leur contact ne l'avait pas frappé jusqu'à présent. Hier encore, il n'aurait jamais osé toucher Granger, encore moins lui prendre les mains... Elles sont petites et fragiles entre les siennes. Il les sent à peine. Mais il perçoit l'importance de son geste.

— Merci, répond Granger avec sincérité, les yeux brillants de nouvelles larmes. Merci d'être revenu m'aider, Malefoy... Si seulement tu voulais bien appliquer tes propres conseils à toi-même.

Elle esquisse un sourire elle aussi :

— Rentre chez toi. Bois une tisane, mange quelque chose de chaud. Prends soin de toi. Et laisse-moi t'aider, si tu en as besoin...

Drago acquiesce. C'est de bonne guerre. Il laisse Granger dire au revoir à ses parents d'un baiser sur le front, combattant la déchirure que cela provoque en lui. Puis il retourne à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Le garde en faction l'interpelle :

— Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ?! Je vous ai cherché !

— J'ai trouvé mon rendez-vous, finalement, lui répond sobrement Drago. Merci encore pour votre aide !

Il ne cherche pas davantage les ennuis ce soir. De retour dans l'atmosphère obscure de son arrière-boutique, il se retrouve seul, des souvenirs horribles plein la tête, à la fois désireux d'aider et terriblement impuissant. Il ne sait quoi penser de ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui. Tout se mélange dans son esprit. Au final, il en est réduit à appliquer les paroles de Granger : une bouilloire et quelques courses plus tard, il tient une tasse de thé fumante dans une main, une assiette de soupe dans l'autre. Il n'a pas spécialement faim. Le liquide a une saveur fade dans sa bouche. Lentement, insidieusement, à mesure que son assiette se vide sur un goût qui ne vient toujours pas, Drago se sent pris de panique. Il ne peut plus le réfuter à présent. Le doute s'est implanté en lui, il est là.

Drago tend la main vers le sachet qu'il a rapporté des courses. Un petit plaisir simple, comme il ne s'en accorde plus depuis des années. Une barquette de framboises. Il en saisit une, et il la contemple longtemps sous la lumière des bougies.

La framboise est grosse et juteuse. D'une belle couleur rosée. Elle a grandi avec beaucoup de soleil, de pluie et d'amour, autant de promesses de qualité. Pourtant, avant de la manger, Drago a peur. Et il se sent stupide d'avoir peur. Ce n'est qu'une framboise. Il a toujours adoré les framboises, depuis qu'il était enfant. Il n'en a plus mangé depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais sûrement, il n'a pas pu oublier le goût des framboises... Pas vrai ?

Drago porte le fruit à ses lèvres et ferme les yeux. Il se concentre pour ressentir la texture, la douceur, mais surtout le goût. Les secondes s'écoulent. Un vide se creuse dans sa poitrine. Un vide ardent, hérissé de piques. La nourriture devient cendres dans sa bouche. Elle n'a pas de goût. Ou plutôt, si. Elle a le même goût que la soupe. Le même goût que le thé. La même saveur fade et fanée qui recouvre l'ensemble de son monde depuis des mois, des années peut-être, sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte...

Drago rouvre les yeux, en proie à une terreur viscérale. Il engloutit le reste des framboises en suppliant presque pour qu'elles retrouvent leur saveur, mais il n'en est rien. Granger avait raison, finalement. Il ne sent plus rien.


	5. Cinq Sens

– Tu sens quelque chose ?

– Non.

– Et maintenant ?

– Non plus.

– Ok. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Un éclair de douleur passe dans le corps de Drago. C'est si violent, si brusque, qu'il manque d'en tomber de sa chaise. Il retire le bandeau qui obstruait ses yeux :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Granger ?!

Le visage qu'il aperçoit est terrifié. L'inquiétude dévore les grands yeux bruns face à lui :

– Je t'ai lancé un Endoloris, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

– Tu as fait quoi ?

– Léger, mais ça a marché. C'est la seule chose qui a suscité de la douleur chez toi. Depuis dix minutes, j'essaye de stimuler ton toucher, mais rien n'y fait. Tu ne réagis ni à la chaleur, ni au froid. Tu ne différencies pas les textures. Tu es comme... comme un mollusque sous sa carapace, comme un exosquelette. Tu ne perçois plus les stimuli extérieurs. Si je te prenais la main là tout de suite, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu le sentirais.

Drago lève sa main droite devant lui. Il agite les doigts, contemplant le mouvement sans le sentir.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ? murmure-t-il.

Après l'épisode des framboises, la panique était trop forte. Le sommeil n'a pas réussi à avoir raison de lui. Drago s'est rué au bureau de Granger en début de soirée. Et à présent, ils s'efforcent de mettre à l'épreuve ses sens, chaque test se révélant moins concluant que les précédents.

– Tu as senti l'Endoloris, poursuit Hermione sans se départir de son inquiétude, mais je suis sûre que ça ne t'a pas fait l'effet escompté.

– Tu veux que j'essaye sur toi pour voir ?

Drago détourne la tête. L'attaque a toujours été sa meilleure forme d'auto-défense. Il s'en veut à présent, mais l'angoisse le rend malade :

– Désolé, bredouille-t-il. La peur ne m'aide pas à améliorer mes manières.

Granger lui prend la main. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il la sent à peine. Comme si plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur se dressaient entre leurs deux peaux. Une carapace, pour le couper du reste du monde... Est-ce si désagréable que cela ?

– L'essentiel maintenant est que nous ayons conscience du problème, lui dit Granger d'une voix ferme. Cela signifie que nous allons pouvoir le régler. Tu comprends, Malefoy ? Je suis Médicomage. Je vais t'aider.

Drago secoue la tête :

– C'était à moi de t'aider. Tu es venu m'engager, me demander mon aide, tu... Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me gérer comme fardeau. Tu as suffisamment de problèmes sur les épaules...

– C'est mon métier de soigner ceux qui ont besoin de moi.

– Oui, mais pas moi...

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je ne...

– Arrête de raconter des conneries.

Drago soupire, mais elle ne le laisse pas finir :

– Nous n'avons pas encore testé ton odorat. Renifle-moi ça et dis-moi ce que ça sent.

Elle fait apparaître une dizaine de petites fioles devant elle. Docile, Drago les respire une à une, abandonnant avant même d'avoir commencé :

– Elles sentent toutes la même chose pour moi, grimace-t-il en se reculant sur sa chaise, dans le petit bureau étriqué de Granger. C'est-à-dire rien.

– Fais au moins un effort. La moindre nuance peut nous être précieuse.

Drago renifle à nouveau la première fiole :

– Abricot ? tente-t-il parfaitement au hasard.

Granger soupire et prend des notes sans rien dire. Dans l'heure qui suit, ils testent alternativement sa vue, son ouïe et son sens du goût, toujours sans la moindre observation de la part de la Médicomage. Drago n'en a pas besoin. Chaque test est plus révélateur que le précédent. Il lui démontre l'étendue de ce qu'il a perdu. L'immensité du monde qui se dérobe à lui. Il ne ressent plus, ne savoure plus, n'éprouve plus... L'univers entier le fuit, et il reste seul dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'enfin, Granger cesse d'écrire dans son petit carnet froissé, elle lève sur lui un regard doux, mais franc :

– Ta vue est celui de tes sens qui est le moins atteint, déclare-t-elle. Tu as du mal à percevoir certaines couleurs, ainsi que les écarts de luminosité, mais ton acuité n'est pas affectée. Je pense que tu développes simplement une forme... de daltonisme. Normalement, c'est génétique, et cela apparaît dès la naissance. Mais toi... Il semblerait que ce soit progressif. Le monde t'apparaît en noir et blanc, petit à petit.

Drago acquiesce. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne lui semble pas si grave. Mais le fait que Granger ait commencé par cela ne présume rien de bon :

– Ton ouïe se place en second, je dirais, poursuit la jeune femme en commençant à baisser les yeux vers ses notes. Pour l'instant, elle ne t'handicape pas dans ta vie de tous les jours. Mais les tests ont montré que tu avais du mal à percevoir des sons subtils. La progression serait à surveiller.

Elle soupire :

– Le plus grave, ce sont les atteintes au toucher, au goût et à l'odorat. Le goût et l'odorat sont très liés entre eux, c'est normal qu'ils s'affectent l'un l'autre. Je dirais que tu as d'abord dû perdre l'odorat. C'est celui de nos cinq sens que nous utilisons le moins à l'heure actuelle, sa défaillance ne t'aura donc pas frappé. Mais avec l'odorat a fini par venir le goût. Là, ça se complique... Tu ne perçois quasiment plus aucune saveur, à part quelques épices fortes.

Drago acquiesce à ce souvenir. Le goût du piment a fait comme un éclair dans son désert gustatif.

– Enfin, il y a le toucher...

Granger secoue la tête :

– Je ne me l'explique pas, dit-elle. Les troubles dont tu souffres indiqueraient plusieurs pathologies, au moins une dizaine, et toutes tellement différentes... Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie physique. Il doit y avoir une origine magique derrière tout ceci.

– Ça veut dire que... quelqu'un aurait pu me jeter un sort ?

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un sort ayant ce type d'effets. Ce serait déjà très spécifique et extraordinairement compliqué d'altérer l'un des sens d'une personne de manière progressive... Mais les cinq en même temps...

Pensive, Granger laisse son regard errer sur les centaines de livres qui débordent de ses étagères :

– Je vais devoir faire des recherches, dit-elle. Et en attendant, je vais quand même te prescrire un bilan physique complet. Prise de sang, scanner, IRM, tu vas tout passer... S'il s'agit d'un sortilège, nous serons peut-être quand même en mesure d'identifier ses effets sur ton corps.

– C'est de la médecine Moldue tout ça ?

Granger se fend d'un sourire, mais Drago voit bien qu'elle n'a pas le cœur à cela :

– Eh oui, tu vas devoir me laisser te torturer un peu...

– Ce sera de bonne guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle acquiesce. Un silence incertain s'installe. Rempli de peur, de doutes, d'énigmes.

– Merci, finit par murmurer Drago, si bas qu'elle peut à peine l'entendre.

Elle le dévisage longuement. Même s'il ne peut plus ressentir les gestes, Drago perçoit l'intensité de son regard :

– Je t'en prie, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas de haine pour toi, Malefoy, tu sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'infliges tout ça. Tu as besoin d'être aidé, et je le ferai.

– Et tes parents ? demande Drago, que cette franchise met mal à l'aise.

Granger se trouble :

– Je ne peux pas te demander de travailler dans ton état...

– Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je reste seul chez moi, à végéter pendant que j'oublie la couleur du ciel ?

– Déjà, tu ne vas pas rester chez toi. Tu vas revenir me voir tous les jours ici pour que l'on refasse les mêmes tests. Il faut surveiller l'évolution du problème. Voir si tes sens continuent de se dégrader, à quelle vitesse, voir si tu as des périodes de mieux et des épisodes de crise... Nous tiendrons un compte-rendu détaillé de tes résultats.

– Voilà qui a l'air très excitant.

– Il me faut plus de données, poursuit-elle sans relever. Après suffisamment d'observations, je serai peut-être en mesure de comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

– S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut y arriver, je sais que c'est toi.

Granger fait non de la tête. Elle se lève, fait semblant d'arranger les feuilles sur son bureau :

– Je ne parierais pas sur moi si j'étais toi. Ça se saurait si j'avais la solution miracle à tout...

Drago se lève à son tour :

– Ça viendra, affirme-t-il. En attendant, je vais continuer à travailler pour toi. Ça m'empêchera de devenir dingue au milieu de toute cette folie. Ça te va ?

Elle ne dit rien. L'inquiétude face à son mal inconnu vient de se mêler à l'échec que représentent ses parents.

– On a un marché, insiste Drago. On va s'aider mutuellement, toi et moi. Ça te va ?

Elle finit par acquiescer :

– Ça me va, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Parfait.

Drago se masse l'arrière de la nuque. C'est stupide à dire, mais il a peur de rentrer chez lui. Peur de rentrer dans ce cocon coupé du monde qu'il s'est créé, maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte que le monde lui échappe. Son corps le trahit, un ennemi invisible et vicieux, aussi incisif que sa conscience. Dans le fond, peut-être que tout ceci représente son châtiment, enfin, bien mérité... Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas la force de s'y soumettre ?

– Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi ? demande-t-il finalement à Granger en constatant l'heure tardive.

Maigre défense pour échapper à ses pensées. Mais sa verve n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment.

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis plus ici chez moi qu'à mon appartement, répond simplement Granger en haussant les épaules. C'est ici qu'est ma place, je pense. Auprès de mes parents. Quand je suis loin d'eux, je ne pense qu'à revenir ici vérifier qu'ils vont bien.

Drago acquiesce. Une telle dévotion envers ses parents le laisse songeur. Il se rappelle de l'enfant qu'il a été, empli d'un mélange de respect, de peur et de piété filiale. Mais tout ceci manquait d'amour, au final. Aurait-il fait pour ses parents ce que Granger accomplit pour les siens ? Probablement pas. Ils ont rompu tout contact à la fin de la guerre.

Saisi par cette pensée, Drago regarde Granger, sans savoir s'il osera. Il voit son bureau surencombré, ses cheveux en bataille et sa tenue fripée. Le désintérêt total qu'elle éprouve pour son apparence ou le monde qui l'entoure. C'est le quotidien d'une femme qui vit seule, et qui n'espère pas sortir de sa solitude.

– Où sont Potter et Weasley ? demande alors Drago, poussant sa curiosité malgré tout.

Granger tressaille. C'est presque imperceptible, mais il l'a vu. Cela, au moins, il l'a vu. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre, visiblement gênée :

– Eh bien, ils sont toujours à Londres..., dit-elle.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici, avec toi ?

Granger laisse retomber sa main. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle semble vouloir maintenir les apparences. Mais elle renonce finalement. Sa voix est presque froide lorsqu'elle finit par répondre :

– Ne les blâme pas. Moi, je ne le fais pas. C'est moi qui ai voulu ça, vraiment...

Drago ne dit rien. Il la laisse dérouler le cours de ses pensées tandis qu'elle lui apparaît de plus en plus seule :

– Harry est marié maintenant, tu sais, reprend-elle d'une petite voix brisée. Avec Ginny. Ils ont deux enfants. Je suis la marraine du petit dernier, Albus... Ils ont leur vie, leur travail, leur maison... Et moi, je reste ici. Je stagne ici. Je ne peux pas les retenir avec moi. Et je ne peux pas les rejoindre.

– Et Weasley ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, lui et toi ?

Pourquoi lui demande-t-il cela ? Qu'est-ce qui peut possiblement lui faire croire qu'elle va lui répondre ? Qu'elle ne va pas se braquer face à sa curiosité mal placée, lui qui s'est toujours moqué d'elle et de Weasley avec une méchanceté farouche ?

Visiblement, Granger se demande elle aussi pourquoi ils ont cette conversation. Mais elle parle malgré tout. C'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler :

– Nous étions ensemble, oui, dit-elle. A la fin de la guerre, j'ai cru que ce serait pour de bon. J'ai cru que nous aurions un avenir tous les deux, un futur auquel nous aurions enfin le droit de rêver. Mais non, tu vois. Le passé m'a rattrapée.

Elle sourit pour elle-même :

– Ron a été parfait. Vraiment. Il m'a soutenue, il m'a épaulée, surtout au début dans les pires instants. Il a veillé tard toutes les nuits avec moi. Il a lu tous les livres sur le sujet avec moi, il a cherché des solutions avec moi... Il s'est occupé de mes parents. Il a pris le relais lorsque j'étais trop épuisée pour tenir debout. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de partir.

– Mais pourquoi ? demande Drago.

Il ne peut cacher l'incompréhension dans sa question. La relation de Weasley et Granger l'émeut sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais rien connu de pareil dans sa vie... Et avec ses sens qui s'effritent, c'est encore un mirage qui se dissout à l'horizon.

– Parce que ce n'était pas une vie pour lui, répond Granger comme une évidence. Après la naissance de James, le premier enfant d'Harry et Ginny... J'ai bien vu comment il regardait ce bébé. Et le couple qu'Harry et Ginny formaient. J'ai lu dans son esprit ce jour-là, comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voulait tout cela. Et comment aurais-je pu le lui reprocher ? C'était moi qui le retenais en arrière. Moi qui le privais de cette vie qu'il méritait.

– Alors il t'a abandonnée.

– Non. Je l'ai libéré. Il n'a pas voulu entendre raison, au début, et puis... Il a fini par me dire que c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour moi.

Drago hausse les sourcils :

– Comment est-ce que c'est possible de sortir une connerie pareille ?

Hermione rit :

– Il a dit que c'était moi qui devais apprendre à renoncer. Pas lui. Que mes parents étaient partis, et que je devais l'accepter. Que je devais... Choisir la vie. Le choisir lui, et l'avenir, et la vie que nous pourrions avoir ensemble. C'était tellement beau. Pendant un instant, j'ai été capable de me l'imaginer, je t'assure. Je pouvais presque le sentir. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu... Peut-être que Ron a raison. Non, il a raison, la question ne se pose pas. Mes parents m'enchaînent. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à les considérer comme un fardeau. Ce sont mes parents, tu comprends ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, lorsqu'on aime ses chaînes ?

Drago n'a pas de réponse à fournir à cela. Seulement l'émotion que les paroles de Granger lui inspirent.

– Il sort avec une stagiaire de Gringotts maintenant je crois, reprend-elle après un profond soupir.

– Il sort avec un Gobelin ?!

Cette fois, Granger rit franchement :

– Tu es bête...

Dans le silence qui s'installe, Drago perçoit soudain la jeune fille que Granger a été. L'adolescente maladroite qui cachait son affection pour Weasley derrière des airs détachés. Il voit la jeune femme qu'elle est encore, tout au fond d'elle. Amoureuse. Pleine d'espoir.

– Il ne l'a pas épousée, murmure-t-il finalement.

– Non, dit-elle en croisant son regard.

– Il ne lui a pas fait d'enfants.

– Non.

– Il n'a pas acheté de maison avec elle.

– Non.

– Alors il t'attend encore.

Elle hausse les épaules, se détourne pour énoncer ce vœu à peine avoué :

– Peut-être...

– Alors, nous allons trouver la solution toi et moi. Nous allons soigner tes parents, et tu pourras aller retrouver ta belette.

– S'il veut toujours de moi...

– Il serait stupide de ne pas vouloir de toi. Tu sais que je l'ai toujours trouvé stupide, mais quand même, personne n'est stupide _à ce point-là_.

Elle rit. Sèche une larme au coin de ses yeux :

– Au travail alors. Rentre chez toi pour te reposer, et demain, on attaque les choses sérieuses.

Drago acquiesce. Cela lui fait du bien d'avoir un objectif. Une pensée autre que cette maladie qui gigote dans ses veines. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne se sent pas seul.


	6. Le Goût

« Et si c'était une cause environnementale ? », songe Hermione Granger en franchissant la porte de la boutique de Malefoy ce jour-là. « Quelque chose dans son quotidien qui l'empoisonne, consciemment ou non... »

Elle ne peut écarter l'hypothèse que Malefoy s'inflige ces souffrances à lui-même. Ou que quelqu'un les lui inflige à son insu. Son discours lui a déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il avait suffisamment de culpabilité à revendre – et suffisamment d'ennemis – pour que l'idée soit plausible. Combien de sorciers, rien qu'à Londres, seraient ravis d'apprendre la mort de Drago Malefoy ?

« Il n'est pas encore mort », se sermonne la jeune femme en installant ses affaires comme elle en a désormais l'habitude. « Ne précipite pas les choses ».

Mais le fait est que les résultats ne sont pas bons. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, Hermione a soumis Malefoy à tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Aucun n'a décelé de cause biologique concrète à la dégradation de ses sens. En théorie, Drago Malefoy est un jeune homme en parfaite santé, un peu sous-alimenté peut-être, et souffrant d'une évidente carence en vitamine D, mais rien qui n'aurait dû avoir un tel impact sur son état. Ce que les examens ont montré, en revanche, c'est que la dégradation de ses sens se poursuit. Rapidement. En l'espace d'une semaine, Malefoy a perdu ce qui lui restait de perception des couleurs. Ses réactions au toucher sont de plus en plus faibles. Quelle que soit la cause de ce mystérieux phénomène, la voie qu'il dessine est encore plus obscure. Quelle sera l'issue de tout ceci, si la perte s'aggrave ? Quel avenir attend Malefoy, si le monde lui devient de moins en moins perceptible ?

« C'est comme s'il partait vers une autre planète... », pense Hermione sans oser exprimer ses craintes. « Il s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous, inexorablement, et bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus l'atteindre... ».

Elle se force à réprimer son pessimisme. Malefoy a juré de l'aider à retrouver ses parents, une tâche autrement plus ardue que celle-ci. Elle se doit de garder espoir :

– Pas de cause médicalement pertinente, lui déclare-t-elle tandis qu'elle lui tend le résultat de ses examens. Je voudrais reprendre tes constantes aujourd'hui, et vérifier s'il n'y a pas quelque chose chez toi ou dans ta boutique qui pourrait te rendre malade.

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais c'est une piste à considérer. J'ai remarqué que tu utilisais beaucoup d'encens à la boutique, par exemple. En grande quantité, l'encens est cancérigène.

– Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de cause médicalement pertinente ?

– Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ça. C'est seulement un exemple : beaucoup de substances peuvent se révéler dangereuses sans que nous en ayons conscience. Je peux bien jeter un petit coup d'œil, qu'est-ce que ça coûte ?

Devant elle, Malefoy hésite. Il retrouve ses airs revêches d'adolescent, comme s'il cherchait la réplique parfaite pour la faire déguerpir.

– Je regarderai chez moi pour voir si je trouve quelque chose de suspect, finit-il par déclarer.

– Tu ne sauras pas quoi regarder, réplique Hermione. Je suis Médicomage, c'est à moi de vérifier.

– Si je m'intoxiquais depuis des années, je le saurais...

– Qu'est-ce qui te gêne exactement ?!

Cette fois, Hermione perd patience. Les résultats sont alarmants. Malefoy lui glisse littéralement entre les mains, et c'est comme si lui se jetait volontairement dans l'abîme :

– Tu ne veux pas que je fouine chez toi ? C'est ça l'explication ?

Malefoy se détourne. Soupire. Refuse de répondre.

– Parce que de mon point de vue, ça donne fortement l'impression que tu caches quelque chose, poursuit-elle.

– C'est ça, vas-y. Le grand méchant Mangemort dans son repère de criminel.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues alors ?

– Je n'ai pas envie d'investir tous mes efforts pour essayer de te guérir si je découvre qu'en fait, tu t'infliges tout ça à toi-même !

Malefoy se fige :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Hermione hausse les épaules. L'impuissance lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Depuis toutes ces années, elle est fatiguée de se sentir impuissante :

– Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'y avoir pensé, dit-elle doucement. Tu es déprimé. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne sors pas. Quand tu te sens trop coupable, tu sors dans des bars pour te faire tabasser.

– Tu sous-entends que je l'ai fait exprès ?!

– Oui ! La nuit où tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, oui, tu l'avais fait exprès. Ose le nier.

Malefoy ne nie pas. Il se contente de la dévisager, de la colère dans le regard, mais Hermione ne regrette pas. La colère, c'est déjà un début de réaction. Un premier pas pour sortir du malheur. Finalement, Malefoy se détend :

– Je ne me suis pas empoisonné, dit-il très lentement. Du moins, pas consciemment. Je bois trop, parfois, c'est vrai. Je ne mange pas toujours assez, ou je ne mange pas toujours sain. Mais franchement, Granger, si mon mode de vie suffisait à me faire perdre mes sensations, la moitié de ce putain de pays serait comme moi.

Hermione est forcée de lui concéder cela. Pendant longtemps, aucun d'eux n'ose reprendre la parole, furieux contre les mots de l'autre.

– Je te crois, finit par soupirer Hermione.

Et c'est vrai. Elle a vu beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de Malefoy. La culpabilité, la dépression, l'envie de souffrir et de mourir, peut-être, parfois. Mais rien n'égale la peur qu'il ressent à cet instant. Cette peur, il ne l'a pas choisie. Quelle qu'en soit la cause, il n'en est pas l'origine. Elle se lève et commence à inspecter la pièce :

– Je vais prélever des échantillons dans ta boutique, dit-elle. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

– Ça dépend. Tu veux guérir ou pas ?

Cette question le frappe comme un électrochoc. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de savourer sa répartie. Malefoy lui fait l'effet d'un fauve blessé : tapi dans sa tanière, loin de la lumière du soleil, refusant toute aide et inconscient du caractère létal de son attitude. Ce dont il a besoin, ce n'est pas qu'on le plaigne. Il s'en occupe suffisamment pour cela. Non, il a besoin qu'on le secoue. Qu'on le force à rentrer en contact avec le monde une nouvelle fois. Ironique, de la part de celle qui ne vit plus que dans une chambre d'hôpital...

« Peut-être que nous sommes tous les deux malades », songe Hermione avec cynisme. « Tiens, même son cynisme me contamine... ».

Elle interrompt là ses pensées non productives. S'armant de ses kits de prélèvement, elle commence à inspecter la boutique sous toutes ses coutures, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant les bâtonnets d'encens, la moisissure au coin des fenêtres ou le liquide de conservation de la Pensine.

Malefoy n'attend pas qu'elle ait fini pour lui tendre un petit trousseau de clés :

– Tiens, j'habite en-dessous, dit-il sans la regarder.

Sa manière à lui de lui montrer qu'il est toujours contrarié, sans doute. Hermione ne relève pas. Elle l'a déjà suffisamment provoqué : si elle le pousse trop, il se braquera.

– Tu veux venir avec moi ? lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Comme si elle apprivoisait un fauve, vraiment...

Malefoy fait non de la tête :

– Ce n'est pas très rangé, et il n'y a pas grand-chose. Ferme la porte quand tu auras fini.

Il faut ressortir dans la rue pour accéder à la cave où habite Malefoy. La porte est une de ces trappes semi-enterrées, au niveau du trottoir, qui donne généralement sur les caves voûtées des quelques rares maisons médiévales encore préservées à Londres. Ces maisons sont plus nombreuses dans le quartier sorcier, où Malefoy réside.

Hermione s'agenouille pour faire tourner une grosse clé de cuivre dans la serrure rouillée.

« Rouille », note-t-elle pour elle-même en faisant un prélèvement.

Quelques curieux passent sans s'arrêter. Une jeune femme prélevant des bouts de métal sur une vieille trappe n'est pas le spectacle le plus surprenant qu'il y ait à voir, non loin de l'Allée des Embrumes. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, même la façade de la boutique de Malefoy est résolument discrète. « Artisan Mémoriel », indique simplement l'enseigne. La plupart des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse portent le nom de leur propriétaire. Ollivander. Fleury & Bott. Madame Guipure. Même Barjow & Beurk se sont longtemps revendiqués de leur nom et de leur réputation. Mais pas Malefoy. Dans le voisinage, il y a fort à parier que personne ne sait que l'ancien Mangemort réside là. Et c'est volontaire, bien sûr. Hermione est même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas cherché à changer son nom. Mais peut-être que le Ministère le lui a refusé...

Tandis qu'elle clôt son échantillon, Hermione songe à cet anonymat forcé, à ce que cela signifie d'être en vie dans le Londres d'aujourd'hui, sous le nom de Drago Malefoy. Elle le connaît depuis l'enfance. Ils ont longtemps été ennemis, ce qui explique qu'elle l'ait reconnu entre mille, le premier jour où elle est entrée dans sa boutique. Pourtant avec du recul, elle est forcée de reconnaître que Malefoy a changé. Il a coupé très courts ses cheveux dont il était si fier. Plus la moindre trace de gomina pour les lisser en arrière : toute ressemblance avec Lucius Malefoy est désormais supprimée. Son visage s'est creusé avec le temps, révélant la face allongée, solennelle et un peu lugubre qu'Hermione lui a toujours deviné. Son visage a l'aspect froid d'une statue de marbre, sans aucune ride pour le marquer. C'est le visage d'un homme peu habitué à montrer ses émotions. Pas de sourire pour mettre en relief ses pommettes, pas d'ami pour égayer ses prunelles. Malefoy vit seul, ignoré du reste du monde, touché seulement par le temps qui passe et le souvenir de ses actes.

« Même ce foutu job est une punition », songe Hermione en ouvrant la trappe. « Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de vivre dans le passé, il faut qu'il améliore celui des autres... ».

Un obscur escalier de pierre raide l'attend. L'humidité suinte des murs. Sans se laisser intimider, Hermione prélève un peu de salpêtre et entame sa descente. L'odeur de la pluie et des vieilles pierres se fait plus forte ici. Non pas que cela la dérange : elle a toujours apprécié le parfum étrange de l'ancienne cave à vin de ses parents. Mais ce qui sied au vin ne sied pas forcément à l'être humain...

En s'éclairant du bout de sa baguette, Hermione découvre comme elle s'y attendait une immense cave voûtée, haute de plafond, faite de sol en terre battue et de pierres apparentes. De superbes arcs brisés retombent sur des colonnes aux chapiteaux rongés d'humidité. Seules quelques sculptures anciennes émergent encore à la faveur d'un reflet : vestiges d'une fleur, d'une feuille de lierre, d'un visage...

L'espace doit faire environ cinquante mètres carrés, pour quatre mètres de hauteur sous plafond. A chaque pas, Hermione a l'impression de réveiller une armée de morts vivants. Pourtant, avec toute cette place, Malefoy n'a investi qu'un petit coin de la pièce : tout au fond, juste en face de l'escalier.

Avec un mélange de stupeur et de dépit, Hermione découvre un simple matelas posé à même le sol, sans draps ni oreiller ni couvertures. Juste à côté, un petit réchaud similaire à celui qu'Harry, Ron et elle utilisaient lorsqu'ils vivaient sous la tente. Quelques boites de conserve sont entassées près du mur. Des toilettes sommaires et une baignoire en bois vide complètent l'ensemble, ainsi qu'un vieux coffre mité qui ne contient que quelques vêtements de rechange. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Malefoy entrepose ses livres dans la boutique au-dessus. Pour sa vie souterraine, cachée aux yeux de tous, il n'a emporté que le strict nécessaire à son châtiment. La peine qu'il s'inflige tout seul, loin du reste du monde.

Avec un soupir, Hermione inspecte les recoins de la cave, à la recherche de dépôts suspects, de champignons, d'insectes ou même d'animaux. Elle prélève plusieurs échantillons de terre et de pierre, puis frissonne. L'atmosphère est aussi glaciale que celle d'un tombeau. Comment est-il humainement possible de s'endormir aussi ? Il n'y a même pas de quoi faire du feu.

Avant de ressortir, Hermione contemple une dernière fois, un long moment, la cellule que Malefoy s'est aménagé. On peut en apprendre beaucoup d'une personne en observant sa manière de vivre. En quoi cette cave est-elle si différente de sa vie à l'hôpital, finalement ? Qu'apprendrait-on sur elle, si l'on venait à scruter son propre quotidien comme elle vient de le faire ?

Hermione préfère ne pas y songer. Avant de partir, elle sort de son sac la pomme qu'elle avait emportée avec elle depuis l'hôpital, et la pose sur le lit de Malefoy. Elle n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à lui offrir, mais c'est mieux que rien. Elle remonte en verrouillant la trappe grinçante derrière elle.

De retour dans la boutique, elle doit bien sûr affronter le regard du jeune homme qui sait parfaitement ce qu'elle vient de voir :

– Sans commentaire, dit-il avant qu'elle ait pu parler.

Mais Hermione n'est pas du genre à se taire pour si peu :

– Tu ne peux pas espérer rester en bonne santé en vivant de cette manière, déclare-t-elle.

– Tu n'es pas ma mère, que je sache...

– Non, je suis ton médecin.

Malefoy se renfrogne. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette misère, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'en être amusée. Une brève lueur au cœur de l'obscurité. Sa compassion parle pour elle :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ? demande-t-elle. Et ne répond pas à côté, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux la vraie raison.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon état.

– Ça, tu n'en sais rien. C'est à moi d'en décider.

Voyant qu'il ne parlera pas, Hermione puise en elle pour le convaincre :

– Depuis des mois maintenant, je te confie les aspects les plus personnels de ma vie, dit-elle. Je te raconte tous mes souvenirs, mon existence entière, en fait. Et je te la fais vivre avec moi. Je n'ai littéralement plus aucun secret pour toi ! Je t'ai fait confiance... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance en retour, non ?

Malefoy soupire. Ses paroles intelligentes l'exaspèrent, elle le voit bien. Mais il ne peut pas la contredire :

– Tu as le luxe de t'être trouvée du bon côté de la guerre, Granger... Je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

– Le luxe ? Tu oses me parler de luxe ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi, pour Harry, et même pour Ron, pour ce que ça peut te faire !

Malefoy se frotte les yeux. Il a soudain l'air exténué, et Hermione s'en veut de lui avoir sauté dessus à peine avait-il décidé de parler :

– Je le sais, Granger, poursuit-il malgré tout. Je sais à quel point ça a été difficile, puisque je faisais partie de ceux qui contribuaient à rendre cela difficile. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je parle de maintenant. De l'après-guerre. Du luxe d'avoir une conscience nette, sans tâche. De ne pas avoir de remords...

– Tu sais bien que j'ai des remords ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait à mes parents !

– C'est différent, contre-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Tu ne leur as pas fait du mal sciemment. Tu ne savais pas que le sortilège aurait ces effets. Moi, j'ai... J'ai ensorcelé Katie Bell. Elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute. J'ai conspiré pendant une année entière pour assassiner Dumbledore. Une année entière, à concevoir des idées de meurtre dans ma chambre... Même ton cher Weasley aurait pu mourir en buvant mon vin empoisonné. Et finalement, Dumbledore a fini par mourir... Parce que j'ai réparé l'Armoire à Disparaître. J'ai été un bon petit soldat. J'ai été la taupe, le pion placé derrière les lignes ennemies, pour leur permettre d'entrer et de tout détruire...

– Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Malefoy ! proteste Hermione. Harry m'a tout raconté. Il était là, quand Dumbledore est mort. Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Tu as baissé ta baguette, Malefoy ! Tu ne l'aurais pas tué ! Tout comme tu ne nous as pas dénoncés quand les Rafleurs nous ont amenés au manoir de tes parents.

Malefoy secoue la tête :

– J'étais du mauvais côté. A Poudlard, au Manoir, et même pendant la bataille... J'aurais dû faire tellement plus. J'aurais dû faire autre chose. J'aurais dû me rendre compte de ma connerie plus tôt. Au lieu de cela, j'ai juste... Fermé les yeux devant ma peur. J'ai toujours eu tellement, tellement peur...

– Tu n'étais qu'un gamin.

– Tu ne comprends pas. Rien n'excuse mes actes. A cause de moi, les Mangemorts se sont emparés du château et Dumbledore est mort. Il est mort à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas réparé l'Armoire, rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu se passer. Voldemort n'aurait pas pris l'école, il n'y aurait pas eu de bataille de Poudlard, et tous ces pauvres gens qui y ont laissé la vie seraient encore là... Fred Weasley. Lavande Brown. Ils avaient presque notre âge, bon sang !

Hermione sent des larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux. Le souvenir de tous ces morts a toujours été douloureux pour elle. L'espace d'un instant, sa compassion disparaît. L'espace d'un instant, elle comprend l'horreur que Malefoy ressent envers lui-même. Elle ne se reconnaît plus, durant ces quelques secondes, et cela lui fait peur. Elle se reprend :

– Si tu n'avais pas réparé l'Armoire à Disparaître, c'est toi qui serais mort, déclare-t-elle simplement.

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un fait, c'est tout, aussi indiscutable que toutes les morts qui en ont découlé.

– Tu n'avais pas le choix, poursuit-elle. Voldemort vivait sous ton toit et menaçait ta famille, menaçait ta vie. Il voulait que tu meures en exécutant ta mission. Et il t'aurait tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

– Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? crache Malefoy. J'ai vécu avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête pendant dix mois... Répare l'Armoire, tue Dumbledore, ou je tue ta famille. Ou je te tue toi. Vous n'avez pas la moindre valeur à mes yeux. Je sais que tu vas échouer. Tu vas mourir, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Et après toi, tes parents mourront aussi...

Il soupire :

– Au final, j'ai gagné le droit de rester en vie, mais à quel prix ? J'aurais aussi bien pu boire du sang de licorne ce jour-là. Qui voudrait d'une vie comme la mienne ? Une vie payée au prix de ma conscience, et de la mort de tant de gens.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé. Il y aurait eu un affrontement, d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'autres gens seraient morts. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'arrêter Voldemort. Et... si ça peut te rassurer, Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a tué.

Ces quelques mots, enfin, éveillent la surprise sur le visage de Malefoy :

– Quoi ?

– Dumbledore était déjà mourant, répète Hermione, désespérée de s'engouffrer dans la faille. Pendant les vacances d'été précédentes, il avait tenté de détruire un Horcruxe. Il avait réussi, mais un sortilège s'était agrippé à lui... Il était condamné. Rogue le savait. Il était de son côté, depuis le début. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui lui a demandé de le tuer lorsque le moment serait venu. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Tu as vu comment ça s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore lui a demandé de l'aider. Et Rogue l'a aidé.

Face à elle, Malefoy n'est plus capable d'aligner un seul mot. Des années de souvenirs, des années de culpabilité à se repasser en boucle les mêmes images, encore et encore, viennent de prendre un tout autre sens.

– Tu n'es pas en train d'inventer tout ça, hein, Granger ? finit par demander Malefoy avec un sérieux mortel.

– Tu crois que je te mentirais ?

– Comment est-ce que tu sais tout cela, alors ?

– Harry me l'a dit. Et j'ai vu Rogue mourir...

Malefoy baisse les yeux. Bien sûr, Hermione se rappelle que Rogue était son parrain. Après tout ce temps, Malefoy n'a-t-il vraiment pas conscience du double rôle qu'a joué Severus tout au long de sa vie ?

– Il t'a protégé du destin que Voldemort t'avait réservé, murmure-t-elle. Il t'a empêché de devenir un assassin, ou de mourir en refusant de l'être.

– Pendant toute cette année, j'ai refusé son aide...

– Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et Dumbledore aussi. C'était inéluctable. Ils s'y étaient préparés, et ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que ton innocence soit préservée. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu gâches ta vie en te punissant ainsi pour toujours...

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Que pourrait-il y avoir à dire de plus ? Le fracas des révélations doit remplir son office. Détruire la culpabilité, détruire les souvenirs, remplacer le passé par une vérité différente.

– J'aurais quand même dû agir autrement, murmure enfin Malefoy. Je n'ai rien appris de mes erreurs, et c'est ça qui me tue le plus... Même après ce qui s'est passé avec l'Armoire à Disparaître, je me suis battu du mauvais côté. Je me suis battu contre Potter, Weasley et toi quand vous avez tenté de vous échapper de chez moi. Je me suis battu à la bataille de Poudlard. Bon sang, on a tous failli brûler vif dans cette Salle sur Demande, et Crabbe... Si seulement j'avais été moins con ! Si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt ! J'aurais dû...

Hermione lui prend les mains pour le faire taire :

– Tu étais un enfant, articule-t-elle en s'assurant bien qu'il la regarde. Tu étais jeune, stupide, et tu avais peur. Toute ton enfance, tu as été élevé dans certaines valeurs, que tu as cru bon de défendre à l'adolescence. C'est seulement quand il a fallu mettre ces valeurs en application que tu t'es rendu compte qu'elles n'étaient peut-être pas les bonnes. Mais au moins, tu t'en es rendu compte, Drago ! Combien de personnes n'ont pas la force d'avoir une telle prise de conscience ? Combien l'ont mais choisissent de fermer les yeux et de s'en détourner ? Tu n'as pas fermé les yeux. Tu sais que tu as mal agi, que tes parents, Voldemort, et tous ceux qui les entouraient, avaient tort. Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne le pourras jamais. Mais au moins, tu peux avoir conscience de tes erreurs. Savoir que tu as changé, et que tu ne seras plus jamais la même personne. Que tu peux faire mieux, maintenant !

Malefoy reste stupéfait. Hermione lui lâche les mains, elle-même déroutée par l'ardeur qui a saisi son discours.

– Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un m'ait appelé Drago depuis des années, murmure enfin le jeune homme.

Hermione ne s'en est même pas rendue compte. Le prénom s'est échappé tout seul de ses lèvres.

– J'ai un prénom moi aussi, tu sais, sourit-elle alors.

Malefoy acquiesce. Il est comme un boxeur mis K.O. sur un ring. Il n'a plus la volonté de se battre, pour l'instant. Un peu de la pensée d'Hermione est entrée en lui.

– Merci, dit-il enfin.

– Je t'en prie, répond-elle gravement. Je vais rentrer à l'hôpital faire analyser tout ça. En attendant... Prends soin de toi.

Tous deux savent ce qui se cache derrière ces mots, désormais. Lorsque Malefoy descend dans sa cave se coucher cette nuit-là, il trouve la pomme, abandonnée au bord de son matelas. Cette seule preuve du passage d'une autre personne, d'une attention portée à son égard, l'amène au bord des larmes.

Drago s'assoit sur le lit. Timidement, il croque dans la pomme, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le morde en retour. « Pitié, pas de souffrance », semble prier sa conscience. Alors, l'espace d'une brève seconde, il la sent. La saveur fraîche, douce et sucrée d'un fruit gorgé de vie. Une saveur presque oubliée.

Et il pleure dans la nuit.


	7. Le Marché

– Tu es sûr que tu as senti quelque chose ?

– Oui, absolument !

– Et c'était comment ?

– Je viens de te le dire, Granger ! Ça sentait la pomme ! J'ai senti le goût de la pomme, vraiment ! C'est toi qui l'avais laissée là ?

– Qui d'autre ?

Drago n'a même pas l'envie de répliquer. Le goût de cette pomme abandonnée sur son lit l'a hanté toute la nuit, ravivant des souvenirs oubliés, des milliers de sensations frétillant sous la surface, et qui ne demandent qu'à resurgir. Cette pomme, c'est le goût de l'espoir. Il n'y a plus goûté depuis tellement longtemps qu'il tremble à l'idée de le voir s'évanouir dans la nuit. C'est pourquoi, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, il a envoyé un hibou à Granger à l'hôpital, pour qu'elle transplane jusque chez lui.

A peine réveillée, la jeune femme fait désormais le tour de la cave qui lui sert de logement, dubitative. Elle examine le trognon de la pomme une bonne dizaine de fois. Drago l'a précieusement glissé dans un bocal sous vide pour bien le préserver.

– Je ne comprends pas, finit par déclarer Granger. C'est une pomme tout à fait ordinaire. Je l'ai achetée au marché Moldu il y a trois jours, avec une dizaine d'autres.

– Donc il t'en reste ?

– Je crois bien oui, une ou deux...

– Parfait ! Il faut refaire l'expérience, on devrait y aller tout de suite !

– Malefoy...

Granger se passe une main dans les cheveux. Drago sent bien sa réserve, mais il ne veut pas y céder :

– Tu ne crois pas que c'est encourageant ?

– Je crois surtout que tu ne devrais pas t'emballer. Il faut rester méthodique. Je vais faire analyser ce trognon pour voir ce qu'on peut en retirer. Est-ce que tu as essayé de goûter d'autres choses depuis ?

– Non... Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Drago se sent stupide. Puis il réalise qu'il a peur. Le goût de la pomme lui semble encore là, il peut presque le sentir... Que se passera-t-il, s'il tente de le remplacer par autre chose ? Et si tout redevenait cendres à nouveau ?

– Il faut essayer, décrète Granger, et Drago sait bien qu'elle a raison. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va acheter deux ou trois autres fruits.

– Au marché Moldu ?

– Oui, au marché Moldu. Ça te fera sortir un peu. Ensuite, on ira à l'hôpital, je m'occuperai des analyses, et tu pourras croquer toutes les pommes que tu voudras.

– Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi, Granger ?

Elle lui donne un léger coup de coude :

– J'essaie de nous détendre un peu. Je suis très contente que tu aies fait cette découverte, vraiment. C'est une belle avancée. Je dis juste que nous devons garder la tête froide. Faire les choses dans l'ordre. Ça te va ?

Drago acquiesce. Pire que le désespoir, il y a le faux espoir. Ça, il n'a pas envie d'y goûter une nouvelle fois.

Tous deux sortent donc de la cave pour arpenter timidement les rues de Londres.

Drago ne sait pas trop où se mettre. C'est rare pour lui de sortir au grand jour comme cela. Il a toujours peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, qu'on se mette à le pointer du doigt et à crier son nom dans la rue, jusqu'à rameuter une bande de sorciers plus téméraires que les autres qui viendront lui casser la gueule. Ça lui est déjà arrivé. Il sait que ça peut recommencer. Derrière les visages sympathiques des enfants et des mères de famille qu'il croise se cachent autant de foyers qui haïssent les anciens Mangemorts tels que lui. Combien d'entre eux ne rêveraient pas de l'envoyer dans sa tombe, si l'opportunité leur en était donnée ?

Alors il rase les murs, fuyant la lumière du soleil tel un rat d'égout, frissonnant chaque fois qu'un regard s'attarde un peu trop sur ses cheveux pâles ou sa peau blafarde. Son physique, dont il était si fier autrefois, le dessert aujourd'hui. Il est trop reconnaissable, et pourtant, il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent fringant qu'il était jadis...

A ses côtés, Granger marche d'un petit pas pressé, sans se soucier des piétons qu'elle esquive. Elle semble davantage préoccupée par l'écart qui les sépare. Comme si elle ne savait pas trop où se placer par rapport à lui : plus près ? plus loin ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de marcher ensemble, mais de deux inconnus qui marcheraient par hasard côte à côte. C'est à la fois étrange et dérangeant. Comme si, en dehors de l'espace privé de son bureau à l'hôpital, ou de la boutique de Drago, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'afficher ensemble.

Drago ne peut pas vraiment la blâmer. Qui aurait envie d'apparaître aux côtés d'un ancien Mangemort ? Un Malefoy, qui plus est... Lui-même n'aurait pas envie de se fréquenter. Sans compter que Granger est connue, elle aussi. Que se passerait-il, si la légendaire héroïne de guerre était vue aux côtés de Drago Malefoy ?

« Encore faudrait-il qu'ils la reconnaissent », songe-t-il en observant la tenue fade et froissée de la jeune femme.

A eux deux, ils ne doivent pas paraître très reluisants. Une belle image de ce que la vie a fait d'eux.

« Tu as d'autres pensées joyeuses, pour aujourd'hui ? »

Drago se force à écouter sa conscience. Il se raccroche au goût de la pomme, à l'émotion qui l'a submergé lorsqu'il a senti son arôme pénétrer ses sens. Très vite, l'agitation du marché les entoure.

– Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? demande Drago, déboussolé au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus à l'aspect étrange.

– Par-là, répond Granger en indiquant un vaste étale de fruits et légumes, tout au bout du marché.

La foule est très dense. Spontanément, la jeune femme lui attrape le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans le dédale des allées. Ils ne sont plus deux inconnus marchant côte à côte.

Drago se laisse guider, exalté par l'atmosphère autour de lui, le bruit, la vie, et par cette autre personne qui l'emmène, qui l'aide. Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas sorti quelque part avec quelqu'un ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas eu d'interaction avec un autre être humain qui ne relève pas du travail, ou d'une bagarre de bar ?

Certes, cette petite sortie avec Granger n'a rien d'une sortie amicale. Mais elle en a le parfum malgré tout. Elle en a la saveur.

Emerveillé, Drago se laisse enivré par l'ambiance du marché, combattant son angoisse l'espace de quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le stand de fruits, Granger lui demande ce qu'il veut choisir. Drago hésite. Tout un univers d'espoirs s'ouvre devant lui : pommes, abricots, prunes, bananes, pêches, mûres et fraises des bois, et même quelques fruits exotiques comme l'ananas, la noix de coco ou le kiwi...

Drago choisit les framboises. Pour l'échec immense qu'elles ont représenté la dernière fois. Il choisit les framboises, et quelques autres fruits au hasard, réalisant à mesure que le commerçant pèse les produits à quel point il a peur d'être déçu à nouveau. Peur de retourner au néant...

– Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, toi ? demande-t-il à Granger pour détourner ses pensées.

Elle a l'air surprise qu'il le lui demande. Surprise, mais contente :

– Les fruits de la passion, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Monsieur ? Vous pouvez nous rajouter des fruits de la passion, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Granger éclate de rire :

– Ben voyons... Et c'est toi qui va nous payer tout ça, peut-être ?

– Evidemment.

– Avec de l'argent sorcier ?

Drago s'interrompt net dans sa répartie. Le sourire de Granger s'élargit à mesure qu'il comprend :

– Merde..., s'exclame-t-il. Je n'y pensais plus du tout !

– Laisse tomber.

– Non mais je t'assure !

Granger paie en riant. Ils repartent avec leurs sachets sous le bras, suffisamment de fruits pour ouvrir un bar à cocktails à eux tous seuls.

– Et maintenant ? demande Drago.

– Maintenant, à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas te balader encore un peu ?

Elle le dévisage, encore plus surprise.

– Il fait beau, se justifie-t-il comme si c'était le meilleur argument du monde.

– Si tu veux, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir, exactement ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Tout. Montre-moi ce que ça fait d'être un Moldu.

– On dirait que tu vas au zoo.

– Les Moldus dans leur habitat naturel...

Granger rit. Elle se détend. Ensemble, ils parcourent les allées du marché l'espace d'une petite heure, sans plus se soucier d'être vus. Qui pourrait les reconnaître ici ? Avec une sorte de douce ironie, Drago réalise que c'est sans doute auprès des Moldus qu'il est le plus en sécurité. Personne ne connaît son visage ici. Personne ne connaît son histoire.

Granger lui explique la fonction de chaque commerçant, l'un après l'autre. Elle lui apprend à quoi servent les objets qui l'entourent et qu'il ne connaît pas. Toutes ces choses dont il s'est toujours moqué en cours d'Etude des Moldus. Jusqu'à ce que Charity Burbage se fasse tuer sous ses yeux...

Le souvenir resurgit dans son esprit. Il éclate, comme s'il datait d'hier. Drago se fige au milieu d'une allée :

– Ça ne va pas ? lui demande Granger, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

– Si si, ça va...

Il a le souffle court. Tout à coup, il ne supporte plus d'être ici, au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il a haïs sans raison pendant des années, et qu'il a conspiré à détruire.

– On y va maintenant ?

– Très bien..., dit-elle, hésitante.

Cette fois, elle passe son bras autour du sien pour sortir du marché. Elle le soutient presque. Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à rejoindre le quartier sorcier, où ils peuvent transplaner directement devant Sainte-Mangouste. Le gardien à l'entrée fronce les sourcils en les voyant débarquer avec tous leurs sachets de fruits, mais ils ne s'en préoccupent pas. C'est une chape de plomb qui s'est jetée sur le moral de Drago, à laquelle s'ajoute bientôt l'angoisse de devoir réaliser de nouveaux tests.

Dès qu'ils arrivent dans le bureau, Granger s'éclipse pour faire analyser le trognon de pomme. Drago reste seul avec ses pensées. Ces fruits qu'il a pris tant de plaisir à acheter quelques heures plus tôt sont désormais ses ennemis. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à les sentir ? Et si l'éclair de goût de la veille n'avait été que le chant du cygne, avant la plongée définitive vers les abysses ?

« Ne pense pas à ça, Drago... Ce que tu as senti, tu ne l'as pas rêvé. Aie confiance... »

Granger revient, partageant la même inquiétude que lui. Elle commence par lui tendre l'une des pommes qui reposent dans une corbeille à côté de son bureau :

– Tiens, dit-elle. Commençons déjà par réessayer ça.

Drago obéit. Il croque dans la pomme, et il sait, à la seconde où ses dents percent la chair, que ce ne sera pas comme la première fois. Il ne ressent pas le parfum, il ne ressent pas la texture. Tout juste un fantôme de goût qui s'efforce de lui échapper.

– Alors ? le presse Granger, anxieuse.

– Ce n'est pas très concluant, répond-il, fermé.

– Essaye autre chose.

Drago teste les poires. Les abricots. Les framboises. Il n'a pas le cœur d'essayer les fruits de la passion, et Granger non plus. Le maigre arôme d'espoir a disparu.

– Tu ne dois pas te décourager, Drago, murmure alors Granger en lui pressant l'épaule.

Il la regarde. Malgré le désespoir qu'il éprouve, il est heureux qu'elle soit là, auprès de lui :

– Merci d'avoir passé cette journée avec moi, dit-il. C'était vraiment très sympa.

– Je t'en prie...

Elle est émue qu'il la remercie pour quelque chose d'aussi minime. Si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a fait pour lui... Lui rendre un peu de contact humain, avant que ses sens ne l'aspirent.

– On aura d'autres occasions, si tu veux, dit-elle en s'efforçant de lui sourire, mais il voit bien qu'elle est inquiète. Tu as eu un mieux, on ne peut pas le nier. Tout ce qu'il nous faut comprendre à présent, c'est ce qui l'a provoqué, et essayer de reproduire les mêmes conditions. Peut-être que c'était l'atmosphère de ta cave ? Peut-être que c'était ce que tu avais mangé juste avant ?

Drago hoche la tête. A toutes ces propositions, il ne peut que donner un oui sans réel enthousiasme. La mort de Charity Burbage le poursuit. Elle, et toutes les autres. Elles retirent la saveur de sa bouche. Elles retirent la saveur de sa vie.


	8. L'Odorat

Il existe un parc, en bordure de Londres. Rien d'extraordinaire : juste un grand espace vert où les Moldus viennent promener leurs chiens et sortir leurs enfants, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Drago l'a toujours traversé sans y prêter trop d'attention. C'est ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du parc qui l'intéresse. Le cimetière de Highgate.

Quiconque s'est déjà promené à Highgate au moins une fois dans sa vie sait qu'il s'agit d'un endroit à part. Un cimetière sorti tout droit de l'époque victorienne, des nouvelles d'Edgar Allan Poe ou des poèmes de l'ère romantique. Le soir, si l'on est chanceux, une légère brume recouvre les allées. Les tombes s'alignent là, vermoulues, si anciennes qu'elles s'adossent les unes aux autres pour ne pas tomber. Echapper encore quelques années peut-être à la tourbe qui les avale. L'automne, certaines d'entre elles disparaissent sous les amoncellements de feuilles mortes et d'humus, et au printemps suivant, on ne les revoit plus. La pluie creuse des rigoles de boue dans les fossés abandonnés. La mousse colonise tout, avale les noms, condamne les morts à la pire des morts : l'oubli. Naissance et décès ne font plus qu'un. L'érosion brouille tout : les visages, les sculptures, les mots. Au final, Highgate ressemble à un paradoxe : le temps y semble suspendu, et pourtant, plus que nulle part ailleurs dans Londres, on peut y voir les traces de son passage, à une vitesse effrayante. Le temps dévore le monde. Il nous dévorera tous. Highgate, c'est l'union poétique du passé et de l'avenir : le passé que l'on pleure, l'avenir qui nous attend. On peut le redouter, ou choisir de l'accepter. On peut contempler ce cimetière avec mélancolie, ou une envie renouvelée de vivre.

Drago choisit la mélancolie. Telle a toujours été sa nature, peut-être parce qu'il y a toujours eu davantage de mort que de vie dans son existence. Sa jeunesse lui a appris très tôt dans quel camp son destin allait se dérouler. Souvent, tard le soir, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir, Drago songe à toutes ces fois où il aurait dû mourir. Toutes ces fois où le danger l'a frôlé, de la main de Voldemort, des autres Mangemorts, ou de ceux qu'ils combattaient. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé, au final, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui le tue ? Le bon, le méchant… Potter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Greyback… Granger…

Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Il n'était qu'une petite ordure sans importance à l'époque. Et les choses ne sont pas très différentes maintenant. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est son regard. Et les souvenirs qu'il porte…

Drago s'arrête au beau milieu d'une allée de chênes. C'est fou, on n'entend presque plus les bruits de Londres ici. On pourrait se croire en pleine forêt. Une petite bruine se faufile entre les feuilles, sans que ce ne soit désagréable. Drago se sent poisseux, mais c'est une caresse fraîche et très douce sur son visage. L'espace de quelques secondes, il ferme les yeux. Il se concentre pour percevoir le ballet des gouttes sur sa peau. L'odeur doit être délicieuse, il peut presque l'imaginer. Une forêt sous la pluie… Mais il ne sent rien.

– Tu veux t'asseoir un moment ?

Drago rouvre les yeux. A côté de lui, Granger s'est immobilisée, surprise par son introspection silencieuse.

C'est lui qui lui a proposé de se retrouver ici. Pour sortir un peu de leur routine boutique – hôpital. Il s'est dit que cela ferait peut-être du bien à la jeune femme de prendre un peu l'air au milieu de quelque chose de beau. Et lui aussi, il en avait besoin…

Il désigne l'allée droit devant eux :

– Encore un peu plus loin, indique-t-il.

Granger obéit. Ensemble, ils remontent les générations d'anonymes, sans parler, unis par le silence cérémonieux du cimetière. Ils finissent par trouver un banc trempé de pluie où ils s'installent au milieu des fougères.

Granger regarde autour d'elle et sourit. Un rayon de soleil capture son expression pile à cet instant. Et Drago reste statufié. Il n'a pas de mots pour l'exprimer. C'est ce genre d'instant indéfinissable, trop parfait pour exister, un éclair fugace volé à la vie. Car elle se tient là, parfaitement sereine, émerveillée de l'atmosphère qui l'entoure. Des gouttelettes d'eau vibrent de reflets dans ses boucles humides. Ses grands cils s'ouvrent démesurément, révélant de l'or au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Le froid a rosi ses joues, porté sur ses lèvres une pointe de rouge qui rappelle la vie. Elle paraît si jeune, si vivante à cet instant, que cela en serait presque indécent. Drago peut presque sentir tous les morts de la forêt se tendre vers cette chaleur iridescente. Lui-même, il voudrait s'en gorger… Une seule bouffée, une seule, de ce que cela fait d'être en vie, jeune et entier sur ce banc, loin de la mort et du poids du passé…

C'est alors qu'il le sent. Le parfum. L'odeur de la forêt, et des feuilles sous la pluie, et de la terre, la pierre, la ville au loin… Au milieu de tout cela, une senteur de fleurs. Quelque chose de discret, ancien et raffiné, qui frappe sa conscience comme une enclume. C'est le parfum de Granger.

Brusquement, tout a plus de vie, de lumière, de couleurs, le monde pénètre par son nez, ses oreilles, ses yeux, sa bouche et sa peau comme s'il voulait l'engloutir, l'assommer de sensations, lui faire perdre la tête.

Drago vacille. Face à lui, Granger lui attrape les mains, le retient juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule du banc :

– Drago ! s'exclame-t-elle. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Drago se raccroche à ses yeux. Sa voix. Elle est comme une flamme qui illumine tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Elle le révèle au monde, et le monde se révèle à lui. Jamais, même si sa vie en dépendait, il ne veut relâcher sa main.

– Je te sens, dit-il simplement.

– Quoi ?

– Je… Je te sens !

Drago sourit. Il se sent absurde, absurdement heureux. Et terrorisé, car l'univers qu'il perçoit l'approche et se dérobe, telles les vagues sur une plage aride, ou la lumière changeante d'une bougie… Il n'a aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il perçoit. Il ne sait combien de temps cela va durer, ni pourquoi. Il sent les mains glacées de Granger dans les siennes, et il les serre pour ne pas les perdre. Peu à peu, elles se réchauffent : c'est sa chaleur qu'il est en train de lui transmettre. Cette seule pensée l'émeut aux larmes.

– Drago, dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Granger a l'air terriblement inquiète. Il faut dire qu'il doit lui sembler fou, à sourire en pleurant à moitié, quasiment ivre sur ce banc à cause d'une simple odeur de cimetière…

– Ne t'en fais pas, la rassure-t-il, la voix rauque. Tout va bien. Je crois que… Je sens les odeurs, ici. Et un peu le froid, aussi.

– Tu es sûr ?!

– Oui. Je sens ton parfum.

Granger se trouble. Son premier réflexe est celui d'une Médicomage : elle inspecte ses iris, mesure son pouls, écoute sa respiration. Elle note les données dans l'un de ses multiples carnets qui ne la quittent jamais, et elle prélève même quelques échantillons de terre autour d'eux.

Drago la regarde faire, conscient de la magie qui retourne irrémédiablement à l'oubli. L'instant s'est brisé, envolé, tel un papillon éphémère si parfait qu'il ne peut survivre à la nuit. Lorsque Granger se concentre enfin à nouveau sur lui pour lui demander : « Et maintenant ? », Drago secoue la tête :

– C'est fini, déclare-t-il. Mais ça en valait la peine.

– Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? répond Granger en lui pressant l'épaule, l'air désolée.

– Non. Je crois que je commence à me faire à l'idée…

– Il ne faut pas.

Elle lui agrippe l'autre épaule, presque pour le secouer :

– Il ne faut pas, Malefoy. Tu entends ? C'est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire lorsque l'on souffre d'une maladie : renoncer. Tu as des instants de mieux, c'est encourageant. Ça nous en apprend beaucoup. Concentre-toi là-dessus, et continue d'écouter tes sens, du mieux que tu peux.

Drago rit. Après la révélation qu'il vient de vivre, le monde lui paraît plus que jamais terne et gris. Tout est laid, sans saveur. Pourquoi a-t-il amené Granger ici ? Il le sait, bien sûr. Il attend juste que la réponse trouve son chemin dans son esprit.

Cela ne tarde pas. Devant son silence, Granger choisit de promener son regard autour d'elle, sur les tombes, et les noms qui y sont inscrits. L'un d'entre eux en particulier attire son attention. Tout à coup, elle se lève, s'approche de la pierre tombale qui leur fait face et écarte délicatement le lierre qui s'y est entrelacé.

Drago la regarde faire, de loin, sans rien dire. Il redoute ce moment, alors même qu'il l'a provoqué. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ressent-il toujours le besoin de tout gâcher, dans sa vie ? Si Granger est une lumière, alors pourquoi la souffler aussi vite ?

– Charity Burbage…, déchiffre la voix de la jeune femme, stupéfiée.

Elle se retourne, le dévisage sans comprendre :

– Tu savais ? lui demande-t-elle. Mais je… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

– Elle était Née-Moldue, répond Drago stoïquement. Lorsqu'elle a disparu, sa famille a fait creuser une tombe pour elle ici.

En lui-même, il se sent chuter. Précipité vers un destin qu'il connaît si bien : le rejet de l'autre, le chagrin, la trahison, le dégoût… Et cette fois, c'est lui qui l'a provoqué. Granger est émue aux larmes, il le voit bien. Trop choquée pour parler. Sa petite silhouette se recroqueville sous la bruine, au milieu des feuilles, et le cœur de Drago se serre à l'idée de la perdre. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

« Parce que tu ne la mérites pas », lui souffle sa conscience. « Ni elle, ni son aide, ni l'aide de qui que ce soit. Ce châtiment, tu le mérites, Drago. Tu te l'infliges à toi-même parce que tu sais que c'est ce qui est juste. »

Au bout d'un long moment, Granger se relève. Elle ne cherche pas à cacher ses larmes :

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout cela me rattrape aussi brusquement…

Drago ne dit rien. Il attend que le couperet tombe. Il tombera forcément.

– Je me souviens, lorsqu'elle a été portée disparue, poursuit la jeune femme. Ron m'a serrée dans ses bras toute la nuit, ce jour-là… Nous la connaissions depuis que nous étions enfants. Nous avions passé des heures et des heures avec elle… Elle avait cette façon de faire découvrir les Moldus aux sorciers comme si nous étions de vieux amis, qui réapprenaient à se connaître… Elle nous comprenait tous, les enfants comme moi… Elle aussi avait un pied dans chaque monde. Et elle est morte pour cela.

A nouveau, Drago garde le silence. Granger braque son regard sur elle :

– Est-ce que tu sais comment elle est morte ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cette question, il ne s'y attendait pas. Tout comme l'autre jour au marché, le souvenir explose dans sa mémoire. Il doit se racler la gorge pour pouvoir répondre :

– Voldemort l'avait emprisonnée au Manoir, dit-il. Chez moi. Un jour, il a convoqué une réunion. C'était l'été juste avant que Potter ne quitte la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Burbage était immobilisée dans le grand salon… Elle flottait au-dessus de la table, consciente, mais incapable de réagir. De temps en temps, elle parvenait à pousser un cri… Voldemort en a eu assez. Il a fini par la tuer, et puis il a… Il a ordonné à son serpent de la manger.

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillent. Drago a conscience de l'horreur, mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter :

– Encore aujourd'hui, je revois son corps s'écrouler juste devant moi… J'entends encore le frottement du serpent qui ondule jusqu'à elle, et cet espèce de bruit mou, infect, lorsqu'il l'a prise dans sa gueule… Ses os craquaient à mesure qu'il l'engloutissait. Ça a duré une éternité. Après ça, on devinait encore sa silhouette, à l'intérieur du serpent… Il a mis des semaines à la digérer. Des semaines. A la fin, tout ce qu'il en a recraché, c'était des cheveux et des os.

Granger porte les mains à ses lèvres. Elle non plus n'a sans doute pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il lui fait vivre à cet instant. Il fixe le nom de celle qu'il a regardé mourir : Charity Burbage… Elle parmi tant d'autres, tellement d'autres…

– Et je n'ai rien fait…, répète-t-il en boucle sans même s'en rendre compte. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait…

Granger s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes et le force à desserrer les poings. Elle effleure son visage, passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, mais il ne la sent pas. Il ne l'entend pas. Ses lèvres articulent son prénom. Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, puis l'attire à elle.

Drago perd le monde. Enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de Granger, il ne perçoit plus rien, si ce n'est cette détresse intense qu'il ressent. Et puis peu à peu, une présence, une chaleur, s'imposent à lui. Il n'est pas tout seul. Quelqu'un d'autre se tient dans cette pièce horrible de sa mémoire, avec Nagini et le corps démantelé de Charity Burbage.

– Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça, Drago…, articule Granger de sa voix douce. Tellement désolée… Je suis avec toi maintenant, tout va bien. Concentre-toi sur moi. Respire profondément, respire mon parfum…

Et, l'espace de quelques secondes, il y parvient. C'est comme une porte qui le ramène vers la raison. Le présent, Granger et lui, dans ce cimetière, enlacés. Il trouve la force de se redresser :

– C'est moi qui suis désolé…, murmure-t-il, la voix brisée.

Granger acquiesce. Elle ne cherche pas à lui trouver d'excuses. Ne le blâme pas non plus. Ils sont simplement deux jeunes gens assis sur un banc, atteints d'une même tristesse, et qui trouvent du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

– Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener ici, poursuit Drago.

Granger secoue la tête :

– Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait.

Ses mains retrouvent les siennes. Elle semble avoir peur de rompre le contact physique, comme si, en le lâchant, elle risquait de le perdre corps et âme. C'est peut-être le cas.

– Toutes ces choses que tu gardes en toi, tous ces souvenirs… Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tenir toutes ces années, Drago. Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

– A un psy, tu veux dire ? raille-t-il.

– A n'importe qui.

Il hausse les épaules :

– Il n'y a rien à dire. Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? Tout le monde connaît l'histoire depuis longtemps, c'est plié maintenant. Que j'en parle ou non n'apportera rien de bon.

– Ça pourrait t'aider à aller mieux.

– Et si je n'avais pas envie d'aller mieux ?

La pitié éclate dans le regard de Granger. C'est la première fois que cette émotion dans le regard d'une autre ne suscite pas la fureur de Drago :

– Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle très doucement. Tout le monde a envie d'être heureux, Drago. Que tu penses le mériter ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne change pas ça.

Elle serre ses mains dans les siennes :

– Je sais que ça t'a fait du bien de m'amener ici aujourd'hui. De me parler. Alors je t'en prie, ne te ferme pas : parle-moi encore.

Drago secoue la tête :

– Tu veux entendre d'autres horreurs ?

– Tu vas bien entendre les miennes. On a sans doute plus d'une horreur en commun toi et moi, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, justement…

Elle incline la tête pour le forcer à la regarder :

– En quoi ce que tu as vécu avec Charity Burbage était différent de ce que moi j'ai vécu ? En quoi était-ce moins horrible, en quoi n'étais-tu pas une victime ? Dis-moi, Drago. Moi, je ne vois aucune différence.

Drago ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Il se trouve dans un état d'épuisement tel qu'il n'en a plus connu depuis des années. Mais c'est une fatigue étrangement saine, sereine. Comme s'il venait de triompher enfin d'un travail intense. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouve à tracer le compte-rendu de sa vie au sein du manoir Malefoy, de ce que cela faisait d'être un adolescent parmi les Mangemorts, et de dîner à la table du Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les jours…

Granger l'écoute sans l'interrompre. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui recueille ses souvenirs, et il éprouve l'impression coupable de se décharger sur elle d'un fardeau pour le lui mettre sur les épaules.

Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Ne le rejette pas. Lorsque les lueurs du soir finissent par les rattraper, ils se lèvent brusquement, transis de froid, avec la gêne confuse qui suit une profonde intimité partagée.

Drago ne sait plus quoi dire. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'a plus de salive pour parler. Lorsqu'il raccompagne Granger à la sortie du cimetière, il la contemple un long moment, à la recherche de ce qui a changé entre eux cet après-midi-là, de cet instant de perfection étrange qui a tout déverrouillé entre eux. Il perçoit de nouveau son parfum, qui flotte entre eux, tel une promesse.

– Merci, pour aujourd'hui, déclare-t-il en se sentant stupide. Je… Tu es une très belle personne, Granger. Hermione. Vraiment.

Elle sourit gentiment :

– Toi aussi, répond-elle. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Ça nous a fait du bien à toi et moi, je crois, de sortir…

– Tu as meilleure mine.

Elle rit :

– Je triche un peu. J'ai mis un peu de maquillage aujourd'hui.

Le silence qui suit marque leur retour à la réalité. Granger paraît heureuse, et gênée, une combinaison que Drago ne s'explique pas. Elle finit enfin par lui parler :

– Avant de partir, je voulais te dire… J'ai une nouvelle piste pour tes symptômes.

La curiosité de Drago est piquée au vif :

– Ah oui ? s'exclame-t-il.

– Oui. Bon, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, ça pourrait toucher à quelque chose de dangereux, mais… J'ai demandé une autorisation au Ministère pour pouvoir consulter certains livres interdits. La réponse s'y trouvera peut-être.

Drago hausse un sourcil :

– Ils te laissent consulter ces livres pour moi ?

A nouveau, la gêne de Granger revient :

– Je n'ai pas donné le nom de mon patient, précise-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai dû faire jouer une ou deux relations…

Devant son air hésitant, Drago finit soudain par comprendre ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas. Il devine juste avant qu'elle ne le lui avoue :

– Pour être honnête, j'ai demandé à Ron, sourit-elle. Il a dit qu'il me prêterait les livres.

– Oh…

Cette fois, Drago ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire. Ses impressions se mélangent dans son esprit :

– Comment allait-il ? demande-t-il histoire de demander quelque chose.

– Très bien. Il était content de voir que je m'intéressais à de nouveaux patients… S'il savait, le pauvre…

Elle rit à nouveau, pour elle-même, en évitant son regard.

– Il m'a invitée à dîner ce soir, dit-elle enfin.

Et l'espoir brille dans ses yeux… Voilà donc d'où venait la joie. L'éclat.

– C'est pour ça que tu t'es maquillée aujourd'hui, observe Drago.

– Oui. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, je vais bientôt être en retard…

Elle sourit une dernière fois :

– Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Drago acquiesce :

– Bonne chance, répète-t-il.

Puis, parce qu'il peut quand même faire mieux que ça :

– Aie confiance. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. Tu es magnifique.

De jolies couleurs flamboient sur les joues de Granger. Drago la laisse transplaner, se retrouvant seul à la lisière de Highgate. Quelques instants encore, l'odeur surannée du parfum de la jeune femme accompagne ses pensées. Puis plus rien.


	9. Le Restaurant

Ils ont choisi un petit restaurant en bordure du quartier Moldu, une vieille auberge de famille qui sert de la cuisine traditionnelle au coin d'un feu de cheminée. Au milieu de la morosité ambiante qui caractérise Londres – avec ses interminables allées de maisons en briques et ses commerces insalubres – cet établissement fait figure de rebelle. Ici, de la pierre apparente, un toit de tuiles, un sol en tomettes cirées. Au revoir la moquette et le papier-peint hideux dont la plupart des britanniques raffolent, pour des raisons qui ont toujours échappé à Hermione. Elle n'a jamais aimé Londres. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'y a que des mauvais souvenirs. Le temps de son enfance heureuse avec ses parents semble si loin…

Il est arrivé à l'heure, une première pour lui. Venant d'un retardataire invétéré, Hermione sait qu'il s'agit là d'une marque d'importance envers elle. Ron a tenu à être ponctuel. Il a coiffé ses cheveux indomptables, enfilé une chemise propre et repassée, et même ajouté une cravate. Hermione croit deviner un soupçon de parfum lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle en souriant :

– Comment vas-tu ? lui demande-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Hermione a la gorge serrée. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle se retrouve propulsée du temps de son adolescence, dans la peau d'une jeune fille étrangère à ses émotions, moite et rougissante face à celui qu'elle a toujours aimé. Il faut absolument qu'elle se maîtrise !

– Je vais bien, répond-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère mesurée.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait tous ces efforts pour elle. C'est sans doute bon signe, pas vrai ? Ou alors, ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il a fait ces efforts. Peut-être que depuis leur rupture, et sa rencontre avec cette jolie stagiaire de Gringotts, il a décidé de prendre davantage soin de son apparence. Peut-être que c'est à la stagiaire qu'il désire plaire…

Hermione se détourne pour entrer dans l'auberge. Aussitôt, la chaleur réconfortante du foyer les accueille.

– Deux personnes ? demande le patron, un petit homme rond et jovial.

Ron prend les devants :

– Nous avons réservé au nom de Weasley.

Hermione reste en retrait. Elle s'en veut de se sentir si timide tout à coup, si réservée. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne pourra pas décrocher un mot de la soirée. Il le faudra bien, pourtant…

On les installe à l'endroit idéal : dans un recoin tamisé, à l'abri des regards et des flammes, avec malgré tout une jolie vue sur la salle et son plafond de poutres massives. Ron accepte poliment la carte des vins. On dispose sur la nappe amuses bouches, carafe d'eau et petits pains, et alors, enfin, on les laisse seul à seule.

Hermione ose relever le regard. Elle se sent observée, ce qui suscite en elle un curieux mélange d'anxiété et de chaleur. Ce n'est pas comme subir le regard d'un inconnu, admirateur de l'ombre aussitôt disparu. Non, ce soir, c'est Ron. Ils se sont connus intimement, lui et elle. A bien des égards, il est son plus vieil ami, son confident, son frère, l'homme de sa vie. Elle sait ce que cela fait de sentir son regard sur elle, et plus encore. Quelle étrange sensation de retrouver ce regard à nouveau…

Les choses sont différentes, pourtant. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils sont séparés. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient convenu de continuer à se voir régulièrement, en amis, comme autrefois. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes, après tout. Mais chacune de leurs rencontres sonnait plus fausse que la précédente. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être amis, lui et elle. Comment se contenter d'être amie avec celui que l'on aime ? Le regarder refaire sa vie sans rien dire, et s'éloigner doucement…

Comme le dit le proverbe, offrir l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, c'est donner du pain à celui qui meurt de soif…

Petit à petit, leurs rencontres s'étaient espacées. Les jours s'étaient changés en semaines, puis en mois. Ce soir, devant ce feu de cheminée, cela fait plus d'un an qu'Hermione et Ron ne se sont pas vus.

– Tu es très belle, dit Ron en plongeant ses yeux droits dans les siens.

Hermione sent ses joues s'enflammer. Tout en lui la rend confuse. Elle le connaît, et pourtant, elle a l'impression de ne plus savoir qui il est… Où est passé cet adolescent maladroit dont elle s'était entichée ? Leurs trois années de séparation l'ont rendu plus sûr de lui, plus adulte aussi. Il porte sur elle un regard confiant, posé. Les démons du mal-être et du doute sont bel et bien partis. Elle a affaire à un homme, maintenant, et non plus à un enfant.

« Et peut-être qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi… », complète sa conscience.

Hermione articule un « merci » sans réelle conviction.

– Je le pense vraiment, insiste-t-il. Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu fais attention à toi.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre, raille-t-elle.

– Prends-le bien. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai été vraiment content de recevoir ton hibou.

Hermione se radoucit. Ses nerfs lui paraissent sur le point de craquer. Il faut absolument qu'elle se détende.

Le serveur les interrompt brièvement pour prendre leur commande. Elle choisit du magret de canard, il prend des papillotes de saumon. Elle le dévisage d'un air surpris :

– Moi aussi j'essaye de faire attention, s'explique-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione rit. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Le souvenir du garçon qui s'empiffrait de cuisses de poulet à Poudlard l'a rattrapée :

– Toi, tu fais attention ? répète-t-elle.

Il garde le silence quelques instants. Puis le rire le gagne à son tour, spontané, irrésistible, et tout à coup la magie opère là entre eux, dans cette complicité échangée, ces retrouvailles inespérées. Hermione se sent plus sereine. Elle contemple le visage de Ron, et elle y retrouve l'adolescent qu'elle a aimé. Il a toujours ces yeux rieurs, délicieusement bleus, qui ajoutaient du piquant à son esprit si sérieux. A Poudlard, Ron savait toujours la provoquer là où elle ne l'attendait pas. La surprendre. La faire rire. Eveiller par son humour une intelligence différente de la sienne, si rigoureuse et disciplinée. Ron était vif, malicieux, maladroit parfois, mais toujours désireux de faire au mieux, attentionné, loyal. Autant de qualités si rares dans le cœur des autres.

Aujourd'hui à le regarder, Hermione se rend compte que tout cela n'a pas changé. Elle adore ses taches de rousseur qui étoilent sa peau pâle. Sa silhouette élancée, qui lui a causé tant de souci à l'adolescence, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon dans un corps trop grand. A présent, l'âge adulte a comblé les vides, acquis la maîtrise de ces membres longs et fins. Ses traits ont perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance, sans pour autant se durcir : ils semblent tout simplement plus matures, plus sages. Ses lèvres d'un rose très doux, ses grandes mains croisées devant lui…

Hermione le redécouvre, rien que par le regard, tel un ouvrage retrouvé page par page. Il la laisse faire. Tous deux ont conscience de leur silence, mais cela ne les gêne pas. Lorsqu'enfin, les plats arrivent pour rompre l'instant, c'est presque à regret qu'ils retrouvent la réalité :

– Tu as l'air d'aller bien toi aussi, dit Hermione timidement.

Elle s'en veut, car elle n'aime pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui. Du temps où ils étaient ensemble, cela ne leur arrivait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps séparés, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle peut oser dire… Et puis, il y a la stagiaire.

Ron acquiesce en entamant sa papillote :

– On a pas mal de travail au Ministère en ce moment.

– Rien de grave ?

– Non, de simples affaires de contrebande de voitures Moldues. Beaucoup de paperasse pour pas grand-chose. Mais ça rend mon père malade, tu ne peux pas imaginer : à chaque fois que je rentre au Terrier, il essaye de me convaincre de tous les relâcher.

– J'imagine très bien.

– A l'entendre, je suis un oppresseur qui empêche le rapprochement Sorciers-Moldus, un agent du gouvernement qui arrêterait son vieux père si on le lui ordonnait… Je te jure. Un de ces jours, s'il me met au défi une fois de trop, je vais finir par le faire.

Hermione rit. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point les histoires du Terrier lui manquaient. La vie mouvementée d'une famille… Elle en a presque les larmes aux yeux, aussi se dépêche-t-elle de cacher son trouble :

– Tes parents vont bien ? demande-t-elle.

– Oh oui, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Maman me demande sans arrêt de tes nouvelles. Elle était très contente quand je lui ai dit qu'on devait se voir. Le reste du temps, elle me sermonne en prétendant que j'oublie mes amis, et cætera…

– Tes frères ?

– George est marié. Bill et Fleur attendent un deuxième bébé. Tiens, Percy aussi va se marier l'été prochain : qui l'eut cru, pas vrai ?

Ron lui offre un large sourire, plongé dans les visions de sa famille. Hermione acquiesce sans rien dire. Elle partage sa joie, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'a plus le droit d'en faire partie.

Il semble se reprendre tout à coup :

– Parlons de toi plutôt. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Hermione sait que c'est la question piège. « Comment est-ce que tu vas ? », c'est une manière détournée de demander : « Comment vont tes parents ? Où en es-tu avec eux ? Est-ce que c'est toujours une obsession pour toi ? ».

Hermione inspire profondément. Elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en écrivant cette lettre à Ron… Elle voulait obtenir des informations pour soigner Malefoy, bien sûr. Mais elle se mentirait à elle-même en proclamant qu'il n'y avait que ça. Cette lettre, c'était surtout un prétexte… Un moyen de se revoir, et d'espérer plus, peut-être ? Mais comment espérer plus dans sa situation ? Comme Ron le dirait lui-même, elle est toujours aussi obsédée par ses parents. Rien n'a changé, et elle n'a pas l'intention de changer. Elle pourrait lui mentir pendant un temps, lui faire croire ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, mais… Elle n'a pas envie de lui mentir. Et même si elle le faisait, la supercherie ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Que dire alors ? Que les choses sont comme il les a laissées, et qu'il peut repartir loin d'elle pour une autre année entière ?

– J'ai beaucoup de travail moi aussi, finit-elle par répondre, évasive.

Elle voit déjà son air suspicieux se dessiner sur son visage.

– A l'hôpital ? demande-t-il.

– Oui. J'ai un nouveau patient depuis quelques mois. Un cas difficile. C'est en partie pour cela que je voulais te voir, en fait…

Le visage de Ron s'illumine. Elle peut suivre le cours de ses pensées comme si elle les entendait elle-même :

– Un nouveau patient ? répète-t-il. C'est super intéressant, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Hermione soupire intérieurement. Elle a joué sa meilleure carte : lui faire croire qu'elle est passée à autre chose, qu'elle s'occupe d'autres cas désormais. Qu'elle est prête à aller de l'avant. Elle a terriblement honte, mais le stratagème marche pour l'instant : il ne l'interroge pas sur ses parents.

– Il souffre d'une perte générale de ses sens, expose-t-elle d'un ton professionnel qui la rassure. La vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher, le goût… Il est en train de les perdre, petit à petit. Certains sens sont plus affectés que d'autres. L'odorat et le goût, en particulier.

Ron se passe une main dans les cheveux, perplexe :

– C'est étrange, admet-il. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une maladie qui provoque ces symptômes.

– Moi non plus. Je lui ai fait tous les examens possibles, Moldus et magiques. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est suivre l'évolution de la dégradation. Mais les résultats ne sont pas réguliers. Et puis depuis quelques jours, il s'est mis à avoir des sortes de fulgurances, des pics où ses sens lui reviennent à plein régime…

Ron fronce les sourcils. Comme elle, Hermione voit les rouages de son esprit s'entrechoquer tandis qu'il réfléchit :

– Depuis combien de temps a-t-il ces troubles ? demande-t-il.

– Difficile à dire. Il ne s'en est lui-même rendu compte qu'il y a quelques mois, quand il est venu se faire soigner pour une blessure mineure à l'hôpital. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur comme il l'aurait dû… Au début, il n'a pas voulu me croire, mais il a fini par l'admettre. Ses sens étaient déjà très dégradés à ce moment-là.

– Et ça va en s'améliorant tu dis ?

– Non, la tendance générale est à la baisse… Mais il a ressenti une très nette amélioration à deux reprises, pendant quelques minutes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lorsque cela s'est produit ?

– La première fois, il mangeait une pomme. La seconde…

Hermione rougit. Elle ne s'y attendait pas : l'émotion la prend là, tout à coup. Comment raconter à Ron que Malefoy a senti son parfum tandis qu'ils se tenaient enlacés dans le cimetière de Highgate ? L'incongruité de la situation la frappe avec la violence d'une vague.

– La seconde fois, il faisait une promenade, bafouille-t-elle finalement. Il a senti les odeurs de la nature autour de lui.

Ron hausse les épaules :

– C'est vraiment curieux. Tu crois qu'on lui a jeté un sort ?

– J'y ai pensé, oui. C'est pour ça que je voulais te demander ton aide. En tant qu'Auror, tu as accès à des ouvrages que la bibliothèque de Sainte-Mangouste ne possède pas… Je voudrais que tu me les prêtes. Ou au moins que tu y jettes un coup d'œil pour moi, si tu ne veux pas enfreindre le règlement. Mais tu n'es pas Médicomage, alors ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui…

– Hermione. Quand ai-je déjà refusé d'enfreindre le règlement avec toi ?

Il lui fait un clin d'œil. Hermione se sent fondre, et cependant, le malaise persiste au creux de son ventre. A aucun moment elle n'avait prévu de révéler à Ron l'identité de son patient, ce serait absurde. Ça n'amènerait qu'à de l'incompréhension, de la colère, et à une avalanche de questions. Alors pourquoi se sent-elle aussi coupable de taire le nom de Malefoy tout à coup ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de cacher quelque chose ?

– J'ai un ou deux livres qui devraient t'aider je pense, reprend Ron, inconscient de ses pensées. Je te les ferai envoyer demain.

Un serveur vient leur confisquer leurs plats contre la carte des desserts.

– Je suis vraiment content que tu t'intéresses à de nouveaux patients en tout cas, tu sais, déclare Ron. Sincèrement.

Hermione tombe sur le crumble aux pommes et au coulis de framboises. Elle pense à Malefoy.

– Merci, bredouille-t-elle.

– Comment vont tes parents ?

La question fatidique, enfin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement. Elle regarde Ron dans les yeux, et répond avec un petit haussement d'épaules :

– Fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Ron acquiesce. Il n'y a plus trace de son air rieur sur son visage. Lui aussi comprend le sérieux de cette discussion.

– Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Mais c'est bien que tu prennes de nouveaux cas.

– Merci. Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu ailles de l'avant.

Elle a dit cela sans réfléchir, sans même réellement savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ron ne relève pas. Ils commandent et terminent leur dessert dans une sorte d'incertitude trouble, conscients de devoir se quitter bientôt.

En la raccompagnant hors du restaurant, Ron lui presse doucement le bras :

– Je t'envoie les livres demain, sans faute. Je te demande juste de ne les montrer à personne, et si jamais quelqu'un les trouve…

– Ce n'est pas toi qui me les as envoyés.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil elle aussi :

– Ne t'en fais pas, je sais.

Il sourit :

– Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Ta discussion, ta vivacité d'esprit… Toi.

Hermione n'a pas l'impression de s'être montrée très vive lors de ce dîner, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle retrouve cet étrange instant de magie qui les a réunis au début de leur repas, aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon dans l'atmosphère…

– Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, ose-t-elle dire alors.

Pour la première fois, elle parle du fond de son cœur. Elle ne cache pas le désespoir qu'elle éprouve à le voir si proche d'elle, et pourtant si près de s'éloigner. Son désir de le retenir… Mais il y a cette vérité inavouée qui se dresse entre elle et lui. Et puis, il y a la stagiaire.

– J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça bientôt, poursuit Ron.

Hermione ne sait pas quoi répondre. Que peut-elle dire ? L'homme qu'elle aime est avec une autre, aujourd'hui. Il ne lui appartient plus, il n'est pas libre. Alors pourquoi lui demande-t-il de la revoir comme si de rien n'était ?

Avec une amertume inimaginable, Hermione se force à poser la question qu'elle a évitée durant tout le dîner :

– Comment va Lucie ? Elle travaille toujours chez Gringotts ?

Tout d'abord, Ron se rembrunit, comme si elle l'avait giflé. Ses sourcils froncés l'interrogent, désarçonnés. Puis, alors qu'elle redoutait sa réponse, il s'éclaire d'un large sourire franc :

– Je peux te confier un secret, Hermione ? demande-t-il.

« Ils vont se marier », anticipe Hermione. « Ils vont avoir un enfant, ça y est. Ils vont faire leur vie ensemble. Et moi, je vais rester en arrière. Je vais… »

– Elle n'a jamais existé.

L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione ne comprend pas. Elle bat des paupières, incapable d'articuler :

– Quoi ? dit-elle enfin.

– Lucie. Elle n'a jamais existé.

Ron lui prend doucement les mains :

– Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Je voulais te rendre jalouse, c'était stupide. Je pensais que peut-être, ça t'aiderait à te décider à avancer. Mais j'avais tort, bien sûr. Comme d'habitude, tu as trouvé la solution toute seule. Hermignonne.

Alors il se penche pour l'embrasser. Juste un baiser léger, une caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit, puis transplane.

Hermione reste debout devant le restaurant, au beau milieu du trottoir, hébétée et émerveillée. La colère de s'être fait avoir pendant tout ce temps pointe en elle, mais son explosion de joie l'étouffe. Elle est si heureuse qu'elle manque d'air. Elle sent encore le contact des lèvres de Ron sur les siennes… Et soudain, tel un parasite, Malefoy surgit à nouveau dans son esprit. Au détour d'une question toute simple : « Avec la perte de ses sens, serait-il capable, lui, de sentir un baiser comme celui-là ? ».

C'est une pensée qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle est née, mais elle était là. Hermione l'emporte avec elle tandis qu'elle rentre se coucher dans sa petite chambre à l'hôpital. Elle pense à ses parents, elle pense à Ron, à ce merveilleux restaurant et à la stagiaire qui n'existe pas. Elle pense à l'avenir. Mais surtout, elle pense à ce baiser que Ron lui a donné, et que Malefoy ne pourrait sentir.


	10. La Marque

Le lendemain soir, Drago attend sans succès un message d'Hermione. Il a à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il repense à Highgate, à ce parfum providentiel perçu l'espace de quelques secondes. L'étreinte et la compassion de la jeune femme qui le soutenait. Toutes ces choses lui font du bien, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'y associer une certaine mélancolie. Ces dernières sensations fulgurantes, avant de retourner à la nuit, et si c'était un peu comme le dernier chant du cygne ? Les ultimes soubresauts de ses sens avant de s'éteindre, définitivement ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui alors ?

Drago secoue la tête et s'efforce de retourner à son travail. Il n'accepte quasiment plus de nouveaux clients depuis que Granger l'a engagé. Ce soir-là, il peaufine encore et toujours les souvenirs de Jonathan et Edith Granger. Son rythme est plus rapide depuis qu'il a enfin rejoint les années Poudlard. Hermione voyait beaucoup moins ses parents à cette période-là. Seulement pendant les vacances, mais comme elle passait la majorité d'entre elles fourrée chez les Weasley…

Drago soupire. Il a beaucoup pensé à Weasley hier soir. Plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années entières. Qu'est-il devenu désormais ?

Drago sait qu'il est Auror, qu'il travaille avec Potter au Ministère, comme il le désirait. Le duo inséparable œuvre toujours pour combattre les forces du mal. Ça prêterait presque à sourire. Drago ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il éprouve pour Weasley aujourd'hui. A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps d'estimer sa personnalité. Il le méprisait par réflexe, par principe. Leurs pères étaient ennemis, leurs familles étaient ennemies. Ils ne pouvaient être qu'ennemis eux aussi. Condamnés à se haïr par une sorte de loi naturelle inscrite plus profondément que la chair, dans l'histoire de leur nom et de leur lignée.

Quels sont ses souvenirs concrets de Weasley ? Un gamin rieur, ce qui déjà à l'époque suffisait à l'agacer. Un adolescent trop grand, trop maigre, trop maladroit. A des années lumières de ce que Drago considérait comme correct. Malin, malgré tout, à sa manière. Sa vivacité et son humour suffisaient à réveiller toute une classe. Son authenticité attendrissait le cœur de professeurs comme Minerva McGonagall. C'était ce qui avait touché Granger, également.

Drago soupire à nouveau. Si jamais on lui avait dit que dix ans après la bataille de Poudlard, il se retrouverait à revoir le procès de son ancien ennemi, pour le libérer de toutes ses charges… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être con à l'époque. Qui avait-il, lui, dans sa vie, lorsqu'il était jeune ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été un véritable ami pour lui. Des laquais, tout au plus. Et ce n'était même pas de leur faute : encore une fois, c'était lui qui les avait traités ainsi. Qui en avait fait ses sous-fifres, toujours au nom de cette hiérarchie familiale que tous à l'époque tenaient pour sacrée…

Blaise Zabini ? Un Sang-Pur jusqu'au bout des ongles, jaloux du statut des Malefoy. Il ne trainait dans son sillage que parce qu'il le fallait, parce qu'il était la bonne société à fréquenter. En espérant dans l'ombre qu'il prendrait un jour sa place… S'il savait. Drago la lui aurait volontiers cédée.

Pansy Parkinson ? Une groupie. Une Serpentard mal née, attirée par la fortune, la gloire et la célébrité d'une vieille famille. Quand Drago repense à toutes les heures qu'il a passées avec eux… Tant de moqueries, tant de bavardages futiles, tant de vide. Des heures et des heures de vide. Si on lui demandait aujourd'hui de reconstituer la mémoire de sa propre vie, les quinze premières années ne seraient remplies que de cela : du vide. De la superficialité. Et de la méchanceté gratuite.

Dans les quinze premières années de Weasley, Drago en est sûr, il y a une famille, des rires, des amis, de la chaleur. Il y a Granger. Comment était-elle à l'époque ?

Elle aussi, Drago n'avait jamais réellement pris la peine de la juger. Il la haïssait encore plus profondément que pour son nom : pour son sang. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Être aussi dur, obtus et fermé d'esprit ? Où serait-il aujourd'hui si Granger n'était pas revenue dans sa vie ?

Probablement dans son atelier, à boire un alcool sans goût, en plongeant dans les ténèbres sans s'en rendre compte. Et au moment où tout se serait éteint, il aurait été seul.

« Tu seras seul de toute façon », lui souffle la petite voix de sa conscience.

Celle-là, Drago donnerait cher pour pouvoir la faire taire. Mais elle a raison, bien sûr. Passée la quinzième année est arrivée la seizième. L'année où Voldemort a fait de lui un Mangemort. Cette année-là a appris beaucoup de choses à Drago. Elle lui a appris que chaque créature vivante sur Terre meurt seule. Et il mourra seul, lui aussi. Comme il l'a toujours été.

« C'est bon, tu as fini de te morfondre ? »

Drago se masse lentement les tempes. Il n'y peut rien, le passé l'obsède. C'est peut-être cela qui l'unit à Granger aujourd'hui. Weasley avait peut-être raison de partir, peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle : lui poser un ultimatum, lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait avancer dans la vie, accepter de lâcher prise.

Mais parfois, même si la route se trouve toute tracée devant nous et que les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches nous montrent la voie, il est tout simplement impossible de faire ce qui est bon pour nous. Drago le comprend. Il sait en voyant Jonathan et Edith Granger qu'Hermione ne sera jamais capable de les abandonner. Qu'elle se moque des conséquences sur elle ou sur son avenir. Son avenir s'est arrêté avec eux. Elle est bloquée, paralysée dans le temps, exactement comme lui. Ils sont deux destins sacrifiés, tous les deux. Au moins maintenant, ils se sacrifient ensemble.

« Tu oublies qu'elle a revu Weasley hier soir. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Si ça se trouve, ils vont se remettre ensemble. »

Drago ignore si cela est possible. Ignore s'il doit le souhaiter, ou le redouter. Weasley est déjà parti une fois, après tout. Il est clair qu'il n'est pas prêt à partager le fardeau d'Hermione pour le reste de sa vie. D'un autre côté, Granger mérite d'avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. D'être aimée, et soutenue.

« - Toi, tu la soutiens déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de Weasley en plus de toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas ce qu'il faut pour elle. »

Drago expire un grand coup. Ce combat avec lui-même le fatigue. Mais il ne peut nier qu'il est préoccupé. Il ne veut pas que Granger souffre. Pitié, faites que Weasley ne soit pas cet imbécile que son adolescence dessinait…

Un hibou finit par arriver. Drago saisit aussitôt la lettre comme une délivrance, mais il n'y a que quelques mots :

« J'ai récupéré les livres. Donne-moi quelques jours pour les passer en revue. »

Rien d'autre. Tu es sérieuse, Granger ? Tu comptes me laisser sur une incertitude pareille pendant des jours ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais d'autre, Drago ? Qu'elle te fasse un compte-rendu détaillé de sa soirée ? Ce qu'ils ont pris au dessert, quelle chemise il portait ? L'endroit où ils sont allés pour la retirer ? »

Drago chasse immédiatement cette pensée. La vie personnelle de Granger ne le regarde pas. Avec un peu de chance, le remède à son état se trouvera dans ces livres, c'est tout. Il devrait s'estimer heureux. D'ici quelques temps, il devra peut-être sa survie à Weasley.

Une semaine plus tard, Granger se présente enfin à la boutique de Drago. Elle porte sous le bras une imposante pile de volumes élimés jusqu'à la tranche. Tous avoisinent les cinq-cents pages, et l'un d'eux adopte une couverture brunâtre qui suggère à Drago les pires suppositions quant à son matériau.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ? demande-t-il lorsque la jeune femme le déploie devant lui.

\- Oui, répond Hermione avec dégoût. De la peau humaine. Les sorciers du XIVe siècle ne plaisantaient pas quand il s'agissait de magie noire.

\- Ce sont tous les bouquins prêtés par Weasley ?

\- Oui. Tous des livres interdits. Même Poudlard ne les avait pas.

\- Et ça a été ?

\- Ça m'a pris une bonne partie de mon sommeil, mais j'ai réussi à tout lire, oui. Il y a des horreurs là-dedans qui…

\- Non, je voulais dire : avec Weasley.

\- Oh.

Granger fait une pause. Elle remet distraitement en place une boucle brune derrière son oreille, un geste qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle est gênée :

\- Il a été très gentil, oui. Il a accepté de me prêter les livres sans poser de questions.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas que de ça.

Elle détourne le regard. Elle porte à nouveau du maquillage aujourd'hui. A-t-elle prévu de le revoir ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend si curieux tout à coup ? »

Drago ignore sa conscience. Granger, elle, cherche ses mots :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux d'apprendre que je prenais en charge de nouveaux cas, déclare-t-elle enfin. Que c'était bien que j'aille enfin de l'avant.

Elle a un petit rire amer :

\- S'il savait la vérité…

\- Tu n'as pas osé la lui dire ?

\- Non… Je venais à peine de le retrouver. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir en courant.

Elle hausse les épaules, d'un air de vulnérabilité bouleversante. Puis elle sourit :

\- Il m'a avoué que sa fameuse stagiaire de Gringotts n'était qu'un mensonge, dit-elle, rayonnante. Un stratagème idiot pour me rendre jalouse, et pour me faire revenir vers lui.

\- C'est un peu extrême comme stratagème…

\- Il faut bien ça, je suis une vraie tête de mule…

Elle rit à nouveau. Perdue dans ses propres émotions. Drago, lui, ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. La voir heureuse le déstabilise profondément. Il le lui souhaite, pourtant. C'est juste que…

« Tu n'aimes pas savoir que c'est Weasley qui est la source de son bonheur. »

Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il éprouve une jalousie mal placée pour Weasley ? Hermione lui donne d'elle-même la réponse :

\- Il m'a embrassée, révèle-t-elle, et le sang de Drago se change en acide. Je crois qu'on va se revoir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire, si tu ne veux pas lui dire la vérité ? demande Drago d'une voix plate.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est stupide, mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas y penser… Je veux juste en profiter. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tu comprends ? Je ne l'espérais même plus…

Drago ne dit rien. Il se concentre à nouveau sur son travail, attendant que la jeune femme revienne sur terre. Elle s'approche doucement de lui :

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi aussi, déclare-t-elle. Une piste.

Drago relève la tête :

\- Une piste ?

\- Oui. Dans ce fameux livre, ils parlent de sortilèges capables d'aspirer l'énergie vitale d'une personne. Et ça m'a donné une idée. Pendant notre sixième année à Poudlard, quand Dumbledore a détruit l'Horcruxe contenu dans la bague des Gaunt, une partie du maléfice s'est accrochée à lui. Rogue avait réussi à le contenir uniquement dans sa main, mais ce n'était que temporaire. Le sortilège l'affaiblissait continuellement, et tôt ou tard, il aurait fini par se répandre et par tout aspirer.

Drago se rembrunit. La sixième année, Rogue, Dumbledore… Autant de fantômes qui éclatent dans son esprit au grand jour :

\- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je n'ai pas détruit d'Horcruxe récemment, répond-il un peu plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione ne relève pas :

\- Non, mais tu portes une autre marque de magie noire qui pourrait être susceptible de te faire subir le même sort.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- La marque des ténèbres.

Automatiquement, Drago porte la main à son bras. Cette marque, ce sont dix années de honte et de culpabilité gravées dans sa chair.

\- Le pouvoir de la marque s'est envolé à l'instant où Voldemort est mort, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Elle est presque effacée maintenant.

\- Mais elle est toujours là, pas vrai ? Elle s'efface de plus en plus avec les années ?

\- Oui…

\- Et si elle t'effaçait toi aussi, au fur et à mesure qu'elle disparait ?

\- Tu veux dire que la marque serait responsable de mes symptômes ?

\- C'est possible… Je peux la voir ?

Drago remonte sa manche avec réticence. Sur sa peau pâle, le crâne et le serpent s'enroulent dans une étreinte fatale. Autrefois d'un noir plus profond que la nuit, les couleurs sont passées à présent, pour ne plus laisser qu'une empreinte, une ombre qui plane sur la chair tendre de son avant-bras, un fantôme de plus.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te provoque des sensations de temps en temps ? demande Hermione en observant la marque avec crainte.

\- Non, jamais. Pas depuis que Potter l'a tué.

Hermione frémit. Drago s'en veut de lui parler ainsi. Ses mauvais instincts reviennent, il le sent. Il ne peut rien faire pour les contrôler.

\- Est-ce que je peux la toucher ?

Drago la regarde longuement, mais il doit se résoudre à acquiescer. Il n'ose pas lui dire à quel point cet examen est douloureux pour lui. Plus douloureux que n'importe quelle sensation physique. C'est une douleur qui brûle là, au fond de son cœur, corrosive. La preuve matérielle de sa culpabilité, exposée au grand jour sous les yeux de l'une de ses victimes…

Granger palpe sa peau doucement. Ses doigts frais lui éveillent de petits frissons. Elle pointe sa baguette sur la marque, et, pendant quelques minutes, tente l'un après l'autre plusieurs sortilèges de révélation.

\- Je ne détecte rien, conclut-elle en le libérant enfin. Pour autant que je sache, la marque est inactive. Mais il faudrait en être sûr. Comparer avec d'autres porteurs.

Drago ricane :

\- Je ne crois pas que tu trouves beaucoup de Mangemorts à tous les coins de rue de Londres. Le Ministère y a veillé. Ils sont presque tous morts désormais.

\- Presque.

Granger hausse un sourcil. Drago, lui, a peur de comprendre :

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- C'est le seul à être encore en vie et en liberté, je me trompe ?

\- C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il aura envie de t'aider ?

\- Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que tous les parents sont aussi formidables que les tiens, Granger. Ça fait presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

La jeune femme hésite :

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- Aucune importance…

\- On devrait quand même aller le voir. Juste pour vérifier s'il présente les mêmes symptômes que toi.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. S'il te voit débarquer sur le pas de sa porte, je te garantis que tu n'en ressortiras pas vivante.

\- Je sais me défendre !

\- Et si tu veux qu'il coopère, de toute façon, mieux vaut ne pas lui mettre une Sang-de-Bourbe sous le nez.

Cette fois, Hermione ne dit plus rien. Plus que jamais, Drago s'en veut. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il détruise tout ce qui l'entoure ?

« Parce que c'est ce que tu es, Drago. C'est comme cela que tu as toujours été. »

La maladie, Granger, Weasley, et la perspective de ces retrouvailles sordides s'additionnent au-dessus de sa tête en un orage monstrueux.

\- Non, déclare-t-il finalement. J'irai seul. J'irai seul voir mon père.


	11. Le Manoir

Il fait très beau lorsque Drago transplane à l'entrée du village qui borde le manoir Malefoy. D'aussi loin, il peut déjà le voir : gigantesque masse noire perchée au sommet de la colline, dominant tous les autres. Rien qu'à cette vision, l'estomac du jeune homme se tord. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mis les pieds ici ? Dix ans ? Il est parti presque immédiatement après la fin de la guerre. Incapable de vivre avec les souvenirs prisonniers de cette horrible demeure. Incapable de prétendre, comme ses parents, que rien ne s'était jamais passé. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas vécu des mois sous leur toit, tuant et torturant à loisir, assassinant sous les yeux d'un Drago adolescent les professeurs et les élèves qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance...

A nouveau, le fantôme de Charity Burbage se profile dans la conscience de Drago, mais il le repousse farouchement. C'est un autre spectre qu'il est venu convoquer aujourd'hui. Le spectre du passé. Le spectre du petit garçon qu'il a été, et de ceux qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il était. Que va-t-il leur dire ?

Cette question, Drago se l'est posé cent fois depuis les conclusions de Granger. Pour comprendre l'origine du sort qui le touche, il n'a pas le choix : il doit revenir aux origines du mal, à la demeure familiale, l'endroit qui sans aucun doute représente le mieux pour lui l'Enfer sur Terre. Il n'a pas le choix s'il veut survivre. Et Drago veut survivre. Du moins le pense-t-il.

Attaquant l'ascension de la colline, le jeune homme endure silencieusement ce soleil éblouissant qui l'aveugle. Il a toujours détesté les jours de beau temps. Ils lui donnent l'impression que l'intégralité du monde tient à lui faire la démonstration de sa joie éclatante, là, tout de suite, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même ne règne que la nuit. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui, Drago saigne en silence. Chaque pas le rapproche de cette enfance qu'il renie par tous les pores de sa peau, de toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises au cours de sa courte et pitoyable vie, de tout ce qu'il ne peut plus changer.

Arrivé au bout du chemin, il distingue les fenêtres du premier étage, condamnée par des volets de bois. Chaque détail exhume avec lui un autre souvenir. La façade de la grande salle où Potter, Weasley et Granger ont été ramenés prisonniers par les Rafleurs. Les fenêtres enterrées de la cave où Voldemort gardait les propres camarades de Drago en otages. La chambre de Drago, au deuxième étage, et toutes les nuits d'insomnie qu'elle a contemplées...

Le jeune homme inspire profondément. Le seul contact de la grille en fer forgé lui donne envie de vomir. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le manoir est dans un état de délabrement avancé.

Depuis combien de temps le toit s'est-il effondré sur les greniers de l'aile ouest ? Depuis combien de temps les vitres du dernier étage sont-elles condamnées dans leur intégralité ? Et le jardin, quand a-t-il connu sa dernière saison d'entretien ? Tout respire l'abandon et la mort. Le lierre grimpe librement à l'assaut des pierres apparentes, détruisant le mortier, éboulant des pans entiers du mur, s'insinuant partout. La vieille demeure des Malefoy, autrefois si fière et flamboyante, a enfin fini par revêtir l'aspect qui reflète le mieux sa nature : une masure sordide trouée de courants d'air, moisie sur elle-même, prête à s'effondrer sous le poids de sa propre putréfaction.

Drago se tient sur le seuil de la porte. L'antique sonnette en forme de serpent le contemple, comme pour le défier d'entrer. Le fils prodigue enfin de retour chez lui... Drago fait signe au reptile, et la sonnerie retentit dans les salles vides du manoir Malefoy.

Les secondes s'écoulent, insoutenables. Drago peut presque les sentir peser sur sa nuque : elles quittent douloureusement le présent pour sombrer dans le passé... Que donnerait-il, lui aussi, pour pouvoir y échapper ?

Finalement, la lourde porte d'entrée prend vie et coulisse, lentement, sans le moindre bruit. Personne ne se tient derrière. Drago entre, circonspect. Une abominable odeur de moisissure le prend aussitôt à la gorge. Un mélange de poussière, de salpêtre, et de miasmes en liberté dans l'air. Même protégé par la déficience de ses sens, Drago doit étouffer une quinte de toux.

Après la lumière franche de l'extérieur, ses yeux peinent à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Tous les rideaux sont tirés. Troués de mites, ils dégoulinent littéralement de toiles d'araignées. Le grand escalier d'honneur, avec ses marches en ébène ciré, disparaît dans les ténèbres du grand hall. Au sol, la mosaïque de marbre se soulève au gré de l'humidité. Une grande partie du pavement s'est déchaussé, dessinant des formes abstraites maculées de boue.

Drago regarde autour de lui. Rien n'indique que la maison est habitée. Ses occupants semblent avoir disparu depuis longtemps, envolés vers des contrées plus hospitalières, loin du souvenir de la guerre. Tous les tableaux sont décrochés, déchirés, ou tournés face vers le mur. L'empreinte de leur cadre se devine encore, vestige d'une époque plus heureuse. Drago se souvient de Lord Voldemort franchissant ce même seuil au grand jour, gravissant les marches pour prendre possession de la demeure...

Il frissonne. S'il prend à droite, il trouvera la longue salle à manger, avec sa table monastère en chêne massif et le sang de Charity Burbage incrusté dans les rainures du bois. S'il prend à gauche, il trouvera le salon d'apparat, encore rempli des cris de Granger soumise à la torture de sa tante Bellatrix.

Drago ferme les yeux et les poings, très fort. Plus que jamais, le passé lui semble plus vivant que l'instant présent. Alors que ses sens l'abandonnent lentement, il ressent avec une clarté terrifiante chaque détail de ces scènes de cauchemar qui ont formé son quotidien pendant près d'un an. Et s'il n'y avait que cela...

L'année du règne de Voldemort était la pire de toutes, bien sûr. Celle qui l'a précédée aussi. Mais avant de devenir un Mangemort, Drago était avant tout un adolescent arrogant, bercé de principes abjects depuis l'enfance, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne l'a pas oublié. Il se revoit lui aussi, se pavanant dans le grand escalier d'honneur. Ordonnant à son elfe de maison de cirer une nouvelle fois ses chaussures pour le simple plaisir d'asseoir sa supériorité. Écoutant son père disserter sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Purs, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Potter, et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles naître Malefoy valait mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde.

En songeant à tout ceci, Drago sent sa vieille honte se réveiller. La culpabilité qui le taraude nuit et jour depuis déjà dix ans. Il se souvient de son dernier jour au manoir. Depuis des semaines déjà, les conflits avec ses parents se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. « Tais-toi », lui disait son père. « Nous avons eu de la chance d'échapper à la bataille. De la chance d'échapper au jugement. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? A présent, il faut survivre. Pour notre famille. »

Survivre... A quoi bon ? La survie, Drago n'en voulait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Pas après tout ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute. La vie ne pouvait tout simplement pas se poursuivre comme elle le faisait auparavant. Ses parents et lui ne pouvaient pas rester impunis pour leurs crimes, c'était possible. Drago ne voulait pas croire que le monde fonctionnait ainsi. Si la société ne se décidait pas à le châtier, alors il se châtierait lui-même.

La nuit tombée, Drago n'avait rien emporté. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même à sa mère. Il ne s'était autorisé aucun bien, aucun souvenir, pas même d'argent. Il était simplement parti dans la nuit, avec ce qu'il portait sur le dos.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Drago tremble d'entendre sa propre voix. Elle n'a plus résonné entre ces murs depuis tellement longtemps... Seul le silence lui répond. Le silence, et une armée de fantômes... Drago pourrait presque les percevoir dans l'air. L'atmosphère lui paraît lourde, moite, chargée de tous les événements qui ont marqué la vieille demeure, et de tout le mal qui s'y est déroulé.

Le jeune homme monte le grand escalier. Une impulsion soudain le pousse à vouloir tout voir, tout explorer, retourner le couteau dans sa blessure jusqu'à l'os. Le premier étage se livre à lui, rempli de murmures et de meubles brisés. Par endroits, des graffitis magiques apposés sur les murs flamboient sans prévenir et s'écrient : « MANGEMORTS ! ». Visiblement, la maison a été visitée plus d'une fois. Le pillage n'a pas laissé grand-chose à sauver. Et Drago ne peut s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine mélancolie.

Cette maison, c'est une partie de lui. Peu importe à quel point le passé lui pèse, si l'on venait à peler son âme comme un oignon desséché, on finirait par trouver quelque part, au plus près du centre, un manoir victorien fier des origines de sa famille.

« C'est donc tout ce qu'il reste des Malefoy ? », songe Drago, amer. « Tout ce pour quoi Père s'est battu, cela se résume donc à ceci ? Il n'aura fallu que dix ans pour sombrer dans l'oubli... Dix ans, pour une famille millénaire. »

Du bout d'un ongle, Drago chasse un fragment de stuc échoué sur une commode :

« C'est tellement pathétique. »

Il ne sait ce qui brûle le plus en lui : aigreur ou dédain. Il maudit tout ce que ce manoir représente. Et il maudit les souffrances qu'il a endurées pour lui, alors qu'il se retrouve maintenant réduit en ruines... Comme si le manoir, dix ans plus tard, se réveillait d'entre les morts pour lui avouer ce qu'il redoutait déjà depuis des années : « Toute ta vie aura été vaine. Rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens. Et lorsque tu mourras, ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. »

Drago enfouit son visage entre ses mains. L'atmosphère viciée de la maison lui donne des vertiges. Il trouve néanmoins la force de se hisser jusqu'au deuxième étage, pour redécouvrir sa chambre.

Le lit à baldaquin est resté en place. Le secrétaire aussi. Tout est resté exactement tel que Drago l'avait laissé, cette fameuse nuit. Bien sûr, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre l'ensemble, et les souillures dans l'édredon et le tapis montrent le passage des chauves-souris, des loirs et autres nuisibles. Mais, dans le creux des oreillers, un narcisse blanc reste intact, comme figé.

Drago s'en approche doucement. Comme s'il assistait à la scène, il peut imaginer sa mère en pleurs, renonçant à l'espoir de revoir son fils un jour, déposer pour lui une fleur en guise d'adieu. Il s'en saisit presque avec crainte. Ses doigts tremblent. La fleur dégage sans doute un parfum qu'il est incapable de percevoir. Le parfum de sa mère. Narcissa.

Brusquement, Drago éclate en sanglots. C'est plus fort que lui : la tendresse des bras de sa mère, qu'il avait chassée de sa mémoire depuis toutes ces années, éclate soudain dans son cœur à travers cette fleur abandonnée dans la nuit.

« Pardonne-moi, Maman », songe Drago en serrant le narcisse contre sa poitrine. « Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ! Pardonne-moi... »

\- Tu es en retard, fait soudain une voix.

Drago sursaute violemment. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette se découpe à la faveur des ombres, fuyant la lumière du jour.

Drago ne bouge pas. Quelque chose dans le grain de cette voix l'a cloué sur place. Un autre fantôme, sorti tout droit du royaume des morts...

\- Père ? risque-t-il.

Lucius Malefoy émerge de l'obscurité. S'il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, Drago aurait été incapable d'affirmer que c'était bien lui. Dix ans le séparent de cet être décharné, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre trouée aux mites, couvert de crasse. Il ne reste plus rien de sa longue chevelure platine qui faisait sa fierté d'autrefois. A présent, seuls quelques filaments éparses pendent encore sur ses épaules, tels une toile d'araignée déchirée. Son regard de rapace est resté le même, profondément enfoncé dans des orbites saillantes. Les os ressortent sur ce crâne de cauchemar. Lucius Malefoy a maigri. Drago n'a même pas besoin de lui parler pour voir la maladie en lui. Et cela le terrifie :

\- Père ? répète-t-il.

\- « Père ? », parodie Lucius. Il n'y a pas de père dans cette maison.

Drago avale sa salive. Le choc l'empêche de réfléchir. Il s'était préparé ces retrouvailles, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais pas comme ça... La vision en chair et en os de ce qu'est devenu son père lui saute au visage :

\- Où est Mère ? demande-t-il.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- En retard pour quoi ?

\- Ça fait six ans que tu es en retard.

Drago inspire profondément. Ses sens lui font de nouveau défaut, mais il devine rien qu'à l'aspect de la robe de chambre, de son crâne graisseux et de ses ongles noircis, que Lucius doit dégager une odeur pestilentielle :

\- Je suis venu vous parler, dit-il en rassemblant son courage.

Lucius ricane :

\- Me parler ? Me parler de quoi ? Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, toi et moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, juste avant de t'enfuir ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Exactement ce que tu désirais ! La justice. Regarde à quoi elle ressemble, ta justice.

Lucius écarte grand les bras. Le peignoir révèle sa poitrine à nue, grisonnante, blanche comme un Inferius, avec ses côtes prêtes à transpercer la peau.

Drago recule d'un pas. Il n'y a plus de raison dans le regard de son père. Il ignore comment lui parler, ni s'il reste quoi que ce soit à tirer de lui. Il le faut pourtant :

\- Père, votre Marque... Est-ce que vous la sentez encore ?

Lucius écarquille les yeux. Tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Drago semble être sur le point de le faire mourir de rire :

\- Ma Marque ? répète-t-il. Pourquoi ? Tu te sens des airs de nostalgie, tout à coup ?

\- Répondez-moi, s'il-vous-plait.

Lucius tire sa manche en grand. Sur la peau blafarde de son avant-bras, la Marque des Ténèbres se devine à peine, souvenir d'un poison qui brûle peut-être encore dans ses veines :

\- Père, reprend Drago, la gorge sèche. Avez-vous remarqué des changements, dans la perception de vos sens ? Votre odorat ? Votre toucher ?

Lucius secoue frénétiquement la tête. Il s'avance à l'intérieur de la chambre, amenant au plus près de Drago son faciès infernal :

\- Tu es encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginais, murmure-t-il, la voix rauque. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Que c'était ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux. C'était ce que je disais à Narcissa.

Les entrailles de Drago se glacent. Il n'est peut-être plus capable d'éprouver de douleur physique, mais son angoisse, elle, est bien réelle :

\- Où est Mère ? demande-t-il à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? crache Lucius. Est-ce que tu t'en souciais, quand tu es parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucierais maintenant ?

\- Vous allez me répondre ?!

Lucius désigne la fleur du menton :

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé son cadeau. Tous les soirs, elle venait pleurer dans ta chambre, comme si ça pouvait te faire revenir. Tous les soirs, elle s'endormait sur ton lit, en larmes, refusant de manger. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi à l'époque, pas vrai ? Ta mère, toi, moi, misérables larves, nous ne méritions pas de survivre. Il fallait que l'on souffre pour ce que l'on avait fait, pas vrai ? Cette souffrance, ta mère, finalement, elle la méritait !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! proteste Drago. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal et vous le savez !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as jamais écrit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens que maintenant, pour me poser des questions absurdes, pour savoir comment je vais, alors que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de toute ta pitoyable existence ?

Drago avale sa salive. Face à lui, Lucius renifle de dédain :

\- Regarde-toi, lance-t-il. On dirait un cloporte qui a peur de son ombre. Tu pues la peur et la mort. C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir, cloporte ? Tu as peur de mourir ?

Drago ne répond rien. Lucius, lui, termine son inspection :

\- Pour autant que je le sache, tu as eu peur toute ta vie. Un traître et un lâche, voilà ce que j'ai eu comme fils.

\- Vous auriez préféré avoir un fils meurtrier ?

La répartie de Drapo prend Lucius au dépourvu. Cette fois, c'est au vieil homme de reculer, tandis que Drago laisse éclater toute la colère, la frustration et l'humiliation qui, depuis des années, le rongent dans son âme et son corps :

\- Vous auriez préféré un bon petit Mangemort, pas vrai, Père ? Un fils qui fasse la fierté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous savez ce qu'il se serait passé, alors, durant ma sixième année à Poudlard ?

Drago lit la peur sur le visage de son père, et il en éprouve une satisfaction comme il n'en a encore jamais connue :

\- Je vous aurais tué. Pour avoir trahi Voldemort et provoqué la destruction de l'un de ses Horcruxes, je vous aurais assassinés, vous, Mère, et ce manoir tout entier. C'est cela que vous attendiez de moi, Père ? Que je sois un parfait petit soldat ? Que j'obéisse à un taré sanguinaire sans me poser de questions, comme Bellatrix ? C'était ça, pour vous, faire honneur au nom des Malefoy ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit ingrat et un imbécile...

\- Oui, je suis un imbécile. Pendant des années, je suis resté sous votre coupe, et j'en paye les conséquences encore aujourd'hui. J'ai commis des crimes dont aucun adolescent ne se relèverait jamais. J'ai trahi ma conscience, tellement souvent que j'en ai perdu le compte. Comment ai-je pu ne pas ouvrir les yeux plus tôt, et vous voir tel que vous étiez vraiment ? Il faut être un imbécile pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, pas vrai ? Regardez-vous. C'est de ça que j'ai eu peur toute ma vie ? C'est à cause d'un connard comme vous que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air ?

Drago agrippe la robe de chambre miteuse de Lucius et le plaque contre le mur. Sa colère a quelque chose de salvatrice : déterminée, calme, et infiniment pure.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toutes vos conneries, articule-t-il. Votre respect et votre approbation sont les dernières choses dont j'ai besoin dans cette vie. Vous êtes un fanatique qui a laissé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps s'installer sous son toit et torturer son enfant, sans jamais rien faire. Vous m'auriez envoyé à la mort si cela avait pu sauver votre peau. A cause de vous maintenant, je n'ai plus de vie, et je le mérite. Alors maintenant vous allez me répondre. Avez-vous toujours le contrôle de vos sens ?

Lucius se débat faiblement. Son regard fuit celui de son fils avant d'y revenir, incapable de l'affronter plus de quelques secondes. Au final, il avoue dans un souffle :

\- Je sens que tu pourrais me tuer là, tout de suite, si tu le voulais. Je sens tes poings contre ma cage thoracique.

\- Et vous souffrez ?

\- Oui.

Une larme coule sur la joue de Lucius Malefoy :

\- Oui...

Drago le relâche. Il se sent sale. Le dégoût lui glisse sur la langue et envahit tout. N'en sera-t-il donc jamais libéré ? Haïr son père ne le délivrera pas de sa haine envers lui-même. Ni de la déception qu'il éprouve. Il y a cru, à cette piste... L'espace d'un instant, il a su à nouveau ce que c'était que l'espoir. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'y fier. Granger avait tort. La Marque n'était qu'une fosse piste. Un cul-de-sac qui l'aura ramené ici, pour rien, si ce n'est lui rappeler là d'où il vient. Comme s'il risquait de l'oublier...

\- Où est Mère ? demande Drago pour la troisième fois.

Lucius se ramasse sur lui-même. Il ne ressemble plus qu'à une poupée de chiffon prête à s'effondrer dans la poussière :

\- Quelques temps après que tu sois parti, nous avons commencé à avoir des ennuis avec les gens du voisinage, commence Lucius.

Drago pressent ce qu'il va lui dire. Il voit le récit se dérouler avant même qu'il ne continue à parler :

\- De petites choses, d'abord, poursuit Lucius. Des actes de vandalisme. Des gens qui venaient briser nos fenêtres, nous insulter depuis l'extérieur, ou qui essayaient de nous faire peur la nuit. Plusieurs fois, ils ont tenté de s'introduire dans le manoir et de voler ce qu'il nous restait. Et puis, petit à petit, des gens sont venus de plus en plus loin. A croire que nous étions le bouc-émissaire de l'Angleterre toute entière. C'était ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ?

Drago ne répond rien. Dans l'œil de son père vient de se rallumer une lueur de fièvre :

\- Ta mère vivait très mal la situation, surtout avec ton départ. Elle s'est affaiblie. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Quand elle a déposé cette fleur sur ton lit, j'ai su que c'était une façon pour elle de renoncer. J'ai tenté de la sauver d'elle-même. Mais une nuit, un autre groupe de sorciers s'est introduit dans le manoir. Je m'occupais de ta mère, je ne les ai pas entendus... Quand ils nous ont trouvé, ils m'ont tabassé, et ta mère...

Lucius détourne le regard. Drago, lui, est incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il a fermé les yeux pendant beaucoup trop longtemps :

\- Ils lui ont infligé le sortilège Doloris, dit enfin son père. J'ignore pendant combien de temps : dix secondes, dix minutes... Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que je parvienne à récupérer ma baguette pour les chasser. Narcissa allait très mal, après cela. Elle est morte dans la nuit.

Drago déglutit. Il a la sensation d'étouffer. La douleur s'insinue dans son corps engourdi tel un venin :

\- Tu es en retard, crache alors Lucius, toute sa morgue retrouvée. En retard de six ans, Drago ! Ça fait six ans que ta mère est morte ! Où étais-tu pendant son enterrement ? Où étais-tu pendant qu'elle t'attendait soir après soir après soir, au mépris de sa santé, pendant que des inconnus la torturaient au nom d'un châtiment que tu avais toujours réclamé ? Où étais-tu ? Et où sont les hommes qui l'ont tuée ? Qu'ont fait les Aurors pour venger sa mort ? Où est le châtiment, pour le meurtre de Narcissa Malefoy ?

Drago recule. Chaque parole qui sort de la bouche de son père est une blessure ancrée au fer rouge dans sa conscience mutilée. Il ne réalise qu'il est en train de s'enfuir qu'au moment de pousser en catastrophe la lourde porte d'entrée de la maison. Les hurlements de son père le poursuivent comme des griffes plantées dans sa chair : « Où étais-tu, Drago ? Où étais-tu ? Où est la justice pour Narcissa Malefoy ? Où est la justice pour ta propre mère ? Est-ce que tu vas leur donner raison ? ».

Drago transplane chez lui. En sueur, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il s'effondre immédiatement à même le sol de la cave voûtée, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes une seule seconde de plus. Ses traits se déchirent sur des larmes qui ne veulent pas couler. Toujours, la voix de son père résonne à ses oreilles, et toujours, il imagine la fin terrible qu'a connue sa mère. Il ne peut plus ni voir, ni entendre, ni penser. Dans ce néant absolu, il n'est plus rien. Si ce n'est souffrance.


	12. La Vue

La douleur est un noyau dur. Une petite boule de poison qui s'est cristallisée dans le cœur de Drago et qui noircit, pourrit, envahit tout. C'est une nuit sans fin qui s'étend, un océan de souvenirs, autant d'Inferi dont les mains glacées se tendent pour l'attirer toujours plus loin dans les abîmes, là où plus aucune lumière ne peut survivre.

Drago n'est plus tout à fait sûr d'être en vie. Mais lorsque l'on souffre autant, on ne peut pas être mort, pas vrai ? Laquelle des deux options serait préférable ? Drago ne saurait le dire. Il a beau ouvrir les yeux, tirer sur ses paupières jusqu'à exorbiter son regard à la folie, il ne voit plus que des ténèbres. Il tente de se repérer, tâtonne autour de lui, mais ne peut qu'errer dans ce néant sans perspective, avec le vide pour seul horizon. Plus de haut, plus de bas. Aucun sens à ce non-monde qui l'entoure. Il ne perçoit même plus le bruit de sa propre respiration. Chaque seconde est une torture qui lui transperce la poitrine, une pique plantée dans son cœur déchiré, et qui hurle : « Maman ! ».

Le visage de Narcissa est la seule chose qu'il aperçoit au cœur des ténèbres. Il la voit dans son cercueil, rongée par les vers, le ventre crevé, les orbites creuses, ses beaux cheveux platine pendant sur ses lambeaux de peau noirâtres, gonflés des liquides suintants qu'elle exsude. Drago voudrait refermer les yeux, se crever les iris plutôt que d'affronter plus longtemps cette vision de cauchemar, mais il ne peut pas. Dans cette prison d'obscurité, il n'y a nulle part où s'enfuir. Aucun moyen de se libérer de ce spectre qui le harcèle, lève vers lui ses longs doigts osseux, et s'écrie dans un râle : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée, Drago ? ».

Drago hurle. Personne n'est là pour l'entendre. Personne ne peut le tirer de son propre esprit. En boucle, les reproches de son père résonnent encore et encore, et le cadavre de Narcissa qui le poursuit, plus réel que jamais...

Drago peut sentir la froideur de ses os couverts de terre. L'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégage, mélangée à ce parfum de rose qu'elle portait autrefois. C'est une créature lamentable et pathétique qui se dresse aujourd'hui devant lui, un monstre construit de tous les remords accumulés par Drago au cours de son existence, et qui prend vie là sous ses yeux pour le harceler, le griffer, ancrer dans sa chair la réalité de tout ce qu'il a fait. Narcissa n'est qu'un fantôme parmi tant d'autres, le dernier en date. Déjà, Drago les entend approcher, tous les autres. L'armée des morts qu'il a causés, et qui depuis toutes ces années attendent leur revanche. Il avait bien tenté de les enfermer dans un recoin de son esprit, mais les portes ont volé en éclat aujourd'hui. C'est à son tour de se retrouver prisonnier à double tour, dans ce lieu dont il n'existe aucune serrure, aucune porte pour s'échapper.

Drago les reconnaît tous : Charity Burbage. Albus Dumbledore. Fred Weasley. Lavande Brown. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, main dans la main jusque dans la mort. Colin Crivey, Vincent Crabb, Rufus Scrimgeour, et tous les autres, tous ceux qui sont morts pendant l'année où, grâce à Drago, Voldemort a pu accéder au pouvoir, et décimer allégrement des familles entières sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt. Tous ceux qui ont été raflés, et qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Tous ceux qu'il a laissés mourir, alors qu'il les connaissait...

Drago tente de fuir, mais il n'y a nulle part où se cacher de sa conscience. Ses fautes reviennent littéralement le hanter. La douleur explose, les mains des morts lui arrachent la peau, et il le ressent dans sa chair comme dans son âme.

\- Drago !

Une voix s'élève au milieu du chaos. Drago n'arrive pas à s'y raccrocher. Elle glisse sur lui comme du vent, ne parvient pas à l'extraire du charnier sanglant dans lequel il se noie. Les morts l'engloutissent dans leur putréfaction. Ils le conduisent dans le royaume qu'il s'est lui-même créé, un cimetière de misère et de souffrance où Voldemort règne en maître, parce qu'il a gagné. Il a volé la vie de Drago. Il lui a tout volé. Drago ne peut que s'incliner tandis qu'on lui brise les os, que l'on vide ses entrailles sur le sol de ténèbres, et et que l'on dévore sa langue qui ne peut plus crier.

\- Drago !

Le jeune homme redresse la tête. Aveugle, il n'est plus qu'agonie. Des ongles fouillent sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, mais il n'arrive pas à mourir. Alors, il cherche la voix. La seule sensation qui ne lui veut pas de mal, au milieu de ce purgatoire infernal. Elle l'appelle, plus fort encore cette fois :

\- Drago ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Drago !

Il y a de la panique dans cette voix. Une peur au moins égale à celle que le jeune homme ressent en ce moment. Il croit la reconnaître, mais le souvenir est trop loin... Il appartient à un autre monde, une autre vie. Un monde où Drago croyait encore pouvoir guérir, peut-être... Échapper à ce châtiment qu'il mérite.

\- Drago, je sais que tu m'entends ! Drago, c'est Hermione ! Suis ma voix ! Suis ma voix, ouvre les yeux !

Drago se concentre, se concentre tellement fort que du sang se met à lui sortir des orbites. L'espace d'une seconde, il tente d'oublier les morts, sa mère avec son regard de squelette, et l'odeur abominable de sa conscience qui se putréfie. Hermione. Il se rappelle du visage d'Hermione. Lentement, péniblement, il s'efforce de le peindre dans son esprit, de le distinguer au milieu du brouillard noir qui l'envahit.

\- Hermione..., articule-t-il.

\- Je suis là ! Je suis là, juste à côté de toi ! Est-ce que tu sens ma main ?

Drago ne peut plus voir ses mains. Elles sont broyées dans la marée de cadavres qui le submerge. Mais il sent quelque chose, par-delà la douleur, la culpabilité et le dégoût de lui-même. Il sent de la chaleur. Une présence étrangère à la sienne, qui s'infiltre là, dans ce qu'il y a de plus laid en lui.

\- Recule, sanglote-t-il. Tu devrais me laisser. Tu devrais partir avant qu'ils ne te prennent toi aussi.

Granger a beau ne pas être morte, elle fait partie de ses victimes. La terreur gagne le cœur de Drago à l'idée de l'apercevoir elle aussi, défigurée par les tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange, le dévisageant de ses beaux yeux si sincères : « Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée me faire ça, Drago ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé d'ouvrir les yeux pendant toutes ces années ? ».

Drago voudrait ouvrir les yeux aujourd'hui, mais il n'y arrive pas. La voix de Granger insiste :

\- Concentre-toi sur ma main ! Je suis avec toi, tu es dans mes bras, Drago ! Respire ! Respire, comme au cimetière de Highgate !

Alors, Drago la sent. Une odeur de fleurs, plus légère que le parfum de sa mère. Une étreinte autour de sa main qui ne lui veut pas de mal.

\- Je te sens ! s'exclame-t-il, haletant.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant ouvre les yeux. S'il-te-plait.

\- Je ne vois rien, Granger ! Il n'y a que du vide autour de moi ! Je suis perdu !

\- Tu es juste là, avec moi. Tu es chez toi, assis sur ton matelas dans la cave. L'air sent l'humidité et la terre. Il fait très froid. Je viens d'allumer du feu pour te réchauffer : ça sent la fumée, et le feu de cheminée. Je t'ai apportée des pommes. Il pleut très fort dehors : on peut l'entendre d'ici. Un vendeur ambulant essaye de vendre des potions contre le rhume, il hurle à tue-tête. Le boulanger vient de sortir sa fournée du midi. Ça sent les petits pains chauds jusqu'au bout de la rue. Je te prends la main, je te serre contre moi. J'ai les cheveux trempés, et j'ai mouillé ta chemise sans le faire exprès. Est-ce que tu le sens, Drago ?

Lentement, à chaque mot de Granger, le monde se redessine autour de Drago. Il imagine sa chambre dans le sous-sol de sa boutique, le matelas à même la terre battue, et cette jeune femme trempée qui le soutient. Il imagine leurs deux mains unies, et il les sent plus que jamais. Il perçoit l'odeur de l'automne et des pommes fraîches. Drago ouvre les yeux.

Le visage de Granger lui tombe dessus, écrasant de réalité, et il en pleurerait presque de soulagement. Ses larmes s'écoulent de lui comme autant de petits poignards acérés. Il prend de longues inspirations, chacune plus tranchante que la précédente, et ses mains s'agrippent aux épaules de Granger comme pour s'extirper d'une tombe.

\- Tu es revenu ! s'écrie la jeune femme, en pleurs elle aussi. Tu es revenu ! Mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur !

Elle se penche sur lui, presse son visage contre sa poitrine, le laissant à peine respirer. Il s'accroche à elle comme à son dernier souffle. Son parfum remplit le vide qui dévorait son existence. Il ne peut plus la lâcher. Ses larmes se mêlent aux siennes, de même que leurs respirations qui ne forment plus qu'une. Drago n'a plus été aussi physiquement proche d'une personne depuis plus de dix ans. Physiquement, et émotionnellement. C'est une gorgée de vie qu'il ne peut pas refuser, pas après l'horreur qu'il vient d'affronter.

Granger lui caresse les cheveux, son front contre le sien. La terreur commence à refluer en elle. Elle trouve le courage de reculer pour tâter le front de Drago, essuyer ses joues. Ses doigts sont rouges de sang. Drago met un petit moment à comprendre qu'il s'agit du sien. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme l'interroge :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle sans dissimuler sa crainte.

La gorge de Drago se noue. Il ne veut pas répondre. Le dire à haute voix, c'est revivre le cauchemar une fois encore. C'est donner vie à ce spectre qui creuse toujours au fond de lui, dans l'essence même de son être.

\- Tu as été voir ton père, déduit Hermione sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler. Ça s'est mal passé ?

Drago se racle la gorge :

\- Notre théorie était fausse, se force-t-il à révéler d'une voix rauque. Il porte toujours la Marque, et elle ne lui fait rien du tout.

\- Il en est sûr ?

\- Tu peux toujours aller lui demander toi-même, si tu veux.

Le beau visage de Granger se plisse, mais elle ne réplique pas. A nouveau, avec la douceur qui lui est propre, elle demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Drago ? J'ai besoin que tu me le dises... Nous devons comprendre ce qui t'arrive si nous voulons éviter que cela recommence.

\- Je ne voyais plus rien, articule douloureusement Drago, le regard dans le vide.

Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour revoir à nouveau les monceaux de cadavres le déchiqueter vivant. Un seul écart, une seule pensée pourrait le précipiter à nouveau dans cet univers épouvantable... La terreur accélère son cœur, mais il ne peut plus s'arrêter :

\- Tout était noir. Je ne sentais plus rien, pas même mon propre corps. Je n'entendais plus rien, il n'y avait rien ! Rien !

Granger l'écoute, les yeux écarquillés, paralysée par une horreur qu'elle ne peut même pas concevoir :

\- Et puis, j'ai vu ma mère, avoue-t-il, la voix blanche. Elle était morte. Dans un état... inimaginable. Elle répétait : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée, Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée ? ». Et ils sont tous arrivés. Tous.

\- Qui ça, tous ?

\- Tous ceux que j'ai tués. Tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute.

Drago éclate à nouveau en sanglots, et seuls les bras d'Hermione qui se referment très fort autour de lui le maintiennent dans la réalité :

\- Tu n'as jamais tué personne, Drago..., murmure-t-elle en le berçant. Jamais, de toute ta vie.

\- Indirectement, si. Ne joue pas avec les mots. J'ai autant de responsabilités que Voldemort.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Voldemort était le mal incarné sur Terre ! C'était un psychopathe au service de sa propre légende, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remords, pas d'amour, rien ! Comment peux-tu te comparer à lui ?

\- Je suis pire que lui. J'avais une conscience, et je l'ai trahie.

\- Tu avais peur ! Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, élevé dans les pires conditions imaginables, et qui essayait seulement de survivre ! Drago, je t'en prie, regarde-moi !

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Drago relève la tête. Le visage de Granger lui paraît presque irréel à la lueur des flammes en bocal qu'elle a déposées auprès du lit. Le feu dessine des reflets dorés sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Elle est tellement parfaite que Drago en a presque mal.

\- Tu es une belle personne, murmure-t-elle, comme un secret si fragile qu'un simple souffle pourrait le faire disparaître. Tu as du courage, de la compassion. Tu ne fuis pas ton passé alors que tu aurais tellement de moyens de le faire. Tu as conscience des erreurs que tu as commises, tu ne les renies pas. Tu cherches même à les réparer.

Hermione serre ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Drago, tu nous as sauvés, Harry, Ron et moi, en refusant de nous dénoncer dans le manoir de ta famille il y a dix ans. Et tu me sauves encore aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je serais dans la nuit, exactement comme ce que tu décris. Je suis fatiguée, Drago. Je n'en pouvais plus avant de te retrouver. Mais tu m'as redonné espoir, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Laisse-moi te redonner espoir moi aussi, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi te faire ce merveilleux cadeau. Parce que tu le mérites. Parce que le monde sera meilleur si tu en fais partie. Tu as un si grand cœur, Drago... Il y a tant de choses à ressentir et à aimer ici pour toi. Ne te ferme pas, je t'en supplie.

Drago reste sans voix. L'émotion qui le saisit terrasse ce qu'il reste d'énergie en lui. Tant de chaleur, après de tels supplices... Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Ne sait plus où se situe sa place dans le tourbillon des événements. Alors, il avoue simplement, comme l'enfant qu'il est resté au fond de lui :

\- Ma mère est morte...

Hermione acquiesce gravement. Elle le prend à nouveau dans ses bras sans rien dire, et Drago se détend tandis que son corps réchauffe le sien.

\- Je suis désolée..., dit la jeune femme au bout d'un long moment. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais... Elle a sauvé la vie de Harry, dans la Forêt Interdite, pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Est-ce que tu le savais ?

Drago fait non de la tête.

\- Lorsque Voldemort a jeté un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, il l'a envoyée vérifier qu'il était bien mort, poursuit-elle. Elle s'est penchée sur lui, et elle a menti. Elle a bien vu qu'il était encore en vie, mais elle a menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lui dire qu'il était mort. Elle a fait ça pour toi, Drago.

Le jeune homme trouve la force de réagir :

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Lorsqu'elle a vu qu'il respirait toujours, elle a demandé à Harry si toi, tu étais encore en vie. Harry a fait un signe de la tête, à peine perceptible. Oui, tu étais toujours en vie. Alors, Narcissa l'a sauvé. Elle l'a remercié de lui avoir donné la seule information qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle t'aimait, Drago. Elle t'a toujours aimé, il n'y a jamais eu que toi qui comptait. Peu importait Voldemort, les Sang-Purs, et les Mangemorts. Elle t'aurait aimé quoi que tu fasses. Elle t'a aimé jusqu'à la fin, j'en suis persuadée.

\- Et je l'ai abandonnée...

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas elle que tu fuyais. C'était cette maison. Ces souvenirs. Tu l'aimais toi aussi, et je suis sûre qu'elle le savait. Une mère sait ces choses-là.

Le regard de Granger s'assombrit, et Drago devine aussitôt qu'elle pense à sa propre mère, hébétée dans sa cellule d'hôpital, incapable de se rappeler de l'existence même de sa fille. C'est au tour de Drago de se redresser et de lui rendre son étreinte :

\- Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière pour ma mère, souffle-t-il. Mais je peux te rendre la tienne.

Elle essuie une larme et acquiesce, émue :

\- Je le sais, dit-elle.

\- Les souvenirs sont presque prêts. Si tu me laisses le temps, je pense finir d'ici deux semaines, peut-être trois...

\- Drago... Tu n'es pas en état.

\- Si, j'ai besoin de travailler. J'ai besoin de me sortir de toute cette merde et d'arrêter d'y penser.

\- Ça ne marchera pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il a répondu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais Granger n'est qu'apaisement :

\- Le seul moyen de t'en sortir, c'est de comprendre ce que tu as, insiste-t-elle. Nous avons écarté une piste, c'est positif. Une direction de moins dans laquelle chercher. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre ! Nous allons trouver une solution, Drago, je te le jure !

\- Une solution à quoi ? ricane le jeune homme, amer. A la culpabilité ? A mes conneries de jeunesse ? A mes crimes : non-assistance à personne en danger, complicité de génocide, complicité de crimes de guerre, d'assassinats, et j'en passe ? Tu connais la solution à ça, Granger ?

Hermione secoue doucement la tête, et Drago peut lire dans ses yeux la peine qu'il lui cause à se décrire ainsi :

\- Tu n'es pas ce qu'ils ont voulu faire de toi, répond-elle à voix basse. Et oui, il y a une grande part psychologique dans ta maladie, j'en suis de plus en plus convaincue. Mais je n'ai jamais vu de culpabilité se manifester de cette manière.

De son sac qui semble ne pas avoir de fond, elle exhume un petit miroir, qu'elle tend à Drago :

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas à notre rendez-vous et que je suis entrée ici, je t'ai trouvé comme ça, dit-elle tandis que Drago découvre son reflet. Tu essayais de t'arracher les yeux avec les ongles. J'ai bien cru que tu avais réussi.

Muet, Drago reconnaît à peine son visage dans la pénombre qui l'environne. De larges sillons entrecroisés défigurent son regard gris pâle. On dirait que quelqu'un a gratté jusqu'à chercher à dénuder l'os, en quête d'une vérité enfouie là, juste derrière ses iris qui en ont trop vu, sans jamais rien tenter...

Timidement, le jeune homme porte une main à ses blessures. Comme Granger l'a dit, ses ongles sont encore rouges des griffures qu'il s'est infligées.

\- Je ne sens rien, se rend-il compte, éteint.

Hermione se mord les lèvres :

\- Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, décrète-t-elle. Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul dans cet endroit sordide.

\- Cet endroit sordide, Granger, c'est chez moi, répond-il en lui rendant son miroir. Je l'ai arrangé à mon image. Il me convient très bien.

\- C'est encore un moyen idiot pour toi de te faire du mal ! Je ne te laisserai plus faire ! Imagine que tu aies une autre de ces crises ! Imagine qu'il n'y ait personne pour te faire revenir à toi cette fois, et que tu sois tout seul ! Imagine que tu fasses plus que te griffer les yeux !

Drago ne répond rien. Il répugne à l'admettre, mais la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau prisonnier de son propre esprit, face aux démons qui l'habitent, le terrifie. Il n'est pas sûr d'en sortir vivant la prochaine fois. C'est son propre cœur qu'il cherchera à s'arracher de la poitrine.

\- Où est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille exactement ? demande-t-il à défaut d'autre chose.

\- Chez moi, répond-elle comme une évidence.

\- Chez toi, ça veut dire dans ta chambre de bonne à l'hôpital ? Non merci Granger, je n'ai pas encore envie de me faire interner vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Non, chez moi dans mon appartement ! J'ai un appartement, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'y vivais pas.

\- Oui, eh bien il est temps que j'arrête les mauvaises habitudes moi aussi. Je suis ton Médicomage, et je déclare que ton état demande une surveillance permanente, jusqu'à ce que nous y voyons plus clair dans ce qui t'arrive. Ça te convient ?

Drago proteste pour la forme. Hermione le force à approcher son visage pour guérir ses plaies d'une sortilège délicat :

\- Je sais que la perspective de passer toutes tes journées avec une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi ne doit pas te ravir, reprend-elle alors en s'autorisant un léger sourire. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. A ton tour d'être mon captif, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Drago se laisse envahir par l'humour et la chaleur qui règnent dans ces grandes prunelles noisette. Il ignore comment Granger peut plaisanter sur des sujets pareils. Lui-même ne s'y risquerait jamais. Lui, le bourreau, comment pourrait-il avoir l'indélicatesse de rire avec sa victime des traumatismes qu'il lui a infligés ? Mais Granger ne le voit pas de cet œil-là, visiblement. Elle cherche à lui faire comprendre que ce passé se trouve bel et bien derrière eux. Qu'ils sont des personnes différentes aujourd'hui, des personnes meilleures. Et au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais à haute voix, l'idée d'aller habiter avec Granger et de se nourrir chaque jour de sa présence bienfaisante remplit Drago de réconfort.

\- Et pour mon travail ? demande-t-il seulement. Les souvenirs de tes parents ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cette boutique et de tout cet attirail fumeux pour travailler, je me trompe ? Ta Pensine et les souvenirs suffiront ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Parfait. Alors prends tes affaires. On s'en va d'ici.

Cette fois, Drago ne proteste plus. L'épuisement des dernières heures lui tombe dessus : les retrouvailles avec son père, le manoir, la mort de sa mère, la perte de ses sens, et cette errance en lui-même, avec ces monstres trop réels...

Drago s'en remet à Granger. Elle ne le laissera pas tomber, il le sait. Elle ne le laissera pas mourir seul dans la nuit. Il existe au moins une personne à se préoccuper de son sort sur cette Terre, et, même si c'est égoïste, Drago en ressort rassuré. Elle est un pilier, un épaule sur laquelle se reposer, enfin. Il n'est peut-être plus condamné à porter cette douleur tout seul. Même s'il n'a pas le droit d'imposer ce poids à Granger, il s'y autorise, au moins temporairement. Il baisse les armes. Parce que sa volonté seule ne suffit plus.

\- Tu es prêt ? lui demande Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Une main amie, offerte à l'avenir.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Drago convoque quelques affaires qu'il fait rentrer dans le sac infini de Granger. Un petit passage à l'étage leur permet de récupérer la Pensine et les fioles de souvenirs. Drago jette un dernier regard autour de lui, se demandant s'il reverra cette boutique un jour, ou même s'il le désire. Il ne reviendra peut-être jamais vivant dans ces lieux. C'est un pressentiment, une pensée enfouie en lui qui commence à grandir, et qui le taraude. Mieux vaut ne pas en parler à Granger.

Acceptant le soutien qu'elle lui offre, Drago lui prend la main, heureux du seul contact de ses doigts dans les siens. Ils transplanent ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement.


	13. Cohabitation

Hermione fait transplaner Malefoy devant l'entrée de chez elle. C'est stupide, une marque de pudeur qui n'a pas lieu d'être, mais elle trouverait décidément trop étrange de le faire apparaître d'un seul coup au beau milieu de son salon. Avec un sourire timide, elle exhume les clés de son sac sans fond et déverrouille la porte. Elle-même redoute un peu ce qu'ils vont trouver. Cela fait plusieurs mois, plusieurs années peut-être, qu'elle ne passe plus ici qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. Le reste du temps, elle vit à l'hôpital auprès de ses parents. Elle ne se préoccupe plus beaucoup du ménage, ni des restes informes qui pourrissent dans son réfrigérateur. Elle ne les voit même plus. Lorsque l'on vit seul depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle, sans aucun souci de sa propre personne, le confort et les convenances deviennent vite les dernières choses qui nous préoccupent.

Hermione réalise ceci à mesure que le soleil révèle son appartement : un séjour étroit encombré de livres et de tapis, dans lequel elle a réussi par miracle à caser un piano droit de la poussière sur tous les meubles et une imposante collection de repas abandonnés au milieu de traités de médicomagie grands ouverts.

Hermione se racle la gorge d'un air d'excuse tandis que Malefoy, les traits encore tirés par son expérience des dernières heures, pénètre dans la pièce sans rien dire. Hermione se rassure en songeant qu'il serait bien le dernier à pouvoir lui faire des remarques sur son hygiène de vie, mais la réalité est plus triste : dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, Malefoy est tout simplement trop épuisé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

En s'enfonçant dans le séjour, une première porte sur la droite mène à la cuisine, qui n'a plus servi à confectionner de vrais repas depuis des lustres, et une seconde donne sur un couloir exiguë au plancher tavelé. Le temps en a gondolé le bois clair, conférant au sol un aspect mouvant qu'Hermione a toujours apprécié. Il lui donne l'impression de vivre à l'intérieur d'une cabine de bateau une de ces magnifiques frégates anciennes du XVIIIe siècle.

Tout au bout se trouvent sa chambre, la salle de bain et la chambre d'amis. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la chambre d'amis était même de trop.

\- Voilà, dit la jeune femme en désignant le salon. Bienvenu dans mon modeste palace.

Malefoy sourit faiblement :

\- C'est très bien.

Plus que jamais à cet instant, Hermione a pitié de lui. Il donne l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se souvient de la terreur qu'elle a ressentie, en le découvrant tout seul dans l'obscurité de sa cave, hurlant à pleins poumons, les yeux en sang... C'est une vision qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à chasser de son esprit. Et les visions de Malefoy sont bien pires...

Hermione se racle la gorge, tachant d'éliminer sa gêne :

\- Promis, je ne suis pas aussi crasseuse d'habitude... C'est juste que je ne reçois pas beaucoup, et que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est déjà bien mieux que chez moi, et tu le sais.

\- Certes. La compétition n'est pas bien rude cependant, tu dois bien l'admettre.

Elle tente un sourire, auquel il réagit à peine. Elle ne pourra sans doute rien tirer de lui tant qu'il ne se sera pas reposé :

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le couloir grinçant.

Malefoy la suit comme une ombre. Ses pas réveillent à peine le sol capricieux, à croire qu'il pèse moins qu'un fantôme. Hermione le conduit jusque dans la seule pièce à peu près en ordre de l'appartement : une petite chambre dans des tons bleu pastel, à peine assez grande pour contenir un lit double et une grande armoire en chêne. C'est un peu austère, et définitivement poussiéreux, mais ce sera toujours plus confortable que le matelas défoncé de Malefoy à même le sol de terre battue.

\- Je vais faire un peu de ménage, déclare Hermione en agitant sa baguette.

Un filet de poussière argentée s'extirpe alors de toutes les surfaces environnantes et se met à tourbillonner au milieu de la pièce. Il est suffisamment imposant pour qu'Hermione se dépêche de l'expulser par la fenêtre entrouverte en rougissant de honte.

\- Et voilà ! se retourne-t-elle, plus nerveuse que jamais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche, manger ?

\- Je vais sans doute prendre une douche... Ensuite si tu veux, on pourra se remettre au travail.

\- C'est hors de question. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- J'ai dormi hier soir.

\- Une nuit complète ?

Il lui adresse un rictus vide :

\- Ça fait des années que je ne fais plus de nuits complètes, Granger.

\- Eh bien justement, il est temps de remédier à ça.

\- Je ne crois pas...

\- Je suis Médicomage, Malefoy. Si tu emménages avec moi, tu dois bien t'attendre à ce que je te surveille un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Hermione comprend, avec une seconde de retard, ce que Malefoy cherche à lui dire. Il est épuisé. Le sommeil l'attire par toutes les fibres de son corps. Mais il ne veut pas dormir. Pas après ce qu'il a vu. Le regard qu'il tourne sur elle est hanté : il n'a pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle devine la terreur qui l'habite à la seule idée de fermer les yeux. Et s'il se retrouvait prisonnier de son propre esprit, comme la dernière fois ? Et si cette fois, elle ne parvenait pas à l'en sortir ?

Hermione lui presse doucement l'épaule. Il ne la regarde pas, et elle devine à quel point cela doit être dur pour lui d'apparaitre si vulnérable devant elle. Il ne veut pas en reparler. Pourtant, il le faut :

\- Je suis Médicomage, répète-t-elle doucement. Je peux te donner une potion qui t'aidera à dormir si tu veux. Un sommeil sans rêve, je te le promets.

Malefoy secoue la tête :

\- Je ne dormais pas quand c'est arrivé. Et si je n'arrivais plus à me réveiller ? Et si je restais bloqué dans le noir, et que les visions revenaient ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu n'en sais rien du tout !

\- Et même si ça devait arriver, cette fois, tu ne serais plus tout seul. Je serai là à tes côtés, aussitôt. Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici, pas vrai ?

Malefoy regarde autour de lui, hagard. Il fait doucement glisser sa cape de ses épaules :

\- Merci, murmure-t-il simplement.

Hermione lui prend le vêtement des mains :

\- Je vais m'occuper de la potion, dit-elle d'autorité. Va prendre une douche, je t'apporte une serviette.

Il obéit sans plus discuter. Hermione aurait presque préféré qu'il proteste. Cette apathie l'inquiète bien plus que la perspective d'une nouvelle crise.

Pendant que l'eau coule, la jeune femme débarrasse l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine pour y installer son chaudron. Elle prépare une potion de sommeil presque sans y réfléchir, avec la force de l'habitude. De temps à autre, elle élimine la poussière des meubles d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour transformer le fourbi ambiant en un foyer propre et accueillant. Elle nettoie le salon, élimine les traces de repas moisissant, et ressuscite même un feu de cheminée qui projette une chaleur douce sur les fibres du parquet. Le craquement des bûches qui se consument l'apaise. Pour un peu, elle se plairait presque ici, à présent qu'elle n'est plus toute seule. C'est une pensée étrange, mais elle préfère ne pas la questionner. Elle la savoure simplement, laissant ses muscles se détendre tandis qu'elle se lance dans la préparation d'une soupe de légumes maison. Malefoy a besoin de manger.

Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, il a troqué ses éternelles tenues sombres pour un ample pantalon noir et un pull en laine blanc. L'abattement qui le frappait depuis sa crise semble enfin s'être un peu dissipé sous l'effet bienfaisant de la douche. Il frissonne néanmoins lorsqu'il s'assoit auprès d'elle face au feu de cheminée, dans l'un des épais fauteuils clubs du salon. Hermione se dit qu'il existe une sorte de froideur en lui. Pas une froideur de caractère, mais une maladie étrange, une griffe glaciale et implacable qui plante son emprise très loin dans les profondeurs de son âme. Elle ne le laissera jamais en paix. C'est ce mal qu'il lui faut éliminer :

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demande-t-elle en faisant léviter deux bols de soupe depuis la cuisine.

Il acquiesce en contemplant le feu, comme s'il était ailleurs. Encore tout entier possédé par ses démons.

\- Tiens, reprend-elle en lui tendant l'un des bols. Je ne suis pas une experte en cuisine, mais c'est bien chaud. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci.

Ses réponses sont laconiques. Il est là sans l'être vraiment, comme s'il rêvait de pouvoir s'échapper, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Cette pensée fait frémir Hermione. Il est évident que le spectre de la dépression ne rôde jamais très loin lorsqu'il s'agit de Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, dans l'intimité de son modeste salon, il est plus proche que jamais. Que se passerait-il si Malefoy décidait d'y céder ?

\- Quand tu te seras endormi, je devrai repartir au travail, tente la jeune femme. Mais je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer tôt. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?

Encore une fois, il acquiesce sans rien dire. Hermione aimerait désespérément provoquer une réponse, une réaction, n'importe quoi. Alors il tourne vers elle son regard très pâle :

\- Ne te donne pas tout ce mal pour moi, dit-il.

Et la jeune femme se glace d'effroi. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais le pressentiment terrible qui s'est coulé en elle en découvrant Malefoy dans sa cave ne la quitte plus. Il résonne plus fort que jamais : un hurlement d'alarme dans son esprit.

Elle fait signe à Malefoy de manger. Il s'exécute, encore une fois sans protester. On dirait un tas de chair et d'os, privé de toute volonté. Hermione finit par aller chercher la potion pour tromper son inquiétude :

\- Avec ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à t'endormir, dit-elle tandis que Malefoy renifle la mixture. Et je serai là à ton réveil, promis.

Il boit la potion d'une traite. L'effet est immédiat : ses paupières papillonnent, ses mains retombent lourdement sur les accoudoirs en cuir. Hermione se dépêche de le soutenir pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Là, elle tire l'édredon moelleux sur lui, et elle reste quelques secondes ainsi, à le contempler tandis que sa respiration s'apaise rapidement. Il semble si faible et si maigre, perdu dans cette immense couverture. La souffrance a creusé ses traits jusqu'à y laisser son empreinte, indélébile. Que va-t-il advenir de lui ? Ce mal inconnu est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il l'efface littéralement de la réalité, le condamne à cette solitude qu'elle-même redoute, aux heures les plus noires de ses nuits. Comment trouver le moyen de percer cette barrière et de l'atteindre, sans plus le laisser partir ?

Hermione se promet de trouver une solution. De toutes ses forces, elle se le promet. Mais elle possède hélas une expérience amère en ce qui concerne les causes perdues. Ses parents végètent toujours sans mémoire entre les murs de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle sait très bien ce que valent ses promesses.

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione se force à retourner travailler. Elle gère son service d'un air absent et renvoie tous les cas qu'on lui adresse aux internes sous ses ordres. Elle ne trouve même pas la force d'aller voir ses parents. Son esprit tout entier reste absorbé par Malefoy, et elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour se trouver confrontée, non pas une, mais deux fois dans sa vie, à une énigme médicale insoluble.

Lorsqu'elle rentre enfin chez elle cependant, Malefoy dort toujours. Tant mieux. C'est que la potion remplit son office, et que lui récupère enfin ces heures de sommeil accumulées depuis des années. Hermione vérifie simplement que son repos est paisible, avant de le laisser tranquille. Il dort encore le lendemain lorsqu'elle part au travail, mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Vu les cernes qui défiguraient son visage, cela ne la surprend même pas. C'est seulement le soir venu qu'elle le trouve enfin debout lorsqu'elle déverrouille la porte de son appartement :

\- Bonjour, la salue-t-il.

Il paraît reposé. Toujours maigre bien sûr, mais sa peau n'a plus cette nuance maladive qui le faisait ressembler à un Inferi. Il s'est douché : elle peut sentir l'odeur de son shampoing sur lui, ce qui la perturbe plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il a passé un col roulé noir qui fait ressortir la pâleur de ses cheveux platines :

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demande-t-elle très simplement.

\- Comme si j'avais été enterré la veille, répond-il avec un léger sourire.

\- A vrai dire, on dirait que tu as été enterré la semaine dernière.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Ils échangent un silence malicieux, puis Hermione se débarrasse de ses affaires :

\- Pas de mauvais rêves ?

\- Non, aucun. Tu avais raison.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

\- J'ai mangé le reste de soupe. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

\- Non bien sûr, il était pour toi.

Nouveau silence, un peu plus gêné cette fois-ci. Et maintenant ? Hermione n'est pas habituée à voir Malefoy évoluer chez elle. Il se tient debout devant l'une de ses bibliothèques, et elle devine qu'elle l'a surpris en plein examen de ses ouvrages. Elle a l'impression d'avoir recueilli un chat de gouttière abandonné sous la pluie. Craintif, pas très à l'aise, meurtri par la vie. S'attendant à chaque instant à ce que la main qui l'a nourri se retourne contre lui, comme elle l'a toujours fait dans sa pauvre existence. Hermione aimerait pouvoir le rassurer. Prendre soin de lui, lui dire que désormais, tout ira bien. Plus rien ne pourra lui faire de mal. Elle veillera sur lui. Mais Malefoy n'est pas un chat de gouttière, et ce qu'elle pourrait dire à un animal sur la défensive, elle ne peut certainement pas le lui dire à lui. Alors elle se contente d'observer le petit laboratoire que Malefoy s'est improvisé sur un coin de son bureau :

\- Je vois que tu as investi l'espace, commente-t-elle en détaillant l'alignement de fioles qui contiennent tous les souvenirs reconstitués de ses parents.

\- Oui. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop.

\- Non, pas du tout. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de plus de place.

\- Je me débrouille pour l'instant.

Une petite pause, puis Malefoy croise ses mains devant lui et lui fait signe de s'asseoir :

\- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

A son ton sérieux, Hermione devine qu'il n'est pas question de lui-même. Il s'agit de ses parents :

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit, en ce qui concerne la recréation des souvenirs, nous approchons du but. Ce qui signifie que nous avons une décision à prendre.

\- Laquelle ?

Malefoy hésite. Il cherche soigneusement ses mots, ce qui fait battre le cœur de la jeune femme plus vite :

\- Nous devons décider de la méthode que nous allons employer pour implanter ces souvenirs à tes parents, déclare-t-il enfin. Je ne vais pas te mentir : je n'ai jamais implanté une telle quantité de souvenirs à quelqu'un. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont leur mental réagira. Normalement, lorsque j'implante un souvenir modifié à quelqu'un, il lui faut un petit temps d'adaptation, entre quelques minutes et quelques heures, pour que le cerveau intègre les modifications, construise des ramifications autour, remplisse les creux, et se réadapte. Mais dans leur cas, imagine. Ils partent de rien ! Ils n'ont rien, aucune base à laquelle se raccrocher, et nous allons littéralement les inonder de données.

Hermione est suspendue aux lèvres de Malefoy. Chaque parole enfonce un peu plus son désespoir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères de faire alors ? demande-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

\- Nous avons deux solutions. Soit nous implantons les souvenirs les uns après les autres, en très petites quantités à chaque fois. Ce serait plus long bien sûr, mais cela permettrait à leur mental de subir une sorte de « croissance », certes accélérée, mais logique, chronologique. Il faut par exemple t'attendre à ce qu'ils « grandissent » en même temps que leurs souvenirs : si tu leur implantes les souvenirs d'un enfant de quatre ans, ils se comporteront comme des enfants de quatre ans. Ils passeront donc par une sorte de phase de régression comportementale, mais passagère.

\- Crois-moi, ce sera toujours plus évolué que leur comportement actuel, répond Hermione, amère.

\- Certes.

\- Elle me paraît très bien cette méthode. Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?

Malefoy grimace :

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tes parents n'avaient aucune mémoire à court terme, pas vrai ? Que le sort qui les frappe dévore tous leurs nouveaux souvenirs avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les emmagasiner, et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne peuvent pas guérir ?

\- Oui. Ils ont besoin d'une base solide avant de pouvoir créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

\- J'ai peur qu'avec cette méthode, si nous implantons des souvenirs en trop petites quantités, le sort ne les dévore exactement comme il le fait en ce moment. Nous aurons à peine injecté les souvenirs qu'ils auront déjà disparu. Tes parents ne parviendront pas à les retenir.

Hermione se mord les lèvres. La logique de ce raisonnement est imparable, et il transforme son sang en plomb dans ses veines :

\- Quelle est l'autre solution ? s'enquiert-elle, plus à cran que jamais.

\- C'est simple. L'autre solution serait de tout implanter d'un coup, en masse. Il y aurait trop de souvenirs pour que le sort les dévore tous. Il y aurait une base à laquelle tes parents pourraient se raccrocher, une base suffisamment solide pour que de nouveaux souvenirs puissent s'y greffer et y prospérer.

\- Faisons cela alors !

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux. Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai jamais implanté autant de souvenirs en une seule fois. Nous parlons d'une vie entière ! Imagine que, d'une seconde à l'autre, je te remplisse la tête avec des souvenirs que quelqu'un d'autre a créés pour toi, des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les tiens. Comment leur cerveau accueillera-t-il cette masse titanesque d'informations ? Comment feront-ils le tri pour remettre les souvenirs dans l'ordre chronologique ? Sans compter les milliers de trous que nous avons laissés : comment leur cerveau les comblera-t-il, et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Si ça se trouve, tu aboutiras à des personnalités radicalement différentes de celles que tu escomptais.

Malefoy s'interrompt. Il ressent l'impact que ses paroles ont sur Hermione. Avec une douceur qui la bouleverse, il se penche pour lui prendre la main :

\- Je n'essaye pas de t'alarmer, énonce-t-il. Mais ce sont des risques que nous devons évaluer ensemble. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est totalement inédit dans l'histoire de la magie. Il y a tellement d'inconnues que nous ne maitrisons pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?

Malefoy soupire :

\- Ils pourraient devenir fous. Ils pourraient perdre tous les souvenirs que nous leur avons implantés. Ils pourraient rester bloqués devant tous les blancs à reconstituer et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Hermione secoue la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas pire que l'état dans lequel ils sont maintenant. Nous devons prendre le risque !

\- Quel risque, du coup ?

La jeune femme prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle a toujours eu une nature prudente :

\- Pour l'instant, tentons la méthode la plus douce, décide-t-elle. Faisons des copies des premiers souvenirs que nous leur implanterons. Comme ça, nous en aurons toujours un exemplaire si jamais le sort les détruit. Et voyons ce qui se passe.

Malefoy acquiesce. Visiblement, c'est la solution que lui aussi préfère :

\- Très bien.

Il se recule dans son siège. L'atmosphère est tendue, et Hermione en a conscience. Mais elle est trop stressée elle-même pour y remédier. Plus que jamais, la présence de Malefoy en face d'elle la perturbe. Elle voudrait être seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Boire un verre, pleurer un peu, peut-être. A défaut de tout cela, elle se réfugie dans la cuisine, où elle fait semblant de préparer le repas pour s'occuper. Heureusement, Malefoy a la délicatesse de comprendre son besoin de solitude. Il ne la rejoint pas tandis qu'elle épluche des oignons à la main pour préparer des poivrons farcis. Elle a toujours préféré les méthodes moldues en matière de cuisine. Cela la détend.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, une petite mélodie lui parvient depuis le salon. Intriguée, Hermione quitte ses poivrons en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon. Malefoy s'est assis au piano. Timidement, du bout des doigts, il esquisse une fugue de Bach qu'il déchiffre à même la partition laissée entrouverte sur le pupitre. Il s'interrompt dès qu'il l'aperçoit :

\- Désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de musique.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais.

\- Je fais de l'orgue, en fait. Enfin, j'en faisais.

Hermione s'approche. Elle aussi glisse quelques notes sur les touches en ivoire :

\- Je joue depuis toute petite, confie-t-elle. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris.

Ce souvenir lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux :

\- Tu crois que lorsqu'on lui aura rendu la mémoire, elle saura à nouveau en jouer ?

Malefoy la fait asseoir sur le tabouret auprès de lui et passe une main dans son dos :

\- Quand on lui aura rendu la mémoire, c'est toi qui lui apprendras, souffle-t-il.

Hermione rit. Un rire et un sanglot mêlé. Malefoy continue de jouer à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Il la laisse toute à sa tristesse, cette angoisse qui a besoin de sortir, mais qu'elle ne cherche plus à lui cacher. Quelque part, ils sont aussi vulnérables l'un que l'autre. Les faiblesses que Malefoy porte dans sa chair, elle les traine dans son cœur. Sans doute peut-il les voir aussi bien qu'elle discerne la lassitude sur son visage.

Arrivé à la fin de la pièce, Malefoy examine le livret jusqu'à tomber sur une pièce à quatre mains. Sans dire un mot, il entame les premières notes de la Danse Hongroise n°5 de Brahms.

La jeune femme sourit. Il n'attend rien d'elle, il laisse la musique parler à travers lui. Doucement, Hermione se laisse séduire par le rythme entrainant de ce morceau, et ses doigts s'animent d'eux-mêmes pour rejoindre ceux de Malefoy.

Il ne joue pas très bien, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Son jeu est plus qu'honorable pour un organiste qui n'a pas touché à un clavier depuis des années. Tout ce qui compte, c'est l'association de leurs deux jeux ensemble. La mélodie s'enchaine, joviale et délicieuse, et alors, véritablement, tous deux ne font plus qu'un. Unis par quelque chose de supérieur à la parole. La musique transcende tout : elle abat les dernières barrières qu'ils restaient entre eux pour les projeter de plein fouet dans l'intimité la plus profonde qui soit : unis dans l'instant, par l'art et la beauté, un instant qui résonnera encore longtemps après que la dernière note se soit éteinte.

Hermione expire profondément. Elle est heureuse. Elle ne saurait pas exactement dire pourquoi, mais toutes les souffrances des dernières années se sont momentanément envolées, enfouies sous un baume bienfaisant qui diffuse sa chaleur en elle jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle les sent encore vibrer. Un vide en elle vient de se combler, un vide dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Malefoy, elle éprouve l'envie irrépressible de le serrer contre elle, là tout de suite, très fort, mais l'incongruité de cette pensée la retient. Trois coups sourds résonnent alors contre la porte d'entrée.

Hermione sursaute. Malefoy aussi. Tous deux se dévisagent : qui peut bien frapper à cette heure-ci ?

Mortifiée, Hermione reconnaît la voix de Ron sur le pallier :

\- Hermione ? appelle-t-il. Tu es là ?

Hermione se lève aussitôt. Elle adresse un regard en arrière pour Malefoy, qui comprend immédiatement le message : il se lève du tabouret pour courir s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis. A peine remise de ses émotions, Hermione ouvre la porte :

\- Ron ! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? rétorque-t-il avec un sourire amusé. On avait rendez-vous à l'Old Alliance à vingt-heures. Tu as oublié ?

Prise de court, Hermione porte une main à sa bouche :

\- Oh mon Dieu..., réalise-t-elle. J'avais complètement oublié !

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte.

\- Ron, je suis tellement désolée ! J'étais prise dans mon travail, vraiment, je...

\- Tu comptes me laisser sur le pallier ?

Hermione secoue la tête, de plus en plus déstabilisée :

\- Non bien sûr, vas-y entre ! Vraiment, je suis désolée...

Ron entre et regarde autour de lui. Hermione se paralyse soudain en songeant que Malefoy a peut-être laissé ses affaires dans la pièce, mais il n'en est rien :

\- Tu as fait du rangement, constate le jeune homme en admirant les rayonnages impeccables de la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, répond Hermione, gênée. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'arrange un peu ma tanière.

\- C'est super. Tu t'es remise au piano aussi ? Je t'ai entendue jouer.

\- Oui... C'était juste un petit essai.

Hermione sait très bien ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il se dit qu'il s'agit encore là d'un signe qu'elle est prête à abandonner ses obsessions pour aller de l'avant avec lui. Elle peut se féliciter du fait que Ron n'ait jamais persévéré à apprendre le piano : il n'a pas reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce à quatre mains.

\- Ce travail qui te préoccupe tellement, c'était à propos de ton nouveau patient ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répond-elle, sautant sur l'occasion de ne livrer qu'un demi-mensonge. Tu me connais, j'ai tendance à me laisser absorber.

\- Les livres que je t'ai prêtés te sont utiles ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que je cherchais à l'intérieur, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

Ron acquiesce distraitement :

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire de qui il s'agit, pas vrai ? lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Non. Secret médical, tu le sais bien.

Hermione se force à se détendre. Ron se trouve dans son salon, Malefoy dans sa chambre d'amis. La situation est trop surréaliste pour qu'elle divague :

\- Ecoute, commence-t-elle en tentant de reprendre les choses en main. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce soir. J'aurais été plus qu'heureuse de passer la soirée avec toi, vraiment, je m'en veux de t'avoir posé un lapin comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retient de se mordre les lèvres. Voilà que l'angoisse la taraude à nouveau : et si Ron l'envoyait paître à cause de son oubli stupide ? Et si elle venait de gâcher sa seule et unique chance de renouer contact avec lui ?

Face à elle, Ron hausse les épaules :

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais. Il est tout juste neuf heures. On n'a qu'à passer la soirée ici.

\- Ici ?

Le cœur d'Hermione rate un battement. Elle n'a réalisé que trop tard le piège dans lequel elle s'est elle-même jeté :

\- Je ne crois pas que...

\- Hermione.

Ron s'avance. Contrant ses hésitations, il lui prend les mains et l'attire à lui :

\- J'ai adoré notre dernière soirée. Vraiment. Et je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot avec toi. On se connait trop bien pour ça toi et moi. On a partagé trop de choses.

Hermione a le souffle court. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Cet instant, elle en a rêvé depuis des années, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment...

\- Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, poursuit Ron, avec un courage et une franchise qu'elle ne lui a encore jamais connus. Je t'aime. Je ne suis plus cet adolescent empoté qui a trop peur pour te le dire. Je te le dirai chaque jour si ça te fait plaisir : je t'aime. Et je ne veux plus être séparé de toi une seule seconde de plus.

Hermione ne peut plus parler. La déclaration de Ron l'a emporté sur l'urgence de la situation. Lorsque le jeune homme caresse sa joue, effleure ses boucles, puis incline son visage pour l'embrasser, elle se laisse faire. Elle ne pense plus aux implications, plus à Malefoy ni à ses parents. Elle se laisse faire, parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours désiré.

Ron l'enlace leur baiser devient passionné. C'est seulement lorsqu'il glisse une main sous son chemisier qu'elle l'arrête :

\- Pas ici, murmure-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est très bien, ici.

\- Non, pas ici. Pas comme ça. Je voulais une belle soirée avec toi, je voulais me faire belle, je voulais...

\- Hermione. On s'en fout de tout ça. Je t'aime comme tu es, là, maintenant. La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, je t'aimais, trempée comme un rat mouillé avec l'odeur d'égout de la Chambre des Secrets. Je t'aimerai encore quand nous serons vieux, laids et ridés. Je t'aimerais dans le pire endroit de la Terre.

Hermione est submergée :

\- S'il-te-plait... Pas ici. Allons chez toi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesce. C'est tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Les mains chaudes de Ron se referment sur les siennes, promesses d'un amour vibrant, et ils transplanent dans le silence de l'appartement.


	14. Retrouvailles

Hermione transplane dans un lieu qui lui est totalement inconnu. Elle se rend soudain compte qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds chez Ron, depuis qu'ils se sont séparés des années plus tôt. Elle sait qu'il s'est installé dans un quartier non loin du Ministère, bien sûr. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblait le lieu dans lequel il vivait, ni comment il vivait.

La première chose qui la frappe, c'est l'odeur. L'endroit est submergé, embaumé, par l'odeur de Ron. Pour Hermione, c'est un vertige émotionnel qui la ramène des années en arrière, dans la chaleur douillette du Terrier, ou dans les salles de classe de Poudlard, lorsque le parfum de Ron venait discrètement se mêler au sien au détour d'un courant d'air. A l'époque, il lui arrivait de sourire pour de petits riens tels que celui-ci. Elle était capable de prédire si Ron se tenait derrière elle, sans même avoir à le regarder. Elle interprétait cela comme un lien spécial établi depuis toujours entre lui et elle, auquel elle avait prêté de plus en plus d'attention au fil des années. Comme le bouquet séducteur de l'Amortentia, l'odeur de Ron était pour elle un mélange d'herbe coupée, de bouillon de poule salé et de feu de cheminée. Quelque chose d'infiniment chaleureux, qui lui donnait envie de se blottir dans ses bras sans plus jamais le quitter. Cette odeur la rassurait. Elle lui rappelait une époque où sa vie était plus heureuse, même si la menace de Voldemort planait alors au-dessus de leurs têtes. C'était l'époque de Poudlard, le temps d'une relative insouciance, de découvertes de chaque instant. Même Ron et elle apprenaient encore à se découvrir, pris dans les émois de l'adolescence. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. Hermione avait encore ses parents.

Complètement déboussolée, la jeune femme se raccroche aux mains de Ron dans les siennes :

\- Bienvenue, dit-il simplement de son sourire très doux.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle. Elle s'attendait à trouver quelque chose qui ressemblerait à Ron : un taudis mal rangé, avec des chaussettes sales éparpillées un peu partout, et des posters des Canons de Chudley sur tous les murs. Mais il semblerait que le temps soit passé par là ici aussi. Hermione se tient dans un petit salon, étriqué mais confortable, rempli de meubles qui paraissent sortir tout droit du Terrier : de gros fauteuils à carreaux rembourrés, un tapis moelleux aux motifs discutables sur un plancher d'acajou, et des étagères branlantes où s'empile un joyeux bric-à-brac de souvenirs familiaux. Étonnamment, l'ensemble est assez propre, et il y a des livres partout : par terre, dans la bibliothèque de travers, sur les fauteuils et la table basse. Le genre de désordre qu'Hermione voit aussi proliférer chez elle, et pour lequel elle ne pourrait pas vraiment tenir rigueur à Ron.

\- Ça te plait ? lui demande-t-il en constatant son air observateur.

\- Beaucoup, lui répond Hermione. Ça te ressemble. En plus... sérieux.

Il se gratte la nuque d'un air gêné :

\- Je suis Auror maintenant, tu sais. Je suis forcé d'être sérieux de temps en temps.

\- Pas trop, j'espère.

Hermione lui caresse la joue. Tout dans cette pièce lui rappelle les années qui se sont écoulées entre eux. Elle voit à quel point Ron a changé loin d'elle, et cela lui brise le cœur de ne pas avoir été là pour y assister. Pour grandir avec lui, sans qu'ils ne deviennent étrangers. Est-il encore possible de tout rattraper ?

Ron semble lire dans ses pensées. Il la prend par la taille et appuie son front contre le sien, savourant l'instant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, lui avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils se sourient. Hermione en oublierait presque Malefoy. Elle oublierait presque tout le reste. La culpabilité palpite là, quelque part tout au fond de son esprit : elle n'a pas dit la vérité à Ron. Si elle se montrait honnête avec lui, il la rejetterait sans doute aussitôt comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant. Mais elle ne veut pas que cela arrive. Lorsqu'il commence à l'embrasser, avec une tendresse infinie, Hermione le ressent dans sa chair : elle est incapable de renoncer à ce moment. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait le laisser lui échapper. Juste un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu... Et advienne que pourra en suite. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle ne vit qu'en s'inquiétant de l'avenir. Rien qu'une fois aujourd'hui, Hermione a envie de se montrer égoïste. De vivre pour elle, dans l'instant présent, de cesser d'être raisonnable, et de se soucier des conséquences. Il y aura largement de quoi être triste plus tard. Tout de suite, elle est heureuse. Elle veut le rester. Une petite bulle de savon isolée de la surface de la Terre, prête à éclater...

Ron l'embrasse, et Hermione lui rend son baiser, comme elle a rêvé de le faire depuis des années. Tout lui semble ancien, naturel et nouveau à la fois. C'est comme redécouvrir une saveur follement adorée, que l'on n'aurait pas goûtée depuis des années. Hermione connait Ron par cœur, et pourtant, tout en lui la surprend. Il est assurément moins maladroit que lors de leurs premières fois adolescentes. Moins timide, également. Il n'hésite pas lorsque sa langue vient jouer avec la sienne, ses mains glissant sous son chemisier austère pour y rechercher une féminité cachée.

Hermione pourrait aussi bien s'embraser. Elle n'était pas prête : la tête lui tourne. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas vécu un instant comme celui-ci ? Elle n'a jamais connu personne d'autre que Ron. Depuis leur séparation, elle n'a entretenu aucune nouvelle relation, pas même passagère. Et son quotidien, partagé entre la maladie de ses parents, ses inquiétudes et son travail acharné, ne lui offrait guère l'occasion de se préoccuper de ses désirs de femme. Elle s'abandonnait rarement à son intimité, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était toujours en pensant à lui, au point d'en ressortir à chaque fois en larmes et plus seule que jamais. Petit à petit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait fermé son cœur à ce genre d'émotions. Pour ne plus souffrir, elle avait enterré très loin cet amour et ces sensations sur son corps. Jusqu'au jour où elle pourrait à nouveau les vivre pleinement, une fois ses parents délivrés de leur terrible sort... Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Hermione joue avec le feu et en a conscience tandis que Ron réveille en elle tout un univers de désirs enfouis. Un contact humain qui lui a infiniment manqué, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et dont il lui sera difficile de se passer à présent qu'elle y a touché à nouveau...

Ron passe ses grandes mains sur sa peau. Elles sont à la fois douces et rugueuses, provoquant en elle une nuée de frissons qui électrisent le moindre de ses pores. Hermione se love contre lui. Il défait les boutons de son chemiser l'un après l'autre, puis l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, et, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Hermione se retrouve seins nus devant un homme. Une légère chaleur envahit ses joues. Elle a passé l'âge de se montrer pudique, et pourtant, alors qu'elle se tient devant celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle s'apprête enfin à retrouver, elle se sent comme la jeune fille de dix-sept ans qu'elle était à l'époque, lorsque Ron l'a déshabillée pour la toute première fois. Leur union avait été passionnelle et incontrôlable, comme toutes les premières fois. Ils connaissaient la théorie, mais ignoraient encore tout de la pratique. Ils avaient joué à se chercher, et à se trouver, avec tout le bonheur de la découverte. Ils étaient égaux dans leur amour, leur ignorance et leur désir de l'autre. Déjà à cette époque, Hermione ne se sentait parfaitement à l'aise qu'avec lui. Une certitude qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir perdue aujourd'hui. Sans doute lui faudra-t-il du temps pour retrouver ses marques, mais y arrivera-t-elle ?

\- Tu es magnifique, murmure Ron en la contemplant.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle ne pense pas être magnifique. Toutes ces années de chagrin et de réclusion ont entamé sa jeunesse, l'humble beauté qu'elle possédait, et elle n'a jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-elle pas regardé dans un miroir en espérant apprécier ce qu'elle y trouverait ? Elle se souvient de sa sortie au cimetière de Highgate avec Malefoy, juste avant son rendez-vous avec Ron, mais c'était une exception... A présent qu'elle se tient là, presque nue devant son amour de toujours, elle se demande soudain avec angoisse si elle peut encore lui plaire à nouveau. Si elle peut encore le satisfaire, elle qui s'est tenue à l'écart des hommes pendant si longtemps... Elle n'est pas née pour douter à ce point d'elle, et ces pensées manquent presque de la faire fondre en larmes. Ron effleure sa joue à cet instant là. Capturant la tristesse qui couvait en elle. Il retire lui aussi sa chemise, puis, lentement, ses chaussures, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, se rendant infiniment plus vulnérable qu'elle. Il ne cherche pas à la presser. Il reste debout devant elle, offert à son regard, à sa décision. Lui aussi semble avoir peur qu'elle choisisse de s'enfuir sur le champ. Malgré l'assurance qu'il a gagnée, il est aussi troublé qu'elle par l'intensité de leurs retrouvailles. Comme si la bulle de savon pouvait voler en éclats d'un instant à l'autre... Son regard paraît lui dire : « Je suis à toi, si tu veux bien de moi ».

Hermione tend les mains pour s'emparer des siennes. Elle l'enlace pour éprouver à nouveau le contact délicieux de son torse contre ses seins. Ron referme ses bras sur elle, lui procurant ce confort et cette sécurité auxquels elle aspire depuis tant d'années. Sans un mot, il finit par l'entrainer dans le petit couloir qui se profile au fond du salon.

L'appartement est petit, mais accueillant. Hermione se surprend à songer qu'il ressemble étrangement au sien, avec davantage de vie peut-être. Ron porte les traces de sa nombreuse famille sur tous les murs disponibles : photos, dessins, articles de presse, trophées en tous genres... Il la conduit dans une chambre tout juste assez grande pour contenir son lit, un deux-places défoncé dans la grande tradition des Weasley. Cela la fait sourire de nostalgie plus qu'autre chose. L'adolescent bordélique a davantage survécu ici : les draps sont défaits, et il y a bien une chaussette sale qui trône sur la lampe de chevet. Ron esquisse un petit air penaud, qui ne le rend que plus charmant à ses yeux, et Hermione s'allonge dans les couvertures moelleuses à ses côtés.

Ils prennent leur temps, subjugués par la présence de l'autre. Hermione a l'impression que Ron cherche à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il achève de la déshabiller avant de respirer son odeur, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque, une main courant dans ses cheveux rebelles. Hermione ressent son désir contre ses cuisses, et la promesse qu'il annonce. L'anticipation la gagne comme jamais auparavant. Elle veut retrouver Ron, entièrement. Elle veut s'unir à lui et que plus rien ne vienne jamais les séparer. Il exauce son souhait, les yeux dans les siens, le souffle court. Hermione a la sensation de redécouvrir un pan entier de son esprit et de son corps. Elle redevient femme. Elle n'est plus l'enfant Médicomage, pétrie de culpabilité, terrorisée par le sort de ses parents. Dans ce petit appartement aux couleurs chaudes, elle redevient l'espace de quelques instants celle qu'elle aurait pu être, si la vie en avait décidé autrement. Une jeune femme heureuse, amoureuse. Partageant un instant d'intimité et de complicité unique avec celui qui lui a toujours été destiné. Celui qu'elle aurait voulu aimer, épouser, fondant avec lui une famille pour grandir et vieillir à ses côtés. Cet avenir-là, Hermione le touche du bout des doigts aujourd'hui, tandis que ses mains parcourent le corps de Ron. Elle le touche sans parvenir à le saisir pour autant. Tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge. Une supercherie qui pourrait bien ne pas survivre à la nuit. Mais c'est mieux que le néant.

Eperdus tous les deux, Ron et Hermione atteignent rapidement leur plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, terrassés par une absence qui n'a duré que trop longtemps. Leurs respirations se mêlent, entrecoupées de baisers, dans une sorte d'euphorie stupéfaite. Ils l'ont fait. Ils sont ensemble. Ce n'est plus un rêve, ni un fantasme. Hermione s'accroche à Ron comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître sous ses yeux. Il a pour elle des gestes tendres, des gestes qui, encore une fois, manquent presque de la faire éclater en sanglots : une caresse dans sa chevelure, un baiser sur son front... Il y a tant d'amour et de maturité dans cet homme en face d'elle que cela lui ferait presque mal.

Lorsque leurs émotions retombent enfin, la réalité rattrape Hermione, comme elle l'a toujours fait. La pire question du monde hurle en boucle dans son esprit : « Et maintenant ? ».

Elle ne sait pas. Elle qui enfant connaissait la réponse à toutes les questions, elle a l'impression désormais de ne plus rien savoir. Que va-t-elle dire à Ron ? Que risque-t-il de lui demander ? Comment doit-elle se comporter avec lui désormais ? Elle se souvient que Malefoy l'attend toujours dans son appartement, l'un des pires ennemis de l'amant qui la câline en ce moment, et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle puisse le lui avouer. Pas plus que son obsession toujours bien vivace à s'occuper de ses parents.

\- Tu vas rester ? lui demande soudain Ron, et Hermione perçoit toute l'anxiété dans sa voix.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, elle y entrevoit également sa porte de sortie :

\- Pas ce soir, répond-elle.

Elle voit aussitôt la déception et la crainte envahir les grands yeux bleus du jeune homme, et plus que jamais, elle s'en veut terriblement. Elle tente de le rassurer :

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, Ron... Je t'en prie, il faut que tu comprennes. Ça fait tellement longtemps pour moi tout ça... Lorsque tu es parti, j'ai dû me fermer à mes émotions pour continuer d'avancer. Je me suis fermée à l'amour, à la joie, à tout ce que cela faisait de partager un quotidien avec quelqu'un... J'ai perdu l'habitude. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me refaire à cette idée... M'ouvrir à nouveau à toi, et être celle que tu as aimée autrefois...

\- Tu es toujours celle que j'ai aimée autrefois.

\- Non. Ne sois pas naïf. C'est faux. J'aimerais dire l'inverse, mais c'est faux.

Hermione caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts :

\- Je vais revenir vers toi, promet-elle. Mais les choses ne peuvent pas aller trop vite. Je ne peux pas reprendre notre vie d'avant et faire comme si les années qui se sont écoulées n'avaient pas existé.

\- Moi, c'est ce que je voudrais.

\- Je sais. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Ron soupire profondément. Hermione combat l'envie de se mordre les lèvres, tandis qu'il accepte de cet air solennel qui la déstabilise encore complètement. Il lui attrape la main lorsqu'elle fait mine de se relever :

\- Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi d'ici une semaine, déclare-t-il, je te kidnappe chez toi, peu importe ce que tu diras. Ça te va ?

Hermione rit :

\- Marché conclu.

Elle ramasse alors ses vêtements éparpillés dans l'appartement. Ron la suit du regard, puis dans le salon lorsqu'elle s'apprête à transplaner :

\- Ça fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé une femme se rhabiller, murmure-t-il, un mélange d'amusement et de sérieux dans ses yeux rieurs.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? sourit Hermione.

\- Qu'on s'y habituerait vite.

La jeune femme s'approche pour lui accorder un dernier baiser. Elle sent encore son odeur sur elle, et cela remplit son cœur d'une indescriptible joie. Elle transplane sans rompre leur étreinte.

De retour dans son appartement, le vide et le froid s'abattent sur elle. Les bras de Ron l'ont quittée. Le silence habituel de sa vie résonne, implacable. Quelques pas dans le couloir l'informent que Malefoy l'a entendue rentrer :

\- Il reste des poivrons, si tu veux, dit-il sans la moindre expression.

Brusquement, Hermione a honte. Elle perçoit la situation à travers sa perspective étrangère : elle s'est absentée pendant des heures, alors qu'elle avait promis de veiller sur lui, qu'elle l'avait fait emménager précisément dans ce but. Bien que ce soit discret, son corps porte encore toutes les traces de ce qu'elle est allée faire. Elle se retrouve comme une adolescente surprise en flagrant délit par ses parents, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour disparaître dans un trou. Pourquoi une gêne aussi intense ? Elle ne se l'explique pas. Elle éprouve à l'égard de Malefoy une culpabilité au moins aussi grande que celle qu'elle ressent pour Ron :

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé comme ça, avoue-t-elle. Ce n'était pas correct.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, objecte-t-il simplement. Il avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance cette fois-ci.

Hermione rougit de plus belle :

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à entendre ça...

\- Ça ne fait rien. Tu as ta vie, tu as raison de la vivre. Je ne dois pas devenir un boulet supplémentaire pour toi.

\- Tu n'es pas un boulet...

\- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi.

Un silence suit ces propos, qu'Hermione ne sait pas comment rompre. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours à court de mots ces temps-ci ? C'est lui qui finit par la surprendre :

\- Bon, alors ? demande-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air de commère. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé avec monsieur belette ?

Hermione lui pardonne volontiers cette petite incartade :

\- Très bien, confie-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est en train de parler de ça avec Malefoy :

\- Vraiment très bien. Mais je suis une idiote.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? On s'est plus ou moins remis ensemble lui et moi, il voudra forcément que nous recommencions à nous voir, que nous réemménagions ensemble... Il finira par découvrir la vérité. Sur mes parents, sur moi...

\- Il comprendra. Il t'aime, c'est évident. Il vient de s'infliger à lui-même un châtiment très formateur : trois longues années sans toi. Il sait à quoi la vie ressemble ainsi désormais. S'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra et il restera cette fois.

\- Même s'il découvre la vérité à propos de toi ?

Malefoy se fend d'une grimace :

\- Bon, d'accord, il ne comprendra peut-être pas _tout_. Mais c'est de Weasley qu'on parle, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas trop lui en demander.

Hermione secoue la tête, secouée d'un petit rire. Elle se sent plus légère. En quelques mots, Malefoy a réussi à dissiper la confusion qui l'habitait. Alors pourquoi se sent-elle toujours aussi coupable ? Quelque chose dans le visage du jeune homme lui paraît triste et trop sombre.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, lui déclare-t-il pourtant en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sincèrement.

Il paraît bel et bien sincère. Et c'est cela qui fait le plus mal à Hermione. Comme si le fossé qu'elle rattrapait avec Ron se creusait désormais entre elle et Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit, souffle-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Alors, Hermione se retrouve seule dans la nuit. Ecartelée entre ses joies et ses mensonges. Incroyablement mal.


	15. L'Ouïe

Enveloppé dans un long manteau noir afin de passer inaperçu dans les quartiers Moldus de Londres, Drago remonte la rue qui le conduira à la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus remis les pieds ici. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de l'église entrouvertes, l'odeur familière de l'encens et de la cire l'accueille comme une vieille amie. Un souvenir présent dans l'air, presque palpable. Pour Drago qui a l'habitude de plonger dans la mémoire des autres, quelle étrange sensation que de se retrouver ainsi brusquement propulsé dans la sienne. L'époque où ses parents lui payaient des cours de musique dans ce cadre prestigieux lui semble si ancienne qu'elle pourrait aussi bien appartenir à un autre. Un passé révolu dont l'empreinte reste encore si franche, pourtant, dans son cœur comme dans sa mémoire.

La dernière fois qu'il est venu à Saint-Paul, Drago n'était pas encore un Mangemort. Il n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans, sur le point de basculer dans la nuit. Il n'y avait encore jamais songé jusqu'à présent, mais quelle belle ironie que son entrée sans retour dans le monde des ténèbres ait ainsi été marquée par l'abandon de la musique. Quelle sacrifice plus symbolique pourrait exprimer la perte de l'humanité, la victoire de la barbarie ?

Pour Drago, il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus élevé que la musique. Face à l'absurdité de la vie, de la mort, l'immensité qui nous entoure et dont nous sommes condamnés à ne jamais effleurer qu'une infime partie, ce vide dont nous prenons parfois conscience au risque d'en devenir fous, les heures les plus sombres de nos existences aussi vaines qu'insignifiantes, il n'y a guère d'autre réponse que la musique.

La musique est la meilleure preuve de notre valeur sur cette Terre. Elle émane de nous, et pourtant nous enveloppe, nous dépasse, trouve le talent d'exprimer ce qu'aucun mot ne pourra jamais formuler. La musique nous rassure, devant cette éternité d'indifférence, cet univers glacé où nous sommes seuls à nous débattre dans des souffrances que nous avons nous-même engendrées, à nous interroger sur le sens de notre existence. La musique nous ouvre à quelque chose de plus grand que nous-mêmes. Un secret qui résonne en chacun de nous, à peine murmuré, et que la musique libère dans toute sa beauté et toute sa gloire. La musique, c'est l'âme des hommes.

Drago en est convaincu tandis qu'il s'avance dans la nef silencieuse, et, qu'à l'abri des regards, il déverrouille d'un coup de baguette la petite porte qui lui permettra de monter à la tribune de l'orgue.

L'escalier de colimaçon en pierre est resté tel que dans son souvenir. Drago l'emprunte jusqu'à l'instrument titanesque, qui semble n'attendre que lui depuis toutes ces années. Prudent, le jeune homme jette un Assurdiato pour qu'aucun des touristes en contrebas ne puisse l'entendre. Alors seulement, il met le moteur en marche et prend place derrière les cinq claviers d'ivoire.

Drago est intimidé. Osera-t-il l'admettre ? Il se sent tel un adolescent devant sa toute première fois. Depuis qu'il a touché au piano dans l'appartement d'Hermione, il a senti ce besoin en lui renaître. L'appel de la musique. L'appel de ce sentiment de plénitude, de bonheur serein, immédiat, total, tant que les notes flottent dans les airs... Drago voudrait retrouver tout cela. L'insouciance, l'accomplissement de soi, pendant quelques minutes seulement... Lâcher la bride à toutes ces émotions qu'il garde soigneusement enfermées depuis toutes ces années. Tout ce qu'il s'est forcé à oublier : la joie, l'espoir, l'amour, et qu'Hermione lui a rendu, semaine après semaine, goutte après goutte, comme une liqueur vitale et délicieuse.

Drago s'installe au banc de la console. Il a ramené quelques partitions, ignorant totalement s'il sera encore capable de les jouer. Il choisit _Cortège et Litanie_ , de Marcel Dupré. Une pièce toute en douceur, mais qui monte en puissance, lentement mais sûrement. Tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres.

De part et d'autre des claviers, Drago contemple les cent-huit jeux qui composent le grand orgue de Saint-Paul, tétanisé devant le potentiel colossal que renferme l'instrument. Il en tire quelques-uns, priant pour que ses leçons aient laissé quelques traces en lui, puis il commence enfin à jouer. Très doucement d'abord. Une mélopée qui résonne à peine à ses oreilles, et qui demeure silencieuse pour les visiteurs de l'église. Il entend la musique dans sa tête à mesure qu'il la joue. Il ne s'en sort pas si mal. Au fil des notes, Drago s'abandonne, cède à l'instinct qui l'a véritablement conduit jusqu'ici.

Hermione. Ce moment qu'il a partagé avec elle, tous les deux au clavier du piano dans son petit appartement, a dévoilé en lui une vérité qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais admettre. Durant ces quelques minutes, il s'est senti plus heureux que durant sa vie entière. Pour la première fois de son existence, il a véritablement éprouvé la sensation d'entrer une communion avec une autre personne, de la comprendre et d'être compris par elle, de pouvoir communiquer avec elle à cœurs ouverts, sans aucune contrainte de mots.

Drago n'a jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses parents, sa famille, Crabbe et Goyle, tous ces gens ne lui ont jamais inspiré que de la crainte ou du mépris, et jamais il n'a pu se confier à eux. Pas même à sa mère. Il aura fallu attendre qu'il sombre dans le désespoir et la solitude la plus absolue pour qu'Hermione apporte enfin une lueur dans sa vie.

Oui. Drago a réalisé quelque chose au clavier de ce piano, et depuis, il n'en dort plus. La musique s'emballe à mesure que le tourbillon de ses émotions prend le dessus. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines qu'il a emménagé chez Granger. Deux semaines qu'il a quitté la misère de sa cave dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qu'il partage le quotidien de la jeune femme : sa chaleur, son rire, sa bonté d'âme, et deux semaines qu'il la voit revivre sa passion auprès de Ronald Weasley.

Voilà ce qui prive Drago de sommeil la nuit. Car contrairement à ce qu'il a laissé paraître le premier soir où elle l'a abandonné pour rejoindre Weasley, le renouveau de cette idylle juste sous ses yeux ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Oh, il n'a pas menti à Granger. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire une chose pareille, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Il est véritablement, sincèrement heureux pour elle. Heureux du seul fait de la savoir heureuse, tout simplement. Mais lorsqu'il pose son regard sur elle, tout ce qu'il peut voir désormais, ce sont les mains de Weasley qui courent sur sa peau. Qui la déshabillent, qui la caressent, ses lèvres qui l'embrassent et laissent leur empreinte sur elle... Drago imagine Hermione dans les bras de Ron Weasley, et cela lui est insupportable. A chaque fois qu'elle s'absente avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour rejoindre son amant, Drago voudrait l'attraper par le bras et la retenir, la serrer dans ses bras à lui, pour qu'elle reste sienne et n'appartienne plus jamais à Weasley.

En sueur sur les claviers de Saint-Paul, Drago martèle rageusement les touches de l'orgue. Il ne devrait pas penser comme ça. Granger n'appartient à personne, ni à Weasley, ni à lui. Et il n'a pas le droit d'éprouver de telles choses à son égard. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, la confiance et l'amitié qu'elle lui a témoignées, à lui, le Mangemort, le paria de toute la société sorcière anglaise, comment pourrait-il lui en demander plus ?

Parce qu'il ne s'aime pas lui-même, Drago sait parfaitement que plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il n'est pas digne d'amour. Encore moins de l'amour de Granger. Il a beau ne pas porter Weasley dans son cœur, et le considérer comme un parfait idiot pour avoir laissé tomber Granger face à ses épreuves pendant trois ans, Drago estime que lui au moins serait presque digne d'elle. Comme Potter, c'est un héros de guerre. Il s'est retrouvé du bon côté de la frontière lorsque le monde s'est scindé en deux des années plus tôt. Il a triomphé du mal, a souffert et a vaincu tous ses démons, aux côtés de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Oui, sans aucun doute, Weasley est celui qu'il faut pour Granger. D'ailleurs, elle-même en est convaincue. Même Drago en est convaincu.

Mais cela n'efface pas ce que le jeune homme a ressenti, l'espace de quelques secondes, dans le silence qui a succédé au piano, juste avant que Weasley ne les interrompe. A ce moment-là, Drago a eu l'impression de regarder Hermione pour la toute première fois. Comme si le monde autour de lui retrouvait ses couleurs et sa saveur, uniquement parce qu'elle en faisait partie. Parce qu'elle se trouvait là en face de lui, à lui sourire, avec une complicité naturelle, et Drago en aurait presque tout oublié à cet instant. Son passé, sa maladie, la mort de sa mère. Il aurait été prêt à revivre pour elle.

Et puis Weasley était arrivé. Comme l'univers aime tellement le faire, il avait fait éclater la petite bulle de savon dans laquelle Hermione et lui s'étaient retranchés, et le monde entier était entré à sa suite. Pour leur rappeler leur place à chacun. Weasley et Granger, héros de guerre. Amis d'enfance. Destinés à s'aimer pour un nombre incalculable de raisons. Drago, lui, éternel Malefoy. Le mouton noir que l'on cache, que l'on craint, dont on a honte ou que l'on insulte.

Comment avait-il pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde être plus qu'un invité dans la vie de Granger ? Le genre de visiteur un peu gênant, dont on s'occupe par pure politesse, mais dont on ne sait pas vraiment comment se débarrasser. Tout juste espère-t-on qu'il ne laissera pas trop de saletés derrière lui, et que les voisins ne remarqueront pas son passage.

Oui, voilà ce que représente Drago pour Granger. Et c'est normal. La princesse du monde sorcier est déjà descendue de son piédestal pour lui venir en aide, et encore, uniquement poussée par la nécessité.

Aujourd'hui, Drago ne remet pas en cause son investissement à son égard, absolument pas. Mais il sait aussi que ce n'est pas comme cela que les rouages du monde sont censés tourner. Tôt ou tard, l'ordre des choses devra revenir à son équilibre normal. Ce bref écrin de désespoir les aura réunis Granger et lui, le temps qu'ils s'entraident et que quelque chose de positif en ressorte, peut-être. Mais certainement pas de l'amour. Certainement pas de l'amour.

Drago se répète ces mots tandis que ses doigts approchent de l'apothéose de la pièce. D'un geste rageur, il tire tous les grands jeux, donne à l'instrument son ampleur maximum. Les parois de l'église tremblent presque autour de lui. La nef toute entière obéit à la pression de ses doigts, à cette musique ancestrale qui envahit l'espace pour lui imposer sa volonté, ses sentiments, son désespoir et sa solitude intenses.

Mais Drago n'entend plus rien. Plus il joue, plus la mélodie lui échappe dans le gouffre qui dévore son cœur et son âme. Il a beau rajouter de la puissance, déverser toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste dans les dernières notes, il n'entend plus rien. Dans le malheur qui est le sien, même la musique se refuse désormais à lui. Le voilà définitivement coupé de l'humanité. Privé de sa plus belle forme d'art à son paroxysme. Qu'est-ce que cela révèle sur lui ?

Eperdu, Drago pleure à chaudes larmes, écrasant les touches sans que plus rien ne lui parvienne, absolument rien.

« Pas ça... », murmure-t-il entre deux sanglots. « S'il-te-plait, pas ça... »

Il pensait que rien ne pourrait être pire que la perte de sa vue, avec tous les cauchemars qu'elle entrainait. Mais il se trompait. La perte de la musique est véritablement la pire, car c'est la perte de la beauté. De l'amour et de l'espoir. Lorsque sa vue s'est retirée à lui, il était déjà brisé. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Avec la musique, c'est le coup de grâce. On lui arrache la seule et unique chose que depuis des années il aurait envie de chérir, et qui pourrait lui permettre de revivre. Drago s'est condamné lui-même lorsqu'il a joué ces quelques morceaux aux côtés de Granger sur le petit piano de son appartement. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Oui, maintenant plus que jamais, il le ressent : il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il s'est autorisé à désirer une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, et c'est la souffrance de trop. Tout lui échappe, même cette musique qui les a réunis.

Drago plaque les dernières notes sans les entendre, puis quitte la tribune presque comme s'il s'enfuyait, assourdi par la cacophonie des reproches en lui. Que faire maintenant ? Il ne veut pas retourner chez Granger. Plus que jamais, il veut retourner chez lui, et qu'on le laisse mourir en paix. Son modeste quotidien n'était pas si mal, après tout. Il ne supportera pas de regarder à nouveau Granger dans les yeux après ce qu'il vient de réaliser sur elle. Il ne voudra pas lui parler, savoir ce qu'elle fait avec Weasley toutes les nuits, et faire comme si de rien n'était...

Ses sens l'abandonnent de plus en plus, de toute façon. Ce qu'il prenait pour une malédiction est peut-être en réalité exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il arrivera bien un moment dans toute cette noirceur où il cessera de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et alors, c'en sera enfin terminé de lui ?

« Et si ce n'était pas la mort qui t'attend ? », susurre la petite voix de sa conscience, toujours prompt à le torturer. « Et si toutes tes sensations physiques disparaissaient, pour te laisser seul avec tes pensées, pour le restant de tes jours ? Des années et des années de solitude, avec pour unique compagnie ton armée de fantômes... ».

Drago frémit. Si une telle éventualité se présentait, il mettrait fin à ses jours avant d'en souffrir, il en a la certitude. Il aurait déjà dû le faire il y a longtemps.

« Arrête », proteste une autre voix en lui. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner Granger maintenant, et tu le sais. Ne fais pas comme Weasley. Et ne la fais pas payer pour des sentiments qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, pense aux malheurs des autres, cesse de te morfondre, et ne te conduit pas comme un sale égoïste. Tu as promis à Granger que tu l'aiderais jusqu'au bout, et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Ensuite, quand elle aura retrouvé ses parents, qu'elle sera à nouveau heureuse dans tous les domaines de sa vie, et qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de toi, tu pourras retourner te terrer dans le trou obscur d'où tu viens, et y faire ce que tu veux. Mais pas avant. Tu entends ? Pas avant. »

Drago serre les poings. Il sèche mécaniquement ses larmes et transplane dans l'appartement de Granger. L'ouïe ne lui est toujours pas revenue.

Lorsque la jeune femme l'aperçoit depuis la cuisine où elle prépare le dîner, elle vient aussitôt à sa rencontre, un sourire mi-encourageant, mi-inquiet sur son visage :

\- Où étais-tu ? devine Drago en lisant sur ses lèvres.

Inutile de chercher à le lui cacher :

\- Je n'entends plus rien, articule-t-il en désignant ses oreilles.

Elle comprend instantanément. Ses lèvres bougent à toute vitesse : cette fois, Drago n'arrive plus à la suivre. Mais il imagine sans peine quelle doit être sa réaction : « Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu n'entends plus rien du tout ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? Où étais-tu ? ».

Drago lève aussitôt les mains devant lui dans un geste d'apaisement :

\- Tout va bien, dit-il, avec la sensation étrange de ne pas entendre ses propres mots. Je n'ai pas mal. Je suis sûr que ça va passer bientôt.

Mais Granger, bien sûr, ne se départit pas de son inquiétude. Drago la voit insister, et c'en est trop pour lui :

\- Je n'ai pas faim, déclare-t-il. Je vais aller me coucher, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Tu pourras faire tous les tests que tu voudras demain.

Devant lui, Granger proteste à grands gestes de dénégations. Drago s'amuse à la contempler un instant, songeur. Curieux comme le fait de ne pas l'entendre lui permet d'avoir du recul sur elle. Tandis qu'il la dévisage ainsi, les joues rosies, les cheveux hirsutes, les yeux brillant d'émotion et d'intelligence, Drago la trouve belle. Elle a toujours été belle, même ce fameux jour où elle est entrée pour la première fois dans sa boutique, toute pâle et fanée par la vie. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plut tôt ? Granger possède cette forme particulière de beauté intérieure qui contamine tout ce qu'elle touche. Peut-être même lui. Mais malheureusement, ses ténèbres sont bien trop profondes pour elle.

Animé d'un sourire très doux, Drago lui presse l'épaule. Un geste de rapprochement qu'il se permet maintenant qu'il se sait perdu. Sans dire un mot de plus, il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre, définitivement coupé du monde, de Granger, et de tout ce qu'elle incarne.

Lorsqu'il s'étend sur son lit, il ne cherche même pas à trouver le sommeil. Il sait que c'est inutile. Ses démons ont bien trop de choses à lui dire. Privé de l'ouïe ou pas, il ne parviendra jamais à les faire taire. Il les écoute sans lutter, car ils ont raison. C'est une folie que d'aimer Granger. Elle en aime un autre. Lui, elle ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera jamais. Et même si, par une contraction absurde de l'univers, elle en venait à éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour lui, il n'est pas sûr qu'il la laisserait faire. Car il ne la mérite pas. Qu'aurait-il à lui apporter ? A part une vie de misère auprès d'un ancien Mangemort, dépressif et mourant ?

Non. Pour la première fois depuis que cette maladie étrange a décidé de grignoter des morceaux de ses sens, Drago se trouve en paix avec le sort qui le frappe. Il le comprend presque. Il l'accepte sans riposter.

Lorsqu'une petite feuille blanche s'introduit par-dessous sa porte pour se déplier toute seule devant lui, Drago la saisit délicatement :

« S'il-te-plait, si tu as besoin d'aide, parle-moi », a inscrit Granger de son écriture empressée.

Drago sourit. Mais il plie la feuille en quatre, et l'abandonne sur sa table de nuit.


	16. Espoir

L'agitation est à son comble au troisième étage de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Après des mois de recherches, de travail et de reconstitutions acharnés, c'est aujourd'hui que Drago et Hermione ont décidé de mettre à l'épreuve les souvenirs reconstitués de Jonathan et Edith Granger.

Hermione n'a rien caché de ses intentions au personnel en charge des soins de ses parents. Ce matin, elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, sa besace remplie des précieuses fioles de filaments argentés, et elle s'est contentée de déclarer :

\- Il existe peut-être un nouveau remède pour venir en aide au mal qui frappe mes parents. Nous allons mettre le protocole en place immédiatement.

Aux questions pressantes – et stupéfaites – de ses collègues, la jeune femme n'a apporté que des réponses brèves, décrivant en quelques phrases le très long processus de recréation de souvenirs auquel Malefoy et elle se sont adonnés depuis presque une année entière.

De Malefoy, par contre, elle n'a pratiquement pas dit un mot. Elle ne l'a pas présenté, n'a cherché en aucune manière à justifier sa présence à ses côtés dans l'hôpital. Sans doute compte-t-elle sur sa seule autorité pour échapper aux questions. Drago doit bien s'avouer qu'il en est probablement mieux ainsi. L'étape décisive qui les attend aujourd'hui le rend déjà suffisamment nerveux comme cela. Au stress de l'échec s'ajoute aussi l'angoisse d'être reconnu, pointé du doigt, et jeté en prison pour avoir embarqué la grande héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger dans une escroquerie machiavélique, ou pire encore, dans un « traitement » de magie noire. Mieux vaut que Granger ne leur facilite pas la tâche, alors que déjà, tous les regards le dévisagent et s'interrogent. Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu aux airs de cadavres qui apparaît auprès de leur patronne, en lui promettant la solution miracle que tous ont échoué à trouver depuis des années ?

Drago tente de se faire oublier, mais son instinct de paria lui fait déjà dresser les poils sur la nuque : il est bien trop exposé ici. Il aurait envie de raser les murs, mais il ne peut pas faire cela à Granger. Pas alors que c'est leur grand jour, celui qu'ils attendent depuis leurs retrouvailles étranges dans la boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Pas alors que Granger a tant besoin de lui.

Prenant son mal en patience, Drago ignore donc les murmures étouffés qui semblent lui parvenir de toutes parts dans les corridors de Sainte-Mangouste.

Après son incident à la cathédrale Saint-Paul, il a mis plusieurs jours à retrouver l'ouïe. Contrairement à la fois où sa vue l'avait pris en défaut, il s'est fait étonnamment vite à la perte de cet autre sens. Comme si la surdité lui apportait enfin la tranquillité à laquelle son esprit aspirait depuis tant d'années. Tous les rouages de sa vie, toutes les agressions, tous les sons parasites, tout s'était arrêté. Ses pensées avaient cessé de hurler dans son esprit, pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il avait passé presque deux jours entiers ainsi, allongé sur son lit dans le noir, à se demander ce qu'il arriverait lorsque tous ses autres sens auraient disparu. Il se sentait à peine exister. Il se sentait bien. Quelque part, il ne souhaitait presque pas que les choses aillent mieux.

Et puis, Granger avait insisté pour qu'il sorte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait cessé de glisser des origami de toutes sortes par-dessous sa porte, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres, et porteurs de petits messages encourageants, drôles ou menaçants, destinés à le faire quitter sa tanière. Elle avait même tenté de l'appâter avec du saumon en papillote – son plat préféré – et Drago avait fini par céder. A partir de là, l'audition lui était revenue progressivement. Mais jamais dans son intégralité.

Debout au milieu de l'hôpital désormais, Drago se sent à nouveau agressé de toutes parts, oppressé par ces murmures qui s'insinuent jusqu'au fond de son crâne pour lui crier à quel point il est mauvais, coupable, ignoble, et tout le cortège d'injures que l'imagination humaine a été capable de créer depuis les débuts du langage articulé. C'est presque comme s'il pouvait entendre les pensées de ces gens rassemblés tout autour de lui. « Qui est-il ? ». « Pourquoi est-il si pâle ? ». « Qu'a-t-il fait au mage Granger pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? ». « Mon Dieu... Il a l'air presque mort. »

Drago frémit, mais se force à ne pas écouter. Il a l'impression d'évoluer à l'intérieur d'un immense aquarium. Tous les sons lui paraissent étouffés, comme à travers la vitre d'un bocal rempli d'eau. Ils cognent contre sa conscience et veulent se planter dans son cerveau.

\- On y va ? lui fait soudain Granger, omettant sciemment de prononcer son nom.

Drago hoche la tête. Il doit absolument se reprendre.

Tous deux se dirigent jusqu'à la chambre des parents d'Hermione, suivis par leur cortège d'incrédules qui se demandent encore s'ils doivent intervenir ou non.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrent la porte, Jonathan et Edith Granger se tiennent comme à leur habitude : étendus sur leur lit, sans le moindre signe de conscience intérieur, étrangers à l'ouragan de stimuli qui vient soudain de pénétrer dans leur pièce. Tremblante, les poings serrés, Hermione se dirige vers sa mère. Il a été convenu, d'un commun accord avec Drago, qu'il serait inutile d'infliger des souffrances à ses deux parents si leur solution devait échouer. Mieux valait d'abord ne faire l'essai que sur un seul.

Tendant sa baguette, Hermione murmure :

\- Wingardium Leviosa.

Le corps d'Edith Granger se soulève de quelques centimètres dans les airs, sans résistance. Hermione la fait léviter jusqu'à la sortie :

\- Faites-nous de la place s'il-vous-plait, ordonne-t-elle au personnel médical. Préparez la salle trois.

Personne n'ose lui désobéir. Hermione remonte lentement le corridor, chargée de son fardeau affreusement macabre, sous le regard de presque tout l'hôpital qui la prend sans doute pour une folle. Drago, lui, tente de lui transmettre tout son soutien en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Peu importe cette gigantesque masse d'imbéciles. Lui sait ce que cela fait que d'être pris par un fou par tous ceux qui l'entourent. Lui sait ce que cela fait d'être désespéré. Prêt à tout faire pour que le calvaire s'arrête.

A l'extrémité de la coursive ils arrivent enfin devant la salle numéro trois, une petite chambre que les infirmières achèvent d'aménager à la hâte. Hermione dépose délicatement le corps de sa mère sur les draps frais. Alors, elle adresse un dernier regard au personnel rassemblé pour la juger :

\- Veillez sur monsieur Granger, dit-elle.

Puis elle fait signe à Drago d'entrer, et elle referme la porte de la chambre sur eux d'un simple coup de baguette. Ils sont seuls à présent. La prochaine fois qu'ils franchiront le seuil de cette pièce, Edith Granger les accompagnera peut-être.

Hermione capte le regard de Drago :

\- Prête ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle serre brièvement ses mains dans les siennes, comme pour se donner le courage de répondre :

\- Prête.

Tous deux s'activent. De son sac sans fond, Hermione extrait à l'aide de sa baguette toutes les fioles argentées, qui se mettent à tournoyer en un ballet entêtant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Drago, lui, en extirpe les souvenirs un à un pour les unir les uns aux autres, les entremêler, les raccorder, tissant entre eux un réseau complexe de connexions et de liens que Granger et lui ont mis des semaines à élaborer. Ils ont d'abord commencé par trier les souvenirs par ordre chronologique, avant d'initier des passerelles entre chacun d'entre eux, des relations de cause à effet, des parallèles, autant d'auxiliaires nécessaires à une meilleure intégration de la trame dans l'esprit d'Edith Granger.

Lorsque toutes les fioles sont vidées de leur contenu, les souvenirs scintillent dans l'atmosphère de la pièce comme une gigantesque toile d'araignée merveilleuse, une voûte céleste remplie de constellations uniques, une dentelle de joaillier qui cartographie dans leurs moindres détails les six premières années de la vie d'Edith Granger.

Hermione tend sa baguette pour unir ses efforts à Drago. Le jeune homme peut voir à quel point elle est tendue. Ça y est, c'est pour maintenant. Après des mois de labeur et d'attente, la réponse à la question qu'ils se posent se tient à quelques secondes d'eux. Edith Granger repose, inerte, sur son petit lit blanc. Le filet de souvenirs se déploie juste au-dessus d'elle, puis, délicatement, vient se déposer sur son corps immobile tel un suaire. L'outil de sa résurrection, peut-être...

Les yeux grands ouverts, la mère d'Hermione tressaille. Les filaments pénètrent sa peau, un à un, infiltrant souvenirs et sensations dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. C'est un spectacle tel que Drago n'en a encore jamais vu. Avant de disparaître, chaque lacet d'argent s'illumine d'un éclat renouvelé, avant de rallumer une lueur égale dans les yeux d'Edith.

Granger paraît terrorisée, et subjuguée. Incapable de détourner le regard elle aussi. La luminosité se reflète sur sa peau très pâle. Elle est telle que Drago a presque du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Une magie puissante est à l'œuvre devant eux. Malgré l'érosion de ses sens, Drago est capable de le percevoir : cette sensation si particulière et si rare l'abreuve, le grise, absorbant son esprit. Chaque torsade d'acier liquide représente pour lui des heures d'un travail minutieux digne des plus grands orfèvres. Il a tout mis dans ces souvenirs, absolument tout : il y a investi son temps, son sommeil, tout son talent, sa magie et ses espoirs, et même parfois ses propres souvenirs, les vestiges de ses impressions fugaces qui s'effacent à mesure que ses sens lui échappent. Quelque part, tandis qu'il contemple ces souvenirs artificiels qui se dissolvent, Drago éprouve l'étrange sensation de se dissoudre avec eux, comme s'ils emportaient une infime partie de sa substance avec eux, sa force vitale, pour la transmettre à Edith Granger.

Cette pensée lui fait peur, mais rien qu'un instant. Après tout, cela ne vaudrait-il pas mieux ? Rendre sa mère à Granger, au prix de sa propre existence, voilà bien le seul genre de sacrifice susceptible de racheter ses crimes à ses yeux.

Soudain, Edith Granger se redresse en sursaut. Les derniers souvenirs ondulent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes avant de plonger tout droit vers son cœur. Elle ouvre la bouche sur un cri silencieux. Sa respiration s'accélère, haletante. Hermione se penche sur elle, le teint livide, ses grands iris noisette écarquillés de peur et d'espoir :

\- Edith ? tente-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Sa mère tourne lentement la tête vers elle. Elle bat des cils, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler une idée particulièrement nébuleuse.

\- Edith ?

La mère d'Hermione ne réagit pas. De longues secondes passent, terriblement silencieuses. Devant l'anxiété grandissante sur le visage de la jeune femme, Drago lui presse l'épaule, l'empêchant de parler :

\- Patience, Hermione, l'enjoint-il. J'ai vu des clients à qui je n'avais remplacé qu'un seul souvenir rester confus pendant des heures. Nous venons de lui en implanter des centaines. C'est la première fois que qui que ce soit tente une chose pareille, nous ignorons totalement combien de temps cela prendra avant de voir des résultats.

Hermione expire un grand coup :

\- Tu as raison, décrète-t-elle. Que peut-on faire en attendant ? Est-ce qu'on peut l'aider ?

Drago secoue la tête, tout à son expertise professionnelle :

\- Il faut qu'elle fasse le tri toute seule, déclare-t-il. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

\- D'accord. Je vais rester avec elle en attendant.

\- Oui. Reste avec elle, tiens-lui la main. Elle risque d'être un peu confuse par moment, d'avoir peur, de se montrer incohérente... Nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais ça reste une énorme quantité d'informations à intégrer très rapidement. Sois indulgente avec elle, et ne t'inquiète pas trop vite.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- J'ai l'estomac beaucoup trop serré pour manger...

\- Je vais te chercher de la soupe. Reste ici.

Les heures qui suivent, Drago déambule dans l'hôpital tel un fantôme. De temps à autre, il va vérifier qu'Hermione et sa mère vont bien, mais il préfère laisser la jeune femme seule à son attente. Il n'ose imaginer ce qui se déroule dans son esprit à cet instant. Depuis toutes ces années, il a appris à se méfier de l'espoir, à le rejeter de toutes ses forces, même. Il sait à quel point l'espoir peut briser les hommes. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il serait prêt à renier dix années de cynisme, pour rendre à Hermione les parents qu'elle a perdus. Il serait prêt à espérer à nouveau, pour elle, si cela pouvait changer quelque chose au sort d'Edith Granger.

Malheureusement, les espoirs des uns et des autres ne pèsent souvent pas grand chose face au hasard implacable de l'univers.

Drago tente de se raisonner. Avec tout le temps et le travail qu'ils ont investis dans ces souvenirs, il estime que le résultat ne sera pas entièrement le fruit du hasard. Mais Granger et lui évoluent en territoire totalement inconnu ici. Et c'est le propre de l'inconnu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, de les surprendre. Espérons qu'aujourd'hui, il les surprendra en bien.

A la nuit tombée, Drago découvre Granger endormie au chevet d'Edith, sur sa petite chaise pliable. Elle lui tient toujours la main, comme il le lui a indiqué. Sa mère s'est rallongée, mais elle ne dort pas, les yeux grands ouverts sur une succession d'images que personne ne peut voir. Drago n'ose pas non plus imaginer ce qui se déroule dans son esprit à elle. Après des années de vide, la voilà submergée de souvenirs d'enfant, des souvenirs qui la ramènent au tout début de son existence. Elle semble perdue, et qui pourrait bien l'en blâmer ?

Silencieux, Drago contemple la scène un instant, la mère et la fille peut-être sur le point d'être réunies, et il décide de rester. Il n'a pas le cœur à laisser Granger seule face à une telle épreuve. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver pendant la nuit ?

Tirant une deuxième chaise à lui, Drago étend sa veste sur les épaules d'Hermione, puis prend place en face d'elle, prêt à veiller jusqu'au lever du jour.

\- Drago ! Drago, réveille-toi !

Drago revient à lui en sursaut. Face à lui, Hermione lui sourit, presque frénétique :

\- Elle a parlé ! Regarde !

Drago se tourne vers Edith Granger. Ils doivent être au beau milieu de la nuit. La fenêtre de la petite chambre n'affiche encore que du noir, et la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet souligne leur silhouette d'ombres moelleuses. On pourrait se croire dans un tableau du Caravage. Au seuil d'un moment sacré, exceptionnel, dans l'intérieur ordinaire d'une petite chambre d'hôpital.

Edith Granger s'est assise sur son lit. La main serrée dans celle de sa fille, elle dévisage Hermione, une expression de joie béate sur ses traits ridés. Malgré l'âge et la perdition qu'elle a connue depuis des années, Drago devine encore en elle la jeune femme qu'elle a été, et la forme très particulière de beauté qu'elle a léguée à Granger. Une beauté douce, discrète. Authentique. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont traversés de gris à présent, mais cela ne la dessert pas. Au contraire : cela lui donne un air sage et solennel, qui sera sans doute celui qu'aura sa fille au même âge. Ses yeux bruns luisent d'un éclat identique à ceux de Granger, et expriment, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, un semblant de reconnaissance :

\- Maman ? dit Edith Granger en contemplant Hermione.

Cette dernière manque de fondre en larmes :

\- Bonjour, Edith, murmure-t-elle. Tout va bien. Je m'appelle Hermione.

\- Maman ? C'est toi, Maman ?

Drago ne sait pas si la scène est plutôt terrible ou bouleversante. Sans doute un peu des deux. Regarder cette femme de soixante ans s'exprimer avec les mots d'une enfant, confondre sa propre fille avec sa mère, mais prononcer ses premiers mots depuis des années... Drago ne sait plus quoi penser. Rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé à une telle situation.

\- Tout va bien, Edith, répète Hermione inlassablement.

\- On est où, Maman ?

\- Nous sommes à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Papa ? On a eu un accident ?

\- Oui, tu as eu un petit accident, ma chérie. Mais tout ira bien désormais. Tu vas bientôt guérir.

\- J'ai mal à la tête...

\- C'est normal. Tu risques d'être un perdue pendant quelques temps. N'aies pas peur. Je vais rester avec toi.

Alors qu'il les écoute parler, Drago devine l'émotion que cela procure à Granger de dialoguer enfin avec sa mère. D'avoir en face d'elle une réaction, aussi infime soit-elle, enfin. Ses larmes ne cessent de couler :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Maman ? demande Edith avec son âme d'enfant. Tu es triste ?

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas triste, répond la jeune femme, riant et sanglotant à la fois. Je suis juste heureuse de te retrouver. Tellement heureuse de te retrouver...

\- J'étais partie ?

\- Oui. Tu étais partie.

\- Partie où ?

\- Très loin d'ici. Là où je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir...

\- C'est normal, ma chérie. N'essaie pas. Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre en temps utile.

\- Tout se mélange dans ma tête...

Un éclair d'angoisse, fugace, passe sur les traits d'Edith Granger :

\- Maman, j'ai peur ! crie-t-elle en se recroquevillant soudain sur elle-même.

\- N'aie pas peur, ma chérie, tente de l'apaiser Hermione en serrant plus fort ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu es qui, toi ? Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu lui ressembles, mais tu n'es pas ma mère !

\- Je suis Hermione. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

\- Tu mens ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma Maman ?

Drago commence à éprouver un irrépressible malaise. La voix d'Edith Granger ne cesse de monter dans les aigus, rejoignant des tonalités enfantines qui lui percent les tympans, et qui contrastent plus que jamais avec son apparence adulte. Son visage se décompose, ses traits fondent sur ses os comme de la cire, libérant un masque de terreur incontrôlable :

\- Où est ma maman ?! gémit Edith Granger de toute la force de ses poumons.

Hermione se lève aussitôt, tentant désespérément de la rassurer :

\- Edith, calme-toi, je t'en prie...

\- Qui est Edith ? Je ne suis pas Edith ! Où je suis ?

\- Bien sûr que tu es Edith. Tu es à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, à Londres...

\- Je veux sortir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux... Je veux retrouver ma maman !

\- Tu vas la retrouver, je te le promets. Il te faut juste un petit peu de patience !

\- Où je suis ? Où je suis, où je suis, où je suis ?

Edith se lève. D'une poussée, elle rejette violemment Hermione contre le mur et court vers la porte, mais Drago parvient à la retenir. La vieille femme se débat comme une enfant, en griffant et en mordant. Elle ne semble pas consciente de sa force.

\- Hermione, il faut appeler du renfort, souffle Drago entre ses dents.

La jeune femme le regarde faire, épouvantée, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage. Elle est incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

\- Infirmière ! crie Drago.

\- Qui tu es, toi ? proteste Edith de son insupportable voix de petite fille. Tu es méchant ! Lâche-moi !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Edith, mais c'est pour ton bien...

\- Je veux aller à l'école ! Je veux manger de la craie ! Je veux...

S'ensuit une litanie de paroles ininterrompues, une logorrhée verbale qui perd de son sens à mesure qu'elle s'échappe des lèvres desséchées d'Edith Granger. Les mots se succèdent, désordonnés, sans le moindre sens, jusqu'à se réduire à de simples syllabes :

\- Méchant... Pamplemousse... Chien, carton, sac-à-dos !

Hermione est en larmes. Edith continue de se débattre dans l'étreinte de Drago tel un pantin désarticulé. Soudain, à la lumière de la lampe, elle aperçoit ses mains, vieilles et fripées, et elle pousse un hurlement déchirant.

Le personnel de l'hôpital intervient enfin. Avant d'avoir le temps de poser la moindre question, ils avisent la situation et aident Drago à maitriser leur patiente. Il faut jeter un Stupefix à Edith Granger avant de l'étendre sur son lit, le regard toujours halluciné, ses globes oculaires roulant dans leurs orbites tels ceux d'une démente.

\- Viens, Hermione, ordonne Drago en saisissant la jeune femme par le bras. Viens, laissons-les faire leur travail.

Il tire la jeune femme en larmes loin de l'agitation ambiante et la ramène au calme dans son bureau, dont il verrouille la porte.

\- Là, calme-toi, dit-il aussitôt en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu, Drago, que lui a-t-on fait ? s'exclame Hermione, le visage enfoui dans le creux de ses épaules.

Ses deux poings sont serrés à lui en faire mal, crispés autour de sa chemise. Elle est incapable d'affronter le jeune homme dans les yeux. Incapable de renoncer à ses pleurs :

\- Est-ce que tu as vu son visage ? A quel point elle avait peur, Drago ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, répond le jeune homme doucement.

D'une main, il lui caresse les cheveux, l'autre main passée fermement autour de ses épaules. Hermione tremble de tout son corps entre ses bras. Elle paraît sur le point de s'effondrer. Comme si tous les os de ses membres allaient se détacher pour tomber en poussière, et lui échapper à jamais. Sa douleur fend le cœur de Drago, d'autant plus qu'il n'y peut absolument rien. Il en est presque responsable. Lui qui quelques heures plus tôt se prêtait à rêver d'espoir... Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi impuissant.

Plus que le jour où il a perdu la vue, ou l'ouïe, plus que le jour où il a compris quel mal terrible le frappait, l'impuissance le dévaste, le hérisse de rage, car c'est la femme qu'il aime qui se détruit aujourd'hui sous ses yeux. Hermione souffre, elle souffre plus qu'il n'a jamais vu qui que ce soit souffrir sur cette Terre, elle souffre comme Astoria Malefoy a souffert. Et cela lui est intolérable.

Drago la serre contre lui, de plus en plus fort, lui répétant à quel point il est désolé, à quel point il aurait voulu que leur remède réussisse, à quel point il donnerait tout pour que tout s'arrange, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, absolument tout...

Hermione est sourde à ses paroles, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est là pour elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne la lâchera pas. Plus jamais.

Il la fait transplaner jusque chez elle, et découvre avec stupeur que le petit salon de l'appartement est déjà occupé. Assis sur le canapé, Ron Weasley en personne se lève d'un bond dès qu'il les aperçoit :

\- Hermione ! s'exclame-t-il, constatant aussitôt les larmes de la jeune femme.

Puis son regard bute sur Drago. Ce dernier se prépare : sa main, instinctivement, part vers la poche de son jean où se trouve sa baguette. Weasley a du mal à le reconnaître, il s'en rend tout de suite compte, mais chaque seconde le rapproche de la vérité :

\- Malefoy ? finit-il par articuler, totalement incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Il se tourne vers Hermione, désemparé :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Nous avions rendez-vous ce soir, tu as oublié ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans un état pareil, et qu'est-ce que ce type fait chez toi ?

Chancelante, toujours à demi appuyée contre le torse de Drago, Hermione trouve à peine la force de se redresser. Son visage baigné de larmes exprime l'épuisement le plus total :

\- Voilà, tu sais la vérité, dit-elle d'une voix morte. Tu aurais bien fini par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Drago est mon patient. Il loge ici le temps que je parvienne à lui trouver un remède. Il essaye de m'aider à guérir mes parents, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un franc succès...

Elle est saisie d'un petit rire nerveux :

\- Nous avons essayé notre traitement aujourd'hui, et il a été désastreux... Voilà, tu sais tout. Je n'ai pas changé, je t'ai menti. J'ai toujours les mêmes obsessions. Maintenant quitte-moi comme tu l'as fait il y a trois ans, et ne fais pas trop d'histoires.

Hermione se détache de Drago et traverse le salon en titubant. Sans ajouter un mot, elle claque la porte de sa chambre, la verrouille derrière elle, et abandonne Ron dans un silence stupéfait, face à face avec Drago Malefoy.


	17. Vieux Ennemis

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ces premiers mots, prononcés par réflexe avec une incrédulité non dissimulée, Drago est en mesure de les comprendre. A la place de Weasley, s'il trouvait son ancienne petite amie en larmes dans les bras de leur pire ennemi d'enfance, il se poserait probablement la même question. Dans un premier temps, Drago s'efforce donc de garder son calme. Weasley est davantage choqué qu'agressif. La situation n'est pas forcément obligée de dégénérer :

\- Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange, répond-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mais ce qu'Hermione t'a dit est vrai. Je suis expert en souvenirs, c'est mon métier. Hermione est venue me trouver dans ma boutique. Elle voulait que je l'aide à recréer la mémoire de ses parents, en se servant de tous les témoignages possibles, en complétant artificiellement les souvenirs qui manquaient... J'ai accepté.

Les sourcils de Weasley se plissent à mesure que Drago délivre ces informations. Finalement, au prix d'un visible effort de concentration, Weasley s'exclame :

\- C'est toi qui tient la boutique « Artisan Mémoriel », sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Drago d'être surpris. Le Ministère a-t-il gardé un oeil plus attentif sur lui qu'il ne le pensait ?

\- Oui, répond-il sans savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Weasley secoue la tête :

\- Bon sang, je ne savais pas que c'était toi... Tu sais que j'ai failli passer te voir, il y a quelques années ?

\- Non...

Drago est franchement décontenancé. Il ignore où cette conversation est censée les mener, et à quel moment Weasley abordera réellement les questions qui fâchent : sa relation avec Granger, leurs mensonges, son séjour ici... Pour l'heure, il reste sur la défensive :

\- Je sais que tu dois être très surpris de me voir ici, risque-t-il.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

\- Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de malhonnête derrière tout ça. Je te l'assure.

Drago voudrait se flageller pour son manque de tact, mais il ne voit pas d'autre moyen d'exprimer son inquiétude. Il ne veut pas tourner autour du pot avec Weasley pendant des heures, et si conflit il doit y avoir entre eux, autant qu'il éclate le plus vite possible. Au moins, Drago aura fait l'effort d'essayer de communiquer le premier.

Weasley marque un temps d'arrêt devant lui. Son visage s'est fermé, extraordinairement impassible pour un garçon dont Drago se rappelle le tempérament impulsif et parfois colérique. Puis, alors que Drago a le sentiment de se dessécher de plus en plus sur place sous son examen minutieux, Weasley déclare simplement :

\- Je sais.

Drago ne comprend toujours pas :

\- Comment ça, tu sais ?

\- Tu as dit « Hermione », tout à l'heure, dès que je suis entré. Le Malefoy que je connaissais n'aurait jamais dit « Hermione ». Tu as changé.

Weasley incline la tête, comme pour l'observer plus attentivement sous un nouvel angle :

\- Et puis, tu en as bavé, ça se voit. Comme moi. Comme nous tous.

Il jette un bref regard vers le couloir où Hermione a disparu :

\- Nous étions des gosses, Malefoy. Nous avons tous souffert pendant la guerre, quel que soit notre camp. Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, moi le premier.

Il soupire :

\- Si tu crois que je suis incapable de comprendre que les gens puissent changer...

Drago ne sait plus quoi répondre. Abasourdi, il fixe Weasley avec l'impression d'être un parfait abruti, rattrapé par la seule réaction qu'il n'a pas su prévoir :

\- Alors... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? balbutie-t-il finalement.

\- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste ?

Weasley se fend d'un sourire :

\- Là je retrouve le Malefoy que je connais.

Drago renonce à continuer. La porte de ses crimes envers Weasley vient de s'ouvrir en grand, et rien que le fait d'y penser le remplit de terreur.

\- N'en veux pas à Hermione, répond-il à défaut. Elle aurait voulu tout te dire, vraiment. Mais elle avait peur que tu la quittes une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais, répète Weasley, songeur. C'est ma faute. J'ai cru qu'en la mettant face à un ultimatum, elle me choisirait, qu'elle accepterait enfin de lâcher prise et de continuer à vivre, mais... C'était sous-estimer à quel point elle peut être têtue, pas vrai ?

Drago acquiesce maladroitement, totalement déboussolé de partager ainsi des plaisanteries sur Granger avec Ron Weasley.

\- Mais je refuse de faire la même erreur deux fois, déclare soudain le jeune Auror. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus désormais. Je vais aller la chercher.

\- A ta place, je la laisserais tranquille..., intervient Drago, mais Weasley s'est déjà engouffré dans le corridor.

Resté planté au beau milieu du salon, Drago l'entend tambouriner à la porte, mais Hermione n'adresse aucune réponse. Weasley la conjure à travers le battant, d'une voix douce que Drago ne lui a encore jamais entendue auparavant.

« C'est peine perdue », songe-t-il en lui-même.

Connaissant le caractère d'Hermione depuis leurs quelques mois passés ensemble, il se doute que la jeune femme éprouve un besoin absolu de solitude à cet instant. Le besoin de se replier sur elle-même, de se fondre dans sa douleur et de s'y abandonner, ne serait-ce que quelques instants... Il le sait parce que lui-même l'a vécu, à peine quelques temps plus tôt, lorsque son ouïe avait disparu. Il éprouvait un désespoir si intense que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre en ce moment de ténèbres. Quelques fois, la souffrance a besoin de triompher, avant de s'estomper...

Hermione n'avait pu pénétrer à nouveau son univers que lentement, timidement, à gestes doux et lents, jusqu'à ce que lui-même soit prêt à quitter sa bulle à l'écart du reste du monde.

\- Alohomora !

Drago entend Weasley en venir à la magie pour tenter d'abattre les défenses de Granger. Aucune chance de ce côté-là. Weasley est peut-être devenu Auror, mais à moins de recourir à la magie noire, il n'a aucune chance de franchir cette porte.

Alors, comme Drago l'avait prévu, le jeune homme le rejoint à pas lourds dans le salon :

\- Il faut croire que tu avais raison, admet-il, un sourire étrangement grave sur son visage malicieux.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent à nouveau face à face, sans savoir quoi se dire, dans un silence grandissant. Weasley se masse les yeux :

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, souffle-t-il. Et d'y voir plus clair, aussi... Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ?

Sur le moment, Drago n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Weasley rit de sa réaction :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé exactement pendant ces dix dernières années ? s'exclame-t-il. On dirait un chiot qui a peur de se faire battre. Je te propose un verre, pas une mise en examen.

Drago se force à reprendre ses esprits :

\- Désolé, c'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Vraiment pas à ça.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te balancer mon poing dans la figure, ou mieux : mon fameux sort pour faire cracher des limaces ?

Drago se risque à laisser transparaitre un sourire :

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui...

Weasley hausse les épaules :

\- Ça peut toujours se faire, si tu y tiens. Mais d'abord, allons boire un verre.

Et sur ces mots, il ramasse son manteau abandonné sur le dossier du canapé et sort de l'appartement, laissant Drago libre de le suivre.

Pendant de longues secondes, Drago reste immobile, pétrifié par la perspective de ce qui l'attend dehors. Au final, il prend sa décision. Ce n'est pas vraiment une décision consciente. C'est un mélange indescriptible de curiosité, de crainte, de culpabilité et de devoir, envers Weasley comme envers lui-même... Sous ses airs méprisants, Drago éprouve de réels remords envers Ron et sa famille. Des remords au moins aussi intenses qu'envers Hermione, si ce n'est plus. Peut-être tient-il aujourd'hui sa chance, à défaut de se racheter, de demander pardon. Une chance qu'il n'aurait jamais espérée.

Drago décide donc de suivre Weasley dans la rue, et les deux hommes s'engagent côte à côte sur les trottoirs agités de Londres. Ils ne s'éloignent pas beaucoup de l'appartement de Granger : un petit pub sorcier fait l'angle de la rue et leur convient parfaitement. Dans l'état de confusion dans lequel il évolue, de toute façon, Drago serait tout disposé à se laisser guider n'importe où. Une fois assis sur l'une des banquettes dans l'atmosphère tamisée du pub, il se cache derrière sa Bièraubeurre tandis que Weasley lui préfère un Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Alors, entame le jeune homme roux après avoir englouti une longue lampée de l'alcool ambré. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

Drago hésite :

\- Sur quoi, exactement ?

\- Commence par ce que tu veux. Ce que tu as fait après la guerre, comment Hermione en est venue à te demander ton aide, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui...

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à un interrogatoire, ton truc.

Weasley s'esclaffe :

\- Oui, désolé... Déformation professionnelle. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te causer des ennuis, je t'assure.

S'ensuit un petit silence, au cours duquel Weasley descend l'autre moitié de son verre de whisky :

\- Dis-moi comment va Hermione, demande-t-il alors tout doucement. Je le saurais si je n'avais pas été un tel imbécile il y a trois ans, mais... Voilà que j'en suis réduit à demander des nouvelles d'elle à un Malefoy maintenant.

Il lève son verre et trinque pour signifier qu'il fait de l'humour. Drago ne s'en formalise pas. Il lit de la sincérité dans les grands yeux bleus de Weasley qui évitent son regard. Il n'assume pas de lui demander son aide, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a affaire à un Malefoy. C'est parce qu'il a honte de la distance qu'il a lui-même creusée entre Granger et lui. Alors, la mort dans l'âme parce que la jalousie le ronge, Drago se résout à lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible :

\- Elle a beaucoup souffert, dit-il d'une voix basse. Elle souffre encore aujourd'hui, à cause de ses parents, à cause de la manière dont vous vous êtes quittés... Quand je l'ai revue pour la première fois il y a quelques mois, j'ai bien cru ne pas la reconnaitre. Elle avait le visage d'une fanatique. Tu sais, le genre de personnes qui sont prêtes à tout sacrifier, jusqu'à la folie...

Ron acquiesce, toujours sans l'affronter, absorbé par ses paroles :

\- C'était ce qui me faisait peur lorsque nous étions ensemble, confie-t-il. Elle était incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir. Dévorée par ce problème insoluble... J'ai pensé qu'en la forçant à s'en détacher, je la sauverais. Je ne supportais plus de la regarder se dissoudre lentement, passer à côté de sa vie... Mais au final, trois ans plus tard, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés.

Il commande un autre verre qu'il avale presque aussitôt :

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoue-t-il. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de voir la personne que l'on aime se détruire lentement...

\- C'est ce qu'Hermione vit avec ses parents.

\- Je sais. Mais ses parents sont partis depuis longtemps. Il faut qu'elle l'accepte. Elle, elle a encore une chance de vivre...

Weasley se passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, dit-il avec un petit air gêné. Je suis dans une impasse. J'ai essayé de partir, ça n'a pas marché. A présent que je voudrais revenir, je la retrouve exactement là où je l'ai laissée... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, et en même temps, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Et la laisser dans cet état...

\- Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois.

\- Oh, je le sais, crois-moi. Je le sais. Mais c'est aussi ce qui est en train de la tuer, dans cette histoire.

Drago ne répond pas. Il y a une indéniable sagesse dans les paroles de Weasley. Une sagesse qui lui fait peur. A-t-il eu tort d'encourager Granger dans son entreprise impossible ? En acceptant de l'aider, de travailler sur ses souvenirs, en lui redonnant l'espoir que procurent des heures et des heures de labeur, n'a-t-il pas précipité sa chute dans les affres de la déception, et pire encore ? Lui qui désirait lui venir en aide pour racheter ses fautes passées, ne lui aurait-il pas en réalité fait encore plus de mal qu'auparavant ?

Ces questions assaillent Drago avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée. La Bièraubeurre n'a aucun goût sur sa langue. Il accompagne Weasley en commandant à son tour un Whisky Pur Feu :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné, votre travail sur les souvenirs ? demande alors le jeune Auror comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione était aussi bouleversée tout à l'heure ?

Drago soupire. Il a bien besoin d'une gorgée de whisky avant de se lancer :

\- Nous avons reconstitué l'équivalent d'une vie entière de souvenirs pour les parents d'Hermione, commence-t-il alors. Hermione a recueilli tous les souvenirs de ceux qui les ont connus, y compris les siens, et elle m'a raconté le reste. J'ai travaillé pendant des mois pour modifier les souvenirs selon leurs perspectives, et j'ai recréé de toutes pièces les passages qui manquaient. Avec Hermione, nous avons convenu qu'il serait moins risqué d'introduire les souvenirs petit à petit, par tranches de cinq ou six ans, afin que l'esprit de ses parents puissent les assimiler sans être dépassés. Mais même cela, ça représentait une masse d'informations énorme... Le grand jour est arrivé aujourd'hui. Nous avons implanté dans la mémoire de la mère d'Hermione l'équivalent de six ans de souvenirs, et elle a très mal réagi. Voilà, tu sais tout. J'ai peur d'avoir mal fait, après t'avoir écouté... J'ai peur de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs.

Weasley reste silencieux un très long moment. A tel point que Drago se met à redouter ce fameux coup de poing dont ils ont parlé en plaisantant, mais qui plane tout à coup dans l'espace qui les sépare, très tangible. Finalement, Weasley lâche d'une voix sombre :

\- Tu as fait plus que je n'en ai jamais fait pour elle. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit puisse t'en vouloir pour cela. Toi au moins, tu auras essayé.

Weasley s'essuie les yeux et les plante soudain dans ceux de Drago :

\- Peut-être que tu as enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait, articule-t-il. A la fin de ce projet insensé, peut-être qu'elle aura enfin le sentiment d'avoir tout tenté. Peut-être qu'elle pourra enfin lâcher prise, sans plus se sentir coupable... Elle aura fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tu comprends ?

Drago comprend. Il peut presque voir le poids de la culpabilité peser sur les épaules de Weasley :

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ? lui demande-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de l'aider ? Alors qu'elle a débarqué dans ta boutique à l'improviste, si je comprends bien...

\- Oui.

Drago inspire profondément. C'est le moment. Il ne ressent peut-être pas le goût de l'alcool, mais celui-ci estompe suffisamment ses peurs pour qu'il ose prononcer ces mots :

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je le lui devais, déclare-t-il.

Weasley le dévisage sans comprendre, attendant qu'il continue. Alors cette fois, Drago se lance :

\- Je le lui devais après tout le mal que je lui avais fait, poursuit-il. Tous les mauvais choix que j'ai commis, et les conséquences dramatiques qu'ils ont eues... Tu avais raison, Weasley. J'en ai bavé, et je le mérite. Je vis avec mes erreurs depuis ces dix dernières années, et Hermione...

Il se reprend :

\- Granger m'offrait une chance de réparer une petite part du mal que j'avais fait. Une toute petite part. De quel droit est-ce que j'aurais pu refuser ?

A peine une heure plus tôt, il se serait attendu à ce que Ron Weasley s'insurge ou se foute ouvertement de sa gueule pour de tels propos. Mais il ne le fait pas. Ron Weasley le détaille au contraire avec une intensité pénétrante, et Drago le sent ému par ses paroles. Comme si leurs deux esprits avaient pu entrer en résonance, eux qui étaient pourtant si différents... Drago saisit l'occasion :

\- Je suis désolé pour la mort de ton frère, Weasley, murmure-t-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça. Tu pourrais me frapper pour avoir osé en parler, et tu aurais bien raison. Mais je tenais à te le dire. Sincèrement.

Weasley avale sa salive. Il baisse les yeux sur son troisième verre, et ses deux poings se serrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Drago continue. Peu importe que chaque mot le rapproche d'une raclée certaine : il n'a jamais eu peur de se prendre des coups jusqu'à présent, et les coups de Weasley, au moins, il les mériterait. Il continue :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de Traitre-à-ton-sang pendant toute notre adolescence. D'avoir été aussi infâme avec toi, avec Granger, et même avec Potter, tant que j'y suis. Je suis désolé d'être devenu un Mangemort. Je suis désolé d'avoir permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château, et de tuer Dumbledore. Je suis désolé d'avoir assisté à la mort de tant d'innocents sans jamais rien faire. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé Granger se faire torturer sous mon toit, de vous avoir laissés emprisonnés Potter et toi... Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout, je n'ai plus assez de mots pour l'exprimer. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie Potter et toi dans la Salle sur Demande, alors que rien ne vous y obligeait...

Drago éclate en sanglots. Ça le prend comme ça, sans le moindre contrôle : le flux de souvenirs qui s'échappe de ses lèvres bloque sa respiration et l'inonde de larmes brûlantes. Il n'a même plus la force d'affronter Weasley. Il n'a qu'à le haïr, ou se foutre de sa gueule si cela lui chante : tout cela lui est égal à présent. Les remords le consument tels du sel sur une plaie à vif, et cependant, ils s'échappent, s'échappent de lui et le purifient. Il l'a dit, enfin. Il l'a dit. Cela n'efface en rien tout ce qu'il a pu commettre par le passé, mais c'est un premier pas vers la rédemption, enfin, un pas qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir franchir... Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir s'excuser devant Ron Weasley.

Face à lui, Ron avance une main, sans le toucher. Il n'est visiblement pas encore assez magnanime pour abattre cette frontière-là. Drago en est soulagé. Il serait incapable de supporter le contact de qui que ce soit en un moment pareil, à part celui de Granger, peut-être...

Finalement, Weasley déclare :

\- Hermione a dit que tu étais son patient. C'est toi celui pour qui elle m'a emprunté tous ces livres de magie noire, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui souffre d'une perte chronique des sens.

Drago recule sur sa banquette, comme vidé de ses forces. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Mais il faut croire qu'en grandissant, Weasley s'est rempli de surprises :

\- Oui, répond-il.

\- Et elle a décidé de t'héberger en attendant de trouver ce que tu avais ?

\- C'est ça.

Ron secoue la tête :

\- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça...

D'une traite, il fait disparaitre la fin de son troisième verre de Whisky Pur Feu, puis il se lève, avec une assurance qui lui fait honneur :

\- Tu nous as sauvés quand nous étions chez toi, Malefoy, décrète-t-il. Tu as refusé de nous dénoncer à ta tante Bellatrix. Et tu t'es occupé de la femme que j'aime mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait, alors que moi je l'avais laissée tomber.

Il pose lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago :

\- Fred a été tué par cet enfoiré d'Augustus Rookwood, ou à cause de Voldemort lui-même, pour ce que ça change. Je ne sais pas si je peux parler pour le reste de ma famille, ou pour ce foutu pays, mais... En ce qui me concerne, je te pardonne.

Titubant, il jette quelques Gallions sur la table :

\- Ton problème est psychologique, Malefoy. Moi aussi j'ai voulu me débarrasser de mes souvenirs à une époque, mais ça ne sert à rien. Arrête de te blâmer pour toutes les saloperies qui se sont passées durant cette guerre, et tu verras que la vie retrouvera ses couleurs.

Sans prévenir, il lui agrippe la main, la serre :

\- Prends soin d'Hermione. Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas, et dis-lui... Dis-lui que je serai prêt à revenir, quand elle voudra bien de moi.

Alors Weasley le plante là, complètement stupéfait, les joues encore humides d'émotion. L'esprit de Drago n'est plus qu'un maelstrom sans fond. L'espace d'une brève seconde, il perçoit à nouveau le goût incisif du whisky sur sa langue. Weasley lui a pardonné. Il lui a parlé, à coeur ouvert, et il lui a pardonné. Et puis l'instant d'après, il se rappelle que cet homme est celui que Granger aime. Le destin aurait pu lui faciliter les choses, en faisant de Weasley un intolérant assoiffé de revanche, mais ce n'est même pas le cas. Weasley est un homme bien, et c'est celui que Granger aime. Dans la bouche de Drago, le goût du whisky s'évanouit.


	18. Le Toucher

Drago rentre à l'appartement de Granger, encore groggy par son échange avec Weasley. A vrai dire, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, il serait bien incapable de déterminer ce qui affecte le plus son jugement : leur discussion, ou les trois verres de Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils se sont enfilés à la suite.

La vision du salon déserté lui fait néanmoins l'effet d'une douche froide. Le brusque rappel qu'Hermione s'est tenue dans cette pièce avec lui peut-être une heure plus tôt, et qu'elle n'y est plus. Hermione s'est barricadée dans sa chambre, hantée par le souvenir de sa mère, insensible aux suppliques de Weasley.

Luttant pour ne pas tituber, Drago s'aventure à son tour dans le couloir étriqué qui mène à la chambre de Granger. Est-ce l'alcool qui le désinhibe ainsi ? Il n'en ressent peut-être pas le goût, mais son influence reste bien réelle malgré tout. Drago frappe à la porte de la jeune femme, sans peur, mû uniquement par son inquiétude pour elle :

\- Hermione, murmure-t-il. C'est bon, il est parti.

Pas de réponse. Drago ne s'attendait pas à une victoire facile, de toute façon. Mais il sait quelles paroles pourraient faire sortir Granger de sa désolation. A cet instant précis, il visualise ses propos comme une clé, qu'il revient à lui seul d'utiliser ou non :

\- Il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais, se décide-t-il, et c'est comme si un serpent mordait son propre cœur. Il me l'a dit. Il comprend pourquoi tu lui as caché la situation, et il veut revenir auprès de toi, peu importe les conséquences.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvre. Drago respire une bouffée du parfum de Granger : un mélange de l'odeur de fleurs qu'elle émane naturellement, et de la fraîcheur qui imprègne son linge de maison. Un œil d'un joli brun noisette se dessine dans cette embrasure :

\- Vous vous êtes battus ? demande la voix étouffée de Granger.

\- Non, répond Drago. Crois-le ou non : il m'a payé un verre.

Le panneau s'écarte un peu plus. Cette fois, c'est le visage tout entier de Granger qui se révèle à lui, et Drago ne peut retenir une brève poussée de fierté, aussi ridicule que déplacée. La pensée futile que Granger a ouvert la porte pour lui, là où elle l'a laissée fermée pour Weasley. La faible remarque que oui, il a su déverrouiller son cœur, là où son rival a échoué.

Ce sentiment se dissipe très vite :

\- Il t'a payé un verre ? répète Granger, incrédule, sans retenir un sourire timide sur son beau visage triste.

\- Oui, confirme Drago. Ça a pris de longues années, mais je suis forcé de te donner raison sur ce coup-là : ce n'est pas un sale con. Et il veut vraiment être avec toi. Il a appris de ses erreurs, je crois. Comme j'ai appris des miennes.

Drago se passe la langue sur les lèvres. L'alcool brouille ses pensées. Crée des connexions dans son esprit là où elles n'ont pas forcément lieu d'être.

En face de lui, Hermione sèche une larme solitaire qui coule sur sa joue, et Drago reste pétrifié par la beauté de ce seul geste.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excuse la jeune femme. Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû craquer comme ça, et vous abandonner tous les deux... Vous laisser tous seuls face à face comme ça sans prévenir, c'était totalement irresponsable.

Drago secoue la tête :

\- C'était compréhensible, vu ta situation.

Il ajoute en écartant un peu plus le battant :

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours être parfaite en toute circonstance, Hermione. Tu es humaine, toi aussi. Tu as le droit de t'en rappeler de temps en temps.

Elle esquisse un petit rire. La hanche appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, sa silhouette forme une courbe délicieuse, sur laquelle Drago ne peut empêcher son regard de glisser encore et encore.

\- J'ai encore du mal à vous imaginer Ron et toi en train de prendre un verre sans vous étriper, finit par plaisanter la jeune femme d'un air gêné.

\- Oh, ne te méprends pas. Ça a été une torture de bout en bout, et j'ai dû faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il racontait, mais... Grosso modo, ça a été étonnamment sympa. Peut-être même qu'on se refera ça, un de ces quatre.

\- Arrête.

Joueuse, Hermione gratifie Drago d'un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, qui résonne jusqu'au creux de ses os. Ce n'est pas de la douleur. Bien sûr que non. Granger n'aurait jamais cherché à lui faire volontairement du mal. Non, c'est quelque chose de bien plus profond que cela, quelque chose qui remonte des tréfonds de ses entrailles, exacerbé par l'alcool, libéré de toute barrière. Un contact humain. Une chaleur qui prend Drago en défaut, alors que déjà son corps privé depuis si longtemps d'émotions en réclame plus.

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge. Une petite voix, quelque part tout au fond de lui, reste suffisamment lucide pour lui rappeler qu'il déraille complètement :

\- Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

Hermione comprend instantanément ce qu'il veut dire. Bien sûr. Elle n'est pas idiote. Et elle n'a jamais fait semblant de l'être :

\- Je me sens stupide, avoue-t-elle, abandonnant tout faux-semblant. Je ne sais pas à quel résultat je m'attendais, exactement. A retrouver ma mère telle qu'elle était, tout de suite, dans l'instant ? Peut-être que j'ai attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps...

\- Nous avions prévu que les effets de notre traitement pourraient être spectaculaires.

\- C'est vrai... Mais je n'avais pas imaginé à ce point-là. La revoir parler, c'était...

Granger enfouit son visage entre ses mains :

\- C'était merveilleux, et affreux en même temps...

\- Je comprends.

Drago lui prend la main, pour la forcer à le regarder à nouveau :

\- Mais nous devons considérer ce premier essai pour ce qu'il est, insiste-t-il. Une victoire.

Face à lui, Hermione n'ose pas l'affronter. Ses traits oscillent encore entre le chagrin et le doute, trop habitués à avoir été déçus.

\- Ta mère n'a pas rejeté les souvenirs que nous lui avons implantés, Hermione, lui assure doucement Drago. Nous devons nous mettre à sa place. D'une seconde à l'autre, nous lui avons rempli la tête de souvenirs qui, pour elle, n'étaient plus les siens depuis longtemps. Sa réaction était prévisible. Violente, bouleversante, traumatisante pour elle comme pour toi, sans aucun doute, mais... Prévisible.

\- Je sais, admet la jeune femme comme si elle se sermonnait elle-même. J'en ai conscience, je t'assure, j'ai eu tout le temps de me raisonner dans cette chambre, mais... Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son visage de la tête. La terreur et l'effroi qu'elle a ressentis... C'est nous qui lui avons infligé ça.

\- La terreur et l'effroi, c'est mieux que le vide.

\- Vraiment ? Et si ces émotions ne la quittaient jamais ? Et si nous l'avions condamnée à vivre avec ce doute ignoble enfoui en elle, la sensation que rien de ce qui l'entoure n'est vrai, que nous lui mentons tous, depuis toujours ?

Drago presse plus fort ses doigts entre les siens :

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer sur ce genre d'effet secondaire, déclare-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais si...

\- S'ils adviennent, alors nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Mais tu ne peux pas lutter sur tous les fronts en même temps, Granger. Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.

A nouveau, la jeune femme esquisse un rire :

\- Si tu avais dit ça à l'adolescente que j'étais à Poudlard... Je crois que c'était ce qui me terrorisait le plus.

Abandonnant sa main, Drago se risque à ébouriffer ses boucles brunes :

\- Je sais, sourit-il avec indulgence.

Puis, avec davantage de douceur :

\- Un seul problème à la fois, Hermione. Tu dois apprendre à savourer les petites victoires, si tu veux remporter les plus grandes. Pour l'instant, c'est une jolie réussite que nous venons d'accomplir. Et nous avons encore beaucoup de travail devant nous.

Hermione se détend, imperceptiblement. Un peu de couleur semble retrouver ses joues :

\- Heureusement que tu es là, souffle-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarde. Et Drago ne peut se détacher de ce seul regard. Il lui fait presque mal :

\- Je suis sincère, tu sais, poursuit-elle. Rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu être possible sans toi.

\- Oh, avec ta témérité, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu débusquer un autre spécialiste des souvenirs qui aurait pu faire aussi bien que moi. Voire même devenir spécialiste toi-même.

\- Peut-être. Mais je n'aurais pas eu la force de traverser tout cela sans toi.

Drago incline la tête. C'est étrange : voilà que c'est lui qui ne supporte plus de la dévisager... Au fond de lui, la petite voix qui a toujours été habituée à souffrir susurre à l'adresse de Granger : « Pas maintenant. S'il-te-plaît, pas maintenant. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi de te savoir aimée d'un autre, et éprise de lui... »

Drago secoue la tête :

\- C'est moi qui n'aurais pas pu traverser tout cela sans toi, dit-il.

Elle ne comprend pas. C'est normal : comment pourrait-elle deviner les pensées folles qui lui viennent à l'esprit ? Mais Drago est incapable de s'arrêter :

\- Si tu n'étais pas venue me trouver dans ma boutique il y a quelques mois, si tu n'avais pas décidé de m'aider toi aussi, je serais encore... Si ça se trouve, je ne me serais même pas encore rendu compte de ma maladie. Je me serais éteint lentement, comme des braises qu'on laisse mourir. Et j'aurais fini par mourir, tout seul dans mon arrière-boutique, sans personne pour remarquer mon absence. On n'aurait sans doute pas retrouvé mon corps avant des semaines.

\- Drago, ne parle pas comme ça...

C'est au tour de Granger de lui saisir le bras, de le toucher. Drago reste surpris par l'acuité avec laquelle il ressent ce contact. Comme s'il ne vivait plus que pour cette sensation.

\- Pourquoi ? entend-il le Serpentard en lui rétorquer. C'est la vérité. Depuis des années, je me suis laissé mourir, et je crois que... Quelque part, je le souhaitais. Je le souhaitais sans oser me l'avouer. Sans oser passer à l'acte non plus.

\- Drago, tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu...

\- Je sais. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas là pour jouer à nouveau les suicidaires qui s'apitoient sur leur sort.

Granger garde le silence. Dans l'attente de ses prochaines paroles, indubitablement. Lui-même n'est même pas sûr de la direction où le mène ce petit discours :

\- Mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je n'ai plus... Autant envie de souffrir. Je n'ai plus autant envie de me faire du mal. Je veux te faire du bien, à toi. Je veux...

Drago se perd dans ses propres mots. Le sens qu'ils revêtent vraiment :

\- Je veux, répète-t-il simplement, comme une évidence. Tu m'as permis de vouloir quelque chose à nouveau. D'attendre à nouveau quelque chose de cette vie. Je veux... que tu ailles bien. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Cette fois, peut-être pour la première fois dans sa vie, Granger ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Drago peut ajouter cela à la liste de ses petits satisfactions personnelles : avoir rendu muette celle que Rogue appelait autrefois « Miss Je-Sais-Tout »...

Il n'y a pas d'angoisse dans ce silence : rien que la gêne de sa confession. Mais qu'a-t-il confessé, après tout ?

C'est Hermione qui finit par rompre leur silence, ne supportant peut-être plus l'intimité de l'instant :

\- Moi aussi, je veux que tu ailles bien, promet-elle. Nous trouverons ce que tu as.

Drago a du mal à cacher sa déception. Ces mots ne sont qu'une manœuvre de repli pour détourner cette discussion trop intense. Granger en a-t-elle conscience ? Prend-elle ainsi ses distances à dessein ?

« Et que voudrais-tu qu'elle fasse d'autre, imbécile ? », tranche la conscience de Drago. « Elle est amoureuse de Weasley. Et toi, tu lui tiens la jambe sur le pas de sa porte, en espérant quoi, qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ? »

Plus que jamais, Drago se sent rougir de stupidité. Pour cacher son trouble, il se contente d'acquiescer :

\- Weasley a émis une hypothèse à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, déclare-t-il, acceptant ainsi lui aussi de battre en retraite. Il pense que mes symptômes sont psychologiques. Que je fais une sorte de dépression magique.

\- Oui... C'est la meilleure explication qui semble se dessiner.

\- Mais il m'arrive d'aller mieux, pourtant !

\- Ce serait intéressant d'essayer d'analyser ces instants où tu te sens mieux. Est-ce que tu as remarqué des détails particuliers à leur sujet ? Des points communs dans... Ce que tu étais en train de faire, ton état d'esprit... ? Est-ce que tes émotions reviennent dans des instants où tu te sens plus heureux ?

Drago prend le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Mais la réponse est évidente. A quoi bon la lui cacher ?

\- Je me sens mieux quand je suis avec toi, révèle-t-il.

Et à nouveau, le silence se glisse entre eux deux. Un silence plus profond, plus pénétrant. Lorsqu'il aperçoit la compréhension dans les yeux de Granger, Drago réalise l'ampleur de ce qu'il vient de lui dire, et il se détourne instantanément. L'alcool le fait hésiter il se rattrape au chambranle de la porte avant de reculer dans le salon.

\- Drago...

Derrière lui, Granger fait mine de le suivre, mais toutes les fibres de son être lui crient de la fuir, de la fuir pour ne pas souffrir :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, excuse-moi, bredouille-t-il. C'est la faute de Weasley. Je suis bourré, n'y fais pas attention...

\- Drago, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

Elle finit par l'attraper par la manche de sa chemise, et il n'a d'autre choix que de s'immobiliser, comme un imbécile, la bouche pleine de déclarations qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire. Il est allé trop loin cette fois, et il le sait. Weasley a lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert dans ce bar : sa maladie est le reflet physique de ses pensées, une véritable carte pour déchiffrer ses émotions, et il vient de la tendre à Granger avec une immense croix tracée en plein milieu.

A quoi bon nier ? Elle est trop intelligente pour se laisser berner, et de toute façon, il ne veut pas lui mentir. Il vient encore de tout gâcher entre eux, comme il l'a toujours fait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fermer sa grande gueule ? Garder ses sentiments pour lui quelques semaines de plus, le temps que le mal ait rongé ce qu'il restait de lui ? A présent, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible... Il est amoureux de Granger, et Granger le sait. Il vient de se priver à tout jamais du regard qu'elle portait sur lui. Car plus jamais elle ne pourra le considérer comme avant, plus jamais elle ne pourra aborder ses rapports avec lui sans craindre d'arrières pensées, ou le prendre en pitié...

Alors, parce que cela lui brise le cœur et qu'il est inutile de repousser l'évidence plus longtemps, Drago redresse la tête pour contempler une dernière fois Hermione, et lui chuchoter le secret qui éclaire à lui seul la malédiction qui le frappe :

\- Je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi.

Il attrape son manteau qu'il ne se rappelait même plus avoir jeté sur le dossier du canapé :

\- Je vais partir.

\- Drago...

A nouveau, Hermione le retient. Par la main, cette fois. Le jeune homme reste sans bouger, pétrifié par ce lien qui refuse de se briser, malgré tous ses efforts, pétrifié par le poids du regard de Granger sur lui. Dans l'air se dessine une profonde confusion, mais rien qui ne lui soit hostile. Hermione ne veut pas qu'il parte. Ses doigts semblent si fins entre les siens. Elle reste figée elle aussi, comme au seuil d'une décision qu'elle est incapable de prendre, totalement déstabilisée et perdue. Ses grands yeux s'agitent comme s'ils cherchaient frénétiquement la réponse en lui.

Alors, puisqu'il ne supporte pas de la voir en proie à de tels tourments, Drago consent à s'incliner vers elle, son visage très proche du sien. Deux petites larmes semblent poindre à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Il en essuie une du bout de ses doigts et ainsi, lui caresse la joue. Il ne la quitte pas. Leurs lèvres se rapprochent telles deux aimants, et alors, avant qu'ils ne le réalisent tous les deux, ils s'embrassent, d'un baiser chaud au goût de sel.

Drago ressent tout. Le parfum d'Hermione, la cascade de ses cheveux, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et le grain de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres, son souffle aux arômes sucrés, sa langue...

Il en veut plus, toujours plus. Pris d'une frénésie telle qu'il n'en a pas connue depuis des années, Drago embrasse Hermione, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et la jeune femme se perd dans l'intensité de cette passion. Elle s'abandonne entièrement entre ses bras : il le sent, telle une créature sans défense. Et lui l'embrasse encore et encore, tel un profanateur s'abreuvant au nectar des dieux, incapable de renoncer à l'extase dont il vient de s'emparer.

C'est coloré, délicieux, enivrant, doux et harmonieux. C'est plus que tout ce qu'il a ressenti dans sa vie entière. Un instant de sublime, un moment de grâce qui éclate dans le désert stérile qu'ont été ces dix dernières années pour lui. Il l'embrasse comme il respire, comme s'il ne pouvait plus jamais s'arrêter. Et soudain, tout paraît prendre sens. Chaque chose tombe à sa place et sonne juste au fond de lui dans une perfection étourdissante. Le monde retrouve ses textures, ses formes, sa profondeur. Il en fait à nouveau partie, enfin, et il est capable de le sentir, d'agir. Il vivait dans l'obscurité et voilà que désormais, une lumière implacable vient de tout dévoiler, déchirer les ténèbres pour lui révéler autre chose, lui rendre tout ce qu'il a perdu, la vie telle qu'elle aurait dû être vécue.

Drago se raccroche à Hermione comme au seul instant de beauté, de bonheur et d'espoir qu'il a connu dans son existence toute entière. Tout est limpide à présent, il le sait : il l'aime et il a besoin d'elle, il l'aime, elle est le seul remède dont il ait besoin dans la noirceur de ce monde abject.

Pourtant, quelque chose meurt un peu plus à chaque baiser. Le doute se glisse dans l'interstice entre leurs deux âmes, et Hermione finit par rompre l'étreinte qui les unit tous les deux :

\- Drago, Drago, articule-t-elle, le souffle haletant.

Il lui laisse le temps de respirer, même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Chaque seconde qui passe creuse un peu plus l'abyme entre eux deux. Les plus hauts sommets s'abattent dans un gouffre sans fond :

\- Drago, on ne peut pas faire ça..., murmure Hermione. Je...

Elle cherche visiblement ses mots, confuse et désespérée, se rattrapant à ses mains pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais il est déjà trop tard :

\- Je t'aime, articule Drago, la voix rauque. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je m'en fous. Je t'aime.

\- Drago, je...

\- Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Il la met au défi, la transperçant du regard :

\- Si tu dois me briser le cœur, vas-y, mais sois sincère. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

\- Je suis ton Médicomage, Drago, répond-elle, avec sur le visage une terrible nuance d'excuse et de honte.

\- Et alors ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec...

\- Si tu fais vraiment une dépression, alors, je ne suis pas la bonne réponse à t'apporter. Je ne suis qu'une diversion, rien de plus.

\- Une diversion ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Une diversion pour ne pas soigner la cause réelle de tes souffrances ! Un placebo pour te sentir mieux, mais ça ne durera pas, crois-moi. Pour te guérir, tu dois rechercher la solution en toi-même. Pas en moi. Pas en qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Mais si c'est toi qui me rends heureux ?

\- Tu devrais d'abord te rendre heureux toi-même, Drago. Trouver la paix dans ton cœur, avant de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne pas conditionner la valeur de ton existence à l'amour d'un autre.

\- Alors je devrais rester tout seul, c'est ça ? Tu vas me laisser tomber, pour que je m'en sorte par moi-même ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit... Bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour t'aider et pour te soutenir.

D'un pas, Hermione se recule. Cette distance poignarde Drago en pleine poitrine :

\- Mais pas comme ça, regrette-t-elle. Je ne peux pas être cela pour toi, ce serait mal... Je suis désolée, Drago.

Drago recule à son tour. Le rejet est si intense, si instantané et si imprévu, qu'il se cristallise en haine tout au fond de son cœur. Il ne sait pas comment réagir autrement. Il ne l'a jamais su. Il doit sortir d'ici et tout de suite, fuir ce monstre d'horreur qui déjà le rattrape pour lui arracher toute raison.

Drago agrippe à nouveau son manteau. Hermione tente de le retenir mais cette fois, il ne se laisse pas faire. Il transplane sans même prendre la peine de sortir, destination inconnue, tout droit vers la nuit noire.


	19. Le Remède

Drago transplane dans la rue directement en face de sa boutique. A la seconde où la vieille devanture lui apparaît, avec sa calligraphie sobre qui énonce simplement « Artisan Mémoriel » sans même mentionner son nom, il regrette sa décision. Que s'imagine-t-il exactement ? Que Granger ne le suivra pas jusqu'ici ? C'est sans doute le premier endroit au monde où elle songera à le rechercher. Alors, dans l'obscurité et sous la pluie battante, Drago ferme les yeux et transplane à nouveau.

Cette fois, il ne choisit pas vraiment sa destination. C'est son inconscient qui choisit pour lui : toute la souffrance qui hurle en lui, en quête d'un refuge.

Mais il n'a pas de refuge sur cette Terre. Pas même l'appartement de Granger. Et encore moins son étreinte.

Drago rouvre les yeux. Il pleut ici aussi, mais c'est une averse plus douce, très froide, qui tombe comme des larmes sur son visage incapable de pleurer. A mesure qu'elles le recouvrent, le contact de ces milliers de gouttelettes se brouille sur la peau de Drago il n'en ressent plus ni la froideur, ni la morsure. Elles disparaissent dans l'immense vide blanc qui ensevelit son esprit. Au loin, dans cette campagne anglaise perdue dans la nuit, une vague lumière transparaît à la fenêtre d'un haut manoir de pierres brutes. Le manoir Malefoy. Une fois encore, il semblerait que tout ramène Drago à ses origines. Face au rejet de Granger, son premier réflexe aura été de revenir à une source plus ancienne de malheur, une douleur plus sombre et plus forte, qui a façonné tout ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui.

Perplexe, Drago reste immobile à quelques centaines de mètres de la demeure, indifférent au déluge. Il se sent stupide et seul. Il ignore ce qu'il est venu rechercher ici. Il ne peut rien changer aux événements qui se sont déroulés entre ces murs dix ans plus tôt, pas plus qu'il ne peut confronter l'adolescent qu'il était et le prévenir de tout le mal qu'il était sur le point de s'infliger. A quoi bon se torturer ainsi avec des regrets ?

Depuis l'aggravation de sa maladie, ces questions tournent en boucle dans l'esprit de Drago. Alors que ses sens plongent lentement dans l'oubli, pourquoi son esprit continue-t-il lui à s'accrocher ? Cela fait dix ans qu'il vivote sans même savoir ce qui le maintient en vie. Dix ans qu'il hait l'existence qui est la sienne. Certes, c'est un châtiment juste, une punition à la mesure des crimes qu'il a commis. Mais à présent que son propre corps le trahit, que le sort semble s'acharner toujours un peu plus contre lui... Peut-être a-t-il suffisamment payé, en fin de compte. Peut-être que maintenant, la tourmente peut enfin arriver à son terme. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'envisager auparavant : une petite part de l'adolescent qui restait en lui espérait peut-être toujours être sauvé. Mais il se rend bien compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'y aura pas de rédemption miracle, et qu'il ne reste plus rien à sauver...

Non, désormais, la seule sentence qu'il lui reste encore à subir repose au bout de cette longue agonie qui souffle ses perceptions une à une comme une bougie, et peut-être est-ce un sort charitable.

Drago relève les yeux sur la demeure en face de lui. La lumière qui danse aux carreaux cassés du deuxième étage lui apprend que Lucius Malefoy s'accroche toujours à la vie lui aussi, quelque part, dans ce navire à la dérive que l'orage aura tôt fait d'engloutir. Est-ce vraiment cela que Drago souhaite devenir ? Un vieillard en haillons, sénile, torturé par ses démons, tellement obsédé par sa propre survie qu'il ne se demande même plus _pourquoi_ il survit ?

Non. Il doit rester un semblant de dignité dans le sang des Malefoy. Si Lucius a tout perdu, Drago, lui, veut conserver au moins cette fierté jusqu'à la fin. Il ne combattra plus sa maladie contre vents et marées, c'est terminé. Il ne luttera plus. Il s'est fait des illusions une dernière fois en embrassant Granger, mais c'était une lubie vouée à l'échec dès le départ. Bon sang, qu'espérait-il exactement ? Son refus était pavé d'avance, aussi limpide que l'amour que Granger éprouve pour Weasley.

Drago soupire. Repérant une borne en pierre le long de la route qui mène au manoir, il s'y assoit lourdement, et laisse ses pensées se dénouer sous le murmure paisible de la pluie.

Son rythme cardiaque s'est apaisé depuis son départ de l'appartement de Granger. Il éprouve encore un vague sentiment de honte à l'idée de la folie qui l'a pris, mais cela appartient au passé, comme tout le reste : il ne peut plus rien y changer. La peine que la jeune femme lui a infligé s'est également adoucie, disparue presque en même temps que ses espoirs fantasmagoriques. Comme si tout en lui avait d'ores et déjà pressenti sa réponse, bien avant qu'il ne se penche pour lui donner ce baiser.

Ce baiser...

Drago voudrait s'interdire d'y repenser, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il le brûle encore de façon bien plus tangible que la pluie glaciale. Le bonheur absolu qu'il a ressenti, suivi du désarroi le plus total...

« Pendant quelques secondes, elle t'a rendu ton baiser », murmure la voix de sa conscience qui ne manque décidément jamais une occasion de le faire souffrir.

Même dans cette situation, seul comme un imbécile devant les ruines de son enfance, il cherche à prolonger son calvaire, à trouver un prétexte auquel se retenir, un faux-espoir de plus pour transpercer son cœur en charpie...

Granger lui a rendu son baiser, oui, mais elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle était complètement perdue, éprouvée par le traitement de sa mère et par le débarquement inopiné de Weasley. Dire que Drago l'a embrassée juste après lui avoir annoncé que Weasley voulait encore d'elle... Peut-on manquer encore davantage de tact ?

Drago secoue la tête, fatigué de se fustiger. Il commence seulement à réaliser, après des années de pratique, à quel point il est épuisant d'être constamment en guerre contre soi-même. Pour une fois, il décide de lâcher prise. Il contemple la silhouette de son père au loin qui se détache dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Sans doute s'éclaire-t-il à la lueur d'une bougie, mais Drago n'y distingue que des nuances de gris. Le monde lui apparaît tel une immense aquarelle en noir et blanc, une peinture à l'encre de Chine qui déteint lentement sous ses yeux. Bientôt, son dessin lui deviendra impénétrable. Il n'en ressentira plus ni la texture, ni l'odeur, ni les sons. Drago observe ses sens mourir, comme autant de portes qui se referment l'une après l'autre, plongeant son esprit dans l'obscurité.

Il ferme les yeux, même s'il n'en a pas besoin. Le vide grandit autour de lui et l'enveloppe. Déjà, la silhouette de ses vieux démons se profile à l'horizon, sous toutes leurs formes : cadavres vengeurs, hurlements de tous ceux dont il a causé la mort, griffures de leurs ongles dans sa chair, putréfaction omniprésente...

Mais dans le vide, il y a également l'apaisement. Plus rien. Plus d'angoisse, ni d'inquiétude, ni de souffrance, plus de préoccupations pour son existence misérable, ou pour un avenir qui ne veut même pas de lui. Alors que l'horreur des remords qui le hantent se rappelle à lui, les monstres restent malgré tout à l'écart, cette fois-ci. Ils ménagent un cercle autour de lui qui le laisse prendre véritablement conscience de la sérénité qui l'habite. Quand il y réfléchit, la guerre n'a jamais vraiment cessé pour lui. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée lorsque Lord Voldemort s'est écroulé mort sur le sol de la Grande Salle de Poudlard : elle a simplement pris une forme différente. Drago est entré en guerre contre lui-même, contre tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, mais à présent, c'est terminé. Il est tellement plus simple d'accepter son sort. Tellement plus simple de renoncer, lorsque tout nous encourage à le faire. Oui, pour la première depuis trop longtemps, Drago se sent à sa place, dans ces ténèbres au fond de lui. Il n'a plus le désir de les repousser : il est légitime qu'elles l'envahissent, qu'elles le fassent disparaître, un jour ou l'autre. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours mérité, et il l'a toujours su. Il n'a plus peur de s'y soumettre à présent. Il le souhaiterait presque.

Une seule chose le retient, en vérité, et c'est peut-être le seul prétexte valable qui l'ait jamais animé en dix ans. Granger. Pas son amour pour elle, non. Cela, Drago sait bien que c'est vain. Mais l'aide qu'il lui a promise. A cela, Drago ne peut pas se dérober. Comment pourrait-il s'enfoncer dignement dans cette longue nuit, en laissant derrière lui la seule promesse de pénitence qu'il ait jamais conclue sur cette Terre ? Sa seule occasion de laisser un peu de lumière derrière lui, peut-être...

Drago expire longuement, reprenant conscience de son corps, et ouvre les yeux. La souffrance en lui a disparu. Il ne reste plus qu'un indescriptible sentiment de plénitude : la sensation d'avoir passé un pacte avec lui-même, une trêve temporaire, qui le laissera en état de fonctionner jusqu'à ce que sa dernière mission soit accomplie. Le monde prend toujours pour lui des nuances de gris, et le froid n'a pas de prise sur sa peau, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il n'en a pas besoin pour aider Granger à récupérer ses parents. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un esprit en état de marche, et un corps capable de communiquer. Tant qu'on ne lui dérobera pas cela, il pourra se concentrer sur la guérison de Jonathan et Edith Granger...

Drago se relève et, sans un dernier regard pour le manoir Malefoy, il transplane à nouveau jusque chez lui. Il n'a plus peur d'y trouver Granger. Il a l'étrange impression que sa poitrine vient d'être inondée d'un liquide qui le remplit d'assurance, un concentré d'aplomb qui donne force à sa démarche, confiance à ses gestes. Voilà donc ce qu'il lui manquait depuis toutes ces années. Une certitude. Une prise de décision, enfin. Drago a choisi. Il connaît son destin il n'a plus à s'en préoccuper. La voie devant lui est toute tracée, sans peine, sans obstacle, sans incertitude, et il l'embrasse avec joie. Ne lui reste plus qu'à accomplir son devoir dans le maigre temps qui lui est imparti.

En pénétrant dans la cave qui lui sert de foyer, Drago sait instantanément que Granger s'y est rendue avant lui : son parfum flotte encore dans l'air. Il se surprend à pouvoir le sentir encore, et une petite pointe de mélancolie lui titille le cœur. Elle disparaît vite. Comme l'odeur de Granger, d'ailleurs. Sans se poser davantage de questions, Drago s'allonge sur son matelas défoncé d'humidité et dit adieu à cette longue et terrible journée, en espérant qu'elle le rapprochera un peu plus de la dernière.

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, comme il s'y attendait, Granger se présente à nouveau chez lui. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de frapper : puisqu'elle est à sa recherche, elle transplane directement dans sa cave obscure, et le trouve occupé à boutonner une chemise propre à la place de ses vêtements trempés de la veille.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, elle se précipite sur lui, incapable d'en croire ses yeux :

\- Drago ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit !

\- Je sais, répond-il posément. Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu seul, c'est tout.

\- Ecoute, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je...

\- Je te dois des excuses. C'était stupide et déplacé de ma part. Est-ce qu'on peut tout oublier, s'il-te-plaît ?

Hermione secoue la tête, ses grands yeux larmoyants remplis de sollicitude pour lui :

\- Ce n'était pas stupide, et tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé. J'ai conscience du choc que tu as dû ressentir hier soir, et...

\- C'est toi qui étais choquée par ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Moi, je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- Je parlais de ma réaction.

Hermione se tait quelques instants, et Drago reste plongé lui aussi dans cette distance qui s'est créée entre eux deux. Il sent la douleur qui le harcèle, qui cherche à se creuser à nouveau une place au creux de son coeur. Il ne la laisse pas faire. Il songe aux résolutions qu'il a prises quelques heures plus tôt, au silence qui l'attend dans l'annihilation de ses sens, et il ne la laisse pas faire.

\- J'ai peur de t'avoir donné une mauvaise impression, reprend Hermione, avec toute la douceur dont elle est capable. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je ne veux d'aucune relation avec toi, que je te considère uniquement comme mon patient, alors que... Tu es mon ami.

\- Je sais.

\- Et j'aimerais être une amie pour toi aussi.

\- Tu l'es déjà. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire à ce sujet.

\- Mais j'ai laissé le lien qui se nouait entre nous entraver ta guérison. Je t'ai laissé me voir comme le remède à ta maladie, alors que je ne suis que la main tendue vers ce remède. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui. Tu l'as dit toi-même hier soir, et tu avais raison. Le remède est au fond de moi...

Hermione sourit :

\- Oui. Exactement.

En songeant qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi il fait réellement allusion en disant cela, Drago éprouve un soupçon de remords. Mais il ne peut pas le lui avouer. Jamais elle n'accepterait qu'il ait baissé les bras : elle voudrait le pousser à continuer la lutte, encore et toujours, sans comprendre qu'il n'en a plus l'envie. Il ne peut pas lui infliger cela. Elle qui doit déjà vivre en voyant ses parents dépérir, il ne peut pas en plus lui imposer le poids d'un ami qui ne veut plus vivre. Même s'il est convaincu que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Aussi se contente-t-il de sourire à son tour, dans un effort pour la rassurer :

\- J'avais un peu trop bu, hier soir, déclare-t-il. Je n'avais pas les idées claires après mon face-à-face avec ton petit ami. J'ai eu un accès de désespoir, j'ai voulu... Me reposer sur toi. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était injuste de ma part. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. D'accord ?

Il écarte les bras pour se présenter sous son meilleur jour : peigné, rasé de près, sa chemise immaculée tendue sur son pantalon de velours noir.

\- Je suis en pleine forme. Ce dont nous devons vraiment nous préoccuper à présent, ce sont tes parents. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?

Hermione le dévisage, indécise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago maudit son intelligence : se laissera-t-elle prendre au piège aussi facilement ? Acceptera-t-elle de lâcher l'affaire sans plus discuter ?

Elle doit voir à son regard qu'il ne supportera pas d'en reparler pour l'instant, car elle choisit finalement de le suivre dans cette nouvelle direction :

\- Je pensais justement passer à l'hôpital après t'avoir cherché, énonce-t-elle. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Drago saute sur cette occasion de s'enfuir :

\- Allons-y.

Par réflexe, il tend la main à la jeune femme, pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble. Hermione hésite une fraction de seconde avant de la saisir. Rien qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffit à résumer ce qui s'est brisé entre eux la nuit dernière. Pour la énième fois, Drago se traite d'imbécile... Et puis, il se force à ne plus y réfléchir. A présent que sa décision est prise, sa séparation définitive d'avec Granger interviendra très bientôt. Peu importe que ce baiser l'ait rendue méfiante à son égard. Il doit apprendre à lâcher prise, se résoudre à lui dire au revoir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les deux jeunes gens transplanent devant l'hôpital, et se rendent immédiatement à l'étage où l'on prend soin de la mère de Granger. Dès leur arrivée, ils sont accueillis par un groupe d'infirmières aussi stupéfaites qu'excitées :

\- Mage Granger ! s'exclament-elles. Mage Granger ! On dirait que ça marche !

Hermione s'immobilise aussitôt. Drago voit à sa posture qu'elle redoute une déception identique à la veille. D'un ton calme et mesuré, elle interroge le personnel :

\- Expliquez-vous, demande-t-elle.

L'une des infirmières se fait aussitôt la porte-parole du cortège :

\- Votre mère a passé une nuit agitée, répond-elle en tâchant de se montrer la plus professionnelle possible. Les souvenirs ont jeté la confusion dans son esprit pendant plusieurs heures. Elle a eu de la fièvre : nous avons dû l'attacher pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse du mal... Et puis, petit à petit, elle a fini par se tranquilliser. Et ce matin, quand elle s'est réveillée, elle parlait toujours ! Elle restait très confuse bien sûr, mais elle parlait, avec le vocabulaire d'un tout jeune enfant ! Elle nous a demandé où était sa maman, et si elle pouvait avoir son ours en peluche dans son lit...

\- Nono ?

\- C'est ça, oui. Nono.

\- Elle a dit le nom de son doudou ?

\- Oui !

L'infirmière ne cache pas sa joie :

\- Je crois que les souvenirs ont pris, mage Granger ! Il lui faudra sans doute un certain temps pour les emmagasiner, les trier et les assimiler correctement, mais ils ont pris !

Hermione presse une main contre ses lèvres. A côté d'elle, planté au beau milieu de ce couloir sous des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui les observent, Drago reste attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Prêt à la soutenir en cas de besoin. Prêt à être pour elle le pilier sur lequel elle pourra toujours compter, en toutes circonstances, à travers les difficiles étapes qui s'annoncent. Il n'a plus d'autre vocation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione inspire à fond, puis demande à voir sa mère. Drago et elle remontent le couloir jusqu'à la petite chambre de Jonathan et Edith, et, sans entrer, la jeune femme observe sa mère à travers le hublot de la porte. Edith regarde autour d'elle, avec l'air curieux et effrayé d'un enfant seul qui ignore où il se trouve. Elle serre l'un des coins de son drap blanc dans son poing pour s'en faire un doudou, et balance ses jambes dans le vide, assise de travers sur son lit. Visiblement, la présence de Jonathan allongé sur la paillasse d'en face, inerte, la perturbe.

Hermione se détache lentement de cette vision. Passant en revue tous les membres de son service qui attendent sa réaction, elle se met à distribuer des ordres à la volée :

\- Il va falloir changer ma mère de chambre, décrète-t-elle. Désormais, Jonathan et Edith ne doivent plus se voir, jusqu'à ce que leurs souvenirs aient rejoint l'instant où ils se sont véritablement rencontrés à l'école de médecine. Ils ne devront plus me voir non plus, au risque de provoquer d'importantes contradictions dans leur mémoire. A mesure que nous les ferons grandir, nous nous montrerons patients, nous leur expliquerons qu'ils ont été victimes d'un accident qui leur a fait perdre la mémoire, mais que nous avons bon espoir de les guérir. Il faudra retirer tous les miroirs, toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes, éviter qu'ils aient un choc en apercevant leurs corps trop vieux pour un esprit trop jeune. Dès aujourd'hui, nous commencerons également le traitement sur mon père.

Hermione s'arrête. Drago peut dire, à sa respiration et à son teint rougi, qu'elle est exaltée. C'est donc cela, l'espoir ? Sur elle, cela semble si joli...

Drago chasse cette pensée de son esprit. Se tournant vers lui, Hermione lui saisit les mains, cette fois-ci sans aucune crainte :

\- Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi ! se réjouit-elle sans oser encore y croire.

Drago fait non de la tête :

\- Tes parents ont de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi tenace que toi. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu y arriver.

\- Ne crions pas victoire trop vite... Il reste encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Oui, mais c'est en bonne voie.

Hermione presse ses mains entre les siennes :

\- Je te le rendrai, Drago, promet-elle avec une ferveur qu'il ne lui a encore jamais vue. Je te le rendrai, je te le promets.

\- Tu ne me dois rien du tout.

\- Je te dois mon aide. Nous allons te guérir toi aussi, je te le promets. Nous allons trouver ce remède ensemble au fond de toi.

Drago sourit, mais ne répond rien. Le remède, il l'a déjà trouvé. Il le possède depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui aura fallu dix ans pour le voir. A présent que Granger est sur le point d'obtenir enfin ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde, il ne lui reste plus qu'à le laisser agir. Le laisser agir, jusqu'à la toute fin.


	20. Distance

– Jonathan ? Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Derrière la vitre teintée, Hermione contemple l'infirmier qui apporte sa nouvelle dose de souvenirs à son père. Ce dernier, assis à la petite table de la chambre personnelle qu'on lui a allouée, sourit poliment en échangeant des blagues avec le jeune homme en uniforme. Pour un peu, la scène paraîtrait presque normale, voire même banale.

Cela fait bientôt deux mois maintenant que Jonathan et Edith Granger ont reçu leurs premières injections de souvenirs. Hermione et Drago ont laissé passer quatre semaines avant de procéder à la suivante, qui les a ramenés à un âge proche de leurs onze ans. Puis deux semaines, enfin, pour les transporter dans l'adolescence.

A l'heure qu'il est, Jonathan Granger a le mental d'un garçon de seize ans. Les appartements qu'il occupe ont été soigneusement aménagés pour éliminer toute trace suspecte de magie, et lui faire croire qu'il réside dans un hôpital Moldu. Les Médicomages lui ont raconté qu'il avait subi un grave choc à la tête, responsable d'une perte massive de souvenirs, et que son âge réel était de cinquante-trois ans. Il l'a raisonnablement bien pris. En réalité, la situation semble davantage l'amuser qu'autre chose, et Hermione doit bien s'avouer qu'elle est déroutée. Ce comportement jovial et décontracté, ce n'est pas celui de son père. Elle a toujours connu Jonathan Granger comme un homme calme et posé, assez réservé dans ses relations avec les autres, plus familier des livres que des contacts humains. Son amour de la lecture et de la connaissance, elle les tenait avant tout de lui. Mais l'adolescent qu'elle a sous les yeux aujourd'hui diffèrent grandement de l'image qu'elle se faisait de son père à cet âge.

Jonathan est un « adolescent » malicieux, toujours enclin à échanger quelques plaisanteries journalières sur le menu du midi ou l'amnésie dont il souffre. Il porte sur les choses un regard pétillant, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure du monde extérieur, ou de ce qui l'attendra à sa sortie. Les Médicomages lui ont dit que tout contact avec sa famille était prohibé tant que sa mémoire n'était pas revenue, et il n'a pas posé de questions particulières à ce sujet.

Hermione se force à détourner son regard de la vitre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Après cette quatrième injection de souvenir, ses parents atteindront le temps de leurs études à l'école de médecine, l'époque à laquelle ils se sont rencontrés. Après cette injection, il sera de nouveau possible de les mettre en contact l'un avec l'autre, et alors seulement, tous pourront constater si la magie opère ou non...

– Vous vous rappelez de comment nous avons procédé la dernière fois, Jonathan ? reprend l'infirmier.

Jonathan acquiesce :

– Je ferme les yeux, et je reste tranquille.

– C'est ça.

– Je me sens toujours un peu bizarre après votre traitement.

– C'est normal. Nous vous inoculons une substance qui stimule les zones de votre cerveau responsables de la mémoire. Vous allez vous sentir encore un peu confus pendant quelques jours, mais si tout fonctionne comme les autres fois, vous devriez retrouver davantage de souvenirs.

– Adieu, jeunesse adolescente...

L'infirmier rit :

– Vous avez déjà eu droit à un deuxième tour, n'en demandez pas trop.

Sur ce, il dépose sur la petite table un plateau contenant des fioles opaques, dans lesquelles sont contenus les souvenirs. Docile, Jonathan ferme les yeux, inspire à fond, et incline la tête sur le côté. Alors, l'infirmier exhume sa baguette dissimulée dans la poche arrière de son uniforme, et il extrait un à un les souvenirs des fioles, pour les glisser dans l'oreille tendue de Jonathan. D'après ce que Drago a dit à Hermione, la sensation est comparable à l'injection de gouttes pour l'otite.

Jonathan frémit, son corps d'adulte agité d'un immense frisson, puis il se redresse sur sa chaise, tendu au maximum, et rouvre les yeux pour regarder autour de lui.

Après avoir rangé sa baguette, l'infirmier lui tapote l'épaule :

– Tout va bien, Jonathan, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Vous êtes toujours à l'hôpital, vous vous souvenez ? Nous venons de faire votre traitement. Vous devez vous reposer, à présent.

Jonathan ne réagit pas. Ses grands yeux noisette, si semblables à ceux d'Hermione, papillonnent dans le vide sans se raccrocher à rien. Cela aussi, c'est une facette que la jeune femme n'est pas habituée à voir chez son père. Même une fois la majorité des souvenirs assimilée, le traitement semble avoir pour effet secondaire d'ajouter une tendance rêveuse à la personnalité de ses parents. Il leur arrive parfois de se perdre dans leurs pensées pendant des heures, incapables de fixer leur concentration sur rien, et dans ces moments-là, Hermione redoute terriblement que leur maladie ne refasse surface pour grignoter tous ses douloureux efforts en une poignée de secondes. Mais il n'en est rien. Leur cerveau fonctionne simplement au ralenti de temps à autre, comme un ordinateur grippé par une trop grande quantité de données. Il leur faut un petit moment pour les traiter, et alors, soudain, les infirmiers surprennent Jonathan ou Edith à sourire sur leurs chaises, tout heureux de leur raconter une nouvelle pépite de souvenirs qu'ils viennent de retrouver.

L'infirmier aide Jonathan à se relever et le conduit jusqu'à son lit. Juste avant de procéder à l'injection de souvenirs, on a glissé dans sa tisane de l'après-midi un léger somnifère qui l'aidera à s'endormir. Le sommeil semble être le meilleur des remèdes à l'afflux de souvenirs.

A peine quelques secondes après que sa tête ait touchée l'oreiller, Jonathan Granger s'endort, et Hermione peut enfin pousser un soupir de soulagement :

– Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, sourit-elle.

A ses côtés, Drago Malefoy, qui a assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire, acquiesce posément. Hermione ne sait pas trop quoi penser de lui ces derniers temps. Une sorte de distance s'est instaurée entre eux, depuis leur malheureux baiser échangé dans l'appartement de la jeune femme deux mois plus tôt.

Hermione essaye de chasser l'événement de ses pensées chaque fois qu'il y surgit, mais cela semble plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Quelle ironie. Elle qui se bat depuis toutes ces années pour redonner à ses parents leurs souvenirs, elle donnerait n'importe quoi à cet instant pour effacer les siens. Supprimer cette confusion, ce malaise, la culpabilité chaude qui lui est associée...

L'attitude même de Drago est étrange depuis cet incident. Oh, extérieurement, il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer, et évidemment, il y parvient avec l'aisance naturelle des Serpentards, et plus encore celle des Malefoy. Mais l'instinct d'Hermione la met en garde. Jamais auparavant dans leurs échanges, Drago ne s'était montré aussi formel avec elle : attentif et attentionné bien sûr, comme toujours, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ses parents, mais également... poli. Une sorte de réserve courtoise, à laquelle Hermione n'est pas du tout habituée de sa part. Il ne l'interpelle plus avec des « Granger » teintés de son inimitable ironie corrosive. Il ne cherche plus à provoquer le débat avec elle, à discuter de sa maladie, de leurs vies à tous les deux, du passé, de toutes ces choses qui les ont rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mine de rien, depuis ces dernières semaines, jusqu'à faire d'eux des amis...

Hermione ne retrouve plus tout cela en lui. Drago se comporte avec elle comme avec une porcelaine rare que l'on aurait peur de casser. On ne la touche pas, si ce n'est du regard. On s'en tient éloigné. Jamais encore elle n'avait perçu la politesse comme une façon de tenir quelqu'un d'autre à l'écart, mais c'est pourtant bien ainsi qu'elle le ressent aujourd'hui : un vernis lisse et impénétrable, une froideur qui ne dit pas son nom, et qui lui murmure avec le timbre de Drago : « Non. Reste à l'écart. Ne me fais pas de mal ».

Quel mal a-t-elle fait à Drago ? Cette question, elle se la pose nuit après nuit, et cela la maintient éveillée parfois jusqu'à l'aube. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir interrompu leur étreinte plus tôt ce jour-là, de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs, et pourtant, une petite voix en elle n'ose pas s'interroger sur les raisons qui l'ont maintenue dans une telle inaction...

Drago lui a affirmé que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'elle avait eu raison de le repousser, qu'il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'alcool, qu'il était déterminé à aller bien. Et c'est vrai, extérieurement, il a l'air d'aller bien. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il ne se rebelle plus lorsqu'elle lui propose de nouveaux examens, de nouvelles idées pour surveiller l'évolution de sa pathologie et y remédier. C'est sans doute cela, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, qui angoisse Hermione. Cela ne ressemble pas à Drago de se comporter comme un patient bien docile. Un cobaye passif. Auparavant, lorsqu'elle abordait la question de sa maladie, le jeune homme se tendait, angoissait, rechignait à se soumettre à de nouveaux tests par crainte de leurs résultats, ou au contraire, se précipitait sur elle pour en savoir davantage. Désormais, plus rien de tout cela. Lorsqu'Hermione évoque le sujet, Drago l'écoute patiemment, sans argumenter, se contentant de hocher la tête aux moments appropriés avec son insupportable sourire poli plaqué sur le visage. Par moments, elle aurait presque envie de le gifler... Il semble indifférent à ce qu'elle lui raconte, comme si sa maladie, son traitement, et le sort qui l'attendait lui étaient devenus étrangers. Il ne s'en préoccupe plus. Nombre de fois, lorsqu'il ne fait pas attention à elle, Hermione le surprend à observer le ciel à travers une fenêtre, à déambuler dans les couloirs une tasse de thé à la main, goûtant le va-et-vient des soignants comme un spectateur de passage dans un pays inconnu. Il ne s'attarde pas, ne pose son empreinte sur rien, car il n'a pas l'intention de rester. La réalité n'a pas de prise sur lui. Et dans le cœur d'Hermione, cela la terrifie. Elle a l'impression que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Drago a renoncé. Qu'il a embrassé une forme d'acceptation dont elle n'ose pas deviner les raisons. Ni leurs conséquences.

– Tu es allé voir Edgecomb aujourd'hui ? lui demande-t-elle sans parvenir à se retenir.

Paul Edgecomb est le directeur de la section de Psychomagie de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. L'un des rares sorciers à s'être jamais penché sur ces afflictions très Moldues : les troubles psychologiques et psychiatriques, la dépression, la folie... Autant de maux presque tabous dans la société sorcière, car jugés sans importance, sans danger par rapport aux dégâts que peut entraîner la magie. Et pourtant, aucun sorcier n'y est immunisé. Souffrir de dépression n'a rien à voir avec le statut de sorcier ou de Moldu d'une personne. La seule différence survient dans les effets : là où les Moldus perdent le goût à la vie, Drago, lui, perd littéralement ses sens les uns après les autres...

– J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans une demi-heure, lui répond le jeune homme, toujours avec cet air paisible qui cherche à la rassurer, mais qui lui donnerait presque des envies de meurtre.

– Tu as l'impression qu'il t'aide ? insiste Hermione.

Drago hausse les épaules :

– Nous discutons. Je suppose que c'est un début.

– Ta guérison ne se fera pas en un jour, tu sais ce que je t'ai...

– Oui, je sais, je sais.

Drago se mure dans le silence. Hermione déteste le sentir comme cela. Impénétrable. Elle a conscience que cette situation est de sa faute, et elle se sent coupable. Auparavant, ils arrivaient à se parler, Drago et elle. Elle éprouvait auprès de lui une confiance et une intimité qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis... Depuis l'année de ses dix-sept ans, passée à traquer les Horcruxes de Voldemort avec Harry et Ron, dans la peur et l'incertitude. Cette année de sa vie lui avait paru tellement difficile à cette époque... Si elle avait su que le pire restait à venir. Non pas le danger imminent de mourir à chaque instant. Mais l'érosion lente, très lente, inéluctable, des êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. De sa vie, de sa relation avec ses amis... Tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue cette année-là, Hermione l'avait perdu par la suite, petit à petit : ses parents, son avenir, Ron. Elle commençait seulement à retrouver l'espoir de les récupérer un jour. Mais elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait changé. Ce sentiment de complicité chaude qui s'était créé entre Harry, Ron et elle durant cette année-là, ce ciment d'amitié et d'amour indéfectible, solidifié par l'épreuve, avait cédé face à la maladie de ses parents. Il s'était reformé autour de Drago et elle, pendant quelques temps, mais il restait encore tellement fragile... Et elle venait de le faire voler en éclats. Comme la dernière des idiotes.

– Tu sais, si tu préfères encore que ce soit moi qui assure ta thérapie..., propose-t-elle, hésitante.

Mais il la coupe aussitôt :

– Non. Nous en avons déjà discuté, tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi. Nous devons garder une distance toi et moi. Tu es très loin d'être la mieux indiquée pour m'aider à aller mieux. Je risquerais de me reposer sur toi.

Hermione avale sa salive, sans rien dire. Entendre ses propres arguments retournés contre elle a quelque chose d'aussi brûlant qu'une gifle. Elle se maudirait presque d'avoir prononcé un jour ces paroles. En adressant Drago au psychomage Paul Edgecomb pour gérer sa dépression, elle l'a perdu à tout jamais. Mais Paul est plus que compétent dans son domaine... Hermione n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il saura aider Drago comme lui-même l'a aidée à guérir ses parents. C'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. Elle lutte néanmoins constamment contre une farouche envie d'aller secouer Paul pour lui arracher ce que Drago lui confie...

Soudain, le jeune homme à côté d'elle lui sourit et lui presse l'épaule :

– Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu veux bien ? lui enjoint-il. C'est un grand jour. Bientôt, nous allons pouvoir présenter tes parents l'un à l'autre, et nous verrons s'ils ont toujours envie de faire une petite Hermione ensemble.

Il ponctue sa remarque d'un clin d'œil qui la fait rougir. Hermione peste intérieurement. Pire qu'une adolescente. Mais depuis son baiser avec Drago, ce genre de petits détails devient de plus en plus difficile à ignorer...

Elle se souvient bien de la sensation des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Trop bien. Son odeur, son corps chaud contre le sien, ses bras dans son dos et ses mains sur sa peau. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour revivre la scène, encore et encore. Elle n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. C'est comme essayer de s'empêcher de penser à un éléphant : forcément, l'image surgit dans l'esprit et s'imprime. Voir Drago se tenir auprès d'elle n'arrange rien. Quelques fois, au détour d'un couloir, il lui arrive encore de sentir son parfum : pas une fragrance artificielle, mais son parfum naturel, un mélange de sel, de propreté et de fraîcheur. Il lui arrive de le sentir n'importe où. Ses sens la trahissent alors tout à coup, et elle se retrouve à rougir sans raison, mortifiée de honte, ou à chercher du travail supplémentaire pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Hermione n'a jamais vu Drago Malefoy de cette façon auparavant. Du temps de leur adolescence, lorsqu'ils se détestaient cordialement, il n'incarnait pour elle qu'une nuisance teintée de mépris et de bêtise. Elle avait eu pitié de lui devant les souffrances réelles qu'il semblait endurer en sixième année, et, lorsque des Rafleurs les avaient capturés Harry, Ron et elle pour les conduire au Manoir Malefoy l'année suivante, parmi la terreur et les tortures infligées par Bellatrix Lestrange, elle avait éprouvé de la reconnaissance pour celui qui avait refusé de les dénoncer. Mais c'était tout. Rien qui ne soit jamais suffisant pour lui inspirée de la sympathie à l'égard du Serpentard.

Quant à son physique, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Elle savait que Malefoy avait une certaine popularité auprès des filles de sa maison, et c'était tout.

Qu'était devenue sa popularité après qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, ces questions surgissent dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et elle n'arrive pas non plus à s'en débarrasser. Drago a-t-il eu des liaisons du temps de leurs études à Poudlard ? Tous paraissaient trop jeunes et trop préoccupés à l'époque pour penser à cela... Et après Poudlard, alors ? Drago a-t-il déjà eu quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Hermione a du mal à croire qu'il puisse être totalement novice en la matière, et cependant, tout dans les moindres traits du visage du jeune homme trahit une profonde solitude, une solitude qui s'est enracinée avec les années jusqu'à faire partie de lui, indissociable.

« Que t'importe de savoir qui il a aimé avant toi ? », murmure à nouveau la petite voix de sa conscience, impitoyable. « L'important, c'est qu'il t'aime toi, maintenant. Il te l'a dit. Il ne serait jamais revenu sur ses paroles si tu ne l'avais pas rejeté aussi violemment l'autre jour, et tu le sais très bien. Au fond de lui, il le pense encore. »

Le pense-t-il encore ? Pas sûr. Dans cette froideur que le jeune homme a creusé entre elle et lui, Hermione craint de distinguer également de la rancœur. Et si Drago lui en voulait de l'avoir rejeté ? Et si, à cause de sa bêtise, il ne lui accordait plus jamais sa confiance ?

C'est bien cela qu'Hermione a perdu, véritablement. La confiance de Drago. Pour perdre la confiance de quelqu'un, il faut nécessairement l'avoir blessé, ou déçu...

Hermione cherche des réponses sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne lui oppose que son calme de façade, un sourire doux aux lèvres, des yeux d'un gris translucide. Elle ne voit pas de méchanceté en lui. A vrai dire, elle ne l'en croit plus capable... Elle a sous les yeux l'homme qui a presque tout sacrifié pour l'aider à retrouver ses parents. L'homme qui depuis des mois travaille nuit et jour à ce seul et unique objectif, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de sa santé ni de ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en retour... Un homme comme cela ne lui en voudrait pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. A l'heure qu'il est, la seule personne qui se comporte comme une enfant, c'est elle...

Drago semble finir par s'inquiéter de son mutisme :

– Et toi, tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demande-t-il dans une absurde inversion de leurs rôles. Tu sembles préoccupée.

Hermione secoue la tête :

– J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, c'est tout. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur de les perdre à nouveau.

« Et à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois notre baiser... », rajoute sa conscience.

Elle se détourne avant que ses traits n'en disent trop :

– Il faut que je rentre, prétexte-t-elle. Ron doit déjà m'attendre.

Et c'est vrai, dans son petit appartement du centre-ville de Londres, Ron doit déjà être rentré de son travail au Ministère à l'heure qu'il est, occupé à lui concocter l'un de ses délicieux plats en sauce dont elle ignorait qu'il avait le secret. Drago a refusé de ré-emménager chez Hermione depuis leur « incident ». A l'inverse, c'est Ron qui a pris sa place. Hermione et lui vivent de nouveau pratiquement ensemble depuis presque deux mois. Tôt ou tard, Hermione le sait, le jeune homme lui demandera de s'installer définitivement avec elle. Et elle est incapable de définir ce que cela lui inspire.

D'un geste de la main, elle salue Drago sans oser croiser son regard :

– On se voit demain, du coup, abrège-t-elle. Bonne chance avec Edgecombe.

Elle se glisse alors hors de l'hôpital pour transplaner, submergée de confusion, d'espoir pour ses parents, de culpabilité et de doute.

Elle n'est plus une adolescente de seize ans, désormais. Le baiser échangé dans son salon lui a ouvert les yeux il a creusé dans sa poitrine une vérité béante dont elle ne peut plus se détourner. Malgré le malheur, la maladie et les années, Drago Malefoy porte sur elle un regard d'acier qui la transperce, comme un papillon au bout d'une pique. Elle est capable de voir la finesse qui se cache dans ses traits aigus et sa beauté triste. Elle est capable de voir l'homme sous le Serpentard, le patient, l'ami, l'ancien ennemi. Elle le voit, et il est magnifique.


	21. Le Terrier

Hermione transplane devant la porte de son appartement, poursuivie par une nuée d'émotions qu'elle ne parvient pas à semer. D'habitude, Ron et elle se connaissant depuis l'enfance, elle transplane directement dans le salon, sans s'embarrasser de civilités. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de temps. Elle a besoin de cette barrière physique que représente la porte d'entrée, une barrière dressée entre son trouble et l'homme amoureux qui l'attend à l'intérieur de son petit logement. Elle résiste très fort à l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Le bonheur confus de voir ses parents guérir peu à peu sous ses yeux, son inquiétude pour Malefoy, et la honte que ravive le souvenir de leur baiser, tout ceci se mélange pour briser l'harmonie si rationnelle qui l'anime habituellement.

Ron l'attend derrière cette porte. Elle le sait à la bonne odeur de cuisine qui se répand dans le couloir, au fracas des casseroles qui s'entrechoquent, et à la lueur tamisée des chandeliers qu'il a dû allumer sur la table du salon. Il faut absolument qu'elle se reprenne. Ces pensées parasites ne signifient rien.

Hermione déverrouille la porte d'entrée et salue Ron d'un sourire :

\- C'est moi !

Le jeune homme accourt aussitôt depuis la cuisine. Hermione ne s'était pas trompée à son sujet : un tablier à fleurs noué autour de la taille, de la sauce jusqu'au menton, et un beau sourire sur son visage rieur, Ron agite une poêle à frire en guise de salut :

\- Tu rentres tôt. Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais envie de te voir.

Ces paroles sonnent fausses aux oreilles d'Hermione. Horriblement fausses. Elle s'est pratiquement enfuie de l'hôpital pour ne plus avoir à affronter ses pensées sur Malefoy. Mais voilà que celles-ci l'ont suivie jusque chez elle...

Depuis quand a-t-elle la sensation de mentir ainsi à Ron ? Depuis quand a-t-elle l'impression de ne plus pouvoir être totalement sincère avec lui ?

Pour être honnête, la réponse remonte déjà à plusieurs années. Depuis que Ron l'a abandonnée dans la recherche d'un traitement pour ses parents. Un voile de tristesse s'abat aussitôt sur Hermione, mais elle le déchire de toutes ses forces :

\- Nous avons fait de grands progrès aujourd'hui, annonce-t-elle à Ron en se forçant à sourire. Nous avons implanté à mes parents leurs souvenirs d'étudiants en médecine. Si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques jours, nous allons enfin pouvoir les réunir...

\- Et voir s'ils tombent à nouveau amoureux, complète Ron en lui prenant son manteau.

Cette remarque jette un trouble dans le cœur de la jeune femme, mais Ron, rappelé à sa tâche par ses petits plats, se précipite dans la cuisine sans s'en apercevoir.

Ses mots restent seuls avec Hermione dans le salon. C'est vrai, après tout : quelle garantie ont-ils que Jonathan et Edith se plairont à nouveau lorsqu'ils se trouveront ensemble dans la même pièce ? Les seuls souvenirs qu'ils auront l'un de l'autre seront ceux qui leur auront été implantés. Leur amour ne sera pas plus tangible qu'une illusion imprimée au fer rouge dans leur esprit de force. Un mensonge, plus grossier qu'un filtre d'amour. Il ne suffit pas de faire entrer dans la mémoire d'une personne l'amour d'un autre, pour que cet amour prenne racine et devienne réalité...

Une fois de plus, Hermione songe à Malefoy, et elle se maudit pour cela. Quel que soit ce qu'elle éprouve à cet instant, c'est réel. C'est enraciné en elle de façon bien plus authentique que le lien qu'elle essaie de recréer entre ses parents. Et si Jonathan et Edith ne s'appréciaient pas ? Comme son père qui tout à coup, muni de ses nouveaux souvenirs, déclare ne plus aimer la lecture des classiques qu'il appréciait tellement étant plus jeune, ou préférer la glace à la vanille à celle au chocolat ? Jusqu'à quel point nos expériences conditionnent-elles ceux que nous devenons à l'âge adulte ? Quelle est la part des souvenirs dans notre individualité, et la part de l'âme, innée et intrinsèque ? Jusqu'à quel point est-elle en train de « fabriquer » ses parents, tel un patchwork de couvertures rapiécées, une réinvention moderne et plus monstrueuse encore du mythe de Frankenstein ? Ces questions lui donnent le vertige.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Maman ce matin.

Depuis la cuisine, Ron émerge en brandissant une impressionnante casserole en fonte, qu'il dépose au centre de la table du salon. Rien qu'à l'odeur, Hermione reconnaît le fumet délicieux d'un lapin au cidre.

\- Elle me propose de venir au Terrier ce week-end, complète Ron. Il y aura tout le monde : Bill et Fleur, Charlie, George et Angelina, les gosses... Même Harry et Ginny seront là.

Hermione hoche la tête distraitement tout en prenant place. Elle n'a pas pleinement pris la mesure de ce que Ron tente de lui demander :

\- Elle a dit que cela lui ferait très plaisir que tu viennes, toi aussi, dit-il alors en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

De longues secondes, il guette sa réaction. Hermione est trop surprise pour parler. Entre eux, les chandelles se consument doucement, projetant une ambiance très douce sur les joues rosées du jeune homme. L'émotion menace de rattraper Hermione, une fois de plus :

\- Tu es sûr ? murmure-t-elle. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée... Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu tout le monde.

\- Je sais. Mais justement : tout le monde serait très heureux de te revoir. Vraiment.

Il lui prend la main. Comment dire non face à tant de chaleur, tant d'attention ? Pourtant, Hermione ne peut empêcher la culpabilité de battre sourdement à l'arrière de son crâne, et le serpent de l'inquiétude lui mord l'estomac. Arthur, Molly, Harry et Ginny, les enfants... Tout cela semble appartenir à un autre monde, pour elle. Un monde dont elle ne fait plus partie depuis très, très longtemps.

D'une caresse au creux de sa paume, Ron tente de la rassurer :

\- Il n'y a aucune raison que cela se passe mal, tu le sais bien. Ce sont tous tes amis. Ta famille.

Hermione se retient d'afficher un rictus amer. Sa famille... Sa famille dort dans une chambre d'hôpital à Sainte-Mangouste depuis des années maintenant, et cela fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'est préoccupée d'elle.

Mais elle voit les efforts que Ron tente de déployer pour la mettre à l'aise, aussi, elle sourit et ne dit rien.

\- Tu es d'accord, alors ? insiste-t-il. Tu viendras ? S'il-te-plaît.

Elle hésite :

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir laisser Malefoy sans nouvelles aussi longtemps. Il ne va pas très bien, en ce moment. Il essaye de le cacher, mais je le sens.

\- Quoi, il peut bien survivre à ton absence pendant deux petits jours, non ?

Hermione inspire profondément. Peut-être que dans le fond, c'est de cela qu'elle a besoin. Ce week-end au Terrier pourrait lui changer les idées. Lui permettre d'y voir plus clair sur l'état de sa vie à l'heure actuelle, et sur où est-ce qu'elle se situe par rapport à tous ceux qui en font partie. Cela pourrait être l'occasion de laisser Malefoy derrière elle, l'espace de quelques jours, et de commencer enfin à penser à l'avenir... Car après tout, si Jonathan et Edith sont véritablement en bonne voie de guérison... Alors, tout ce pour quoi elle s'est battue depuis ces dix dernières années sera enfin accompli. Elle devra se trouver une autre raison de vivre. Se projeter dans la vie, comme ses amis l'ont fait depuis si longtemps, pendant qu'elle-même restait coincée en arrière...

Sa décision est prise. L'hésitation plane sur son esprit depuis des jours il est temps qu'elle s'en défasse :

\- Très bien, je viendrai, accepte-t-elle.

Le bonheur sur le visage de Ron parle pour lui. Tout le reste du dîner, il se montre adorable avec elle, et aussi très prévenant, car sans doute pressent-il le stress que ce week-end représente pour elle. Le lapin au cidre remplit toutes leurs attentes. Avant même la fin de leur repas, Hermione sait déjà comment cette soirée va se terminer pour eux deux.

Après avoir débarrassé, ils se servent un verre de vin devant la cheminée éteinte, et restent ainsi un long moment sans avoir forcément besoin de parler, savourant simplement la quiétude et la présence de l'autre.

Hermione commence à s'apaiser, enfin. Dix années de malheurs et d'inquiétude ont fait d'elle une anxieuse, incapable de croire au bonheur lorsqu'il se présente, et encore moins de le savourer.

Dans le silence de son petit appartement, la main de Ron dans la sienne, elle parvient enfin à prendre un peu de recul. Depuis plusieurs semaines, sa vie s'est considérablement éclaircie, et elle est en passe de devenir chaque jour un peu plus lumineuse. Après tant d'années passées loin de l'espérance, elle a simplement peur d'être déçue, c'est tout... Peur du changement. Ron est revenu dans sa vie : n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis tout ce temps ? Il faudra bien qu'elle accepte de baisser à nouveau sa carapace, si elle veut espérer être heureuse un jour...

Doucement, Ron incline sa tête vers elle et lui donne un baiser. Hermione y répond en chassant de toutes ses forces le souvenir de Malefoy de son esprit, mais rien n'y fait. La texture de leurs lèvres n'est pas la même. Leur chaleur, leur saveur, leur manière d'embrasser. Hermione connaît les baisers de Ron par cœur, pour avoir partagé sa vie un certain nombre d'années, et pourtant, elle se remémore aussi bien le baiser de Malefoy, si ce n'est plus. Il s'imprime par-dessus les lèvres de Ron, juste là, dans un coin de son esprit qui refuse de se taire.

Ron passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il descend dans le creux de son cou, faisant naître ces frissons qu'il a lui-même découverts une décennie plus tôt, lors de leur toute première nuit d'amour. Il l'embrasse à cet endroit, au creux de son épaule, goûtant à son odeur et à la pulpe de sa peau, ses mains glissant d'une caresse très douce jusque sous son chemisier, sur la chair douce et tendre de ses seins.

Hermione frémit. L'espace d'une seconde, elle parvient à s'abandonner, enfin. Elle redevient l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qui tremblait d'émotion sous la caresse de son amant. Elle retrouve cette connexion avec Ron qu'elle pense avoir perdue par moments, et à laquelle elle tente désespérément de se raccrocher. Sinon...

Sinon quoi ? L'étreinte de Malefoy envahira son esprit ? Etourdira ses sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille y céder, enfin ?

Ron embrasse Hermione. Il la déshabille, remplit son cœur et son corps, mais ses pensées vagabondent malgré tout.

Hermione est heureuse, avec lui, maintenant. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place ? Ce décalage infime qui cherche à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux, quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais être réparé. Comme la clé d'une serrure déformée par le temps. Ils ne s'ajustent plus. Le changement s'est ancré en elle elle ne pourra plus s'en débarrasser.

Hermione retient ses larmes tandis que son corps lui envoie des signaux totalement contradictoires : les étreintes de Ron la réconfortent autant qu'elles creusent son chagrin. Elle a l'impression de profiter de lui de chercher en lui une consolation dont il n'a absolument pas conscience. Elle voudrait tellement que ça marche. Elle le voudrait tellement. Car sinon...

Cela voudrait dire que ces dix dernières années ont laissé une empreinte irréversible en elle. Qu'elle est désormais condamnée à demeurer telle qu'elle est maintenant : seule, triste et froide, une fille qui a sacrifié sa vie entière pour celle de ses parents. Que Ron continuera de la regarder comme un jouet cassé, et de lui faire comprendre à quel point la jeune fille qu'il aime n'existe plus...

Soudain, Ron s'interrompt et caresse son visage, très doucement :

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? lui murmure-t-il.

\- Je suis là, répond-elle, bouleversée. Ici, avec toi.

Il la serre très fort dans ses bras, et ne la lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient délivrés tous les deux. Dans cette étreinte, Hermione ressent comme un aveu prémonitoire. Le sentiment qu'ils ne font que se bercer d'illusions, se raccrocher l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que la vie les rattrape, et que Ron aussi le sait déjà.

Le lendemain, c'est le week-end. Hermione passe un long moment devant sa garde-robe, à choisir ce qu'elle devrait porter pour une réunion de famille avec tous les Weasley au complet. Seulement à cet instant, elle réalise à quel point ses vêtements sont tristes et impersonnels. Elle ne porte que des nuances de gris, des tenues sobres et fonctionnelles, rien de plus. Rien qui exprime qui elle est, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle voudrait apporter au monde...

Elle jette un bref regard vers la pile de cartons entassés au-dessus de sa penderie. Ils contiennent ses vêtements d'adolescente. Ceux qu'elle portait lors de son temps libre à Poudlard, durant ses premières années avec Ron, et même durant leur traque des Horcruxes...

Saisie d'une brusque inspiration mêlée de peur, Hermione saisit l'un des cartons et l'entrouvre. Des pulls chamarrés, des foulards, des chemisiers, de petites robes aux couleurs vives... Elle a l'impression d'ouvrir les affaires d'une morte. De fouiller dans un passé enterré depuis longtemps. Elle se souvient n'avoir jamais été passionnée par la mode, mais elle avait malgré tout sa petite coquetterie, à l'époque...

Songeuse, Hermione exhume du deuxième carton une jolie robe blanche à l'allure estivale. Cela lui fait penser au Terrier. Les collines verdoyantes aux alentours doivent être couvertes de pâquerettes à l'heure qu'il est...

Décidée, bien que tremblante au fond d'elle-même, Hermione enfile la robe, remplit un petit sac de voyages d'une tenue supplémentaire au cas où, et rejoint Ron qui la dévisage, émerveillé, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

\- Tu es magnifique, s'exclame-t-il.

Ça sort tout droit du cœur. Hermione se prend à rêver d'une bouffée d'espoir :

\- Je suis prête, dit-elle.

Alors, tous deux se prennent la main, et ils transplanent dans la superbe campagne anglaise.

Le Terrier n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione s'y est rendue, presque quatre ans plus tôt. Cet endroit aura toujours le parfum de la famille et de la sécurité pour elle. Même en temps de guerre, le Terrier avait représenté un refuge pour eux tous, et il l'était resté même après l'incursion des Mangemorts...

Hermione soupire. En transplanant sur cette colline, c'est son passé tout entier qui l'avale. La voilà propulsée des années en arrière, à une époque où, malgré l'inquiétude, elle était heureuse, et où tout lui semblait possible. Surtout l'avenir.

A ses côtés, Ron lui presse la main avec un sourire encourageant et l'entraîne jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

C'est une journée magnifique. Le soleil brille haut et fort comme pour proclamer au monde le bonheur qu'apportera cette réunion. Les oiseaux chantent les abeilles bourdonnent au loin. C'est si différent du cadre gris et urbain auquel Hermione s'est habituée qu'elle en suffoquerait presque. Trop de sensations d'un coup. Trop d'intensité. Elle songe à Malefoy, et à ses sens en perdition... Est-ce ce qu'il ressent lui aussi, lorsque ses facultés lui reviennent d'un seul coup pour l'éblouir ? Hermione en aurait presque peur. Plus que jamais, elle ne se sent pas à sa place, et lorsque Ron frappe à la porte d'entrée, elle lutte contre son envie de s'enfuir. Le souvenir fugitif de son après-midi au cimetière de Highgate, avec Malefoy, dans la tranquillité de l'automne, lui revient en mémoire. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise, dans cette nature endormie. Elle s'était sentie en paix. A l'époque, elle était heureuse à la perspective de revoir Ron, mais la compagnie de Malefoy avait sublimé cet instant d'une lumière unique...

Molly Weasley ouvre grand la porte :

\- Hermione ! s'exclame-t-elle en ouvrant grand les bras dès qu'elle aperçoit la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Hermione n'a pas à se forcer pour sourire :

\- C'est bon de vous revoir, Molly.

\- Dans mes bras, ma chérie, dans mes bras ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je dis à Ron de t'inviter ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais répondu à mes hiboux ?

Hermione dissimule sa gêne du mieux qu'elle le peut :

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai été très occupée. Et pas forcément de très bonne compagnie.

Une ombre de compassion passe sur le visage de Molly :

\- Oui, Ron m'a raconté. Je suis très heureuse que tes parents commencent à aller mieux, sincèrement.

Elle lui caresse affectueusement la joue, puis la relâche pour embrasser son fils :

\- Allez, ne restez pas là : entrez. Tous les autres sont déjà là.

Hermione pénètre dans une pièce surpeuplée. Un défilé de chevelures rousses se jettent sur Ron et elle à peine ont-ils franchi la porte d'entrée : les innombrables enfants de Bill, Percy, George, et bien sûr, Ginny...

La jeune femme rousse se tient dans le fond du salon, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, le ventre rond et le visage rayonnant. Dès qu'elle reconnaît Hermione, elle lève son verre, et un splendide sourire illumine ses traits d'ivoire. Hermione lui renvoie son salut. Il lui faut encore plusieurs secondes avant de se dépêtrer de la masse d'enfants qui viennent écraser leur « oncle Ron ». Après quoi, les deux jeunes femmes se tombent dans les bras :

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Hermione ! s'exclame Ginny de sa voix vibrante.

Hermione se recule un peu pour l'admirer, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Regarde-toi. Tu es magnifique.

Toutes deux éclatent de rire, galvanisées par cette amitié depuis si longtemps mise de côté. Et pourtant, tout comme ses vieux vêtements abandonnés au fond des cartons de sa chambre, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de voir le contraste évident qu'il existe entre elle et son amie d'enfance.

Ginny est éblouissante. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Elle a toujours été très belle, mais le bonheur, l'amour, la maternité, la réussite, toutes ces choses n'ont fait que transcender sa beauté pure pour la rendre exceptionnelle. Avec ses cheveux de feu, son regard intense, ses lèvres rouges et ses formes voluptueuses...

A ses côtés, Hermione se trouve désormais bien fade dans sa petite robe blanche une usurpatrice au pays des gens heureux. Bien sûr, Ginny ne fait aucun commentaire, mais partout autour d'eux, à mesure que les différents membres de la famille Weasley viennent gratifier Hermione de leurs retrouvailles, la jeune femme sent bien les regards qu'ils posent sur elle et les remarques qu'ils ne disent pas. Tous la dévisagent avec une sorte d'attente, de curiosité, de stupeur, et Hermione a de plus en plus de mal à cacher son mal-être. Dire qu'à une époque, elle s'est sentie comme chez elle dans cette maison...

\- Salut, Hermione.

Une voix chaude dans son dos la fait se retourner. Bien sûr. Le meilleur pour la fin. Harry Potter en personne se tient devant elle, son fils aîné James pendu à son cou, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise tâchée de jus de citrouille.

Hermione n'y résiste pas : elle sourit, fond en larmes, et le serre dans ses bras. Il sent le feu de bois, la crème pour bébé, et quelque chose d'indéfinissable : le parfum de la vie, peut-être bien.

Tous deux se pressent l'un contre l'autre, longtemps. Hermione oublie temporairement toutes les émotions contradictoires qui déchirent son esprit. C'est son meilleur et plus vieil ami qui se tient devant elle. Harry...

Lorsqu'ils se relâchent enfin, tout le monde dans le salon sourit, ou pleure, ou les deux. Arthur Weasley frappe dans ses mains pour mettre un terme à ces embrassades larmoyantes :

\- Bon, si on déjeunait ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

Une grande table a été installée à l'extérieur pour l'occasion, sous un chapiteau. Cela rappelle à Hermione le mariage de Bill et Fleur et, à la façon dont Ron la regarde, cela le lui rappelle à lui aussi. Molly a préparé un somptueux buffet digne d'un régiment. Le temps est doux un petit vent frais chatouille les cheveux d'Hermione. Les plats vont et viennent sous les rires et les conversations incessantes, et la jeune femme, noyée au milieu de tout cela, tente de ne pas se retrouver trop perdue.

Elle se sent comme la rescapée d'un naufrage, livrée à elle-même sur une île déserte depuis des années, et retrouvant enfin le brouhaha de la civilisation. Comme une prisonnière que l'on aurait extraite de sa cellule à six pieds sous terre pour la jeter au grand-jour sous la lumière du soleil. Les conversations, les bruits, les jeux des enfants, les saveurs, l'environnement toutes ces choses saturent ses sens au point de lui tourner la tête.

Elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle tente déjà de se raccrocher aux dizaines de conversations qui éclatent un peu partout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'on lui pose une question, elle y répond le plus vite possible, nerveuse à l'idée de soudain se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Ron lui tient la main, tout le temps. Il ne la lâche pas.

Pour tous, la nourriture est délicieuse, l'ambiance au beau fixe, mais Hermione voit l'après-midi se dérouler comme une longue épreuve qui requiert toute sa concentration. Bon sang, quel genre d'asociale est-elle devenue, après toutes ces années de solitude et de privation... Elle qui aimait tellement la famille de Ron...

A la fin du repas, alors que le soleil a déjà bien entamé sa descente vers l'horizon, et qu'il pourrait déjà être l'heure de préparer le dîner, Hermione se lève le temps de faire une pause. Elle s'excuse auprès de Ron, qui lui accorde un sourire compréhensif, l'embrasse sur la joue pour le rassurer, puis part faire un tour plus loin dans les champs, sur la petite colline qui surplombe la maison, où Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch dans le temps.

Elle s'assoit là, au milieu des hautes herbes, enfin soulagée de se soustraire aux regards, même si elle sait très bien que son absence sera remarquée. A l'heure qu'il est, tous les frères et sœur de Ron doivent être en train de lui demander comment elle va _en réalité_. Et ce qu'il lui est arrivé...

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sursaute. Elle n'avait pas entendu Harry arriver. Elle se contente d'acquiescer avec un sourire, puis lui fait signe de s'asseoir auprès d'elle s'il en a envie. Harry ne se fait pas prier.

Un long moment, ils demeurent ainsi sans parler, deux anciens amis qui se sont perdus de vue, quelque part entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte... Qu'a-t-il bien pu leur arriver ?

\- J'ai appris que tes parents allaient mieux, commence enfin Harry.

Sans doute ce sujet lui tenait-il à cœur depuis longtemps, sans qu'il n'ose l'aborder... Hermione se souvient d'avoir ignoré ses hiboux à lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle l'entendait décrire son bonheur familial avec Ginny, suivi de ses inquiétudes pour Ron, et de ses conseils sur la façon dont elle devrait gérer ses parents, son couple et sa vie toute entière, Hermione ne se sentait pas le courage de lui répondre. Harry et lui ne se comprenaient plus : comment l'auraient-ils pu ? Lui avait pu franchir la grande barrière de la paix. Lui avait pu oublier, évoluer, avancer. Elle, non.

\- Nous leur avons créé des souvenirs artificiels, répond-elle au bout d'un moment, pour ne pas trahir ses émotions. Des mois de travail, pour reconstituer leurs deux vies... Nous avons commencé à les leur implanter petit à petit. Pour l'instant, ils en sont encore à l'adolescence.

\- Les petits veinards.

\- Oui, si on veut...

Hermione s'interrompt un instant, puis reprend :

\- Nous ne savons pas encore si cela va marcher comme prévu. S'ils retrouveront leur personnalité d'autrefois, leur relation... Mais, au moins, ils auront une vie. Ce sera déjà mieux que l'état dans lequel je les avais laissés.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Hermione...

\- Je sais.

Ces paroles, Hermione les a déjà entendues des centaines de fois. Elle sait que ce n'est pas sa faute. Tout comme elle sait que ce n'est pas de la faute de Harry. Harry ne lui aurait jamais demandé de sacrifier la mémoire de ses parents pour l'aider dans sa quête des Horcruxes. Hermione a pris cette décision par elle-même. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces années écoulées, une petite voix dans sa tête continue de lui murmurer : « C'est ta faute, Hermione ».

Et aussi : « Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour toi, Harry. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu m'as remerciée ? ».

\- Nous verrons bientôt les résultats de toute façon, conclut-elle, plus amère qu'elle ne le voudrait.

Cette discussion la contrarie. Elle a l'impression de s'adresser à un étranger. Et quelque part, n'est-ce pas ce que Harry est devenu ?

\- Quand tu dis « nous »..., demande soudain le jeune homme. Tu parles de Malefoy et toi, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, il a piqué sa curiosité. Hermione demeure interdite. Incertaine de ses réactions, et de l'étendue de ce qu'il sait. Harry hausse les épaules dans un geste d'excuse :

\- C'est Ron qui m'en a parlé. Et puis de toute façon, le Département des Mystères surveillait sa boutique depuis pas mal de temps. Tu te doutes bien que le Ministère n'allait pas laisser un ancien Mangemort vagabonder dans la nature sans prendre de précautions...

\- Il n'est pas un Mangemort.

\- J'ai dit _ancien_ Mangemort.

\- C'est pareil. Déjà à Poudlard, tu le haïssais tellement que tu en as fait ton obsession : prouver qu'il était devenu un Mangemort...

\- Oui, et toi tu refusais de me croire. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien reçu la Marque, et la mission de tuer Dumbledore, de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, de...

\- Je sais tout ça !

Hermione inspire à fond. Ces paroles la mettent hors d'elle. Elle imagine Drago sous le feu croisé de tous ces faits d'armes qui lui sont reprochés, qu'il se reproche déjà suffisamment lui-même, et elle en souffre :

\- Ecoute, reprend-elle plus posément. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, comme toi et moi. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait. Il est très différent maintenant.

Harry hoche la tête :

\- Il doit l'être. Pour que tu le défendes à ce point.

Le silence se creuse entre eux. A nouveau, Hermione est mal à l'aise. Elle voudrait combler le fossé qui la sépare de son meilleur ami, mais ce qu'elle est devenue l'en empêche. Au final, c'est Harry qui cherche ses mots :

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenue parmi nous, tu sais, dit-il en lui pressant l'épaule. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

\- Je n'étais pas très loin.

\- Physiquement, peut-être. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ce genre de distance dont je parle.

\- C'est Ron qui a choisi de me quitter. Pas moi. Pareil pour toi, Molly, Ginny, et tous les autres.

Hermione serre les poings. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi agressive, mais le mal est fait. Elle n'a pas pu se retenir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse, Hermione ? réplique aussitôt Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse que nous n'avions pas déjà essayé ? Nous avions tout tenté, absolument tout !

\- La preuve que non, rétorque-t-elle. Drago et moi, nous avons trouvé la solution.

\- Drago... C'est toi qui a choisi d'ignorer nos hiboux ! De te couper du reste du monde ! De ne pas voir tes filleuls grandir !

\- C'est ça que tu attendais de me dire depuis tout ce temps ? Me faire culpabiliser ?

\- Non, je dis juste que...

Hermione se relève en sursaut. Sa robe virevolte au gré du vent par vastes bourrasques, qui transcrivent ses émotions. Elle n'arrive plus à contenir sa colère, ses tremblements et ses larmes. Toute la tristesse qui l'a minée toute l'après-midi :

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, Harry ! s'écrie-t-elle. Quand je te vois avec tes enfants, avec Ginny, tes beaux-parents... Vous êtes tous si, si parfaits ! Et heureux. Moi, je n'ai pas tout ça...

\- C'est toi qui a choisi de t'en priver.

\- Je n'ai rien choisi du tout !

Cette fois, sa voix a transpercé les aigus, lui déchirant la gorge :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Abandonner mes parents ? Les laisser moisir allongés sur une table le regard dans le vide, pour le restant de leurs jours, à cause d'un sortilège que j'ai jeté ? Profiter de ma vie pendant que j'ai détruit la leur ? Dis-moi, Harry, si tu avais une chance de sauver tes parents aujourd'hui, une seule chance, est-ce que tu pourrais t'en détourner et les laisser croupir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Harry ne répond rien. Aussitôt, Hermione s'en veut. Elle sait à quel point Harry a souffert de la mort de ses parents, depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas juste de l'attaquer sur ce terrain. Et pourtant...

\- C'est parce que j'ai perdu mes parents que je suis le plus à même de comprendre ce que tu as traversé, répond soudain Harry d'une voix basse et très calme. C'est parce que j'ai perdu mes parents que je sais à quel point la mort est fatale, définitive, et inéluctable. Il est complètement vain de vouloir l'annuler, revenir en arrière, ou l'empêcher. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour supporter cette vérité terrible, c'est l'accepter, et vivre.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas morts.

\- C'était tout comme. Je suis heureux que tu aies fini par trouver une solution, sincèrement. Mais au moment où Ron t'a quittée, où nous t'avons quittée nous aussi, tous, dans l'espoir que tu reviendrais vers nous, c'est comme s'ils étaient morts. C'est cela que tu n'as jamais été capable de comprendre, Hermione. Tous les jours, je me dis que mes parents sont morts à cause de moi, pour me protéger, et tous les jours, je vis avec cette culpabilité en tentant de la raisonner. Pour toi, c'est pareil. Tu as peut-être jeté le sortilège, mais tu ne pouvais pas en prévoir les conséquences. Tu ne voulais pas leur faire subir ce sort. Tu aurais dû l'accepter, accepter de les perdre, de lâcher prise. Parce que la mort fait partie de la vie. Crois-moi, j'ai été confronté à ce choix moi aussi un jour, et j'ai choisi la vie.

Hermione hausse les épaules, totalement désemparée :

\- Pourquoi ? s'entend-elle demander. Pourquoi est-ce que je choisirais la vie ? Une vie dont ils ne feraient plus partie par ma faute ? Une vie où ils existeraient toujours, à jamais hors d'atteinte, à jamais perdus...

\- Pour nous, Hermione. Pour Ron. Pour la vie que vous auriez pu construire ensemble.

La jeune femme essuie ses larmes :

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien de disserter sur tout cela de toute façon, tranche-t-elle. Ils vont guérir. Vous aviez tort, tous. Vous m'avez traitée comme si j'étais folle, et vous m'avez laissée tomber. Aujourd'hui l'avenir dont tu parles, je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore capable de le bâtir un jour. J'ai trop changé, et peu importe ce que tu te dis la nuit pour t'endormir, c'est en partie de ta faute.

L'amertume s'écoule d'elle comme un venin en dehors d'une plaie. A présent qu'elle est lancée, Hermione ne parvient plus à s'arrêter :

\- Tu sais, Harry, lance-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où, quand nous étions jeunes. J'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents pour toi. Je serais allée jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. J'ai fait la guerre, j'ai été torturée, j'ai détruit un Horcruxe... Mais toi, tu m'as abandonnée. Quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as tourné le dos : toi, Ron, et tous les autres. Parce que tu as toujours été doué pour vaincre les Forces du Mal, hein, Harry ? Mais le mal qui frappait mes parents, lui, était moins concret. Ce n'était pas un ennemi de chair et de sang. Ce n'était pas un adversaire avec qui tu pouvais parler, te battre, jusqu'à l'arrêter ou le tuer. Non, c'était une maladie, tout simplement. Un malheur. C'est difficile de rester auprès d'une personne malheureuse. Je le sais. Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour Ron de rester auprès de moi pendant si longtemps.

\- Hermione, ne dis pas ça...

\- Pourquoi ? Ose me dire que j'ai tort. Franchement, j'espère pour toi que Ginny ne tombera jamais malade, Harry. Du moins, je l'espère pour Ginny. Parce que si tu lui témoignes le même dévouement que celui dont tu as fait preuve envers moi, alors la pauvre finira toute seule, sans personne pour se préoccuper de son sort.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles ! Je...

Ron surgit tout à coup pour les rejoindre. Hermione se demande vaguement si, du bas de la colline, tous ont pu les entendre. Harry est essoufflé et rouge de colère quant à elle, ça ne doit pas être beaucoup mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Ron.

Hermione secoue la tête :

\- C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Hermione ! Nous sommes ta famille ! Nous le serons toujours, nous t'aimons ! C'est ici qu'est ta place !

\- Non, justement.

De nouveau, la jeune femme tente d'essuyer ses larmes, sans succès. Une sorte de certitude froide s'est coulée en elle jusqu'à englacer son cœur :

\- Toi, Harry, Ginny, et tous les autres, vous me regardez comme si j'étais une bête de foire prête à craquer à tout instant.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

\- Vous me dévisagez avec curiosité. Comme un animal blessé. Ou un jouet qu'il faudrait réparer. Vous vous demandez : comment a-t-elle bien pu devenir comme ça ? Et surtout : quand redeviendra-t-elle normale ? C'est ça, le mot-clé... Normale.

Hermione s'approche pour affronter Ron dans les yeux. La vérité s'échappe de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, et elle lui écartèle la poitrine :

\- Vous vous attendez tous à ce que je redevienne la Hermione que vous avez connue, déclare-t-elle. Celle que vous avez aimée. Mais voilà, je ne suis plus cette personne-là. Et je ne crois pas que je puisse le redevenir un jour. Et je suis fatiguée, fatiguée que l'on me fasse comprendre à quel point j'ai l'air misérable, à quel point j'ai gâché ma vie, à quel point j'ai eu tort, et à quel point j'ai besoin d'être réparée. Je suis fatiguée de me haïr. Je veux que l'on arrête de critiquer mes choix et que l'on reconnaisse que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu raison. Pendant tout ce temps, vous m'avez abandonnée.

Elle voit Ron se décomposer à mesure qu'elle parle, mais elle ne peut plus s'arrêter :

\- Je suis désolée, Ron, articule-t-elle. Je croyais pouvoir passer outre, vraiment. Je croyais pouvoir oublier, pouvoir me remettre avec toi et redémarrer notre vie ensemble, mais... Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

Elle ajoute, totalement effondrée :

\- Tu m'as abandonnée... Et à chaque seconde, je me demande si tu pourrais le faire encore une fois.

\- Hermione... Bien sûr que non.

\- Je ne veux pas être une cause pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de me réparer. Je veux que tu m'aimes comme je suis maintenant.

\- Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée ! Et toi aussi tu m'aimes, je le sais.

Le regard d'Hermione se perd sur le visage de Ron :

\- Je t'aime, oui, murmure-t-elle. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois ce qu'il me faut maintenant.

Ron reste tétanisé. A leurs côtés, Harry assiste à la scène sans oser rien dire. Plus que jamais, Hermione a l'impression d'être prise pour une folle. Elle voudrait fuir cette colline le plus vite possible. Fuir et se confier à la seule personne en qui elle ait encore confiance sur cette Terre, la seule avec qui elle partage encore un lien intime et indicible : Malefoy...

\- Hermione, il faut juste que nous nous laissions du temps, tente de la retenir Ron. Tu ne crois pas ? Il est évident que rien ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant. Mais je suis prêt à y faire face. Pas toi ? Ce n'est donc pas ce que tu veux : une vie avec moi, envers et contre tout ? Tu veux vraiment te retrouver à nouveau toute seule ?

Hermione ne trouve rien à répondre. Où Ron a-t-il donc trouvé toute cette sagesse ? Ses arguments sont imparables, mais elle demeure pourtant incapable de les accepter. Il le ressent :

\- Il y a autre chose, déduit-il, de plus en plus hésitant. Quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire.

Hermione inspire profondément. Dans le fond, elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle a tout perdu il y a déjà très longtemps :

\- Je ne suis pas seule, déclare-t-elle.

Un long silence suit ses paroles. Après quoi, Harry s'esclaffe :

\- Tu parles de Malefoy là peut-être ?

Elle le défie de continuer :

\- Lui au moins a été là pour moi quand vous tous m'aviez laissée tomber. Il m'a comprise, il a accepté de m'aider. Il ne me regarde pas comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi...

Face à elle, Ron demeure sans réponse, parfaitement incapable de parler. Hermione, elle, sèche ses larmes. Pour de bon cette fois :

\- Quand je suis ici, j'ai l'impression de me forcer à être une personne que je ne suis plus. J'ai l'impression d'être à une veillée mortuaire. Et j'en ai ma claque. Si vous m'aimiez, si vous vouliez m'avoir auprès de vous, il fallait rester auprès de moi quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous. Aujourd'hui, j'ai changé. Si vous êtes incapable de m'aimer telle que je suis, eh bien soit. J'ai l'habitude de vivre sans vous, désormais. Je refuse d'être jugée une seule seconde de plus.

\- Hermione...

\- Non.

Hermione empêche Ron de la retenir :

\- Remercie tes parents pour moi. Tes frères, Ginny, les enfants, tout le monde. Mais je ne suis pas prête à faire semblant. Et, tout cela... Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est plus moi. Je suis désolée, Ron. Je crois que ce monde, ton monde, m'est devenu à tout jamais inaccessible.

\- Mais moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

Elle lui sourit, très doucement :

\- Si, tu peux, murmure-t-elle. Tu l'as déjà fait. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais quittée.

Et elle transplane, sans avoir besoin d'un mot de plus. Mue par cette seule certitude au fond d'elle-même : elle veut parler à Drago. A Drago, et seulement à Drago.


	22. La Cave

Hermione réapparaît directement devant la boutique de Drago. Le temps n'est pas aussi clément, dans les rues de Londres. Il se teinte d'une bruine malsaine qui empoisse l'atmosphère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme y voit là l'ombre d'un mauvais présage. Elle reste néanmoins trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre pour s'y attarder plus longtemps : n'hésitant plus, elle pousse la porte de la boutique et fait sonner le carillon.

Personne.

Drago n'est pas là : les lieux résonnent de son absence. De plus en plus persuadée que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, Hermione fait le tour de l'arrière-boutique, appelant quelques fois son nom, avant de se résoudre à retourner dans la rue, là où se trouve l'accès de la cave qui sert de dortoir au jeune homme.

Hermione frappe ; sans résultat. Les doubles portes enfouies au niveau du sol sont verrouillées. Se permettrait-elle... ?

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione envisage de renoncer, de rentrer chez elle, et de se débarrasser de cette stupide robe blanche qui la déguise en une personne qu'elle n'est pas. Et puis, la perspective de se retrouver toute seule dans son appartement, avec Ron susceptible de débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, la retient. Non, elle ne peut décidément pas se retrouver seule là tout de suite. Elle a besoin de parler à Drago.

Bien sûr, peut-être a-t-il eu des plans pour le week-end, lui aussi. Peut-être n'est-il pas chez lui. Mais cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. Lorsqu'ils se sont quittés à la fin de la semaine, le Serpentard lui a assuré qu'il travaillerait chez lui les deux jours suivants, fignolant les derniers détails des prochains souvenirs à implanter aux parents d'Hermione. Il devrait être là.

Hermione en est là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à se convaincre de forcer la porte de Drago. Ce n'est qu'un petit sortilège de rien du tout, après tout, et elle est sûre que le jeune homme ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher dans cette cellule de moine qui lui sert de foyer, de toute façon...

– Alohomora, murmure la jeune femme.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrent sans bruit devant elle. A ses pieds, l'obscurité. L'escalier s'enfonce dans le noir :

– Drago ? appelle Hermione.

Pas de réponse. Tout semble indiquer que le Serpentard s'est bel et bien absenté. Et pourtant, Hermione ne peut se départir de ce pressentiment étrange, ces picotements à l'arrière de la nuque qui lui intiment de continuer, de passer son visage à travers l'ouverture, sa baguette allumée et pointée devant elle :

– Drago ?

A mesure qu'elle descend les marches, les contours de la cave lui apparaissent, avec ses colonnes taillées dans la roche, ses sculptures rongées d'humidité, et ses voûtes perdues dans les ténèbres. Les quelques affaires personnelles que Drago a entreposées là se profilent également : un poêle éteint, une malle d'où dépassent quelques robes de sorcier, une étagère croulante de livres, et le bout du matelas élimé que Drago utilise comme lit. Une silhouette y est étendue :

– Drago ! s'exclame Hermione.

Refermant à toute vitesse les deux battants derrière elle pour échapper à la pluie, Hermione se précipite au chevet de Drago. Quelques instants lui suffisent pour constater qu'il va bien, mais l'adrénaline pulse malgré tout dans ses veines au rythme de son cœur affolé :

– Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord des couvertures.

Drago ne répond pas. Il est éveillé pourtant, car ses yeux grands ouverts fixent le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. A mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, l'horrible pressentiment se cristallise dans les veines d'Hermione : Drago n'a pas réagi à sa présence. Il reste là, étendu sur le dos, sans même battre des paupières, un air étonnamment pensif plaqué sur son visage figé. La plus affreuse des pensées traverse l'esprit d'Hermione comme une balle : et s'il était mort ?

Elle presse aussitôt sa main dans les siennes, mais non : sa peau est chaude, et son pouls bat régulièrement sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Hermione expire longuement, bien que son soulagement soit de courte durée :

– Drago ? insiste-t-elle tout en secouant le Serpentard de toutes ses forces. Drago, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réaction. A ses yeux grands ouverts et à sa respiration, Hermione devine que le jeune homme n'est pas endormi, et pourtant, il semble incapable de revenir à lui, incapable de réagir à son environnement et de remarquer sa présence. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus la voir, ni la toucher, ni l'entendre...

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione se force à réfléchir, très rapidement. Drago n'a pas pu sombrer ainsi au fond de lui-même, c'est impossible. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, il allait bien ! N'est-ce pas... ?

Hermione repense à ces derniers instants. Lorsque Drago l'a observée rentrer chez elle, pour un nouveau week-end avec Ron, tandis que lui s'en retournait seul, comme toujours, dans sa cave obscure, avec ses fioles de souvenirs pour unique perspective. Allait-il vraiment bien ? Ou était-ce elle qui tentait de s'en convaincre ? De s'en convaincre le plus possible, afin de ne pas culpabiliser de ce temps et de ce bonheur passés avec Ron ?

De plus en plus désespérée, Hermione regarde autour d'elle, en quête d'une solution, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de faire réagir le jeune homme.

Ses yeux se posent sur un morceau de parchemin, à demi déroulé sur le sol au pied du lit. Un encrier et une plume sont posés juste à côté. L'encre semble encore fraîche. Visiblement, avant de s'abandonner à ses pensées au point de ne plus pouvoir en sortir, Drago était occupé à rédiger une lettre...

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione saisit le parchemin entre ses doigts. Elle a conscience de commettre ainsi une violation de plus, mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer alors qu'elle vient de trouver son ami dans cet état ? Sa stupéfaction ne fait qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle réalise que la missive lui est adressée.

« _Granger_ », a écrit Drago de son écriture fine et serrée. « _Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « ma très chère Hermione ». Cela correspondrait mieux à mon sentiment te décrivant. Ces « Granger » derrière lesquels je m'abrite, nous le savons tous les deux, ne sont qu'une façade destinée à me protéger. De quoi, exactement ? De quoi aurais-je bien besoin d'être protégé, quand chaque jour qui passe m'efface un peu plus de la surface de la Terre ?_

 _J'ignore combien de temps il me reste. Crois bien que je ne prends aucun plaisir à rédiger cette lettre, et si je le fais, ce n'est pas par auto-apitoiement. Je le fais parce que, le moment venu, je ne veux pas te laisser sans rien. Je veux avoir une chance de te dire adieu, avant que ces ténèbres qui m'étouffent ne se soient totalement refermées sur moi._

 _Adieu, donc, Hermione Granger. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie à l'instant où je m'y attendais le moins, et à l'instant, sans doute, où j'en avais le plus besoin. Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de ma maladie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et tu m'as ainsi permis de profiter encore un peu de ma vie, avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Grâce à toi, j'ai redécouvert le goût des framboises, l'odeur de la pluie sur les feuilles en automne, et ton parfum si fleuri. Le monde m'est apparu plus vivant que jamais sous le soleil chaud du cimetière de Highgate, lorsque je t'ai pressée contre moi. Et ce baiser que je t'ai volé (pardonne-moi), m'accompagnera encore longtemps dans cette obscurité stérile qui m'attend..._

 _Ces sensations, je crois, ont été les plus belles de toute mon existence. De même que l'espoir que tu as su me redonner. Il y avait bien longtemps je n'avais plus connu l'espoir : je crois que je n'en connaissais plus ni le nom, ni l'apparence. Et je voudrais te dire que, même si cet espoir a été vain, j'ai été ravi de le connaître avec toi._

 _S'il-te-plaît, ne t'accable pas trop. Je n'écris pas cette lettre pour que tu te sentes coupable. A aucun moment tu ne m'as abandonné, tu as fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Peut-être n'étais-je pas destiné à être sauvé, tout simplement. Je ne suis pas comme toi, ma douce Hermione. Je n'ai pas la volonté de me battre contre vents et marées contre tous les malheurs que la vie a décidé de me jeter à la figure, ou que je me suis moi-même infligés. Je suis en paix, à présent. J'ai accepté mon sort. A présent, je te demande d'en faire de même._

 _Tu es de loin la personne la plus forte, la plus brillante, la plus admirable que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ces mots dans les instants où tu douteras de toi. Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, tu n'as jamais renoncé. Tu affrontes la vie avec courage et bravoure, accomplissant ton devoir au détriment de ton propre bonheur, te dévouant aux autres avec l'abnégation la plus totale. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir une aussi belle âme que la tienne._

 _Aujourd'hui, tu touches à nouveau au bonheur, et je sais que cela te fait peur. Tu ne devrais pas. Rien ne devrait effrayer une personne comme toi. Car il n'y a aucune épreuve qui ne puisse te résister. Tu es magnifique, ma douce Hermione, dans tous les aspects de ton cœur, de ton corps et de ton esprit. Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ma mort te hanter, et sois heureuse._

 _Je pense que tu seras celle qui trouvera mon corps. Pour cela aussi, je suis désolé. J'aimerais avoir le courage de te laisser cette lettre et de disparaître pour mourir seul, mais cela me fait trop peur. Je préfère rester chez moi, dans ce petit univers en vase clos que je me suis créé, loin du monde extérieur et de mon passé. Je te lègue la boutique, ainsi que tout ce sur quoi j'ai déjà travaillé. Prends les souvenirs, soigne tes parents. Je sais que tu en es capable. Ce sont là mes dernières volontés._

 _Il ne me reste à présent plus qu'une seule chose à te dire. J'aimerais avoir la force de la garder pour moi, de me montrer altruiste, comme toi, mais, aux portes de la mort, il faut croire que mes défauts me rattrapent. Pardonne-moi, Hermione : je vais me montrer égoïste, mais sache encore une fois que je ne te dis pas cela pour que tu t'en veuilles. Je te le dis uniquement parce que j'ai besoin de le dire. J'ai besoin de le coucher sur papier, au moins une fois, afin que ces mots s'impriment un peu dans la réalité... Qu'ils existent, lorsque moi je cesserai d'exister..._

 _Je t'aime. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'ai aimée toi. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour : simplement d'accepter mes sentiments pour ce qu'ils étaient : l'émotion la plus pure, parfaite et absolue que j'ai jamais éprouvée. Je tâcherai d'emporter cet amour avec moi dans la nuit, pour me réchauffer le cœur de temps à autre, jusqu'à la toute fin._ »

La lettre n'est pas signée. Dans la frénésie de ce dernier paragraphe, peut-être Drago a-t-il renoncé à la finir...

Tremblante de tous ses membres, Hermione repose le parchemin sur le sol. Les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne songe à les retenir. Cette lettre vient d'ouvrir son cœur en deux, et il en sort un océan de larmes, l'océan de tous ses regrets, de tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais osé s'avouer, de tout ce qu'elle n'a pas su dire...

Dans la solitude de cette cave sordide, Drago a tracé ces mots en songeant à elle. Pendant qu'elle déjeunait dehors sous la lueur éclatante du soleil en compagnie de la famille Weasley, il contemplait sa propre mort, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de l'accepter, et de lui livrer un adieu décent...

Hermione s'en doutait. Elle le pressentait depuis des semaines : Drago n'était pas dans son état normal ces derniers temps... Et pourtant, elle n'a rien fait. Elle a préféré ne rien dire. Ne pas voir, car la vérité aurait été trop difficile...

– Espèce d'imbécile ! s'exclame-t-elle en frappant du poing la poitrine du jeune homme.

Il ne réagit pas, bien sûr, ce qui exacerbe encore un peu plus sa rage :

– Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire adieu comme ça, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer !

Saisie d'une brusque inspiration, toujours secouée de sanglots, Hermione agrippe sa baguette et la dirige droit sur le front de Drago :

– Legilimens ! lance-t-elle.

Un tourbillon d'images l'aspire aussitôt, compresse son esprit, l'engloutit, se mélange, jusqu'à ce que sa conscience entre brusquement en contact avec quelque chose d'étranger. Drago. L'esprit de Drago. Elle l'a touché, aussi concrètement que sa main posée sur la sienne. Elle l'a senti frôler ses pensées l'espace de quelques secondes... Et puis soudain, aussi brusquement qu'il lui est apparu, Drago la rejette, avec une force et une terreur instinctives.

Auprès d'elle, le jeune homme se met à hoqueter bruyamment :

– Drago ? s'écrie Hermione, se penchant aussitôt sur lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ? panique le Serpentard en tentant vainement de se redresser.

– Drago, Drago, c'est moi ! tente de le rassurer la jeune femme. Hermione !

– Hermione...

Le visage de Malefoy s'apaise, mais une pellicule de sueur malsaine recouvre désormais ses traits :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit ?

– Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû savoir que cela réveillerait de mauvais souvenirs en toi. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de te faire réagir.

– Me faire réagir ? Comment ça ? Et puis, pourquoi sommes-nous dans le noir ?

Horrifiée, Hermione contemple le jeune homme à demi-redressé sur ses coudes, regardant autour de lui sans la voir, tel un aveugle inaccessible à la lueur de sa baguette :

– Drago, la lumière est allumée..., lui dit Hermione très lentement.

Il fronce les sourcils. Mais il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la vérité s'insinue en lui :

– Je ne vois plus rien...

– Je sais. Et tu ne réagissais plus non plus. Tu ne pouvais plus m'entendre, ni percevoir mon toucher.

– Je ne me suis pas senti sombrer...

– Je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre. Je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête :

– Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Au moins, ça a marché.

De longues secondes, tous deux restent silencieux, rattrapés par l'ampleur de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, et tout ce que ça implique. Malefoy semble visiblement désireux d'éluder toutes ces questions :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonne-t-il. Je croyais que tu devais passer le week-end avec Ron. A moins que le week-end ne soit déjà fini ?

– Non, on est samedi. Ron a voulu m'emmener au Terrier. Ça ne s'est... pas très bien terminé.

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil :

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh, ils ont été adorables, tous... C'était ma faute, je crois. Je ne me suis pas sentie à ma place parmi eux. C'était comme s'ils attendaient tous de moi que je redevienne l'ancienne version de moi-même comme par enchantement, mais... J'en étais incapable.

Hermione esquisse un petit sourire, avant de se rappeler que Malefoy ne peut pas la voir :

– C'est ridicule, dit le jeune homme avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'interroger.

Il lève une main hésitante, et effleure sa joue du bout des doigts :

– A mes yeux, tu es restée exactement la même.

– Tu veux dire, la Sang-de-Bourbe à qui tu promettais les pires tourments ?

– Non... La jeune femme qui excellait en tout. Qui nous éblouissait tous par son intelligence et son talent. Qui était promise à un brillant avenir...

Hermione baisse les yeux, de nouveau émue aux larmes. Elle ignore si ces mots devraient franchir ses lèvres ou non, mais, par honnêteté, elle se doit de les dire :

– Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, commence-t-elle. Mais avant cela, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes...

– Tu ne peux pas me demander de te pardonner sans me dire ce que tu as fait Granger, c'est de la triche, la taquine-t-il.

Hermione rit mollement, mais elle ne retient que ce nom : « Granger »... Et la première ligne de la lettre qu'elle vient de lire :

– Je voudrais aussi que tu ne te mettes pas en colère... Même si tu en aurais le droit.

– Là, tu commences à me faire peur.

– C'est de bonne guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

Le silence s'étire entre eux, douloureux, mais Hermione finit par prendre son courage à deux mains :

– J'ai lu la lettre que tu étais en train d'écrire.

La surprise teinte le visage de Malefoy. L'espace d'un bref instant, Hermione croit même également y déceler de la colère, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Personne n'aime voir ses lettres inachevées, non envoyées, se trouver révélées au grand-jour, particulièrement des lettres aussi intimes que celle-ci. Mais c'est parce qu'elle est aussi intime, justement, qu'Hermione ne peut pas éviter d'en parler :

– Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer maintenant, Drago, murmure-t-elle. Tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Elle lui presse la main, très fort, pour être sûre qu'il la sente :

– Tu es vivant, ici, avec moi. Tu es bien vivant. Il te suffit de choisir de rester, et tu resteras auprès de moi.

– C'est si simple, vraiment ? ironise-t-il.

Il secoue la tête, puis reprend :

– Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire traîner les choses. Je ne veux plus rester, Hermione. Je ne veux pas prolonger artificiellement une existence qui n'en vaut plus la peine. Autant plonger tout de suite, et éviter d'être un boulet pour tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

– Tu ne seras jamais un boulet pour moi !

– Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais avoir conscience de ce que cela représente. Même si rien de tout cela n'est de leur faute, ni de la tienne, je suis sûr que tes parents ne tenaient pas à ce que tu te sacrifies ainsi pour eux.

– Et pourtant, j'ai eu raison de le faire ! Ils sont en train de guérir grâce à moi, grâce à toi! Tout le monde me répétait que c'était impossible, mais nous sommes en train de réussir ! Toi seul as cru en moi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de croire au même genre de miracle pour toi-même ?

Drago hausse les épaules :

– Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas d'un miracle. Je ne le mérite pas.

– Tu le mériterais plus que n'importe qui ! Ne serait-ce que pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !

– Et ça suffit à tout racheter ? Vraiment ?

– Il n'y a rien à racheter, Drago.

A court d'arguments, Hermione se passe la langue sur les lèvres, désemparée. Comment sauver quelqu'un de lui même ? Comment sauver quelqu'un qui ne désire même pas l'être ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu meures..., dit-elle simplement. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante pour toi de rester ?

Les doigts de Drago glissent dans ses cheveux. Peut-il les sentir ? Ses iris scrutent le vide, à la recherche de sa présence qui lui échappe. Comme lorsqu'elle l'a trouvé étendu sur son matelas, il semble soudain en proie à une profonde introspection, et la jeune femme redoute un instant qu'il n'ait replongé au creux de lui-même :

– Pourquoi es-tu là ? lui demande-t-il finalement.

Hermione est si surprise par la question que, l'espace d'un instant, elle n'est pas sûre de l'avoir bien comprise. Mais Malefoy insiste :

– Tu as quitté le week-end au Terrier avec Ron. Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée chez toi ?

– Parce que..., je voulais te voir, répond Hermione, avec une simplicité désarmante.

Elle-même ignore précisément ce qui a motivé ses intentions. Au moment de transplaner, elle obéissait au besoin impérieux de voir Drago, c'est tout. Elle n'a pas d'autre explication à lui fournir tandis qu'il fouille en elle de son regard aveugle :

– Pourquoi ? l'interroge-t-il.

– Parce que... j'avais besoin d'être comprise. Et tu es le seul à me comprendre.

Elle songe à la lettre abandonnée sur le sol :

– Tu es le seul à me voir, telle que je suis vraiment. Et à aimer ce que tu vois...

Drago reste silencieux. Sans doute prend-il conscience, tout comme elle, de ce qu'elle a lu dans sa lettre. Cette déclaration d'amour, il avait prévu de la lui faire après sa mort. Lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus le rejeter, comme la dernière fois. S'il la lui faisait dans l'instant, cependant, le rejetterait-elle... ?

– J'aime tout de toi, répond-il simplement, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Inutile de te mentir à présent. Mais je ne veux pas que cet amour pèse comme un nouveau fardeau sur toi.

– Ce n'est pas un fardeau...

– Je suis sérieux, Hermione. Tu es en train de reconstruire ta vie, et je le comprends parfaitement. Je suis heureux pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, et que tu te retiennes d'avancer à cause de moi. Je suis un adulte. Je peux encaisser mes peines de cœur, et ce n'est pas pour cela que je baisse les bras, je te le promets...

– Je suis sérieuse moi aussi. Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau.

Alors, répondant à son geste, Hermione caresse la joue de Drago de sa main tremblante. Il frissonne. Un semblant d'acuité revient dans son regard :

– Je crois que j'ai fait fausse route, murmure-t-elle. J'étais... totalement perdue. Pendant des années, j'ai cru savoir ce que je désirais, mais... La vie que je voulais retrouver, au final, ne me correspond plus. Il est temps que je cesse de vivre dans le passé, pour accepter le présent, ici, et maintenant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

Face à elle, Drago demeure interdit. Hermione peut voir qu'il la distingue de mieux en mieux à travers ses ténèbres. Elle en profite pour accrocher son regard, et ne plus le relâcher :

– Je veux dire que ma vie, aujourd'hui, elle est ici, avec toi. Dans cette cave, à tenter de te sauver, malgré toi s'il le faut... Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis toutes ces années... Parce que... je t'aime, et j'aime celle que je suis devenue grâce à toi.

Ça y est, elle l'a dit. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Et pourtant, passée la barrière de ces paroles fatidiques, Hermione n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'une infinie légèreté. La fin du mensonge, envers Malefoy et envers elle-même, enfin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis... ?

Elle n'a plus peur de l'affirmer à présent :

– Je dis que je t'aime, répète-t-elle. Et que si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois vivre toi aussi. Tu dois vivre pour moi, mais surtout pour toi. Pour ce que nous pourrions être ensemble.

Cette fois, Drago se redresse totalement. Sa vue lui est revenue. Il saisit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains en coupe :

– Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? lui murmure-t-il. Tu ne dis pas cela juste à cause de la lettre ?

– Non, je ne dis pas cela à cause de la lettre. Je le savais depuis un moment, maintenant. J'avais juste trop peur de l'admettre.

– Et Ron ?

– J'avais peur de le faire souffrir. Qu'il souffre comme moi-même j'ai souffert. Mais il ne fait plus partie de ma vie. J'ai eu beau essayé de l'y réintégrer, la place est déjà prise. Elle est prise depuis longtemps.

Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux en disant cela. Elle pense chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche. Sans doute les paroles les plus profondes et les plus sincères qu'elle ait prononcé depuis très, très longtemps. Elle peut presque entendre les battements de son cœur résonner en rythme avec ses mots, et ses émotions.

Face à elle, Malefoy a le souffle court. Son visage s'est rapproché du sien au point de sentir sa respiration chatouiller sa peau. Il y a une telle fragilité dans cet espace qui les sépare, une telle hésitation : la peur de souffrir, d'être rejeté une fois encore, d'espérer encore et toujours en vain...

Hermione fait taire tout cela. D'un élan, elle comble ce vide qui les sépare elle et Drago, ce vide absurde qui les a fait souffrir pendant si longtemps, alors qu'il suffisait simplement qu'ils se retrouvent...

Comme la première fois dans son appartement, Hermione embrasse Drago, abandonnant toute réserve, unissant sa langue et sa chaleur à la sienne jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme suffoque presque face à une telle étreinte, mais il ne la relâche pas. Ses doigts descendent le long de ses reins et l'attirent contre lui, sur ce lit où tant de malheur et de solitude se sont débattus pendant si longtemps.

Il est temps de les chasser aujourd'hui.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, s'enivrant uniquement de l'instant présent, Hermione défait les attaches de sa robe d'été blanche et laisse le tissu glisser de ses épaules comme une seconde peau. Elle est de nouveau elle-même, ici, maintenant. Ses cheveux cascadant librement dans son dos comme unique vêtement.

Etendu devant elle, Drago reste subjugué par cette vision venue d'un autre monde. De longues secondes, il la dévisage, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voit. Hermione n'éprouve plus rien du malaise qu'elle ressentait chez les Weasley. Seule dans l'intimité de cette cave, toute nue sous le regard de Drago, elle se sent belle. Elle se sent telle qu'elle devrait être. Marquée par la guerre, peut-être, mais transcendée malgré elle. Elle aussi, elle est la fille qui a survécu. Et qui survit toujours.

Saisissant la main de Drago dans les siennes, Hermione l'attire à ses lèvres, embrasse ses doigts un par un, puis les fait descendre sur la courbe de ses seins :

– Je veux que tu reprennes goût à la vie, murmure-t-elle. Avec moi. Je veux que tu redécouvres chaque parcelle de tes sens, avec moi. Je m'y dévouerai corps et âme s'il le faut.

La gorge serrée, Drago est tout simplement incapable de répondre. Une rougeur a investi son visage : un afflux de sang qui rend à ses traits leur vie, leur santé, leur éclat d'espoir. Il caresse les seins d'Hermione, lentement, savourant leur contact doux et satiné sous ses doigts. Lorsque sa bouche retrouve celle de la jeune femme, leurs souffles se mêlent dans un délice de saveurs fines et sucrées. Hermione est partout : sous ses doigts, sur sa langue, embaumant l'air de son parfum envoûtant, électrisant le moindre de ses sens de part sa sensualité folle, éveillant en lui des milliers de sensations qu'il croyait avoir oubliées depuis toujours.

Hermione le déshabille, laissant glisser ses doigts sur tout ce qu'elle touche, puis ses lèvres, l'embrassant partout, chérissant chaque aspect de son être. A présent que l'acceptation règne en son cœur, elle se jette à corps perdu dans leur étreinte, indifférente à la moindre pudeur, cédant toute entière à ce désir qui lui fait vouloir cet homme, le vouloir dans sa chair et dans son cœur.

Elle caresse les cheveux de Drago. Sème dans son cou une traînée de baisers telle une constellation. Puis elle goûte la saveur salée de son torse, et la vie qui règne à nouveau au creux de ses cuisses, plus intense et plus chaude que jamais. Elle s'emploie à la cultiver, pour que chaque seconde ancre un peu plus Drago sur cette Terre, dans ces sensations, avec elle, chaque soupir de plaisir marquant une victoire de la vie et de l'amour sur la mort, contrainte de reculer.

Le jeune homme est totalement nu sous son corps désormais. Livré à ses baisers, il s'y abandonne sans lutter. Il retrouve lui aussi l'envie de découvrir son amante, de sentir son parfum, ses grains de beauté, sa peau contre la sienne.

Lorsqu'Hermione les unit enfin, il plonge les yeux dans les siens. Ils sont connectés, dans l'espace et dans le temps, malgré la maladie et l'incertitude de ce qui les attend. Il n'y a plus de peur entre eux. Plus maintenant. Ils sont ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Hermione songe à ce serment tandis qu'elle ondule au-dessus du corps de Drago, plus maîtresse d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, avec le sentiment d'accomplir une mission intime et sacrée. Sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. Le transpercer d'un amour si ardent qu'il ne pourra plus jamais s'en délivrer. Ce serment, elle aurait voulu l'offrir à Ron, autrefois... Mais il n'aura jamais été plus vrai qu'en cet instant. Drago a vu le pire en elle, et elle a vu le pire en lui. Et tous deux sont restés, malgré tout. Ils resteront ensemble, tant qu'il leur restera du temps à voler.

Drago et Hermione se délivrent au même instant, dans un même soupir qui résonne encore longtemps dans l'air ambiant, serrés l'un contre l'autre, inséparables. Leurs corps frissonnent encore, et ils sont couverts d'une même sueur qui dessine un liseré doré sur leur peau. Comme si, après des années d'errance et de solitude, tout leur être exprimait enfin l'amour contenu en eux, la passion qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé imaginer, pas même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Elle brûle pour eux cependant, aujourd'hui. Elle les consume et les vide de leurs forces, célèbre la vie de la manière la plus forte et la plus ancestrale qui soit : l'union de deux corps contre le vide et la mort.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvent enfin leurs esprits, Drago fait basculer le corps d'Hermione auprès de lui et la prend dans ses bras. Il sait qu'avant la fin de la nuit, ils recommenceront, encore et encore, pour tous les instants où le bonheur leur fut volé dans cette vie. Mais avant d'unir ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme, celle-ci le retient d'un doigt :

– Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais, murmure-t-elle.

Drago puise dans ses yeux la force de lui répondre :

– Je te le promets, déclare-t-il.

Il ignore à cet instant s'il pourra tenir cette promesse. Mais il sait désormais, dans l'intimité de cette petite cave obscure, qu'il fera tout pour essayer.


	23. Conséquences

Bonjour amis lecteurs,

Je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre et à aimer cette histoire !

Je voudrais profiter de la publication de ce nouveau chapitre afin de vous faire une annonce un peu spéciale : mon roman "Ezéchiel" vient d'être accepté par la maison d'édition Edelweiss, et sera publié pour de vrai d'ici quelques mois !

Je ne saurais vous décrire à quel point cette nouvelle me rend heureuse : c'est tout bonnement un rêve d'enfant qui se réalise pour moi. Si vous voulez suivre l'évolution de cette formidable aventure avec moi, je vous encourage à me suivre sur mes réseaux sociaux : je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de la publication ainsi que de tous mes travaux d'écriture !

Retrouvez-moi donc sur ma page Facebook (Sophie Griselle - Natalhea), sur Twitter (Natalhea_) et Instagram (sophiegriselle).

Merci encore de me suivre et d'apprécier mes histoires, il me tarde de partager ce roman avec vous 3

Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

Drago s'éveille d'un sommeil de plomb, le genre de sommeil réparateur qu'il n'a plu connu depuis trop longtemps. L'espace d'un instant, l'épuisement s'attarde dans ses muscles, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. C'est une fatigue saine : celle d'un corps qui s'est dépensé dans l'effort, après une longue période de torpeur.

Drago savoure cette sensation tandis qu'il reste étendu là, entièrement nu, dans une chaleur moite qui le préserve du froid. Il sent la naissance de courbatures dans ses abdominaux et au creux de ses reins : une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, que ses membres manquaient d'exercice physique depuis un certain temps déjà.

Cette pensée fait naître un sourire fugitif sur son visage. L'une après l'autre, les perceptions de son corps se manifestent, et il s'attarde sur chacune d'elle. La lueur tamisée de la baguette d'Hermione, restée allumée auprès d'eux, à veiller toute la nuit sur leurs étreintes. L'odeur douce et fleurie de la jeune femme, mélangée à celle de Drago, leurs deux parfums mêlés jusqu'à devenir indissociables. La respiration d'Hermione, profonde et paisible dans le silence. Et surtout, son corps chaud contre le sien.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Drago effleure la silhouette toute en courbes de la jeune femme, comme pour vérifier qu'elle est bien réelle, là, auprès de lui. Après tout, il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un nouveau tour de son esprit. Peut-être s'est-il vraiment enfoncé dans ces ténèbres qu'il redoutait tant. Mais si telle est vision qu'i trouver, alors peut-être ces ténèbres ne sont-elles pas si terribles...

En écho à ses pensés, Hermione frémit et ouvre soudain les yeux. Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire :

\- Bonjour, toi, dit-elle dans la semi-obscurité.

\- Bonjour, toi, répète Drago, sans parvenir à déterminer si ce qu'il vit est réel ou non.

L'expérience lui a appris à se méfier des espérances, particulièrement ces dernières semaines. Mais tout a l'air si réel, pourtant. Alors qu'il se laissait lentement sombrer dans la nuit ces derniers temps, alors même qu'il souhaitait voir la fin arriver au plus vite, Drago a vu progressivement décliner sa sensibilité aux couleurs, à la luminosité, à la température, aux goûts, aux odeurs, aux sons... Mais là, tout de suite, ces sensations explosent dans son esprit tel un feu d'artifice d'une intensité sans pareille.

Après des mois de privation, cette petite atmosphère intimiste dans la solitude de cette cave sous les rues de Londres prend soudain pour son cerveau des allures de grand spectacle. Tout l'émerveille : la beauté de la lumière, le parfum irrésistible des cheveux d'Hermione, sa peau sur la sienne... A tel point qu'il pourrait se murer ainsi des heures dans le silence, à tout admirer, tout redécouvrir, humer ces arômes et s'y vautrer jusqu'à ne plus jamais les oublier.

Silencieuse face à lui, Hermione semble pouvoir lire sans peine le cours de ses pensées :

\- Tu te demandes si tout cela est réel, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquiert-elle.

Drago esquisse un sourire d'excuse :

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. J'ai appris à me méfier de mon esprit.

\- Non, je comprends.

La jeune femme se redresse sur un coude pour porter son visage à hauteur du sien :

\- C'est difficile de croire au bonheur, lorsqu'on l'a perdu depuis longtemps.

Il y a un mélange de douceur et de gravité dans ses paroles. Rien que sa voix suave suffit à bouleverser Drago plus que de raison. Elle se penche alors et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres :

\- Ça, tu le sens ? demande-t-elle.

Drago acquiesce, le souffle court, incapable de parler ni même de respirer.

\- Et ça ?

Ses baisers descendent le long de son cou, épousent la courbe de ses épaules. Drago perçoit chaque caresse de ses lèvres comme une pluie de frissons, une multitude de petits arcs électriques qui lui font comprendre que oui, il est toujours bien en vie, ancré ici sur cette Terre, avec cette jeune femme dans ses bras, et que ce qu'il vit est réel.

\- Tu m'as ramené à moi, murmure-t-il en effleurant d'une main la joue d'Hermione.

\- Je regrette d'avoir mis tant de temps à le faire.

\- Non... Ne regrette rien.

Drago l'embrasse à son tour. Le souvenir de leurs ébats de cette nuit lui revient, comme dans un rêve embrumé. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu pareille passion dans sa vie. Il n'est même pas sûr, en fait, d'avoir déjà éprouvé quelque chose de comparable.

Bien sûr, avant de sombrer dans la guerre, avant d'être marqué par Voldemort et de rejoindre les rangs de ses Mangemorts, il avait connu quelques nuits torrides d'adolescent. Il était beau, à l'époque, et il avait su en profiter, particulièrement auprès des jeunes filles de bonne famille envoyées à Serpentard. Mais ce n'était rien de plus que des jeux d'adolescent. Il s'était bien amouraché une fois ou deux, de Pansy Parkinson ou d'Astoria Greengrass, mais jamais rien qui ne lui fasse tourner la tête comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, il se trouve vieux. Le malheur lui a volé les atouts de son corps, et bien plus. Mais dans l'obscurité de cette cave humide, il se sent plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est amoureux. C'est une pensée étrange, qui pourtant s'épanouit en lui telle une rose, et il la laisse faire sans lutter :

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il à Hermione, sans la moindre crainte.

Les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'illuminent à l'annonce de ces mots :

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Et cela résume le lien qui les unit désormais. Plus d'hésitation. Plus d'espace entre leurs mots, leurs cœurs et leurs corps. Drago a suffisamment souffert dans sa vie pour connaître la valeur de ce qu'il éprouve aujourd'hui. Il sait que dans l'existence, le bonheur est bien souvent plus rare que tout le reste, et qu'il faut le chérir et s'y accrocher lorsqu'il se présente. Alors, Drago s'accroche. Parce qu'il l'a promis. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il veut vivre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demande-t-il, avec la sensation d'être un enfant perdu dans la nuit.

Hermione incline la tête :

\- Tu es inquiet ?

\- Tant que je suis ici avec toi, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. J'ignore quelle heure il est, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais tôt ou tard, le monde finira bien par nous rattraper. Il nous faudra sortir de cette cave, et alors... Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

\- Weasley... Potter... Ma maladie...

Hermione baisse les yeux. Drago s'en veut de ramener aussi vite leurs problèmes dans leur vie, mais il serait puéril de les éviter.

\- Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Ron, déclare soudain Hermione. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire souffrir non plus. Notre histoire à lui et moi est terminée, mais... Je tiens toujours à lui. Il sera toujours une part de moi, et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Pas plus que je ne lui en ai déjà fait, en tout cas...

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Il y a quelques années, j'imagine qu'il t'aurait cassé la figure, ou pire, mais maintenant... Il me paraît plus sage. Plus aguerri, en un sens, et cela le rend plus insaisissable. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il pourra s'en sortir sans moi. Il avait déjà pratiquement réussi. Sa seule erreur aura été de se raccrocher à mon souvenir. Il faut croire que quelque part, nous sommes tous retenus par notre passé d'une manière ou d'une autre... Mais Ron, lui, n'a plus qu'un pas à faire pour s'en libérer.

\- C'est étrange, mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre non plus.

Hermione sourit :

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Drago Malefoy ?

\- Ah, ne te moque pas...

Drago ébouriffe ses cheveux bouclés, et rit du plaisir particulier que ce simple geste lui procure :

\- Je trouve aussi qu'il a changé, en bien, poursuit-il. Cela a dû lui demander un gros travail sur lui-même. Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'une telle chose.

Hermione acquiesce :

\- Il va me manquer...

Drago la serre contre lui :

\- Il n'a aucune raison de sortir de ta vie. Pas totalement.

\- Mais cela vaudra peut-être mieux pour lui.

\- Ce sera à lui de décider.

Drago soupire, rattrapé par toutes ces pensées parasites qui assaillent son esprit :

\- C'est difficile pour moi de penser à l'avenir... J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur.

Hermione fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi un imposteur ?

Drago prend le temps de chercher ses mots. Il se concentre, sur toute cette multitude de petites choses qu'Hermione lui a permis de retrouver, temporairement : l'odeur de la pierre, de la terre battue et de leurs ébats, l'écho discret de la roche et de la rue au-dessus d'eux, le contact du matelas sous ses doigts, avec sa couverture rêche, et la peau d'Hermione sur la sienne... Tous ces petits riens forment notre réalité. Ils forment notre vie, jour après jour. Sans eux, et Drago l'a appris à ses dépens, nous ne sommes plus rien. Ils nous ancrent dans le présent, et il faut prendre le temps de s'y attarder, parfois, pour apprécier pleinement la valeur de la vie.

Mais Drago sait aussi à quel point tous ces petits riens peuvent être éphémères. Déjà, il les sent lui échapper. Ses sens sont affûtés, là, tout de suite. Mais ils ne tarderont pas à replonger dans les ténèbres :

\- Je suis heureux ici, maintenant, avec toi, déclare-t-il finalement. Mais ce serait se mentir que d'affirmer que je vais mieux, juste parce que nous nous sommes trouvés toi et moi. Quel qu'il soit, le mal qui me ronge existe toujours. Il ne s'avouera pas vaincu si facilement, uniquement parce que toi et moi avons partagé une nuit ensemble...

\- Combien de nuits crois-tu qu'il faudra ? réplique Hermione, malicieuse.

Drago voit bien qu'elle tente de combler ses craintes en disant cela, mais l'inquiétude s'attarde déjà sur ses propres traits :

\- Un problème après l'autre, d'accord ? reprend-elle. Tu m'as promis que tu ne baisserais pas les bras. Et moi, je t'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Hermione ! Strictement rien ! Je ne peux même pas envisager de construire un avenir avec toi, parce que... Parce que ce serait injuste ! Je suis un cadavre ambulant ! Qui sait combien de temps il me reste à vivre ? Je peux mourir d'un instant à l'autre, sombrer dans un abîme trop profond pour que tu puisses m'y rechercher, je peux me coucher un soir et ne pas me réveiller le lendemain ! Est-ce que tu as conscience de tout cela ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est pour cela que nous allons nous battre, Drago ! Nous battre ensemble !

Fébrile, Hermione prend sa main dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser :

\- Ce que nous avons maintenant, cela me suffit. Amplement.

\- Mais tu mériterais tellement mieux ! Tu mériterais quelqu'un qui puisse te faire des promesses, quelqu'un avec qui planifier tes rêves, et les réaliser !

\- Tu es mon rêve ! Tu es mon rêve, et je compte bien le réaliser.

Drago reste bouche bée. Hermione l'embrasse pour le faire taire :

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de tout cela, d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance. Je vais y arriver. J'ai ramené mes parents du monde de l'oubli, je parviendrai bien à te ramener du monde des morts.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à une telle détermination. C'est bel et bien Hermione Granger, telle qu'il l'a toujours connue :

\- Et que diront tous les autres ? s'inquiète-t-il. A l'hôpital, tes collègues, tes patients... S'ils apprennent que nous sommes ensemble, la presse...

\- On s'en contrefout de ce que les gens pensent.

\- Non. Crois-moi, on ne s'en contrefout pas. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour récupérer mon anonymat, et du temps où je ne l'avais pas, les autres, comme tu dis, avaient le pouvoir de me pourrir la vie... Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent la même chose.

Hermione hausse les épaules, avec un petit rire ironique :

\- Il y a bien longtemps que les tabloïds ne s'intéressent plus à moi, si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Ils ont sorti quelques articles, pourtant, quand tu t'es remise avec Ron.

La jeune femme ne peut masquer sa surprise. Drago reprend :

\- Tu ne le vois peut-être pas parce que tu n'y fais pas attention, mais tu es toujours une héroïne de guerre, Hermione. Les gens se préoccupent de ce que tu deviens. Lorsque Ron et toi vous êtes remis ensemble, ça a fait la une de plusieurs journaux, surtout _Sorcière Hebdo_. Le sorcier moyen était ravi de voir les deux légendes Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se remettre ensemble. Une vraie romance dramatique, comme Roméo et Juliette. Tout le monde espérait y voir enfin un happy end. Mais maintenant, si tu t'affiches avec _Drago Malefoy_...

Hermione secoue la tête :

\- Je les emmerde tous !

\- Ça ne suffira pas. Ça ne les tiendra pas à l'écart.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi.

\- Moi non plus. Il n'est pas question d'avoir honte, pas du tout. C'est juste que... Ils ne comprendront pas.

\- Mais ça ne les regarde en rien ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous afficher comme des adolescents, de toute façon...

\- Non, mais il faudra faire attention.

Hermione expire d'un coup, exaspérée, mais elle finit par acquiescer :

\- Il suffira de se montrer prudents à l'hôpital, c'est tout.

\- Et moi qui rêvais de te bécoter dans les couloirs...

La jeune femme lui accorde un sourire d'indulgence. Elle sait que Drago ne fait qu'essayer de la détendre, face à cette dure réalité qui les attend.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me bécoter maintenant, réplique-t-elle. Profites-en, tant que le monde ne nous a pas encore rattrapés.

Drago ne se fait pas prier pour obéir. Il profite lui aussi de chaque seconde de répit que sa maladie lui accorde, de chaque sensation volée à la mort qui l'attend. Sous ses doigts, Hermione lui apparaît comme une œuvre d'art dont les infinies nuances se déploient lentement, une sculpture aux mille et une facettes, douce et parfaite, qui remplit son univers et l'enivre. Drago reprendrait bien de ce vin, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'y noyer. Il ne se lassera jamais du parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux, du goût de ses lèvres, de sa voix rauque et mélodieuse entre deux soupirs, de la chaleur moite qui les unit, et de sa beauté pure dans la pénombre à peine esquissée. Pendant ce bref moment, Hermione et lui sont immortels. Leur vie entière pourrait se résumer à ce seul instant, un instant hors du temps. Ils ne seront jamais plus heureux, plus liés et plus vrais que maintenant. Et quel que soit le futur qui les attend, ils l'affronteront ensemble.


	24. Ron

Le week-end finit par s'achever, quelque part entre la seconde et l'infini. Hermione et Drago auraient peut-être préféré rester dans cette cave pour toujours. Mais ils se sont promis d'apprendre à revivre ensemble, alors, le matin venu, ils se doivent d'essayer.

Hermione rentre chez elle après un dernier baiser. Elle transplane devant sa porte d'entrée, et passe plusieurs secondes à écouter, l'oreille tendue, guettant le moindre signe de la présence de Ron. Une boule palpite dans son ventre à la seule idée de devoir l'affronter si tôt. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se convaincre que personne ne l'attend, alors elle ouvre la porte et trouve simplement une feuille de papier pliée, glissée sous sa porte. Elle reconnaît immédiatement l'écriture un peu brouillonne de Ron. Il n'a écrit que quelques mots, mais cela suffit pour que son cœur se serre.

« Ecris-moi quand tu seras prête. »

Hermione serre fort la lettre entre ses mains, les joues brûlantes de culpabilité, mais elle se force à penser à Drago, à ces instants si vrais et si forts qu'ils ont vécus ensemble à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle admet finalement que oui, elle a fait le bon choix, aussi malheureux cela soit-il pour Ron.

Elle abandonne la feuille sur la table basse du salon et se dirige vers la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche lui paraît étonnamment chaude sur sa peau, après l'atmosphère humide de la cave de Drago. Pendant quelques minutes, Hermione s'abandonne totalement à cette sensation qui lui permet de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la quiétude qu'elle ressent. Elle se demande si un jour, Drago sera capable de retrouver de telles sensations, lui aussi. Avec elle...

Elle n'arrive décidément pas à le chasser de ses pensées. Chassant la buée qui obture son miroir, Hermione contemple un bref instant son reflet nu, à la lueur du petit jour. Son image la trouble. Peut-être est-ce simplement la chaleur qui a rendu des couleurs à ses lèvres et à ses joues, mais cela fait bien des années qu'elle ne s'est pas trouvée aussi vivante. Aussi jeune. Elle reconnaît enfin ses vingt-huit ans. Dire qu'en pensée, elle a l'impression d'avoir vécu beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps...

Cela se ressent un peu, dans les petites rides discrètes qui cherchent à se creuser un chemin au coin de ses yeux. Mais ce matin, ses prunelles brunes et lumineuses irradient de mille feux, éclipsant tout le reste. Il lui suffit de penser au corps de Drago enroulé au sien pour qu'une myriade de petits frissons hérissent sa peau, électrisent ses sens, et pour qu'un sang rouge et vivifiant ne vienne tonifier son visage une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, la légende disait-elle vrai ? Être éprise vous rend belle, plus belle que vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé.

Secouant la tête, Hermione maudit sa distraction, sans toutefois avoir vraiment le courage de se la reprocher. Elle se sent d'humeur indulgente, ce matin. Elle se sent adolescente. Elle retrouve avec une sorte d'émerveillement stupéfait l'insouciance et la passion qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'aube de ses seize ans, lorsque la guerre n'avait pas encore étendu son emprise sur le monde, et que ses parents étaient toujours eux-mêmes. Dire qu'à l'époque, elle ressentait tout cela pour Ron...

A nouveau, la culpabilité revient en flèche, et Hermione se prend la tête entre les mains. Une tempête se débat dans son cœur : un mélange de félicité absolue et de remords, qui ne se marie pas bien ensemble. Il faut qu'elle affronte Ron. C'est la bonne chose à faire, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Peut-être est-ce un acte égoïste de sa part, peut-être n'en ressent-elle le besoin que pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit... Mais peu importe. Elle ne peut rester ainsi entre deux feux, entre deux hommes. Au nom de tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble, elle lui doit bien une conclusion...

La jeune femme soupire. Du bout de sa baguette, elle sèche ses cheveux et les discipline en boucles bien nettes. Il y a bien longtemps que la petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes de Poudlard a disparu. Quelques fois, elle aimerait bien la retrouver... Sa vie était plus simple, à l'époque. Lorsque son principal problème était de maîtriser son indomptable crinière.

C'est sur ce petit trait d'esprit et un léger sourire qu'Hermione abandonne son reflet. Elle ouvre l'armoire de sa chambre et s'habille mécaniquement, sans réaliser qu'elle enfile une tenue très sage qui dissimulera tous les reliefs de son corps. Une seule seconde d'inattention, et ses pensées glissent à nouveau vers Drago, ses lèvres et ses mains sur sa peau, et elle se sent brûler de toutes parts. Bon sang, pire qu'une lycéenne...

Hermione prend à peine le temps d'emporter quelques affaires pour la journée : son sac, ses clés, puis elle transplane devant l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie. Avec un peu de chance, c'est là qu'elle trouvera Ron...

Peut-être devrait-elle s'annoncer, envoyer un hibou, mais quelque chose en elle la retient. La peur, sans doute. La peur de perdre un être qui compte énormément pour elle pour toujours. Ron et elle n'auront peut-être pas obtenu le destin qu'ils méritaient, le destin que la vie, de même que l'ensemble des tabloïds britanniques, auraient voulu pour eux, mais elle le chérira malgré tout toujours dans son cœur. Elle admire son courage et sa nature généreuse. Il fera toujours partie d'elle, car il a contribué à faire d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ce matin plus que jamais, elle lui en est infiniment reconnaissante.

– Je viens voir l'Auror Weasley, s'annonce-t-elle à l'accueil du Ministère.

Elle connaît le chemin du bureau de Ron, bien sûr, mais le temps où elle s'introduisait dans les locaux du Ministère par effraction est révolu. En la reconnaissant, l'hôtesse d'accueil écarquille les yeux, mais elle lui tend un badge visiteur sans poser aucune question. Être Hermione Granger a parfois quelques avantages, en fin de compte...

Le cœur battant, Hermione s'engouffre dans l'un des multiples ascenseurs infernaux du Ministère, et laisse la magie labyrinthique la diriger jusqu'à l'étage dévoué aux Aurors. Les lieux ont changé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Dix ans plus tôt, Hermione se souvient de couloirs lugubres, carrelés d'un immonde vert bouteille, avec des courants d'air froid évoquant sans cesse les hurlements de quelques esprits tourmentés. L'ombre de Lord Voldemort planait sur les lieux, à l'époque. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore revenu, sa menace se faisait sentir dans l'esprit de tous. Le département qu'Hermione découvre aujourd'hui est libéré de cette emprise. Disparu le carrelage sinistre des murs : désormais, des fenêtres percent et illuminent les coursives, jouant sur une succession de boiseries chaudes et délicatement sculptées. Les teintes enjouées du bois contrastent avec l'atmosphère qu'elle a connue autrefois. D'épais tapis d'un rouge et or accueillant guident le visiteur jusqu'aux différents bureaux des Aurors, rappelant discrètement dans le cœur d'Hermione les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Il règne dans l'atmosphère une légère odeur de sapin, comme si les lambris tout juste installés imprégnaient encore l'air. Au loin, pas d'agitation, pas de murmures inquiets ni d'Aurors évoluant en tous sens : rien que le murmure discret d'une plume sur le papier, de temps à autre, et le bruit des hiboux qui s'envolent aux quatre vents. Assurément, ils vivent des temps plus sûrs que dix ans auparavant. Des temps débarrassés des Mangemorts...

Hermione avale sa salive. Puisque ses pensées lui rappellent Gryffondor, il est temps qu'elle fasse appel à ce courage légendaire que le Choixpeau magique a cru voir en elle il y a des années. Elle en a besoin aujourd'hui, plus que jamais.

Avançant jusqu'au fond du couloir, Hermione frappe à la porte de Ron. Elle craint un instant qu'il ne soit pas là. Pire encore : qu'Harry passe par là, et que ce soit lui qui l'aperçoive. Hermione s'est décidée à affronter Ron aujourd'hui, mais pas Harry... Son esprit ne pourra supporter qu'un seul problème à la fois.

Sur cette pensée, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Elle reconnaît aussitôt le visage de Ron, même s'il paraît pâle et fatigué. Ses traits s'illuminent dès qu'il l'aperçoit :

– Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit-il, incapable de retenir ses pensées.

Hermione lui adresse un léger sourire :

– Tu m'as dit d'écrire, je sais, mais... J'ai pensé... qu'il valait mieux que nous parlions en personne.

– Non non, tu as bien fait de venir ! Oui, c'est très bien comme ça...

Ron se passe une main dans les cheveux, visiblement nerveux. Chaque seconde de sa détresse fait battre la culpabilité d'Hermione plus fort dans sa poitrine. Car Ron croit encore qu'elle est venue le voir pour qu'ils se réconcilient : elle le lit dans ses yeux... Elle doit faire appel à toute sa résolution pour enchaîner :

– Est-ce que je peux entrer un instant ?

Ron regarde autour de lui, comme rattrapé par la situation :

– Oui bien sûr, où avais-je la tête... Entre, je t'en prie.

Hermione pénètre dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rend, bien sûr : du temps où Ron et elle étaient ensemble, encore trois ans auparavant, il lui arrivait parfois de passer voir Ron sur son lieu de travail. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de constater à quel point les lieux ont changé. A l'image de leur propriétaire, sans doute...

Alors que dans son souvenir, Ron cultivait son image d'adolescent sur le tard, un peu crasseux et bordélique, le bureau qu'Hermione découvre aujourd'hui est lumineux, aéré et impeccablement rangé. Des rayonnages de dossiers s'alignent les uns au-dessus des autres dans une armoire pleine à craquer. Des cadres rutilants exposent les diverses distinctions dont Ron s'est vu gratifié après la guerre. Pour la première fois, Hermione découvre la belle couleur pourpre du tapis, libéré des tonnes de paperasse qui l'encombraient autrefois, ainsi que celle du bureau : un acajou très chaud, qui s'accorde étonnamment bien aux cheveux de Ron...

– Assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi, lui indique le jeune homme en désignant une chaise tendue de rouge, en face de son propre fauteuil de cuir clouté.

Hermione s'assoit. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement formel dans cette disposition. Cela convient à ce qu'elle est venue lui dire. Loin des passions qui les ont agités, il leur faut un cadre calme, apaisé, pour mettre un terme à leur relation et en démarrer une autre, peut-être, une autre fondée sur de nouvelles bases...

– Comment est-ce que tu vas ? lui demande Ron sans préambule, en prenant place en face d'elle. Je me suis inquiété pour toi tout le week-end, mais je me suis dit que tu préférerais ne pas être dérangée...

– Je te remercie... Je vais très bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé de l'inquiétude.

Ron ne dit rien, mais ses yeux s'attardent sur son teint, ses lèvres roses, ses couleurs retrouvées. Hermione sent l'œil exercé de l'Auror parcourir son visage et se demander quelle est la source de ce changement qui lui a paru à elle-même si visible, dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui c'est plutôt Ron qui semble avoir perdu ses couleurs. Hermione imagine sans peine les tourments qu'il a dû ressentir, après son petit discours d'adieu au Terrier, toutes ces questions qui ont dû le garder éveillé tout le week-end, pendant qu'elle-même s'abandonnait dans les bras de Drago... Seigneur, comment lui dire ? Elle ne veut pas lui faire de peine. Mais c'est impossible.

– J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, commence-t-elle, car il faut bien commencer quelque part. Tout d'abord... Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de samedi. J'étais bouleversée, j'ai dit... un certain nombre de choses que je trouve très dures aujourd'hui, et qui n'auraient pas dû être dites dans un tel contexte, de toute façon... J'ai été terriblement impolie, envers toi, envers ta mère, et toute ta famille... S'il-te-plaît, excuse-moi auprès d'eux, d'accord ?

– Tu pourras le faire toi-même, répond Ron avec douceur. Maman sera toujours là pour t'écouter, tu le sais bien. C'était la première fois que tu revenais depuis tellement longtemps, et avec tout ce que tu as traversé... Tout le monde a compris à quel point tout cela était déstabilisant pour toi. Promis, la prochaine fois, on s'y prendra plus en douceur, d'accord ? Une réunion en petit comité. Rien que toi, moi, Papa et Maman, ça te dirait ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de prochaine fois, Ron, répond Hermione, mortifiée par ses propres paroles. Du moins... pas avant un petit moment.

Ron se fige :

– Mais pourquoi ça ?

Hermione se mord les lèvres. Elle voudrait fuir, mais elle se force à croiser le regard de Ron, parce qu'elle le lui doit :

– Je regrette d'avoir été si dure avec vous tous, répète-t-elle. Mais je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit sur cette colline. Toi et moi... ça ne peut plus marcher. Plus maintenant.

Les couleurs quittent définitivement le visage de Ron. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne dit rien, les yeux fixés dans les siens comme pour y chercher une réponse différente. Mais Hermione ne lui en apporte aucune. Pressentant la tempête qui approche, la jeune femme tend la main pour saisir celle de Ron, qui repose inerte sur le sous-main du bureau :

– Je tiens énormément à toi, Ron, déclare-t-elle avec toute la sincérité dont elle est capable. Ce sera toujours vrai. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, et dans ma vie, si tu désires toujours me revoir après tout ceci. Mais... pas comme cela. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille dont tu es tombé amoureux il y a des années. Et je n'ai pas envie de le redevenir. Je commence tout juste à être fière de la femme que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, et... cette femme-là en aime déjà un autre.

Ron reste tétanisé par le choc. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione redoute presque qu'il se mette à rire, tant la nouvelle doit lui paraître invraisemblable. Mais non, Ron ne rit pas. Il la dévisage avec un sérieux mortel tandis qu'elle retire lentement sa main de la sienne, et qu'il la regarde faire sans rien dire.

– Un autre ? répète-t-il enfin, comme si seuls ces deux mots s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit.

– Je suis désolée, se défend aussitôt Hermione, comme si une avalanche de reproches allait soudain lui tomber dessus. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser, que je n'ai jamais eu dans l'idée de te trahir, de te mentir, ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire du mal... Mais quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble, j'étais confuse... Notre relation m'est tombée dessus sans que je ne m'y attende, et pendant tellement longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde, alors forcément, j'ai été incapable de réfléchir, de prendre du recul, de te dire non, mais... J'aurais dû.

– Tu es en train de me dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu en aimais un autre ?

– Je n'en avais pas encore conscience, bien sûr ! Mais mon cœur, lui, le pressentait... Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment me donner à toi, parce que... Parce que la place était déjà prise, et j'en suis plus que désolée, Ron. J'aurais aimé être plus honnête et plus clairvoyante avec moi-même. J'aurais voulu nous épargner cette peine à tous les deux. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas détruire le lien qui nous unit toi et moi.

– Il me semble que c'est déjà fait.

Ron se recule contre le dos de son fauteuil, sèchement. La colère se dispute à l'incompréhension sur son visage. Il ne veut pas encore y croire, mais le regard rempli de larmes d'Hermione le pousse au pied du mur :

– Est-ce que c'est Malefoy ? demande-t-il, avec toute la perspicacité de l'Auror qu'il est devenu.

Hermione pourrait ne pas répondre. Elle pourrait se contenter de garder le silence, et le laisser déduire la vérité par lui-même. Mais elle veut se conduire mieux que cela. Pour elle, pour Drago, et aussi pour Ron. Elle veut agir avec une honnêteté totale :

– Oui, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

– J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose... Lorsque je vous ai vus tous les deux, chez toi, enlacés... Toi en train de pleurer dans ses bras... C'est une scène que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Et puis je me suis rappelé à quel point tu avais bon cœur, à quel point toutes les causes étaient toujours bonnes à prendre pour toi, même celles qui semblaient perdues d'avance, et je me suis dit que tu l'avais fait changer. Que vous étiez amis, lui et toi. Rien de plus. Je n'ai pas voulu voir... Je l'ai même trouvé mieux. Changé, en mieux.

– Il a changé en mieux, confie Hermione d'une petite voix. Comme toi. Comme moi.

– Et c'est assez pour que tu te croies amoureuse de lui ? Un ancien Mangemort, qui il y a dix ans à peine aurait été révulsé par la seule idée de respirer le même air que toi ?

– Crois-moi, il se repend pour ses erreurs, chaque jour. Il a droit a une seconde chance !

– Pas moi, visiblement.

Hermione a un instant d'hésitation. Elle se recule dans son siège elle aussi, le temps de trouver les mots justes :

– J'ai essayé, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'ai vraiment essayé. Et j'ai été heureuse avec toi pendant ces quelques semaines, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui venait se mettre en nous, que je le veuille ou non. Notre passé. Nos différences. Les choses que nous attendions l'un de l'autre...

– Parce que le passé de Malefoy ne va pas se mettre entre vous, peut-être ?

– Non. Il aime celle que je suis devenue.

Elle marque une pause, de peur de blesser Ron. Mais la résolution se cristallise dans son esprit :

– Il ne me regarde pas comme si je devais être réparée.

Ron accuse le coup. La colère fait place à la douleur, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette horrible entrevue. Il commence à réaliser. Lentement, impitoyablement, cette vérité se creuse dans son esprit. Il va perdre Hermione.

– C'est comme ça que tu crois que je te vois ? murmure-t-il.

– C'est comme ça que tu me vois, répond la jeune femme. Tu le sais au fond de toi, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Rester ensemble serait une erreur, car je ne cesserai de te décevoir dans ce domaine. Je ne redeviendrai jamais la jeune fille que tu aimais. Elle est morte. Pendant des années, tu m'as demandé de cesser de me raccrocher au passé, d'accepter le sort de mes parents, d'aller de l'avant... Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui t'accroche à un fantôme. Laisse-le partir. Avance toi aussi, construis la vie superbe qui n'attend que toi, je n'en ai aucun doute.

– Je croyais qu'au final, c'était toi qui avais raison ? Tu vas bientôt sauver tes parents, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas aussi possible pour nous ?

– Parce que je l'aime.

Hermione fait tout pour empêcher sa voix de trembler en disant ces mots :

– Je l'aime, et je veux être avec lui. A partir de là... Que veux-tu qu'il se passe pour nous ? Tu voudrais vraiment encore de moi, tout en sachant que mon cœur et mes pensées iraient à un autre homme ?

Ron se prend la tête entre les mains. Lentement, il incline son regard, tandis que ces paroles terribles dévastent tout en lui. Hermione s'en veut, mais elle ne peut plus reculer à présent. Cacher la vérité ou la retarder ne ferait que provoquer davantage de dégâts.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis..., articule enfin le jeune homme sans se redresser, et Hermione comprend qu'il tente de lui cacher ses larmes. Tu ne m'aimes plus... Tu l'aimes lui...

– Je ne t'aime plus comme avant, c'est vrai, nuance-t-elle. Mais tu compteras toujours énormément pour moi.

– Ça n'a rien à voir !

– Je sais que c'est difficile maintenant. Mais, crois-le ou non, je ne veux pas que ce jour soit un adieu entre nous. J'espère que nous pourrons rester présents dans la vie l'un de l'autre, et être amis, comme nous l'avons toujours été... Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, Ron.

– Alors pourquoi veux-tu me laisser... ?

Bouleversé, Ron braque son regard dans le sien en lui adressant ces mots. Il lui reprend la main, et Hermione n'a pas le cœur à la lui refuser.

– Je me suis enfin décidée à appliquer tes conseils, répond doucement la jeune femme. Je suis prête à aller de l'avant. Mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imaginais, c'est tout.

– Et tu crois qu'il peut te rendre heureuse ? Malefoy ? Tu crois pouvoir être heureuse avec lui comme nous l'avons été tous les deux ?

Hermione secoue la tête :

– Le bonheur n'aura plus jamais la même saveur pour moi, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, murmure-t-elle. Mais oui, il peut me rendre heureuse. Je le suis déjà.

– Tu étais avec lui, ce week-end ?

– Oui.

– Vous avez...

Ron s'interrompt. Malgré son vœu d'honnêteté, Hermione sait bien que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Elle n'ajoute rien. Peu à peu, la réponse s'exprime toute seule dans leur silence, et elle scelle la distance entre eux deux.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi, Hermione...

– La même chose que ces trois dernières années.

– Mais je me raccrochais à l'idée de te retrouver !

– Non. Pas uniquement. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas autant changé.

Hermione regarde autour d'elle : le bureau bien rangé, la pièce claire et lumineuse, et même quelques plantes vertes entretenues sur le rebord des fenêtres... Toutes ces distinctions, pour ce jeune homme remarquable qui se tient devant elle :

– Tu t'es épanoui, en mon absence. Tu t'es accompli. Peut-être était-ce motivé par l'envie de me plaire, de me reconquérir, au moins au début, mais... Ces résolutions, tu les a tenues, Ron. Pendant plus de trois ans maintenant. Elles font partie de toi ; tu as changé en profondeur. C'est le genre d'accomplissement que l'on ne peut obtenir que par et pour soi-même. Tu as changé pour toi, pour devenir meilleur. Et c'est très bien. Tu t'en sortiras sans moi. Tu as appris à le faire. Et je ne sortirai jamais totalement de ta vie, si tu veux toujours bien de moi. Nous serons amis. J'ose espérer que... nous le sommes toujours.

Ron se redresse, retire sa main, sans plus dissimuler les larmes qui coulent librement sur ses joues. Jamais Hermione ne l'a vu aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. Jamais l'ancien Ron n'aurait ainsi dévoilé sa faiblesse devant elle :

– Je sais que je devrais te haïr, déclare-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr, Hermione.

– Moi non plus...

– Mais t'imaginer avec Malefoy... C'est surréaliste !

– Tu ne le connais pas. Pas assez bien. Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

– Si, je crois que j'en ai une petite idée...

– Si tu le connaissais mieux, je suis sûre que tu l'estimerais. Malgré sa relation avec moi.

Ron secoue la tête. Hermione se doute d'à quel point cette discussion doit être difficile pour lui, et du sang-froid dont il fait preuve :

– Je ne dis pas que je ne l'estime pas, finit par articuler le jeune homme sans la regarder. Je suis juste... Il m'a volé l'amour de ma vie, c'est tout.

Hermione se penche vers lui. Elle lui effleure à nouveau la main :

– On n'a pas qu'un seul amour, dans la vie, souffle-t-elle. Tu as été mon grand amour, Ron. Drago l'est aussi. Je ne doute pas que tu retrouves un grand amour un jour toi aussi. Tu le mérites. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres trop par ma faute, même si je sais bien que c'est impossible... Je veux que nous restions amis toi et moi, et que d'ici quelques années, nous puissions nous revoir en laissant toutes ces blessures derrière nous...

– Tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience...

– Crois-moi, j'ai tout sauf bonne conscience en cet instant.

Ron détache ses doigts des siens. Il les regarde, comme s'il prenait conscience de ce contact pour la toute dernière fois. Jamais plus ses mains ne s'uniront à celles d'Hermione comme celles d'un amant. Jamais plus il n'embrassera ses lèvres, ni ne la serrera nue dans ses bras. Tout cet univers qui fait d'elle la jeune femme qu'il aime, il doit y renoncer. Tout lui est retiré, du jour au lendemain. Au profit d'un autre homme...

– Je voudrais rester seul, déclare-t-il au bout d'un long, très long moment.

Hermione se tend, mais n'ose pas protester :

– Oui, bien sûr... Je comprends.

Elle fait mine de se lever, mais il la paralyse de son regard bleu, où ne brille plus aucune larme :

– Je veux dire que... Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester ami avec toi. Tu comprends ? Si tu veux vraiment partir, si tu veux vraiment le choisir lui, et démarrer une nouvelle vie... Je ne pourrai pas endurer ça. Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de temps pour... Pour faire mon deuil.

Hermione avale sa salive. La dureté dans la voix de Ron lui fait mal, mais sans doute est-ce une souffrance qu'elle a mérité. Comment pourrait-elle le blâmer ? Cette réaction, même si elle la redoutait, elle l'attendait.

– Je comprends, répète-t-elle pour la deuxième fois. Si tu crois que nous avons besoin de distance pour... pour nous remettre, toi et moi, alors je l'accepte. Je ne te dérangerai pas, je te le promets.

Le souvenir du mot glissé sous sa porte lui revient soudain en mémoire, et son aspect prémonitoire la ferait presque sourire :

– Ecris-moi, quand tu seras prêt.

Ron semble saisir l'allusion lui aussi. Déjà, il croise ses mains sur son bureau et se perd dans la contemplation de ses doigts vides. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione se lève et lui lance un dernier adieu sur le pas de la porte :

– S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas trop...

Il reste immobile, sans la regarder. Pendant un instant, Hermione croit qu'il ne lui répondra jamais. Mais il finit par lever les yeux sur elle, une dernière fois :

– Moi aussi, je veux que tu sois heureuse, dit-il. Je te le souhaite. Tiens-moi au courant quand tes parents iront mieux.

Et alors, d'un coup de baguette, la porte se referme sur Ron et Hermione.


	25. Souvenirs

Après sa visite à Ron au Ministère, Hermione transplane directement pour prendre son service à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Aujourd'hui sera une journée décisive dans le traitement de ses parents, elle le sait, et déjà, elle appréhende les nouvelles émotions violentes qui l'attendent...

Le weekend était un test. Jonathan et Edith ont dû absorber les derniers souvenirs qui leur ont été implantés désormais. Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, leur mémoire devrait à présent contenir des souvenirs réciproques de l'un et de l'autre... Après tous ces longs mois d'attente et de suspense, enfin, il va être possible de les mettre en contact. De les placer ensemble dans la même pièce, et de laisser les choses suivre leurs cours naturellement, pour permettre, peut-être, la création d'un nouveau vécu ensemble...

A peine arrivée, Hermione est accueillie par l'une des infirmières en charge de ses parents :

– Mage Granger, la salue-t-elle. Nous vous attentions. Monsieur Malefoy est déjà arrivé.

Malgré elle, le cœur d'Hermione se contracte. Elle n'est pas encore remise de son entrevue avec Ron. Pas encore remise de son merveilleux week-end hors du temps avec Drago non plus. Rien qu'en y songeant, ces événements lui apparaissent déjà presque comme un rêve, si extraordinaires qu'ils ne peuvent qu'appartenir au sommeil... En plus de tout le reste, le chagrin de Ron vibre toujours en elle. Il fait battre sa culpabilité comme le cœur d'un animal labourant ses entrailles, et elle sait qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'en débarrasser. C'est comme si tous les aspects de sa vie se mélangeaient brusquement sans aucune distinction : Ron, Malefoy, ses parents... Trois fils conducteurs de sa vie qui forment désormais une trame indissociable, mais dont elle ignore encore le dessin. Un paquet de cartes dont on aurait violemment rebattu le jeu...

– Où est monsieur Malefoy ? demande-t-elle à l'infirmière en se forçant à conserver son sang-froid.

– Il vous attend dans votre bureau pour peaufiner les derniers détails.

– Parfait.

Hermione inspire profondément. Il est temps d'aller voir si elle a rêvé ou non.

Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte de son bureau, elle doit presque s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Drago est bien là, debout très droit dans l'un de ses ensembles noirs, occupé à passer en revue les notes des derniers souvenirs implantés aux époux Granger. Il se retourne aussitôt en l'entendant entrer, et le sourire qu'il lui adresse à cet instant dissipe tous les doutes irrationnels qu'elle aurait encore pu nourrir à son sujet :

– Bonjour, toi, lui dit-il simplement.

– Bonjour, toi, s'entend-elle répondre, heureuse au-delà de l'entendement rien qu'au son de sa voix.

C'est étrange. Elle n'a plus ressenti ce genre d'euphorie depuis son adolescence, et ne pensait pas être capable de l'éprouver à nouveau un jour. Et pourtant, à voir Drago Malefoy se tenir ainsi dans son bureau, comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Hermione réalise pour la première fois que oui, ça y est, ils sont ensemble. Drago est sien, et elle est sienne. Désormais, la trame de leur avenir s'entremêlera, aussi profondément que l'amour qui les unit.

Devant son silence, le jeune homme laisse échapper un petit rire :

– Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? la nargue-t-il.

– Tu n'as pas idée...

Hermione n'a pas honte de l'admettre. Devant lui, elle n'aurait pas honte de quoi que ce soit. Elle referme la porte sur eux pour leur accorder un peu d'intimité :

– Tu as eu le temps de récupérer un peu ? lui demande-t-elle par jeu.

– J'aimerais te dire que oui, mais je connais deux ou trois courbatures qui ne seraient pas de cet avis.

– Je t'avais dit que tu devrais pratiquer davantage d'exercice physique.

– Heureusement qu'en Médicomage dévouée, tu as prévu de te charger de ma remise en forme...

Il lui saisit la main pour l'attirer contre lui, et Hermione se laisse faire, anticipant déjà le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrasse doucement, une main dans son dos, l'autre contre sa joue. Hermione redécouvre son odeur comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle la sentait, et elle se demande si son cœur pourra réellement survivre à tant de bonheur renouvelé, chaque jour de sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent enfin, elle a le rouge aux joues et les jambes tremblantes. Pire qu'une adolescente... Face à elle, Drago arbore lui aussi un petit teint rosé qui met en valeur l'éclat de ses yeux pâles, et ses cheveux légèrement débraillés lui donnent un air délicieusement tentateur. Chose rare pour lui, il a remonté les manches de sa chemise blanche sur ses avant-bras, libérant sans complexe sa Marque des Ténèbres, mais surtout le tracé fin et délicat de ses muscles, et sa peau semée de grains de beauté. Hermione s'arrête sur chaque détail comme sur une œuvre d'art. C'est donc cela, être amoureux ? Elle croyait l'avoir oublié... Avec Drago, elle a le pressentiment qu'elle ne l'oubliera plus jamais.

– Je suis passée voir Ron avant de venir au travail, lui dit-elle, histoire de laisser au plus vite ce sujet derrière eux. Je... Je lui devais une explication.

Le jeune homme acquiesce, guère surpris :

– Ça n'a pas été trop dur ? lui demande-t-il, se préoccupant toujours en priorité de son ressenti.

– Ça n'a pas été plaisant, pour lui comme pour moi, c'est sûr... Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal.

– Ce n'était pas dans tes intentions.

– Peut-être, mais je lui en ai fait quand même.

– Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de plus correct à faire, étant donné les circonstances. Envers lui, envers toi et moi...

– C'est ce que j'essaye de me répéter... Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

– Comment a-t-il réagi ?

– Il était dévasté, bien sûr. Mais... je crois qu'il a compris ce que j'étais venue lui dire. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir, il ne s'est pas mis en colère... Tu avais raison, il a changé, en mieux. Plus que je ne saurais le dire.

– Vous pourrez peut-être rester amis, alors.

– Peut-être... Il veut que nous gardions nos distances pour l'instant, et je le comprends. J'ignore dans quel état je serais à sa place.

– Ça lui passera. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que c'est un type bien. Il a juste besoin de temps, c'est tout. C'est normal.

Pressant doucement ses épaules, Drago approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse sur le front :

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que nous soyons ensemble, mon amour, murmure-t-il. N'aie aucun regret pour ça.

Hermione frissonne. « Mon amour »... Jamais encore Drago ne l'avait gratifiée d'un tel surnom. Et pourtant, cela sonne tellement naturel entre ses lèvres.

– Tu as raison, répond-elle en se cramponnant à lui.

A nouveau, elle respire son odeur fraîche et salée qui a le don de l'apaiser. Le spectre de Ron s'éloigne, enfin, l'espace de quelques instants. Drago a raison. Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour laisser le passé derrière eux. Aujourd'hui marque le début de leur nouvelle vie ensemble, à Drago et elle...

– Est-ce que ça va aller ? lui demande le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour aujourd'hui ? On peut attendre quelques jours de plus, si tu veux...

– Non, refuse-t-elle aussitôt. Non, ça va aller, je t'assure. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Elle se redresse, tente d'insuffler à sa posture la même assurance que dans ses paroles :

– Mes parents attendent déjà depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps de les réunir.

Elle lui prend la main :

– Comme toi et moi nous sommes réunis...

En réponse, Drago lui accorde à nouveau ce sourire qui lui donne la force d'avancer, et tous deux quittent le bureau pour l'agitation trépidante de l'hôpital.

L'équipe au grand complet les attend déjà devant la salle de repos où il a été convenu que la « rencontre » entre Jonathan et Edith Granger aurait lieu. Pour l'occasion, la pièce a été équipée d'un miroir sans tain, afin qu'Hermione puisse observer ses parents sans qu'eux-mêmes ne la voient. En effet, ils ne sont pas encore parvenus au stade de leur mémoire qui a fait d'eux les parents d'une petite Hermione... Pour l'instant, ils sont simplement deux étudiants en médecine, jeunes mariés et amoureux, qui songent à construire un avenir...

La porte du fond s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Jonathan Granger. Depuis les quelques jours qui se sont écoulés, une certaine transformation s'est déjà opérée en lui : il a troqué son pyjama et sa robe de chambre d'hôpital pour une tenue plus conventionnelle : un jean et un polo un peu trop jeunes pour lui, plus adaptés à sa mentalité de vingt-cinq ans qu'à son âge réel de cinquante-trois ans. Il a visiblement fait quelques efforts de présentation : ses joues sont rasées de près, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés en arrière, et pour un peu, Hermione trouverait presque que son père a l'air nerveux. Sans doute a-t-il eu le temps d'assimiler les souvenirs de sa romance avec Edith durant le week-end. Et sans doute les infirmières l'ont-elles averti qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis l'« accident » qui leur a à tous les deux fait perdre la mémoire, ils allaient se retrouver elle et lui seuls dans une même pièce...

Hermione se fend d'un sourire. La brusque timidité de son père à la perspective de revoir sa bien-aimée la touche, d'autant plus à présent qu'elle nage elle-même en plein océan de guimauve. Ne reste plus qu'à prier à présent pour que les choses se passent bien...

– Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Jonathan, dit l'infirmier qui l'a conduit dans la pièce. Le petit déjeuner est servi sur la table là-bas. Edith ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Respirez un grand coup, soyez vous-même, et tout ira bien, vous verrez. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes mariés depuis presque trente ans, elle et vous. Les vieilles habitudes vont vous revenir rapidement, ne vous en faites pas.

– Mais si jamais je... Je ne lui plaisais pas ?

– Il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne lui plaisiez pas, vieux charmeur. Allez, je vous laisse. Vous allez assurer.

Sur ce dernier clin d'œil, l'infirmier se retire, et Jonathan s'assoit pour attendre nerveusement devant sa petite tasse de thé, aussi tendu qu'Hermione derrière la vitre sans tain. La jeune femme sent Drago lui presser doucement l'épaule, et elle se force à prendre à nouveau une profonde inspiration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvre, et c'est au tour d'Edith d'entrer. Cette fois, l'infirmière ne l'accompagne pas : elle se contente d'un « Soyez sages, les amoureux ! », avant de refermer doucement la porte sur eux.

Jonathan se lève d'un seul coup, comme dressé sur ressorts, et Edith sursaute presque en l'apercevant. Elle aussi semble avoir fait quelques efforts de présentation. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme-enfant au regard vide qui se balançait d'avant en arrière dans sa chambre quelques mois plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux bruns teintés de mèches auburn sont soigneusement disciplinés en lourdes boucles sur son épaule gauche. Un discret éclat de maquillage rehausse la teinte noisette de ses yeux et de ses tâches de rousseur. Elle a revêtu un petit chemisier blanc dans lequel elle ne semble pas très à l'aise, comme parée de vêtements qu'elle aurait empruntés. Une chaînette dorée scintille à son poignet droit, en écho à son regard. On pourrait presque reconnaître un peu de sa fille en elle. L'esquisse du visage d'Hermione apparaît de-ci de-là dans les traits de sa mère, marquée par l'âge et par dix années d'oubli, mais vivante et vive aujourd'hui, malgré tout.

– Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix timide, et Hermione porte ses mains à son visage en pleurant.

Même si ses parents ne peuvent même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, elle ne peut contenir son émotion à les voir ainsi réunis, échangeant quelques mots pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans.

– Tu dois être Jonathan, poursuit Edith avec un sourire réservé.

– Et tu dois être Edith.

Jonathan s'avance. Une égale réserve se lit dans tous ses gestes, mêlée d'émerveillement et d'incertitude. De longues secondes, les deux époux se scrutent l'un l'autre, tentant de déchiffrer leurs traits, de reconnaître en eux le conjoint et l'amour qu'ils se sont portés...

Les souvenirs qui leur ont été administrés quelques jours plus tôt les ont ramenés au cœur de leurs vingt-cinq ans. Ils ont donc gardé en mémoire l'image qu'ils avaient d'eux à cette époque. Et voilà qu'ils se découvrent à présent, presque trente ans plus tard.

– Tu es très belle, murmure finalement Jonathan.

Edith rosit légèrement, et ce n'est pas seulement dû au maquillage :

– Merci... Tu as... un peu grossi.

Jonathan éclate de rire. Derrière la vitre, Hermione ne retient plus ses larmes :

– Ils se parlent, Drago ! s'exclame-t-elle en l'agrippant par les épaules. Ils se parlent, tu te rends compte ! Ils rient ensemble !

– Je vois ça, Hermione, rayonne Drago en la serrant contre lui. Je les vois.

D'un geste, Jonathan invite Edith à s'asseoir, puis il lui serre du thé en parvenant presque à contenir ses tremblements :

– Alors aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, pas vrai ? reprend-il.

– Oui. Le jour où nos médecins si dévoués testent les souvenirs que nous avons l'un de l'autre...

– Et nos sentiments.

Jonathan repose la théière avec un léger sourire. Malgré elle, Hermione ne peut retenir un petit rire. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son père aussi séducteur. Visiblement, Edith s'en rend compte elle aussi, et ses joues se teintent d'une agréable couleur rosée :

– De quoi te souviens-tu ? demande-t-elle alors.

Jonathan se masse la nuque :

– C'est très confus... Je ne me souviens pas de l'accident. Je sais juste ce que les médecins m'en ont raconté : le choc a été très violent, et a entraîné des dommages habituellement irréparables dans l'aire de nos cerveaux dédiée à la mémoire... Nous avons été sélectionnés pour tester un traitement expérimental, et jusqu'à présent, ça marche... Mais ce sont les souvenirs les plus anciens qui remontent en premier.

– Non, je voulais dire... De quoi te souviens-tu à propos de moi ? A propos de nous ?

Jonathan se fend d'un regard très doux :

– Je me souviens du jour de notre rencontre. Tu portais un tailleur bleu marine : je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu étais ravissante, perdue là au milieu de cette foule d'étudiants, avec tes cheveux qui étincelaient de reflets roux sous la lumière du soleil... Je ne voyais que toi. C'était mon premier jour, ma toute première heure de médecine. Et je ne voyais que toi.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent, dans un silence qui n'a rien de gênant. Edith paraît subjuguée, et Hermione n'a pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi :

– C'est drôle, reprend finalement Edith. Dans mon souvenir, ce tailleur était vert...

– Il faut croire que leur traitement n'est peut-être pas totalement au point, plaisante Jonathan.

Puis, plus sérieux :

– Et toi, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

– Du jour de notre mariage, répond Edith sans hésiter. Nous avons tous eu une frayeur parce que ton père avait égaré les alliances. Ta mère m'avait prêté son ruban de soie bleu, pour me porter bonheur. Ta tante Mildred a critiqué ma robe en croyant que je ne l'entendais pas... Elle n'a jamais pu m'aimer celle-là. Même sans mes souvenirs, je crois pouvoir affirmer que ça n'a pas beaucoup changé aujourd'hui...

– Tu es sûre ? Dans mon souvenir, il me semblait qu'elle t'adorait !

– Je ne sais plus... Peut-être qu'il nous faudra du temps pour que tout cela se stabilise à nouveau dans nos esprits. Après tout, les médecins nous ont prévenus que ce traitement était lourd, et imprévisible... Il ne faudra pas trop nous en vouloir s'il nous arrive d'avoir des trous de mémoire de temps en temps.

Jonathan hoche la tête avec indulgence. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Hermione, elle, fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a pas besoin d'échanger un regard avec Drago pour savoir qu'il partage ses réflexions. Des divergences apparaissent déjà dans les souvenirs et ressentis de ses parents. Des divergences mineures, certes. Mais elles sont bien là malgré tout. Elles ne feront que se creuser à mesure que les souvenirs s'enracineront dans leur esprit, chercheront leur place, et surtout, combleront les innombrables manques que Drago et Hermione n'ont pas pu reconstituer. Et si Jonathan et Edith ne comblaient pas leurs manques de la même manière ?

– J'aimerais te poser une question, reprend soudain Jonathan, de ce même air timide qu'il avait au début de l'entretien. Loin de moi l'idée de te brusquer, et si c'est le cas, je t'assure que je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais... Je crois que ce serait mieux si nous essayions d'être honnêtes dès le début l'un avec l'autre.

– Le début, c'est un peu une façon de parler, relève Edith pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Oui, bien sûr. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Je t'écoute.

– Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Est-ce que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour nous ?

Si Edith paraît surprise par la question, elle ne le montre pas. Elle prend néanmoins son temps pour répondre. Ses petites mains croisées devant elle expriment sa concentration :

– J'ai la tête remplie de merveilleux souvenirs avec toi, répond-elle enfin au bout de longues secondes. J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à m'y raccrocher. Comme si toutes ces pensées qui envahissaient mon esprit... n'étaient pas encore très palpables, très concrètes. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui. Je crois que j'éprouve la même chose. C'est comme si je me souvenais d'un rêve que j'avais fait il y a très longtemps, mais... Sans savoir s'il est réel ou non.

– Voilà. J'aime ces souvenirs que j'ai avec toi. Mais je ressens encore un tel écart entre ces souvenirs et ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui...

D'un geste, elle désigne son reflet et celui de Jonathan dans le miroir sans tain :

– Tu n'es pas trop déçue ? demande Jonathan. Dans les souvenirs que tu as de moi, je sais que je dois avoir l'air plus fringant.

Edith éclate de rire :

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

– Tu es toujours très belle.

– Merci beaucoup. Mais je n'ai plus vingt-cinq ans. Ce serait se mentir que de prétendre le contraire, même si nos esprits restent bloqués à cet âge pour l'instant...

– Est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit que... Que nous avions une fille ?

Edith acquiesce, plus pensive que jamais. Derrière la vitre, Hermione retient son souffle. Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, ses parents s'apprêtent à parler d'elle. A reconnaître son existence.

– Oui, murmure Edith. Hermione. Ils ne nous autorisent pas à la voir tant que nos souvenirs d'elle ne nous sont pas revenus... Cela paraît tellement vertigineux tout ça. Le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste en tête, c'est ma fête d'anniversaire chez nous, dans notre petit appartement à Londres. Nous sommes jeunes mariés, nous faisons encore nos études... Mais la réalité, c'est que trente années se sont écoulées depuis, et que j'ai déjà une fille de vingt-huit ans... Elle est plus âgée que je ne le suis en esprit.

– Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

– Un peu. Je t'avoue que la nuit, j'ai peur de m'endormir. Je sens ce vide immense en moi qui sommeille encore, prêt à m'avaler... Je songe à toute cette vie que j'ai perdue, et je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à la retrouver totalement. Et si cette vie a été heureuse...

Jonathan lui prend la main :

– Je me souviens de ce pour quoi je t'ai épousée, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je suis peut-être aussi confus que toi à cet instant, et j'ignore peut-être totalement comment nos mémoires évolueront par la suite... Mais je tiens à te dire que dorénavant, nous allons pouvoir traverser cette épreuve ensemble.

Il ajoute, si bas qu'Hermione peut à peine l'entendre :

– Tu sais, les souvenirs que j'ai récupérés de toi sont les plus beaux qui me sont revenus, depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

Edith sourit. Une petite larme se glisse au coin de ses pattes d'oie :

– Je suis rassurée de ne plus être toute seule, avoue-t-elle.

– Nous allons nous en sortir. Si tu veux, nous comparerons nos souvenirs un par un, nous prendrons le temps de nous redécouvrir. Nous nous sommes aimés une fois. C'était à la fois hier, et il y a très longtemps. Je ne doute pas que nous puissions y parvenir à nouveau.

Edith acquiesce, les doigts serrés autour de ceux de Jonathan. Derrière la vitre, Drago et Hermione, eux, consentent enfin à échanger leurs impressions. Le moment qu'ils redoutaient est enfin venu. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'éviter, bien sûr, mais... Ils ont atteint le point de non-retour. Les souvenirs qu'ils ont reconstitués de toutes pièces vont être passés au crible de la réalité, de la logique et de l'esprit d'Edith et Jonathan. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir s'ils y résisteront.


End file.
